Adventure Fusion
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and his friends have gone into the digital world, but when they made it it's been split apart. On top of that the digimon are able to fuse together and they are fighting an army that wants control of the digital world. Adventure/fusion
1. War Of Fusion

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

"Darkness, it's everywhere. There are those who use that power and strikes fear into people." A whole army of digimon was marching through a field, but then where the sun was rising on a cliff was a different army. "Though there are also those who have the will to stand against it." Davis was the one out front with Veemon, Greymon, and Garurumon and a whole bunch of digimon behind him. "Digi-Fuse!" Veemon, Greymon, and Garurumon became one, but that was when Davis woke up.

"About time you got up." Veeemon said.

"What a weird dream." Davis said. Then he looked at the clock seeing what time it was. "Oh man I'm gonna be late for the game."

"War Of Fusion"

About over a year has pass since Davis and his friends have defeated Malomyotismon. Now digimon are known throughout the digital world. Right now Yolei was with Sora and Mimi and their digimon. After Malomyotismon has been defeated Mimi and her parents moved back

"Hey girls so what's with the guys today ladies?" Yolei said.

"Matt's just hanging with Tai today." Sora said.

"Yeah Tai said there's a game going on today." Mimi said.

"All the digimon went to see it. Some are fascinated with the game and other real world stuff." Biyomon said.

"We can understand that." Hawkmon said.

"Hey isn't Davis playing?" Palmon said.

"You're right about that." They turned around to see T.K., Kari, and Ken.

"Ken what are you doing all the way here from Tamachi?" Yolei said.

"I heard Davis had a big game today." Ken said.

"We wanted to come over and see him play." Wormmon said.

"We stopped by the train station when Ken told us he was coming over." T.K. said.

"Come on we better get going or else we're going to miss it." Kari said and they all headed over to the soccer field.

…

The Soccer Field

"Come on Davis get the ball!" Tai shouted.

"Show a little offense here." Matt said.

"Go Davis go, win Davis win." Agumon and Gabumon cheered. Davis' team was playing against a team from Karakura Town. Davis managed to take the ball and heading straight for the goal.

"Come on Davis there are only seconds left." Veemon said. Davis kicked the ball and scored the winning goal as the buzzer went off.

"Alright!" They all cheered and Davis headed over to them.

"Nice work out there." Tai said.

"Hey you guys." They looked up to see the others.

"You guys made it." Davis said.

"In time to see you score the winning goal." Kari said.

"That was a great job out there." Gatomon said.

"Hey!" They looked up the streets to see Cody, Joe, and Izzy with their digimon.

"You guys miss the whole thing." Matt said.

"Sorry about that." Izzy said.

"Gomamon I told you we didn't had time for you to stop to take a quick swim." Tentomon said.

"You're blaming this on me?" Gomamon said getting mad.

"Who was the one that wanted to swim?" Armadillomon said. The digimon started arguing, but then Davis heard a strange melody.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"What's the matter?" Tai said.

"I thought I heard something." Davis said. Then they all heard what sounded like something crashed. They went to check it out and saw a car crashed into a building, but it was 20ft off the ground.

"How did that happen?" Cody said.

"I've heard they've been building flying cars." Patamon said.

"I doubt that it was a technological difficulty." T.K. said.

"Iz…Iz…u hear…"

"Hey that sounds like it's coming from my computer." Izzy said and he took it out. It was Gennai, but the signal was weak. "Genni what's going on?"

"Digi…army controlled by….crown…stay…rld…gerous." That was all they could get before they lost the signal.

"Gennia can you hear me?" Izzy said, but he couldn't get him back. Then everything started acting differently as strange lights were coming from the sky.

"What's going on?" Davis said. Then his D3 glow a bright blue color that Davis was forced to cover his eyes. When he opened them he saw his D3 and it changed into a strange blue device.

"You, you're a human aren't you?"

"Yeah who are you?" Davis said.

"That is not important right now. The digital world is in grave danger and I can feel great power coming from you."

"The digital world is in danger?" Davis said.

"What is your name human?"

"My name's Davis."

"That's a strange name, but very well. Davis take this fusion loader and use it wisely."

"Davis what's going on?" Tai said as they all began to see the strange device.

"What is that?" Agumon said. Soon all of them were caught in a bright green light and they all were traveling through a strange tunnel.

…

The Digidestine

When Davis was able to open his eyes he looked to see all the others and their digimon were around him.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Davis said as they all began to wake up.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Izzy said.

"Hey guys look around." Yolei said. They looked to see they were in an open field with a village a few miles away and there were platforms with waterfalls up in the sky.

"Are we in the digital world?" Hawkmon said.

"If we are I've never seen this part of it before." Palmon said. Then the ground started to shake. They all looked behind them to see an army of Mammothmon, Chikurimon, and Troopmon heading straight toward them, but they came to a stop when they spotted them.

"Hey some of those digimon are Mammothmon." Ken said.

"Then we have to be in the digital world." Sora said. Then another digimon was leaping to the front and when it landed it was a Madleomon that roared.

"Is that Leomon?" Mimi said.

"It may look like Leomon, but he's completely different." T.K. said.

"Those are all humans. You are intruders in the Forest Zone and will be destroyed." Madleomon said.

"Forest Zone?" Davis said wondering what it was.

"Yeah well we aren't going down without a fight. It's time to digivolve guys." Tai said as they all held up their digivices.

"Agumon digivolve to….Greymon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"The rest of you stay back. Make sure that village doesn't get caught in the cross fire." Tai said.

"Right, but Exveemon can help." Davis said, but pulled out the fusion loader instead. "Whoa so I wasn't just seeing things."

"Davis come on we better take cover." Kari said as she grabbed his arm and they all took cover behind some rocks.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

All four of them used their attacks and blasted the Chikurimon, Mammothmon, and Troopmon. The enemy tried to fight back, but with three of them being able to fly it was hard and the four of them managed to take them down.

"Impossible! Not only did the humans have their digimon digivolve, but they're overpowering us. You're all useless, but maybe there's something all of you can do." Madleomon said. Then he started absorbing their data.

"What's he doing?" Mimi said.

"It looks like he's absorbing them." Tentomon said and Madleomon became Madleomon armed mode.

"What happened to him?" Ken said.

"He's become more terrifying that's what." Wormmon said. Madleomon was able to launch his chainsaw and strike them. Then he slammed it into the ground and having the ground break open with Greymon falling in, but holding on.

"You're all going down." Madleomon said.

"I've got to do something." Davis said. Then he realized he had his fusion loader and remembered his dream with the voice telling him to use it. "Wait that's it. Veemon come with me."

"Uh okay?" Veemon said and they both ran into the battlefield.

"Davis what are you doing? Get back here." Tai said.

"Greymon I need your help." Davis said.

"My help?" Greymon said. Then Davis held up his new fusion loader and knew how to use it.

"Veemon, Greymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" A strange energy covered the both of them and the two of them combined. Veemon became bigger with Greymon's colored skin and had his helmet like head covering his.

"Veemon X2!"

"What is this? They digi-fused." Madleomon said.

"How did Davis do that?" Tai said.

"Wow I feel different. Greymon and I have become one." Veemon said.

"That won't save you." Madleomon said. He tried attacking with his chainsaw, but Veemon jumped over it.

"**Rep Burner**."

Veemon X2 breathed out a powerful flame that caused an explosion. It was then a interdimensional opening cracked through and Madleomon's army was being pulled in.

"You have failed me Madleomon"

"No Lord Bagra please, give me another chance." Madleomon said, but was pulled in as well and then Veemon and Greymon fused apart.

"Whoa." Davis said.

…..

"It seems Madleomon has failed, but no worries we will have the Forest Zone yet." One dark figure said and there other three figures with them laughing except one.

…

Forest Zone

"Davis how did you do that?" Tai said.

"What did you do?" Kari said.

"How did you combine Greymon and Veemon?" Yolei said. Davis was being asked all those questions.

"Guys I'm as clueless as you about what's going on." Davis said. Meanwhile they were being watched. One was a girl with light brown hair, grey jacket, jeans, white shirt, and blacked heel boots. She had a Monitamon, Renamon, and Strikedramon.

"Did you see that?" Monitamon said.

"Yeah I say we don't spy." Strikedramon said.

"We could, but spying is more fun." The girl said. There was also a boy with brown hair, blue lens grey framed goggles, dark purple shirt, black pants, and blue shoes.

"Get ready we have company." He said and behind him was a Crescemon, Crowmon, and Risegreymon.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Okay something's going on in the digital world. First this other human came out of nowhere and tells us about this Bagra Army. Then Madleomon comes back for a rematch. On top of that giant plants just come out of right out of the ground. I don't know what's going on, but I know this is trouble for the digital world.


	2. Enter A New Rival

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Alright he's a recap for anyone who's missed it. My name is Davis and right now my friends and I have been pulled into the digital world only there's something different about it. We encountered this digimon named Madleomon and he wants to control this place called the Forest Zone. I also had Greymon and Veemon fuse together. Something big is going on.

"Enter A New Rival"

After Madleomon disappeared the digidestined headed for the village in this Forest Zone to figure out what's going on.

"Hello is anyone home?" Davis said.

"It's okay you can come out. We won't hurt anyone." Kari said and the villagers came out of hiding.

"I believe you. I saw you fight Madleomon's army. I am Jijimon, I am the village elder."

"Jijimon do you think you can tell us what's going on around here?" Tai said.

"Oh you don't know. I'll gladly tell you everything. You see the digital world has been under attack by an army known as the Bagra Army." Jijimon said.

"Bagra Army!?" They all said.

…

Bagra's Base

"Let this meeting of the Bagra Army generals begin." A voice was saying and three digimon came out. A Boltmon, Ghoulmon, and Barbamon.

"We are here Lord Bagra." Boltmon said.

"This must be important." Barbamon said.

"It is which is why I summoned all of you."

"I think my invitation was lost in the mail." They all turned to see another digimon.

"Chaosgallantmon. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to join in." Chaosgallantmon said. Ghoulmon tried to blast him, but he disappeared and moved to a different spot. "Missed me."

"This is for officers not any soldier like you." Ghoulmon said.

"Besides you're not welcome here anyway." Barbamon said.

"Then I guess I'll go." Chaosgallantmon said and vanished.

"Never mind him. It seems we have a situation."

"Is this about the rebels known as Team Flash and their human leader general?" Boltmon said.

"No, another group of humans have appeared and one carries a blue fusion loader." That caused them to gasp.

"How can that be?" Barbamon said.

"Doesn't matter, these humans are becoming like pests and like all pests they must be exterminated." Boltmon said. Meanwhile farther down Madleomon was locked up in a cage trying to get out.

"Let me out of here. Do you know who I am? I rule the whole Forest Zone." Madleomon said.

"Not from how I'm seeing things." Boltmon said

"Lord Boltmon I didn't mean you." Madleomon said.

"Not to worry you can redeem yourself. You're going to use the Drimogemon and bring an old legend to life." Boltmon said.

…

The Forest Zone

"You see one day a being named Bagra came to the digital world." Jijimon said telling the digidestine what is happening. "A group of legendary digimon tried to stop him, but as a result the digital world was broken into several zones and the legendary digimon were lost."

"That's what happened? The entire digital world fell apart?" Izzy said. "How could something like that even happen?"

"Well…" "Hey you guys." Greymon said interrupting Jijimon.

"Greymon what's the matter and why are you still Greymon?" Tai said.

"That's the thing Tai. I can't change back no matter how I try." Greymon said.

"You can't go back to being Agumon? I wonder if that could be a side effect to him and Veemon fusing." Izzy said.

"This is just great. First the digital world falls apart and now we get caught in it." Joe said stomping the ground causing it to split open. "Did I do that?" Then a giant plant rose out of the ground and Joe got caught in it.

"What is that?" Mimi said and more started growing out.

"It looks like an asparagus." Palmon said.

"It's bamboo, it grows out every few hundred years here. Though something's wrong, this wasn't suppose to happen today." Jijimon said.

"That's because this is Bagra's doing." They looked up a village building and saw the boy from the other time.

"Hey it's another human. Who are you?" Kari said.

"The name is Ross. The reason for this bamboo is because Bagra let loose some digimon underground causing them to grow."

"Hey get me down from here. I'm terrified of heights." Joe said.

"Oh Joe, we got to get him down." Gomamon said.

"I might be able to help you, but there's something you have to do for me." Ross said.

"Why is there always a catch?" Biyomon said.

"I want you guys to join my team. We are known as Team Flash." Ross said. Then he held up a fusion loader.

"He's got a fusion loader like me, but it's purple." Davis said.

"It's more of a dusk color. Reload, Rizegreymon!" Ross said and Rizegreymon came right out of his fusion loader

"Rizegreymon?" Yolei said.

"It must be one of Agumon's forms." Izzy said.

"So do we have a deal?" Ross said, but Davis just ignored him and tried to climb.

"We don't need your help. I don't want any help from someone who wants something in return to help out." Davis said.

"An independent guy, I like that, though you're going to need more than a small team like this to beat Bagra." Ross said. "Besides I guess I should test you. Alright Rizegreymon let's see what they're made of."

"Wait what is he doing?" T.K. said and Rizegreymon flew straight at them. He flew over them and the force sent them all back.

"**Trident Revolver**."

Rizegreymon fired three shots from his blaster and nearly hit them.

"This guy is crazy. Why is he attacking us?" Matt said.

"**Nova Blast**."

Greymon shot his ball of fire, but when it hit it didn't even seem to affect Rizegreymon.

"I'm an ultimate level. You can't hurt me like that." Rizegreymon said. "Ross if you bring out Crowmon and Crescemon we can finish them."

"Not yet. Reload, Pteromon!" Ross said and a Pteromon came out. "Rizegreymon, Pteromon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Rizegreymon's wings and mask changed into Pteramon's.

"Rizegreymon Ptero Mode!"

Rizegreymon flew over them and had his wings had compartments that opened up.

"**Jet Bomb**."

Red energy orbs dropped out of him and caused explosions.

"Well this is disappointing." Ross said.

"Get lost will you." Davis said.

"Alright, if you run into trouble fill free to call. Of course you'll have to call loud." Ross said and laughed away as he got on Rizegreymon and flew away.

"Hey you guys!" Joe shouted down to them.

"Hang on Joe we'll get you down." Davis said.

"Forget about me. I see Bagra's goons heading this way." Joe said and saw Apemon jumping against the bamboo.

"It's just one thing after another. I'll get Joe, the rest of you help the villagers." Matt said.

"Let me help you out with that." Davis said as he took out his fusion loader. "Veemon, Greymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X2!"

"Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon"

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Rep Burner**."

Both of them launched flame attacks and hit a couple, but most of the Apemon used the bamboo to jump off and cover allowing them to attack. Then Madleomon jumped into the fight.

"You!" Veemon said.

"This time you won't beat me." Madleomon said. Madleomon absorbed the Apemon and became Madleomon Final Mode. He pounded Garurumon and Veemon and had them bounce against the bamboo. As the fight went on Ross was watching the whole thing.

"Interesting tactic, they're using the bamboo to help with their attack. I guess these guys aren't that special." Ross said.

"Davis help me get the villagers out of here." Kari said as they both ran off, but were cut off by Madleomon. Davis held his arms out.

"Stay behind me Kari." Davis said. Then Kabuterimon and Aquilamon flew down gliding against Madleomon.

"Are you two okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah thanks." Davis said.

"Hey have you all forgotten me!?" Joe shouted. "This is nuts. The enemy is winning, I'm stuck up here, and the ground is glowing."

"Wait Joe." He opened his eyes to see Izzy on Kabuterimon.

"Izzy!" Joe said glad to see him.

"Did you say the ground is glowing?" Izzy said.

"Yeah just over there." Joe said as he turned his head and Izzy found the spot.

"That's it. Kabuterimon, Aquilamon blast that spot. That's got to be where the digimon underground Ross mentioned it." Izzy said.

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Blast Rings**."

Both of them hit the glowing spot that caused an explosion and Drimogemon became data and the bamboo was going back underground with Izzy grabbing Joe.

"No they got rid of the bamboo. Now you're all going to get it." Madleomon said.

"**Raptor Claws**."

Veemon had his nails stick out, but Madleomon pounded him into a wall and cause them to defuse. Madleomon was about to finish them, but Garurumon clawed him against the face.

"We don't go down that easily." Garurumon said.

"Then we'll go out with a bang." Madleomon said. He started bloating and began to glow red.

"Now how do we stop him?" Matt said. Then Davis looked at Garurumon and remembered his dream.

"Garurumon, he's the key. I need Garurumon Matt" Davis said and took out his fusion loader. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" They fused together into a 20ft tall mecha man. The top had Greymon's color with his stripes and hands instead of claws. The legs had Garurumon's pattern. He had Greymon and Garurumon's heads on his shoulders with a blue V across his chest with the head looking like Omnimon's.

"Veemon X3!"

"Next time Davis ask to use Garurumon." Matt said irritated.

"This power feels amazing." Veemon said. He lifted Madleomon and tossed him into the air. Then he brought his hands close together and formed a fire between them.

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

Veemon shot a blast of fire that reached Madleomon and caused him to explode and destroyed him. After the fight they defused.

"Wow that was amazing." Garurumon said and Izzy was having Joe lean against him as the digidestine regrouped.

"You okay Joe?" Izzy said.

"I think so." Joe said.

"Well I'll be he actually beat Madleomon's army. There might be more to this guy than I thought." Ross said and flew away.

"Hey Davis look at that." Veemon said and a yellow diamond shaped object was floating down to them.

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"It's called a code crown." They all looked to see the girl from the other day.

"Another human?" Kari said.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"My name is Hope and I've been watching you Davis."

To Be Continued….

(Davis) In our next adventure we're off to the Island Zone. Once there we thought it be a day at the beach, but then we come across Neptunemon and his forces. Not to mention that we come across more fusion. It's all fish on deck next time


	3. Island Zone Chaos

AN: A majority of you selected yes in my last poll so I got rid of that one and put up a new one. It's about what you want next after I'm done with my next story which is after this one.

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened so far. I'm Davis and I've been given this device called a fusion loader. My friends and I have gone to the digital world and became part of this battle with a guy named Bagra and right now we've got this thing called a code crown.

"Island Zone Chaos"

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"My name is Hope and I've been watching you Davis."

"You've been watching me? Should I be flattered or freaked out?" Davis said.

"Don't worry. I saw that battle you had with Madleomon." Hope said.

"Okay so what's the deal with this code crown?" Davis said.

"The code crown is a piece of the original code crown. The original broke apart when Bagra tried to take it. Each zone has one." Hope said. "Whoever poses the code crown controls that zone and when all code crowns have been gathered then the one who holds them all controls the digital world."

"That sounds interesting and all, but we're not interested in controlling the digital world." Davis said.

"Yeah we keep guys like that from doing that." Veemon said.

"But I'm sure you want to return the digital world to normal. Only by gathering all the code crowns can you do that." Hope said. "Whoever has all the code crowns can change the digital world however they want."

"Really?" Kari said.

"Guys we could create a digital world where there are no evil digimon." Yolei said.

"Now that I'm interested in." Davis said.

"But the Bagra army are after the code crowns to. You're gonna have to go to each zone and get their code crown first." Hope said. "Now take the code crown and place it in your fusion loader and say Zone Transfer."

"Okay." Davis said as he touched the code crown and turned into a data chip. Davis took it and inserts it in his fusion loader. "Zone Transfer!" A bright light came out of it and some kind of tunnel was opening.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"A dimensional rift is opening that will allow you to jump to the next zone." Hope said.

"So more weird stuff?" Yolei said.

"Pretty much." Hope said and the tunnel was fully made. "Oh one more thing. Normal digimon can't travel between the digital space in zones or else they'll dissolve into data."

"Really, then how do we cross?" Hawkmon said.

"Davis can just place all of you in his fusion loader." Hope said.

"In my fusion loader?" Davis said. He held it out to them and all the digimon changed into lights that went into the fusion loader. "Wow thanks." However when he turned to face her Hope was already gone.

"She's gone." Sora said.

"There's something strange about her, but I don't know what." T.K. said.

"Well let's get going." Davis said and they all jumped in as they were traveling through the digital space. "Wow this is so cool."

"I must say this is prodigious." Izzy said.

"I feel like an astronaut out in actual space." Matt said.

"Hey look I see the end." Cody said.

"Oh the ride is over already." Tai complained. When they reached the end they were on a beach.

"Wow this place looks amazing. Did I ever tell you I always wanted a house on the beach?" Mimi said.

"Oh I should let the digimon out." Davis said as he held up his loader and all the digimon came out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah it wasn't crowded in there at all. It looked like it went on forever." Veemon said.

"Hey Garurumon you can't change back either?" Matt said.

"No just like Greymon." Garurumon said. Then they heard a commotion going on around some rocks. On the other side a bunch of Gizamon were ganging up on an Archelomon trying to protect a Kamemon.

"Alright tell us where the code crown is." Gizamon said.

"Uh the what?" Archelomon said.

"Stop playing dumb." Gizamon said. Then Davis and the others arrived.

"Hey what are you doing to that digimon?" Davis said.

"Buzz off this is none of your business.' Gizamon said.

"We'll make it out business." Yolei said.

"I'll stop them." Hawkmon said as he went to attack, but the Gizamon started rolling around and Hawkmon was getting hurt.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out.

"Greymon, Garurumon get in there." Davis said. Greymon swung his tail and Garurumon strike them with his claws. One was about to hit Hawkmon again.

"**V-Head Butt**"

Veemon banged his head against the Gizamon saving him. Seeing the Gizamon were no match they all ran back into the ocean. Kamemon seemed real impressed.

"Hawkmon are you okay?" Yolei said.

"I think so." Hawkmon said.

"What about you two?" Kari said.

"Yes I think so. I am Archelomon and this is…Kuooemon?" Archelomon said.

"Actually my name is Kamemon."

"Welcome to the Island Zone." Archelomon said.

"Were those Gizamon in the Bagra Army? They were asking for the code crown." Ken said.

"I think so, but the code crown is perfectly safe. It's… somewhere. They just interrupted our festival." Archelomon said.

"Festival, what festival?" Tai said.

"A festival where digi-bites grow on our island." Archelomon said.

"Digi-bites?" They all said.

"Come on we'll show you." Kamemon said.

"You guys go on ahead I'm going to make sure Hawkmon isn't hurt." Yolei said.

"Mimi and I will stay with her." Sora said.

"Alright girls." Matt said as they went on ahead.

"Are you alright?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Wait what's that?" Hawkmon said. They saw out in the ocean were Mantaraymon and on the main one was the leader Neptunemon talking to one of the Gizamon.

"I swear Neptunemon sir we were about to find out where the code crown was, but then these humans appeared." Gizamon said, but Neptunemon just slammed his trident silencing him.

"I don't want to hear excuses. No matter for soon we will find the code crown." Neptunemon said. Back on the island the other digidestine were shown digi-bites were these containers that had food in them. They all tried them and thought they were good.

"Wow these digi-bites are better than I thought." Joe said.

"You said it." Veemon said as he emptied one out.

"Here's another." Kamemon said as he gave him another one.

"Oh thanks." Veemon said and started eating more.

"Is that how you become so strong?" Kamemon said.

"Oh so you want to be strong do you?" Veemon said. "Well it's going to take more than food and you don't need to be big. You need to have friends and courage's."

"Courage's and friends." Kamemon said understanding.

"Archelomon!"

"Suka…Syka…." Archelomon couldn't remember the digimon's name.

"It's Syakomon, but that's not important." Syakomon said and Sora and Mimi started running to him.

"Guys Bagra's army is here and Yolei went after them." Mimi said.

"Alone?" Ken said. On the beach Divermon were coming on shore and Yolei was flying over them.

"More of those fish face creeps." Yolei said.

"Look that digimon there." Aquilamon said as they spotted Neptunemon. "That's Neptunemon he must be the one in charge." However Neptunemon spotted them.

"Well it looks like we have company." Neptunemon said. Back on the island the digidestine were keeping covered.

"Those are Divermon, there must be more on those Mantaraymon." Ken said.

"Yolei flew on ahead to try and stop them." Mimi said.

"She won't be able to fight all of them alone, but there's too many Divermon." Cody said.

"Then we'll just have to help Yolei out instead." Davis said getting an idea. Back on the lead Mantaraymon Neptunemon knocked Aquilamon down and he dedigivolved.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said.

"It's no use he's too strong." Hawkmon said.

"There has to be something. I can't let him invade the island." Yolei said.

"You couldn't stop me no matter how you try." Neptunemon said.

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Needle Spread**."

Two attacks came down and Birdramon flew down carrying Mimi and Sora with Togemon and got them out of there.

"Yolei are you okay?" Sora said.

"I think so. What are you guys doing?" Yolei said.

"Just watch." Mimi said. Under the water Davis, Tai, Matt, and their digimon were swimming under the water with snorkels to sneak on a Mantaraymon. When they climbed on some Divermon spotted them.

"Intruders, get them!" Divermon said. Davis grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over and Matt tackled one down. Greymon tried to climb on and had the Divermon fall into the water.

"Hey Davis can you get me to the control room?" Tai said. They managed to sneak in and Tai got in the targeting system. "Torpedoes fire." He had the Mantaraymon fire on one of its own taking them down. "Just like playing video games." Up in the air they saw what was going on.

"How that's brilliant." Hawkmon said.

"Wait there's something in the water." Yolei said as something was coming under them.

"Alright targeting again." Tai said, but then a tentacle crashed in and water started leaking in and tore the Mantaraymon apart. The girls landed on another Mantaraymon and saw it was an Octomon.

"It's an Octomon. He's trying to drown them." Birdramon said.

"We got to help them, but how?" Togemon said. The boys swam up for the air and Davis held out his fusion loader.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!" Veemon tried to attack, but Octomon grabbed him and the others and dragged them down to the bottom of the ocean. Back on shore they all saw what was going on.

"Oh no that Octomon is going to try and drown them." Armadillomon said.

"It's next to impossible to beat an ocean based digimon." Archelomon said though failed to notice that a Divermon spotted them. Down in the water Octomon had a hold of all of them and wouldn't let go.

'Not good we can't breathe. If something doesn't happen we're gonna run out of air.' Davis thought as they all struggled to hold their breath.

"There has to be something I can do. I can't just stay here anymore." Yolei said. Then her D3 created a bright red light and she was surrounded in light. She also saw her D3 became a red fusion loader.

"You wish to help your friends? I can feel the love and sincerity for them."

"You can?" Yolei said.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Yolei."

"Do all humans have odd names? No matter, Yolei take this fusion loader." After that the light disappeared and Yolei was holding her new fusion loader.

"I have one now!" Yolei said and looked at the digimon. "Then let's use it. Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The tree of them fused together. Hawkmon became human size with an actual hawk shaped head. He had Birdramon's wings on his back and Togemon's arms with actual hands.

"Hawkmon X3!"

"Wow you fused our digimon together!" Sora said.

"**Tempest Screw Kick**." Hawkmon spun around forming a tornado straight into the water. He reached down and got Davis and the others free and was keeping the water back with wind as the guys regained their breath.

"Hawkmon is that you?" Veemon said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Hawkmon said.

"**Ink Blaster**."

"**Carnivorous Bite**."

Octomon fired a blast of ink, but Hawkmon formed a Venus flytrap from his arm and it bit down blocking the attack. Octomon tried his sword, but Hawkmon was flying out of the way.

"**Typhoon Wave**."

Hawkmon created a giant gust of wind that blasted Octomon and turned him into data. After the fight all of them returned to the island.

"Yolei that was awesome. How did you get a fusion loader?" Matt said.

"I'm not sure." Yolei said.

"Well who cares since you got one. Now we have twice the fusion power." Davis said.

"You said it." Yolei said.

"Hey you guys!" Kari said as she came running straight towards them.

"Kari what's the matter?" Tai said. The problem was that Archelomon was taken to Neptunemon.

"Welcome aboard Archelomon." Neptunemon said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time Veemon and I get swallowed up by Kingwhamon

(Veemon) Yeah, but it's not so bad once we get the code crown.

(Davis) Still we're going to need some help, like legendary digimon help. It's all happening next time.

AN: Don't forget to go on my profile and vote


	4. Thanks For The Digi-Cards

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay so here's what happened. I'm Davis and my friends Veemon, Tai, Kari, etc. are in the digital world fighting against this Bagra Army. Right now we're in the Island Zone fighting against Neptunemon's forces. I thought we were in hot water, but then Yolei was able to cause digi-fusion. Though I doubt it's going to be that easy.

"Thanks For The Digi-Cards"

On Neptunemon's main ship he had Archelomon captive trying to find the code crown. Right now Archelomon was drinking something making him dizzy.

"Wait I got it, I got it. What's the question?" Archelomon said.

"Where's the code crown?" Gizamon said.

"That's right. Maybe more of this digi-juice will help." Archelomon, but the jug he was drinking was empty.

"I thought you said this stuff would increase your memory." Gizamon said giving him another and he was chugging it down.

"Well at least I remembered how much I love it." Archelomon said. Then Neptunemon smashed it.

"You know where it is now spit it out." Neptunemon said and Archelomon was squeezing his face.

"No he didn't mean that literally." Gizamon said.

…

The Island

All the digidestine met up back on the island and they were told what happened.

"What Archelomon has been taken by Neptunemon's forces?" Davis said.

"Yeah those Divermon came and took him." Kamemon said.

"We've got to find some way to help him." Izzy said.

"I can digi-fuse Hawkmon with Birdramon and Togemon like I did last time." Yolei said.

"Where are Togemon and Birdramon?" Garurumon said.

"Oh I left them in the fusion loader for when we need them again." Yolei said.

"Wait what are those?" Mimi said. They looked up to the sky to see something flying.

"Those are Flymon, but what are they carrying?" Izzy said.

"They look like digi-bites and they look tasty." Veemon said with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Something seems strange about those digi-bites they're carrying." Ken said. Then the whole island started to shake. "Hey what's going on?"

"It's happening. Kingwhamon is awakening." Syakomon said.

"What?" Wormmon said. Then the island started to rise and they all began to fall back. It was revealed that island was really a giant digimon.

"Wait this island is really a giant digimon?" Cody said.

"Once a year Kingwhamon awakes. They say deep inside him is a jewel he swallowed one day and he keep it safe." Kamemon said.

"Perhaps that jewel is the code crown." Matt said.

"But what are those Flymon doing?" Tai said.

"Kingwhamon is opening his mouth, let him have it." The leader of the Flymon said and they dropped the digi-bites.

"Oh I can't help myself. I got to have one." Veemon said as he ran off and jumped off the cliff, but when he grabbed one of the digi-bites it blew up and Kingwhamon closed his mouth.

"Veemon are you alright?" Davis said and Veemon came out of the water.

"Fine, come on the poor guy gets one meal a year and you guys are trying to ruin it." Veemon said. Then the Flymon dropped more bombs. "Guys shoot them down."

"**Black Pearls**."

Syakomon shot multiple black pearls and caused one to explode, but ended up missing one.

"I got it." Veemon said, but it blew up when he touched it. "I don't got it."

"Veemon!" Davis shouted out. Veemon kept getting back up, but every time he grabbed a bomb it blew up. "Hang on Veemon I'm coming!" Davis jumped in the water and got a hold of Veemon.

"Thanks Davis." Veemon said. Then Kingwhamon opened his mouth again and Davis and Veemon were pulled inside.

"Now's our chance. We're going in." Flymon said as they all flew in and they all saw it.

"Did this island just swallow them?" Yolei said.

"Excellent it's only a matter of time until the code crown is ours." Neptunemon said.

…

Inside

Inside Kingwhamon Davis and Veemon were going down his throat with the rest of the digi-bites until they came to a stop inside his stomach.

"Whoa this is his stomach? You can park a blimp in here." Davis said. "Wait if this is his stomach that means we're food." That had Veemon scream. "If the code crown is really in here we better find it."

"Roger that." Veemon said.

"Before we're digested." Davis said.

"And that." Veemon said and the two of them ran through his body. "If that was his stomach what part of him are we in now?"

"I don't really want to know." Davis said. They kept running through Kingwhamon, but didn't even knew if they were heading the right way. "Man we could be looking forever and still never find it."

"Isn't there a way we can track it down?" Veemon said.

"Wait a minute." Davis said and saw what looked veins with data inside. "The code crown must be special to this zone and when someone thinks something is special they hold a place for it near their heart."

"Wow sentimental." Veemon said.

"I remember in science that veins always travel by the heart. Follow the veins and we might fine the code crown." Davis said. They followed the veins down through his body.

"Davis look." Veemon said. They looked down a passage and saw the code crown in a whale shrine.

"Alright." Davis said as they went in, but then the Flymon cut them off. "You again."

"Sorry, but we got here first. Well second right behind you, but you know what I mean." Flymon said. Then they were unleashing a sonic wave that paralyzed them. "Once touch of my stinger will turn your body blue and well you know the rest. I hate long goodbyes, so let's not have one. Goodbye!" He then stung him with Veemon screaming.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted. Then the Flymon let them go and Veemon fell over with Davis trying to help him.

"Now for the code crown." Flymon said, but some kind of force field kept them from grabbing it. However Davis was more concerned with Veemon.

"Just hang in there Veemon." Davis said as Veemon was turning a paler shade of blue.

…..

Outside

Outside they were all waiting patiently for them to come out, but were starting to get worried and Neptunemon was getting furious.

"Confound it what's taking those fools so long?" Neptunemon said.

'You're the fool for thinking Kingwhamon would surrounded his treasure so easily.' Archelomon thought, but the digidestine were more concerned with Davis and Veemon.

"They've been gone for an awful long time." Izzy said.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean something bad happened." Mimi said.

"Kingwhamon hear our pleads and please help our friends." Kamemon said and they all started praying for Kingwhamon to help Davis and Veemon. Then he started moving.

"I have heard your pleads." Kingwhamon said.

…

Inside

Inside Davis heard him too as the whole place was shaking.

"Hey who said that?" Davis said.

"Human I am Kingwhamon. Grab onto something and hold your breath." Kingwhamon said. Davis ran over and grabbed the shrine holding onto Veemon. Then water came rushing in filling up the whole place. Then a giant current pulled all the Flymon out and through his spout with Davis and Veemon still inside.

"Wow thanks Kingwhamon." Davis said.

"Don't thank me. It was your friends who asked me too." Kingwhamon said.

"My friends did that? I owe them big time." Davis said as Veemon groaned. "Kingwhamon there must be something you can do for Veemon. He was trying to help you by keeping those bombs from entering your body and getting sick or worse."

"I know." Kingwhamon said. Then a slime ball fell from the top.

"Okay that's gross." Davis said.

"It might be stinky, but it will help. Apply it to the wound." Kingwhamon said. Davis took the slime and rubbed it against Veemon's wound and was healed in an instant with Veemon turning his normal shade of blue.

"Davis!" Veemon said with joy.

"Thanks a lot Kingwhamon." Davis said.

"You're a human aren't you? Why would a human be interested in the code crown?" Kingwhamon said.

"I'm just trying to keep it safe from Bagra and his goons." Davis said.

"Yeah because if they get them all then they will rule the digital world and we can't let that happen." Veemon said.

"We're going to need a lot of help too from friends like you Kingwhamon." Davis said.

"Very well, count me in. The code crown is yours." Kingwhamon said. The code crown went over to Davis and when he touched it, it turned into the data chip.

"Thanks Kingwhamon." Davis said.

"Just make sure I don't regret this." Kingwhamon said.

…

Outside

"That does it. Rise Ebidramon and crush them." Neptunemon said and an Ebidramon rose from the water. Then Davis and Veemon came through Kingwhamon's mouth.

"Looks like we got a problem." Davis said.

"Davis!" He saw that Yolei jumped down onto Kingwhamon's tooth.

"Yolei, let's go to work." Davis said and Yolei nodded in agreement. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

Both Hawkmon and Veemon tried to attack, but Ebidramon got a hold of both them with his pincers. They tried to get out, but he wouldn't loosen his grip with Ebidramon roaring.

"Someone needs a breath mint." Veemon said. Then Ebidramon started banging the two of them together.

"Not good. I'm not sure how long they can last." Yolei said and the others saw the fight going on.

"That's Ebidramon, even if we all digi-fused we wouldn't stand a chance. I wish I could help though." Kamemon said.

"Looks like we'll have to step in." Tai said with his digivice ready to go.

"There may be another way." Kingwhamon said. "Deep below my underbelly lies another treasure, the digi-cards of the legendary digimon."

"Maybe I can help." Kamemon said. Ebidramon kept banging the two together and all Davis and Yolei could do was watch.

"You can stop anytime now." Hawkmon said.

"We've got to get that treasure." Yolei said.

"Okay I'm going in." Davis said.

"Guys hold on." Patamon said as he flew down. "Kamemon already went to get the treasure we just have to wait until he comes back." Kamemon swam down below until he saw another shrine, but things were not looking good.

"Seriously aren't you tired?" Veemon said. Then Kamemon came up with a chest.

"Look what I got." Kamemon said giving it to Davis and inside were five data chips. "Those are the memories of the legendary digimon."

"Legendary must mean they're good." Davis said and took on. "Unleash **Shell Shock**. Upload Leviamon!" A gold ring appeared and formed a hologram of Leviamon. Leviamon spun his tails around creating a giant water spout that Ebidramon was shot up and Leviamon shot an energy blast that free Veemon and Hawkmon.

"One cooked lobster coming up." Veemon said.

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

"**Typhoon Wave**."

Both of them combined their attacks and Ebidramon became data. After the fight they met up back with the others.

"Legendary digimon really?" Veemon said.

"Yeah first the code crown now this." Davis said.

"Wow it's like we have another army." Veemon said, but Neptunemon wasn't finished.

"Don't count your bonus points just yet. Rise my Seadramon fleet arise." Neptunemon said and many Seadramon rose.

'Oh no the monsters are getting bigger and stinky.' Archelomon thought. Soon the whole Seadramon had them surrounded.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Who cares how many sea monsters Neptunemon throws at us right Veemon?

(Veemon) Right

(Davis) Besides it looks like Ross comes into help with his partner Crescemon X3.

(Veemon) Ri….did you say Ross with someone named Crescemon X3?

(Davis) It's all next time.


	5. Crashing Waves

AN: Don't forget to go on my profile and vote which crossover you like. For those who already vote i changed it to selecting two so if there's a second choice you have you can vote for a second

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here and I'm talking to you in the digital world. Right now we're in the Island Zone. We managed to get the code crown and then this lobster Ebidramon attacked us. However I unleashed the power of the legendary digimon Leviamon, but before we could celebrate these Seadramon came out. I wonder if we're ever going to have a nice day here.

"Crashing Waves"

The island which was really a digimon named Kingwhamon was surrounded by a fleet of Seadramon led by Neptunemon with Davis and the others nowhere to go.

"There are Seadramon all around us." Joe said.

"We'll have to use Leviamon again." Davis said, but saw the digi-card was black. "What is this?"

"You can only use a digi-card once. After that it goes black and can't be used again." Syakomon said.

"Give a guy a heads up next time. Now what do we do?" Davis said.

…..

Ross

"Unleash Savage Emperor." Ross said as Crowmon was fighting an Okuwamon.

"Impressive." He turned around to see Hope.

"What are you doing here?" Ross said.

"I thought you like to know something about Davis. He's go the Island and Forest Zone code crowns." Hope said.

"I guess he's better than I thought." Ross said.

"He's also found digi-cards." Hope said.

"What? He really found the digi-cards of the legendary digimon? I'm gonna have to check this out for myself." Ross said. "Crowmon finish this and let's get going." Crowmon attacked Okuwamon and finished the fight.

…

Island Zone

"Attention humans. Surrender the code crown and the digi-cards at once." Neptunemon said.

"He's as loud as a bullhorn. Wait a minute we already have the code crown we can just escape." Tai said.

"Good idea we have the code crown so why stick around?" Yolei said.

"We can't." Davis said.

"Why not?" Veemon said.

"Hurry up or do you not care what happens to your friend." Neptunemon said showing he still had Archelomon tied up.

"That's why. We have to save Archelomon." Davis said.

"Are you listening to me? Hurry I'm running out of patience." Neptunemon said.

"Don't worry about me. You have to save the digital world. I know you can do it so leave while you can." Archelomon said, but Davis didn't know what to do.

"Archelomon's right." Kamemon said with teary eyes. "He cares more about the others than himself. If Neptunemon takes both the digi-cards and the code crown it will make his army stronger. You have to leave."

"Are you even listening? I am speaking English." Neptunemon said getting irritated.

"What do we do?" Kari said.

"Please you just have to go." Kamemon said.

"No I can't!" Davis shouted. "If we turn tail and run away Archelomon becomes their prisoner and the rest of the islanders too. I just can't let that happen."

"So then what do you think we should do?" Veemon said.

"You're running out of time. Kids today, they never listen." Neptunemon said. Davis was trying to decide as he held the code crown and the digi-cards.

"Davis whatever you decide we're with you all the way." Tai said.

"Yeah saving the world can't make up for turning against a friend." T.K. said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said.

"Alright you've run out of time so what's it going to be?" Neptunemon said.

"We accept your terms just release Archelomon." Davis said.

"About time throw them to the Seadramon." Neptunemon said and Davis was about to throw them. "Excellent. Boltmon will be most pleased." Before Davis threw them a gate opened up and Ross came out on Crowmon.

"It's Ross!" Davis said.

"**Savage Emperor**."

Crowmon fired an energy blast from his talons that took out most of the Seadramon. Ross then jumped down next to the digidestine.

"If you want to beat an army like this you have to attack from the sea and sky. Reload Rizegreymon, Shellmon!" Ross said and the two digimon came out. "Tell you what I'll take this whole fleet if you give me the digi-cards."

"What's wrong with you?" Yolei said.

"Yeah it should be enough you're helping us since we're all humans." Cody said.

"Do we have deal?" Ross said only looking at Davis.

"I don't need or want your help if you're only helping yourself." Davis said. "Though I should thank you, that attack did take out most of the Seadramon."

"Yeah, but you still got a whole lot." Ross said.

"I think I got an idea for that." Davis said taking out a digi-card. "**Perfect Storm **go! Upload Marineangemon!" A hologram of Marineangemon came out and with a wink hearts flew out and they all seemed hypnotized.

"Whoa that's freaky." Tai said.

"Not sure I like how happy it makes the enemy." Matt said.

"Maybe, but now I can take out the leader." Ross said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sora said, but he ignored her.

"Attack! Aim for the lead ship." Ross shouted.

"**Rising Destroyer**."

"**Aqua Blaster**."

"**Savage Emperor**."

All three launched an attack straight to Neptunemon, but then a wall of water rose and blocked the attacks. When the water cleared a Shawjamon came out of hiding.

"A good try, luckily I hid from that attack." Shawjamon said.

"Great a Shawjamon. That digimon can even make water come straight from the ground. Now he's using the water around to block my attacks." Ross said.

"Doesn't matter our friend Archelomon is on there. We got to save him first." Davis said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ross said.

"I already got an idea. Kamemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Veemon come with me. Yolei keep them busy." Davis said and they ran off.

"Okay Davis." Yolei said taking out her fusion loader.

"What she has a red fusion loader!?" Davis said.

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

Hawkmon flew out to try to get to Archelomon, but Shawjamon spun his staff and made the water rise and blocked him.

"Sorry, but I won't let you through." Shawjamon said.

"Excellent Shawjamon." Neptunemon said.

"Now Team Flash take out the enemy." Ross said. Shellmon was fighting off the Seadramon and Crowmon and Rizegreymon went out to the Mantaraymon, but Shawjamon blocked them off again.

"Just give it up." Shawjamon said, but when the water went down Veemon X3 came out.

"Surprise!" Veemon said.

"What where did you come from?" Shawjamon said.

"That's what I did." Davis said as he came back with the others. "I fused Kamemon with the others for them to sneak under the water."

"That's right." Veemon said as he showed he had a turtle shell. "Now I am Veemon X3 KO!"

"Wouldn't that be X4 of just K?" Yolei said.

"Fusing with an ocean base digimon to sneak under the water, I have to say that's pretty smart." Ross said.

"Now check this out." Veemon said.

"**Shell Scatter Blast**."

Veemon spun around with the shell pointed at them and fired multiple energy blasts that blasted Shawjamon and took him out. Then Veemon grabbed Archelomon and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't. Seadramon unleash your ice arrows." Neptunemon said. The seadramon shot energy arrows that froze the water before Veemon could get in.

"Veemon!" Hawkmon said as he flew to them, but Neptunemon knocked him away and ready to finish Veemon.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me." Neptunemon said.

"Oh no!" Kari said.

"I think it's time you met my number two. Reload Crescemon!" Ross said and Crescemon came out and kicked Neptunemon away.

"Awaiting your commands Ross." Crescemon said.

"Crescemon?" Davis said.

"That's right Crescemon is my main digimon with Crowmon and Rizegreymon. Now watch this." Ross said. "Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The three of them fused together. Crescemon now had Crowmon's wings with Rizegreymon's wings overlapping. She also had Rizegreymon's chest plate and his blaster on her left arm. Her shield was attached to her other arm with all three of their masked colors on her mask.

"Crescemon X3!"

"Wow that's pretty cool." Davis said.

"**Blast Blitz**."

She fired an energy blast from her blaster, but Neptunemon jumped over the attack.

"**Vortex Infiltrator**."

Neptunemon launched his trident as it headed for both of them. Veemon blocked it with his shell.

"**Crescent Moon Blade**."

Crescemon formed a yellow energy sword out of her shield and blocked the trident.

"That won't help you. The King's Bite will follow you until it strikes." Neptunemon said. The trident kept moving around, but they kept trying to block it.

"Not good. If this keeps up they're going to run out of energy." Izzy said.

"You should turn your weakness into your advantage." Archelomon said.

"That's it. Veemon in the water." Davis said and Veemon jumped in through an opening.

"It doesn't matter where you go because it will follow." Neptunemon said and the trident went after him. Veemon busted through under the ice and got a hold of Neptunemon.

"To get to me it has to go through you." Veemon said and the trident was heading for them, but Neptunemon blocked it.

"Did you really think this would work?" Neptunemon said, but then felt sharp pain in his chest. "The King's Bite, it bit me, but if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Neptunemon said.

"Quick guys get back on land." Ross said and all the digimon jumped on.

"**Waves Of Depth**."

Neptunemon, before he was turned to data, created giant waves and it was heading straight to them.

"Land lubbers hold on tight." Kingwhamon said as he jumped over the waves before they hit and everyone was safe. The fight was over.

"I thank you for your help David…Danny?" Archelomon said trying to remember his name.

"It's Davis!"

"Let it go or else we'll be here all day." Mimi said.

"Mika is right. Today we celebrate." Archelomon said and they all cheered.

"Hey Davis is it okay if I stay with you." Kamemon said.

"Sure you were a big help. I'm sure we'll need you again one day." Davis said. As they all celebrate Ross was on Crowmon just watching.

"I don't get it. Just take what you want already." Crowmon said.

"I can do that any time I want. First I need to figure out what this group is capable of." Ross said.

"Of course that means you'll have to battle them." Crowmon said.

"I know, but when we do I'll take all his code crowns and the digi-cards." Ross said and Crowmon flew away.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) In our next adventure we're off to the Magma Zone, a great hot spot in the digital world. Once there Cody really starts to get into the action. Not only do we get in there and free the prisoners, but now Cody steps into the fusion business. I also think there's a little something about Garurumon. It's all next time.


	6. Magma Zone Meltdown

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay last time we managed to rescue our friend Archelomon from Neptunemon. Though I have to admit we wouldn't have made it through that one without Ross. We managed to take down Neptunemon as well as keep the code crown and the digi-cards, oh and Kamemon joined us. We're starting to make lots of friends, but I doubt Lord Bagra wants to be our friend.

"Magma Zone Meltdown"

Davis and the others were leaving the Island Zone and was heading straight to the next zone.

"Hey Davis are you sure it was a good idea to bring Kamemon with us?" Kari said.

"Kamemon wanted to come with us. Besides we could use his help again." Davis said. "Besides something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get."

"You think so?" Cody said.

"Heads up guys we're at the next zone." Mimi said. They reached the next zone and there were volcanoes everywhere with lava. Somehow though Birdramon and Togemon stayed in Yolei's fusion loader while the others came out.

"What is this place?" Sora said.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if this is a friendly place with all these volcanoes." Yolei said.

"Boy I'll say. Just being hear seems dangerous." Joe said.

"Hey wait what's that awful smell." Mimi said as the all smelled something bad.

"What you smell is sulfur." Cody said as they all plugged their noses.

"What's that?" Armadillomon said.

"It's a gas volcanoes give off. Hey maybe there are hot springs too." Izzy said.

"Hot springs!" They all said in excitement.

"Count us in. After all a girl needs rest and relaxation." Mimi said. They found a couple with the all the digimon out. Birdramon and Togemon were keeping the boys and girls separated.

"Oh yeah this feels nice. Hey Greymon get in here." Veemon said.

"It's too shallow to me." Greymon said. On the girls side all of them were relaxed.

"Finally a chance to relax." Yolei said.

"You said it, the nice bright sun." Mimi said leaning back. Then she spotted someone. "The nice silhouette standing there."

"Wait what?" Kari said and they all saw it was a Skullmeramon with all of them screaming.

"Boys we're being spied on by a Skullmeramon." Birdramon said and they all looked to see Skullmeramon with Meramon and a Blumeramon.

"Welcome to the Magma Zone, Bagra territory." Skullmeramon said. "Now we'll give you a choice. Would you like captured or subdued?"

"Get lost." Davis said.

"Subdued it is, my favorite." Skullmeramon said.

"Seize them." Bluemeramon said and all the Meramon came down at them and started shooting fireballs.

"Someone cool these hot heads down." Matt said.

"Yolei come on." Davis said as they all got their clothes on.

"Let's do it." Davis and Yolei said holding their fusion loaders.

"Is that what I think it is?" Skullmeramon said spotting them. "So these must be the humans all the fuss is about."

"Guys show them what you got." Davis said. Greymon whipped the Meramon with his tail and Birdramon flew over them causing them to be blown away by the gust.

"**Needle Spread**."

Togemon shot her needles and took a few down, but Skullmeramon was done playing around.

"**Metal Fireball**."

Skullmeramon shot a blazing blue flame from his mouth and blasted both Birdramon and Togemon.

"Birdramon, Togemon!" Yolei shouted.

"Quick Yolei we got to digi-fuse." Davis said.

"**Blazing Iron Whip**."

Skullmeramon launched a barrage of whips on fire that were about to hit Davis, but Cody pushed Davis out of the way and took the hit with him hitting a rock.

"Cody!" Davis shouted.

"A human tried to block my attack? Calling you a fool would be an insult to fools and no one insults me." Skullmeramon said.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon shot out his blue flames and pushed Skullmeramon back.

"Thanks Garurumon." Armadillomon said.

"Garurumon?" Bluemeramon said and Garurumon spotted him and was surprised.

'Bluemeramon! I haven't seen him since that day long ago.' Garurumon thought.

"Come on let's get out of here. Cody needs help." Izzy said. They grabbed Cody and made a run for it. After they managed to get away Joe was fixing Cody up.

"Are you going to be okay Cody?" Davis said.

"He should be fine, but don't try anything like that again." Joe said.

"I must say Cody that was brave of you." Izzy said.

"I didn't even think about it. I just acted." Cody said.

"I'm glad you did otherwise I would have ended up a whole lot worse." Davis said.

"Back to the business at hand. If those digimon are with the Bagra Army they must be looking for the code crown." Ken said.

"You would be right about that. You guys should come look at this." Tentomon said as he was flying above them.

…..

Skullmeramon

After the fight Skullmeramon went back to his base and was talking to the one in charge, Ancientvolcanomon.

"How's the excavation of the code crown coming?" Anceintvolcanomon said.

"We'll still working, but we ran into trouble. A group of humans that hold two fusion loaders that got in the way." Skullmeramon said.

"What!" Ancientvolcanomon said as his crater was erupting.

"Here we go. Frigimon cool him down." Skullmeramon said and a group of Frigimon came out and sprayed him with snow that calmed him down.

"That's always relaxing. Now go and find them." Ancientvolcanomon said.

…..

In another area Meramon were guarding prisoners as they were digging. Prairiemon was one of them and collapsed from heat and exhaustion.

"Hey get up!" Meramon said about to stomp on him.

"Wait!" A Gotsumon said stopping him. "Prairiemon's just tired just please let him rest." Meramon however wasn't listening, but Bluemeramon stopped him.

"Wait just let him go." Bluemeramon said. The digidestine were looking over some rocks.

"Look at all those digimon." Kari said sadden by how many are prisoners.

"They must be looking for the code crown." Veemon said.

"Not if we get in there and stop them." Davis said.

"Davis wait a minute. We don't even know if the code crown is in this area." Cody said. "I'm going to look around to see if there's a way to get these prisoners out of here."

"I think Joe and I should go with you. You're still hurt." Izzy said and the three of them and their digimon ran ahead.

"I must say Cody you seem to be acting different today." Armadillomon said.

"I am, how?" Cody said.

"Well for one you shielded Davis without thinking and now this." Joe said.

"My grandfather told me that there are times you will have to act without thinking things through. You have to trust your instincts." Cody said.

"Hey guys look." Gomamon said as they saw a Bearmon hurt. When it became night Davis and the others were heading in.

"Who are you?" A Meramon guard said.

"The good guys." Veemon said.

"Can't you tell?" Greymon said as they knocked the guards out. After that they got the door opened and they all walked in.

"Alright let's find what we're looking for and get out of here." Garurumon said.

"Hey are you okay? You seem like there's been something on your mind." Matt said. Before he could answer the doors slammed shut.

"We've got you now." Torches were lit and they were surrounded by Skullmeramon with Bluemeramon and other Meramon.

"Oh man we walked right into a trap." Ken said.

"That's right, nowhere to run now." Skullmeramon said. Davis and Yolei reached for their fusion loaders, but Skullmeramon used his chains and knocked them out of their hands.

"Oh no." Yolei said.

"I got them." Kari said as she ran down and grabbed them, but soon she was surrounded by Meramon.

"Kari!" Gatomon said, but got grabbed by the tail. Garurumon and Greymon were getting dogpiled by the Meramon and the others were surrounded.

"Boy do I love subduing." Skullmeramon said. Then the door was busted open as Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon ran straight in.

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

Both Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon blasted the Meramon and pushed them all back with Cody, Izzy, and Joe running into help the others.

"Cody!" Davis said.

"They knew we were coming. We found an injured Bearmon and he told us everything." Cody said.

…

Flashback

When they found Bearmon they were trying to help him because it looked like he was on his last leg.

"You're going to be okay." Joe said.

"What happened to you?" Cody said.

"This is what happens when the Bagra army gets a hold of you. I heard the guards say they were setting a trap and when they spotted me they did this to me." Bearmon said.

"A trap?" Cody said. He got up and ran off.

"Cody where are you going?" Izzy said.

"We've got to warn the others. There's no time to think about the prisoners now." Cody said.

End Of Flashback

…

"Smart thinking Cody; I know you wanted to help the prisoners, but you made the right choice." Davis said.

"It's like my grandfather said." Cody said. Then his D3 glow a yellow color and it changed into a yellow fusion loader.

"You are a smart boy human. You acted before thinking and that saved your friends. You are also smart and reliable. What is your name?"

"My name is Cody."

"Cody take this fusion loader and don't think, just act." Cody was given his fusion loader.

"What are you fools waiting for? Get them." Skullmeramon said.

"Izzy, Joe I'm going to need your digimon." Cody said.

"I know where this is going. Go for it partner." Armadillomon said.

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The three of them fused together into a digimon Ikkakumon's size. He had Armadillomon's body, back legs, and tail with Kabuterimon's spine attached. He had Ikkakumon's front legs and made him stand like a gorilla. His head was Armadillomon's with Kabuterimon's head attached.

"Armadillomon X3!"

"Wow he's big." Patamon said.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall." Skullmeramon said.

"**Chain Of Pain**."

Skullmeramon used one of his chains on fire and grabbed it around Armadillomon's arm, but Armadillomon pulled him in and pounded him.

"**Horn-Rang**."

He stored energy in his horn and shot it out with it spinning like a boomerang that hit Skullmeramon.

"Alright it's over." Tai said.

"Over? I didn't hear a fat lady." Skullmeramon said.

"**Metal Fireball**."

He breathed out the flames, but Armadillomon was able to with stand it. With a spin he was able to hit him with his tail.

"**Big Bang Fist**."

Armadillomon stored energy into a fist and pounded Skullmeramon causing him to go right through the wall. After the fight they defused.

"Wow nice going Cody." Davis said.

"Davis is right that was great." T.K. said.

"Thanks guys now let's go free the prisoners." Cody said, but before they did anything the whole place began to shake.

"Now you've done it. You've went and made me mad." Ancientvolcanomon busted through the wall and his crater was blowing

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) What's the deal with Garurumon? He's been acting weird ever since we got here.

(Davis) Easy Veemon he's still our friend and we got other things to worry about.

(Veemon) Whoa wait a minute there's something juicy about Garurumon you have to hear.

(Davis) Find out all of Garurumon's secrets next time.


	7. Danger Erupts

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Hi it's Davis here. Right now my friends and I are in the Magma Zone, probably the hottest place in the digital world with all these volcanoes. It's also being ruled by Bagra since the digimon are prisoners. Cody managed to get himself a fusion loader and beat Skullmeramon, but just when we thought we were done with this goon an even bigger goon shows up.

"Danger Erupts"

After they got passed Skullmeramon Ancientvolcanomon busted through the wall and was erupting with rage.

"Oye so you're the humans that have been causing me trouble." Ancientvolcanomon said as the whole place was shaking and some rocks were falling.

"Whoa the whole place is shaking. This guy sounds like he's ready to go off." Tai said.

"Whoa look out." Veemon said and caught a rock, but hit his head.

"Good catch." Patamon said.

"We've got to stop him or else the digimon prisoners could end up crushed." Cody said.

"You really think you can beat me?" Ancientvolcanomon said.

"Hey Davis." Izzy said and was whispering something to him.

"You're right we can't beat you so we'll surrender." Davis said and that surprised him.

"No way, I don't surrender." Garurumon said.

"Just trust me." Davis said.

"I better not regret this." Garurumon said.

"Good now hand over the fusion loaders." Ancientvolcanomon said. Izzy took out a few items that looked like the fusion loaders and the others were catching on as he gave them to Bluemeramon.

"You see Izzy made fake fusion loaders while we were separated from you guys." Cody said.

"He thought something like this might happen. Since Ancientvolcanomon hasn't seen the real thing he doesn't know we're giving him fakes." Joe said.

"Hard to believe that would fool anyone. They look like they're ready to fall apart." Yolei said.

"What are you doing giving him our fusion loaders!?" Veemon shouted.

"The fusion loaders are ours sir." Bluemeramon said.

"Excellent. I'm so happy I could…." Ancinetvolcanomon said and started erupting.

"Not again. Frigimon cool him down." Bluemeramon said and a group of Frigimon sprayed him with snow and cooled him down.

"I hate it when they do that, but that really does calm me down." Ancientvolcanomon said. "Now take them to the prison cells while I figure out what to do with them."

…

Boltmon

"So Ancientvolcanomon has captured the group of humans with the fusion loaders?" Boltmon said as he was in another zone talking to a Troopmon.

"Yes sir. He's awaiting your orders." Troopmon said.

"Tell him he can do whatever he wants with them." Boltmon said.

"One more thing sir. I was told that a Garurumon was with them." Troopmon said.

"What!? On second thought tell him not to hurt them. I'm on my way." Boltmon said.

"Yes sir." Troopmon said and left.

"You seem to be going soft."

"How long have you been standing there Chaosgallantmon?" Boltmon said.

"Long enough." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Don't you have a village to torment or something?" Boltmon said.

"Just a friendly warning. Take no pity on your enemies for the day will come they won't take pity on you." Chaosgallantmon said and disappeared.

"Tired some fool." Boltmon said.

…..

Magma Zone

Davis and the others were being taken to the prison cells led by the Meramon and Veemon was still upset still thinking Davis gave the real fusion loaders to him.

"Some leader we have. I can't believe you gave the enemy our fusion loaders." Veemon said.

"Veemon I didn't give him the real thing. They were fakes Izzy made." Davis said.

"What! You gave them fakes!" Veemon shouted, but they slammed him to the ground to keep him quiet. Luckily none of the Meramon heard him.

"It was Izzy's idea." Davis said.

"With that guy blowing his top the prisoners could get hurt, but by becoming prisoners we can find them and get them all out of here." Izzy said.

'It was a good idea. I just hope we are able to get out of here. The sooner the better.' Garurumon thought.

"Garurumon are you okay? You've been awful quiet." Matt said.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Garurumon said.

"Alright here we are." Meramon said and they all went inside and the door was locked. "I say don't even think about escaping, but I like to see you try." Meramon laughed as they left them.

"Good we found all the prisoners." Veemon said as they saw a group sitting together. "Now let's get out of here." He reached out for the bars.

"I wouldn't do that." Prairiemon said, but too late and Veemon got zapped.

"No worries I'll break us out of here." Greymon said.

"**Nova Blast**."

"I wouldn't." Prairiemon said, but the attacked bounced against the bars and hit against Greymon. "It's no use. Even if you do escape you'll just end up back here."

"Yeah it's hopeless to get out of here." A Gotsumon said.

"How could you just give up?" Kari said.

"We've all tried to get out, but we just end up back here. There's no point to fight against Ancientvolcanomon." Prairiemon said.

"You can't just give up." T.K. said.

"There must be some way out of here." Sora said.

"If we can't break the bars then we'll dig our way out." Davis said.

"How do we do that without shovels?" Mimi said.

"There's always the old fashion way." Davis said as he scratched against the wall, but his hands end up getting hurt.

"That's why the old fashion is old fashion." Yolei said.

"No problem, I was made for digging." Armadillomon said and started digging.

"We can help you with that." Veemon said as the digimon started digging

"It's no use." Prairiemon said.

"Come on don't say that. You won't even know unless you try." Davis said.

"But we've already tried. Face it we're prisoners, our hope is something that's been destroyed." A Pumpkinmon said.

"How come you have hope?" Gotsumon said.

"Because we want to change the digital world." Davis said. "When we heard we can change the digital world we want to change it into a world where there are no evil digimon, a world where all of you can run free. That's why we won't give up. If you all have something to fight for then you can't give up and hope is something that won't be destroyed. Now who wants to help?"

"I do."

"Me too."

"I want to live in a world like that. I'll help." Soon all the digimon were volunteering to help.

"Alright troops tonight we dig our way out." Prairiemon said and they all started digging.

"Even if you do escape what are you going to do about Ancientvolcanomon?" Garurumon said.

"All I want right now is to get these guys out of here." Davis said. Garurumon was starting to see Davis differently. He didn't know Davis that well, but was now seeing differently as a brave, noble, and dedicated guy.

"Move aside, wolves like me are great diggers." Garurumon said and started digging.

…..

Ancientvolcanomon

"Please sir give me another chance." Skullmeramon said.

"You're a little late. I already captured them and I have their secret weapon." Anceintvolcanomon said.

"What the armadillo?" Skullmeramon said.

"No the fusion loaders." Ancientvolcanomon said as Skullmeramon looked at them, but thought they looked different as he saw what the real fusion loaders looked like. "It was as easy as taking candy from….a what?" Then the fusion loaders broke apart.

"I think your candy just melted." Skullmeramon said and Anceintvolcanomon found out they were given fakes.

"What! They tricked me!?" Anceintvolcanomon said.

…..

The Prison Cells

With Garurumon's additional help they just about made it out of the prison. Then the whole place began to shake again.

"Whoa that doesn't sound good." Joe said.

"You think that volcano found out the fusion loaders we gave him are fakes?" Kari said.

"Doesn't matter let's move." Matt said and they ran out, but were faced with Skullmeramon and the Meramon.

"Go take your people and find a place to hide." Davis said to Prairiemon and they all left to take cover.

"Alright let's retake those prisoners." Skullmeramon said.

"Show time you guys." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

"Armadillomon X3!"

"**Magma Blast**."

All the Meramon shot blasts of fire, but all three of them were able to dodge them. Veemon gave them a kick and Armadillomon shook them up by smashing the ground.

"**Typhoon Wave**."

Hawkmon blew them all away with his wind.

"**Blazing Iron Whip**."

Skullmeramon shot all of his flaming chains, but they were all able to move out of the way.

"Miss me miss me. Now you got to….whoa never mind." Veemon said. Then Armadillomon grabbed a hold of the chains.

"Time to go for a ride." Armadillomon said. He started spinning him around and then tossed him until he was out of sight.

"Good job guys." Cody said.

"Burn baby burn." Veemon said giving a peace sign, but then Ancientvolcanomon emerged from the ground.

"**Lava-lanche**."

Ancientvolcanomon held his arms and banged his biceps against Hawkmon having him crash into the mountain.

"**Big Bang Boom**."

Ancientvolcanomon shot a stream of magma from his crater that hit Veemon and Armadillomon that had them hit the mountain too.

"Ha that was too easy. I'll show you what happens when you trick me." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"Man he's strong." Tai said.

"Well then I say this calls for a digi-card and you won't believe who's on this one." Davis said. "**Triple Bird Flame**. Upload Agumon! Fight fire with fire." Three holographic Agumon came out of the golden ring and each shot a blast of fire that combined and hit Ancientvolcanomon, but it didn't do a thing.

"Uh Davis I think you picked the wrong card there buddy." Veemon said.

"The only way we can beat him is by plugging up that blow hole of his." T.K. said.

"Leave it to me, just get him to hold still." Veemon said.

"Time our play date came to an end." Ancientvolcanomon said as he charged at them.

"I got him." Armadillomon said as he grabbed his arms and held him back. "Now Veemon hurry." Veemon grabbed a boulder and slammed it into his crater. The magma couldn't get out and caused him to bloat.

"Oh great magma build up." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"**Typhoon Wave**."

"**Big Bang Fist**."

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

All three of them combined their attacks that blasted Ancientvolcanomon straight into a mountain and was beaten.

"Good job guys." Davis said as they all defused.

"Hey Garurumon we make a great team." Veemon said.

"I guess." Garurumon said.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Party Pooper!" Veemon said with anger.

"You were great." Matt said as he pet Garurumon.

"Let's just find the prisoners and the code crown and get out of here." Hawkmon said as the sun rose.

"The sun rises on a new day." Kabuterimon said, but spotted something. "Hey guys we got company."

"Is that…." Before Garurumon could finish all of them were pushed back by static with Matt hanging onto Garurumon.

"Who is that?" Tai said.

"I am Boltmon, I am one of three of the Bagra Army generals. A remarkable escape humans, but I suspect you didn't do it alone. You helped them didn't you Garurumon?"

"Whoa wait you two know each other?" Davis said.

"We go way back. Before he joined you in saving the digital world he joined me to conquer it." Boltmon said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"You got to be kidding." Kari said.

"Help him!?" Veemon said.

"Garurumon?" Matt said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Okay we all make mistakes in the past. Doesn't mean people deserve a second chance right? Okay so Garurumon use to work with this Boltmon. Doesn't mean we can't trust him now right?


	8. Garurumon Day

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here, coming from the Magma Zone. Last time we became prisoners, but that's only until we could find the rest of the prisoners and get them out. After that we took care of Ancientvolcanomon, but our victory was short when his boss Boltmon showed up and he claims that Garurumon use to work for him. That can't be can it?

"Garurumon Day"

"No way you're lying." Matt said as they were all faced with Boltmon. "There's no way Garurumon would work with someone like you to take over the digital world."

"Well then you don't know him. I thought I could trust Garurumon." Boltmon said.

"We trust him. He's our friend." Sora said.

"That's how people operate. They pretend to be your friend and stab you in the back." Boltmon said.

"If he betrayed you then that makes him okay in my book." Davis said.

"No matter. Let's get down to the business at hand." Boltmon said as he pulled out his axe.

"**Tomahawk Crunch**."

He then jumped up and slammed it into the ground causing it to split open with Matt, Garurumon, and Davis getting separated from the others.

"Whoa what power." Izzy said.

"Not surprising, I've heard Boltmon are mega level." Gatomon said.

"Davis, Matt are you guys okay?" T.K. shouted out.

"We're fine just get out of here." Davis said.

"We can't just leave you guys." Tai said as Boltmon was walking over to the three of them.

"Watch out." Garurumon said.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon shot out the blue flames and managed to hit against Boltmon, but it didn't even slow him down. Boltmon held his axe back and with one powerful swing the force pushed them all back and Davis forced to drop his fusion loader.

"You alright Davis?" Matt said.

"I think so. Guys I have a plan just find the prisoners." Davis said.

"Alright." Veemon said and they all left leaving them with Boltmon.

"A plan, should I be shaking in my boots?" Boltmon said.

…..

Ross

"Use your Fire Jewels." Ross told Crowmon as they were fighting the Bagra Army.

"**Fire Jewels**."

Crowmon launched fireballs from his the turbines on his wings and took out a squadron of Troopmon.

"Another zone is ours." Ross said.

"Impressive." He turned around to see Hope behind him.

"Hope, spying again?" Ross said.

"Yeah it helps get some important information like with Davis. He's been captured by Boltmon in the Magma Zone." Hope said.

"Why would you tell me this?" Ross said.

"Because I know what you're going to do next." Hope said.

….

The Magma Zone

Davis, Matt, and Garurumon were locked up in a cage with Boltmon and some of the Meramon around them.

"Davis if you really have a plan I love to hear it." Matt said.

"If only I had my fusion loader." Davis said.

"Well that won't be any use since I hid it." Boltmon said as he walked up to them. "You were such a great fighter Garurumon. I can't believe you turned against me."

"Serving you Boltmon was the greatest regret of my life." Garurumon said.

"And trusting you was mine." Boltmon said.

"So you really did work with him?" Matt said.

"Yeah it was about a year after we defeated Apocolymon, but he tricked me. He told me he was going to change the digital world for the better. I didn't know that meant throwing digimon into slavery and he be ruler." Garurumon said.

"Ancientvolcanomon come and join us." Boltmon said and Ancientvolcanomon came walking up to them.

"Not him again. I thought we finished him." Yolei said as she and the others were hiding behind some rocks.

"We'll have to save them ourselves. Guess Davis was just bluffing when he said he had a plan." Tai said.

"If I move fast enough I can take out the Meramon, Ancientvolcanomon, and Boltmon." Veemon said.

"Don't be reckless Veemon. They're all too strong for you." Hawkmon said.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Greymon said.

"Prepare to fire on my mark." Boltmon said as the Meramon held out their arms. "Wait." They looked to the sky and saw Ross on Crowmon flying straight for them.

"It's Ross!" Davis said.

"Well I'll be. The human general of Team Flash." Boltmon said.

"I wish you weren't so confident to just fly in." Crowmon said.

"Quiet. You're Boltmon. Is it true out of all the Bagra generals you're the most powerful?" Ross said.

"Even Bagra fears my power." Boltmon said.

"That's a yes." Crowmon said.

"Then let's see what you got." Ross said.

"My pleasure, fire!" Boltmon said and the Meramon blasted them creating smoke the digidestine used as cover.

"Davis, Matt!" Kari said.

"Guys you made it." Davis said.

"All the prisoners are safe now let's get you out of here." Sora said.

"I'll help you." Bluemeramon said as he walked up to them.

"You will why?" Matt said.

"I have a debt to repay to Garurumon." Bluemeramon said as he unlocked the gate. "Come with me. I'll take you to where Boltmon hid your fusion loader." He led them away inside a cave.

"Why are we letting him lead us? He could be taking us into a trap." Ken said.

"It's okay I trust Bluemeramon." Garurumon said.

"Yes in fact if it weren't for Garurumon I wouldn't be here." Bluemeramon said. "We were both working for Boltmon before he joined the Bagra army."

…..

Flashback

"We had our orders to hold our position, but Garurumon disregard his orders to save us." Bluemeramon narrated. A bunch of Bluemeramon were in a ditch, but Garurumon was running towards them.

"You have to pull out." Garurumon said.

"But we have our orders to remain here." Bluemeramon said.

"No Boltmon plans are blowing this whole place with you in it." Garurumon said. Boltmon with a bunch of Meramon were ready to attack.

"Fire!" Boltmon shouted and they all shot fireballs and Bluemeramon got hurt.

"Don't worry I got you." Garurumon said as he carried him. "I didn't come all this way for you to be destroyed. I'm getting us out of here."

End Of Flashback

…

"After that Garurumon was able to escape Boltmon and I owed you my life." Bluemeramon said.

"Thank you Bluemeramon." Garurumon said. Meanwhile outside Boltmon grabbed a hold of Crowmon's head, but he started flying taking the fight somewhere else.

"Hey come back. I want to play too." Ancientvolcanomon cried as they flew away. Back inside they made it in the base.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Bluemeramon said and they found Davis' fusion loader.

"**Metal Fireball**."

A blue flame was heading straight for Garurumon, but Bluemeramon pushed him out of the way and took the attack full force and was blasted into the wall and it was Skullmeramon.

"Are you alright?" Garurumon said.

"That will teach you traitor." Skullmeramon said.

"Reload Kabuterimon! Aim for his metal." Cody said as he came out.

"**Electro Shocker**."

Kabuterimon blasted him with electricity and it hit his metal and the conductive electricity started having him break into data. They checked on Bluemeramon and he was badly hurt.

"Why did you do that?" Garurumon said.

"Now I feel my debt you has been paid." Bluemeramon said.

"Hold on let me try something." Cody said. He held out his fusion loader and Bluemeramon went inside. "Are you in there?"

"Yes and I feel my strength returning." Bluemeramon said.

"I noticed our digimon regain strength after a battle after they come out of the fusion loader. They must hold a power to heal them." Cody said.

"Quick thinking Cody, now let's finish this." Davis said and they all went back outside.

"Uh sir the prisoners have escaped." Meramon said and Ancientvolcanomon saw all of them.

"Don't just stand there get them." Ancientvolcanomon said and all the Meramon charged.

"Let's give them a warning shot Kabuterimon." Izzy said.

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

All three of them combined their attacks creating a massive explosion that blew them all away.

"Useless bunch, at least I can absorb all of you." Ancientvolcanomon said and absorbed all their data and became Fusedancientvolcanomon.

"**Maximum Big Bang**."

Fusedancientvolcanomon shot a blast of magma at them, but they all moved out of the way. Garurumon jumped to a rise, but was cut off by Fusedancientvolcanomon.

"There's got to be something." Davis said. Then noticed he had a digi-card of Garurumon. "No way, Garurumon has his own digi-card. Burn with **Fox Fire**! Upload Garurumon. Sick him boy." A holographic Garurumon ran up the rock and launched a blue flame for the real thing to jump back.

"I've got this." Garurumon said.

"Garurumon please let us help." Davis said.

"But why when you know I use to work for the enemy?" Garurumon said.

"We all make mistakes, but it doesn't change the fact we're friends." Davis said.

"We may not be Matt, but we're all friends." Veemon said.

"Okay. Davis let's see what we got." Garurumon said.

"Veemon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" They fused together and Garurumon turned into a wolf shaped cannon.

"Wolf Cannon! Locking on target." Veemon said with a targeting system coming up and was locked on Fusedancientvolcanomon. "Fire!" He fired a wolf shape energy blast and it hit with them defusing.

"Hey don't leave me out." Greymon said.

"Then let's do it." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Ha I'm not scared of something like this." Fusedancientvolcanomon said.

"You haven't seen anything. This is for Garurumon." Veemon said.

"**Howling Victory V**."

He stored energy into the V on his chest and fired a V shaped energy beam out of it that blast through Fusedancientvolcanomon and destroyed him.

"Nice work out there." Matt said as they defused.

"That's the last of them. Now all that's left is to find the code crown." T.K. said. Then the ground lite up and the code crown came out.

"Look there it is." Mimi said and Davis took it. Then the prisoners they freed earlier were running towards them.

"Look all the prisoners are here." Sora said.

"Finally no more Bagra guys." Tai said. Meanwhile with Ross and Boltmon Crowmon was sliding against the ground.

"Anything else you like to try?" Boltmon said.

"Reload Crescemon!" Ross said and Crescemon came out.

"Crescemon, well you keep things interesting." Boltmon said.

"**Dark Archery**."

Crescemon fired dark energy arrows, but Boltmon used his axe to block the attack.

"Boltmon is too strong." Crescemon said.

"Yeah I think a retreat would be a good idea." Ross said as he brought Crescemon back and got on Crowmon. "We'll finish this another time."

"What's wrong running away coward?" Boltmon said.

"Sticks and stones bolt head." Ross said.

"Clever, but we will meet again." Boltmon said.

"Oh yeah you can depend on it." Ross said and flew off. Back with the digidestine they were getting ready to depart.

"Alright we'll leave this zone in your care." Davis said.

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done." Prairiemon said.

"So Garurumon are you okay after this?" Matt said.

"Don't worry my past is behind me. It's time to move on." Garurumon said.

"That's what I like to hear. Now off to the next zone." Davis said as they all ran off to a new adventure.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're off to the Lake Zone and I save Knightmon from this freezing lake, but Ross is here too. They're looking for a champion to stand against Icedevimon. Is it me, Ross, or is there a chance that it might be Ken?


	9. Rivalry Champion

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

For those who've come in late I'm Davis. My friends and I've been in the digital world for some time where Yolei, Cody, and myself have gained this power called Digi-Fusion. We've gained code crowns from the Forest Zone, Island Zone, and Magma Zone. Now we're off to the next zone where another adventure awaits us.

"Rivalry Champion"

After leaving the Magma Zone Davis and all the others entered the next zone. There was a lovely field with lakes and an aurora.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Mimi said.

"What is this, the resort zone?" Veemon said as they were all admiring it.

"I'm only going by a hunch here, but I think this would be called Lake Zone because of all the lakes." Ken said.

"Let's have a look around." Tai said as they all started walking, but then Veemon spotted someone.

"Hey where do we check in?" Veemon said as he slid down a hill, but stepped on something that sent chills up his spine.

"Veemon what's wrong?" Ken said, but then they all looked around and saw digimon frozen.

"Everyone's frozen!" Yolei said.

"What could have happened here?" Sora said. Then Davis heard a strange melody and he heard it before. Once hearing it he ran off.

"Davis what's the matter?" T.K. said.

"Didn't you hear that melody? I heard that same one the day we came into this world." Davis said.

"Hey look up ahead." Greymon said and they saw multiple white Pawnchessmon in tears near a lake.

"Hey what's the matter?" Kari said.

"Our fearless leader Knightmon has been defeated by our enemy. He's so a shamed he won't come out." Pawnchessmon said. Knightmon was in the lake with most of his body green and static.

"Maybe I can reach him. Hey Knightmon can you hear me?" Davis called out.

"Is this the voice of the great heavens?" Knightmon said.

"No I'm a human. My name is Davis."

"A human! Well human called Davis I'm afraid that this is it for me." Knightmon said.

"So you're just throwing in the towel?" Davis said.

"I do not know of this towel that you speak." Knightmon said.

"Forget it. There's only one thing to do." Davis said. He took off his jacket and jumped right in with the others panic.

"Davis are you crazy!?" Izzy said as Davis swam down to Knightmon.

'I should have taken a bigger breath. This worked for Cody and Blumeramon.' Davis thought. He held out his fusion loader and got Knightmon inside. 'Got him.' However Davis passed out through the lack of breath, but something swam and pulled him out. Once Davis was pulled to shore he was getting warmed up by a fire.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kari said.

"I think so. Thanks for coming out and pulling me free Kamemon." Davis said since Kamemon was the one that saved him.

"You're welcome." Kamemon said. Then Yolei smacked Davis on the head.

"What was that for?" Davis said.

"For scaring us. I thought we have to drag you in an ice cube." Yolei said.

"Oh give him a break. Helping people is what Davis does. He helped me more than once." Ken said.

"Yeah if it weren't for Davis we wouldn't even be friends." Wormmon said.

"Alright let's bring back your leader. Reload Knightmon!" Davis said and Knightmon came out at full strength.

"I thanks you human called Davis." Knightmon said and he and the Pawnchessmon bowed on one knee to him. "Clearly you must be the champion we've waited for. You must meet our princess."

"A princess? That could be interesting." Davis said.

…..

Bagra's Base

"What's the matter Boltmon?" Ghoulmon said.

"It's these humans. They seem more powerful and persistent than I thought." Boltmon said. "That one of Team Flash is quite the fighter and this group of humans is doing better than I thought."

"Sounds like you have quite the problem." They turned around to see Chaosgallantmon.

"What do you want Chaosgallantmon?" Boltmon said.

"I was just wondering why Barbamon isn't with you." Chaosgallantmon said.

"What business of yours is it that he went to the Lake Zone?" Ghoulmon said.

"Thank you." Chaosgallantmon said and vanished.

"Oops." Ghoulmon said.

"For someone who has no mouth you have a big one." Boltmon said.

…

Lake Zone

At the castle of the Lake Zone was a battle going with Toyagumon defending the castle fighting against the Bagra Army of Icemon and being led by Icedevimon.

"Keep marching. Let us storm that castle." Icedevimon said as the Icemon marched straight towards the castle.

"Hold it frost breath." Icedevimon looked up to see all the flying digimon of the digidestine fly over the battlefield and Veemon jumped down.

"Who are you?" icedevimon said.

"I'll tell you who I am." Veemon said, but Knightmon jumped in front of him.

"He is a noble pawn to our champion." Knightmon said.

"Who're you calling a pawn?" Veemon said.

"Alright Birdramon turn up the heat." Yolei said.

"Greymon burn them down." Davis said as Greymon was dropped down by Birdramon.

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Nova Blast**."

Both of them combined their fire attacks that blasted all the Icemon.

"Reload Bluemeramon!" Cody said and Bluemeramon came right out.

"**Ice Phantom**."

Bluemeramon made the air around the Icemon so cold that it actually burned him.

"Ouch that's ironic, retreat." Icedevimon said and they all ran away with them all cheering.

"Come you must now meet our queen." Knightmon said. They went inside the castle's thrown room they met Beastmon, but she was asleep. "Behold our lovely princess, Beastmon."

"For a princess she seems to sleep." Ken said.

"Yes her Hines does sleep when she isn't coughing up hairballs or tearing up furniture." Knightmon said.

"I can relate to that." Gatomon said and Beastmon began to wake up.

"I'm sorry I missed your battle Knightmon, but I needed a catnap." Beastmon said.

"Worry not princess for I brought our champion, sir Davis." Knightmon said.

"Oh my I already met another stranger. I thought he was our champion. Let me sleep on this." Beastmon said and fell asleep again.

"For crying out loud someone get a catnip mouse." Matt said.

"So which of us is it going to be? Are we gonna arm wrestle or something?" They turned around to see who she was talking about.

"It's you." Ken said and the guy was Ross.

…

Icedevimon's Base

All the Icemon were working while Icedevimon walked in and didn't like being ignored.

"Hey you flunkies it's me. Where's the bowing?" Icedevimon said.

"I'm in charge here." He turned to see Barbamon drinking some tea.

"Barbamon! I didn't know you were here." Icedevimon said.

"I came to see what's going on, but I see you failed to obtain the code crown." Barbamon said.

"No I can do it." Icedevimon said as he bowed to him.

"Having problems are we?"

"Is that you Chaosgallantmon?" Barbamon said and he came out of hiding. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here to serve you." Chaosgallantmon said.

"I see, very well I could use someone useful. If you get me the code crown I might take you ice skating and we'll use this oaf as the rink." Barbamon said scaring Icedevimon.

"It's a deal sir." Chaosgallantmon said.

…..

The Castle

"Wow look at this grub." Veemon said as a feast was being held for them finding their champion.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm more interested on Ross being here." Davis said. Ross was out on a balcony staring outside, but noticed Ken was walking up to him.

"You're one of Davis' friends aren't you?" Ross said.

"My name is Ken. You didn't really come here to be their champion did you?"

"No I'm here for the same reason as you, the code crown." Ross said. Then he noticed Kari and T.K. were coming up too. "Whatever your friend has is going to need more to beat me." After that he walked away.

"Ken are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I just can't help, but feel sorry for the guy." Ken said.

"Sorry what for? It's obvious he seems against us." T.K. said.

"He just reminds me of me." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Wormmon said.

"When I was the digimon emperor I was lost. It seems like to me he is too." Ken said. "I had so many troubles and felt pain inside and I think something like that is going on with him too."

"You want to do something to help." Kari said.

"Just like Davis helped me get through the pain I want to help others get through their pain." Ken said. Then there were explosions going off and an army of Icemon were heading for the castle with everyone running outside.

"Oh great it's them again." Matt said.

"Let's get in there." Davis said, but noticed Veemon and Greymon weren't around. "Where are Greymon and Veemon?"

"They ate too much, they're sleeping it off." Sora said.

"**Typhoon Wave**."

"**Big Bang Fist**."

Hawkmon and Armadillomon blasted out at to the lake at boulders of ice, but when one broke it was filled with Icemon. Then Knightmon slashed at them.

"What do we do?" Knightmon said.

"I don't know." Davis said. Then Ross on Crowmon flew over to the other side picking up some of the Icemon in the tailwind and Ross jumped down.

"That was fun. Can we do it again?" Crowmon said.

"No Davis and his friends are watching. Let's give them a good show. Reload Crescemon, Rizegreymon!" Ross said and both came out. "Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X3!"

"**Blast Blitz**."

Crescemon fired multiple energy blast destroying most of the Icemon, but ken had his mind on something else.

"Something's not right. Where's their leader?" Ken said.

"Yes where is that scoundrel Icedevimon?" Knightmon said. Then Ken thought about the Icemon in the block of ice.

"That's it! Davis we got to get back to the castle. Kari, T.K. you better come too." Ken said as they ran back inside. Icedevimon's plan was to sneak in as the battle went on because of the ice boulders. Beastmon ran to a balcony to see the battle.

"Oh no I did it again." Beastmon said.

"Oh don't worry princess." She turned around to face Icedevimon and a group of Icemon.

"Not so fast." Veemon said as he and all the others came between them.

"What why aren't you out there?" Icedevimon said.

"Thanks to Ken we saw right through your plan." Davis said.

"Angemon take him out." T.K. said as Angemon flew in.

"I don't think so." Icedevimon said and started absorbing the Icemon's data and became bigger with his arms larger busting through the roof catching everyone's attention. All the digimon jumped through, but Icedevimon shot blasts of ice.

"Davis!" Veemon called out as Davis and the others ran up to the roof. "Now would be a good time fuse us." However Greymon was in ice.

"We can't, Greymon is frozen." Davis said.

"We'll cover you until he thaws out." Garurumon said, but energy blasts were being shot at them by Chaosgallantmon.

"You won't be covering him with anything." Chaosgallantmon said as he charges straight for them, but Ross flew in and blocked him.

"It's Ross. Why is he helping us?" Kari said.

"Forget about that." Gatomon said as Icedevimon tried to crush them.

"No Davis needs my help. There has to be something I can do." Ken said. Then his d3 light up and became a black fusion loader.

"So you wish to help your friend?"

"Yes. He's helped me many times. Now I want to help him. My name is Ken." Ken said.

"Very well, here Ken use this fusion loader to help him." Ken was given the fusion loader and knew who to use.

"Kari, T.K. I need to borrow your digimon." Ken said.

"I'm ready to go." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The three fused together forming a white Stingmon, but his stingers were diamonds, his wings were angel wings, and his eyes were Gatomon's blue eyes.

"Wormmon X3!"

Wormmon flew up and gave Icedevimon a powerful kick under the chin.

"Knightmon let us finish this." Wormmon said.

"Right Pawnchessmon!" Knightmon said and the Pawnchessmon lined up in front of him.

"**Storm Of Steel**."

They all flew in energy slashing at Icedevimon.

"**Diamond Stinger**."

Wormmon extended his stinger and flew at Icedevimon striking him in the head and caused an explosion. Icedevimon returned to his normal form. After the fight Ross was flying away on Crowmon.

"I'll let them have this one." Ross said.

"Well aren't you a great loser." Crowmon said.

"I just don't want to deal with her." Ross said as Beastmon was nuzzling against Ken and Yolei was mad.

"I knew you were my champion Kenny Wenny." Beastmon said.

"You really are the hero today Ken." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis." Ken said.

"Yeah you were great." Davis said, but from exhaustion he collapsed.

"What has happened?" Knightmon said.

"He must be exhausted and right when we might need him." Matt said. Meanwhile at the ice base Barbamon was up to something.

"Those fools may have failed me, but I still have my secret weapon." Barbamon said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time while I'm off in dreamland everyone is off and fighting. Though we got a problem when Tai falls under Barbamon's clutches tricking him into stealing the code crown. You miss so much when you fall asleep.


	10. Ice To See You Tai

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

In case anyone has missed things I'm Davis. My friends and I are in the Lake Zone. I jumped in and saved Knightmon and right when they need a champion against this ice creep, Icedevimon. Ken was the one that saved us though now that he can cause digi-fusion, but now I need a nap.

"Ice To See You Tai"

After Davis collapsed from exhaustion he was taken to a room to rest and Kari and Beastmon were watching over him.

"Will he wake up already?" Beastmon said.

"Don't try to wake him Beastmon. I've got this." Kari said as she stood near him.

"Hey is up yet?" Greymon said as he looked through the window.

"Not yet now get down before you break the wall." Kari said.

"Oh sorry." Greymon said as he climbed down. Meanwhile Tai was watching through the door and he seemed upset. Meanwhile outside was a battle going on with most of the castle frozen.

"Pawnchessmon melt that ice. Toyagumon launch flamethrowers." Matt said as they fought back.

"Hawkmon and Wormmon X3 let them have it." Ken said and they both flew in blasting the Icemon.

"Keep up the work guys." Sora said.

"I got to say you guys are doing a great job with Davis out of commission." Veemon said. As the fight went on Tai watch and felt like he couldn't do a thing. Meanwhile outside the forest Hope with Strikedramon were watching on Monitamon.

"They seem to be doing well without their general." Strikedramon said as he was reporting. "Do you want me to keep spying to see what they do?"

"That's not necessary since I can show everything." Monitamon said.

"I don't see why we can't do both. Once Davis returns I doubt the Bagra Army will last much longer here." Hope said.

…

Icedevimon's Base

Inside their base Barbamon were having Icedevimon's men melt something out of ice.

"The thawing process is near completion." Icedevimon said.

"Excellent." Barbamon said.

"Might I ask why you need such a powerful digimon?" Icedevimon said.

"To replace you." Barbamon said as he walked away.

"No wait Barbamon I can do it." Icedevimon said, but Barbamon just closed a door in front of him.

"I should lock him in the dungeon and loose the key, but no matter." Barbamon said as he smiled at a mirror. "My magic mirror will ensure I get the code crown."

….

The Castle

It became night with everyone standing guard in case the Bagra Army made another attack. However something seems to be bugging Tai when Sora noticed him.

"Tai are you okay?" Sora said.

"I'm fine, nothing's happening." Tai said.

"Well okay." Sora said thinking he wanted to be alone and Tai noticed that Greymon kept looking at Davis' window. "What's with Greymon? He seems more concerned with Davis than he has with me and everyone seems to be handling each other. Back when I was leader I felt like everyone needed me and now I feel like no one does."

"Tai can you hear me?"

"That voice, Dad?" Tai said and was looking around the castle. Back with Barbamon he could feel Tai's presence.

"Looks like I got a bite, now to reel in the fish." Barbamon said. Tai kept looking around hearing his father's voice. Then he found it coming from a covered mirror in a storage room.

"Dad are you in there?" Tai said as he placed his hands on it. Barbamon got a hold of his hand, but Tai thought it was his father. "Dad it's really you." The look in his eyes were changing.

"Tai is that you?" Veemon said as he was coming in and Barbamon retreated.

"No Dad come back." Tai said.

"Talking to yourself?" Veemon said.

"No this mirror is some kind of portal to the human world Veemon. I was talking to my Dad." Tai said.

"Through this old thing, it's just a mirror." Veemon said. "An ugly mirror no wonder it's covered up." He then accidently knocked it over and it was smashed. "Oh great seven years of bad luck, but see it's just a mirror. Tai is everything okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tai shouted. "I don't even know why I'm here." Tai then ran off in rage. "I wish I could just leave if I'm not needed anymore. Where the heck is a portal?" Then a shard of the mirror fell off him and he saw his father.

"Tai."

"I'm here Dad." Tai said.

"Do you want to leave the digital world?"

"Yes, but I don't know how now." Tai said.

"You just have to locate the code crown. It's hidden somewhere in this castle."

"Alright Dad I'll find it." Tai said.

…..

Barbamon

The piece of the mirror he was holding dissolved as he was smirking.

"You do that Tai, for your daddy." Barbamon said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Barbamon, thawing process is complete. I saw to it myself." Icedevimon said.

"Good, guards take out the trash." Barbamon said and something grabbed Icedevimon.

….

The Castle

"I think I know where this code crown is." Tai said as he was sneaking into Davis' room as Kari and Beastmon were asleep and touched Beastmon's necklace with it glowing. "Inside the necklace and now it's mine." Davis woke up a little to see him.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"It's okay goodbye Davis." Tai said, but before Davis could say a thing he fell asleep again. Veemon was asleep on a tower though he was suppose to keep watch so a rock hit his nose that woke him up.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Veemon shouted and knew he was in trouble when he saw Izzy and Matt.

"Night watch means actually watching Veemon." Matt said.

"Sorry, but Tai's been acting crazy. He said he was talking to his father in a mirror." Veemon said.

"A mirror?" Izzy said. Then with the lake frozen he saw something walking against it. "Hey is that Tai?"

"Is he getting a late night snack?" Veemon said.

"Wait what's that on the other side of the lake?" Izzy said taking out his computer. Tai was walking straight to the Bagra Army.

"I did it Dad. I got the code crown." Tai said holding up the code crown to Barbamon.

"That's a good boy." Barbamon said chuckling.

"Hey check out this powerful digimon signal I'm getting." Izzy said. "It's coming from a digimon named Barbamon and is a spell caster."

"As in like magic mirrors?" Matt said.

"So Tai wasn't losing it. He really was talking to someone." Veemon said.

"But it wasn't his Dad. Barbamon must have tricked Tai into stealing the code crown." Matt said. "If Barbamon gets his hands on it we might not be able to stop him."

"Quick get the others." Izzy said. They sound an alarm and alerted everyone.

"Listen up, time to go get that code crown." Veemon said.

"Remember no firing at random or you might hurt Tai." Joe said.

"Let's just go already. I got to reach Tai." Greymon said.

"Alright Ken, Yolei are you ready?" Cody said.

"Let's do it." They both said.

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

"Armadillomon X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

"Yeah let's rock." Veemon said as he jumped on Greymon and they all charged and all the Icemon seemed scared.

"Stand your ground, I'm about to unleash my secret weapon. Daipenmon attack!" Barbamon said standing on Daipenmon with Icedevimon inside one of his popsicles.

"I'm a freeze pop." Icedevimon and Daipenmon started hitting all of them. "Daipenmon take it easy." Back inside the castle it was like Davis could feel Tai in trouble as he heard him scream.

"Tai!" Davis shouted as he bolted right up waking up Kari.

"Davis you're awake." Kari said.

"Yeah it was just a dream. Wait Kari were you watching over me the whole time?" Davis said.

"With Beastmon, but yeah; I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay so I never left." Kari said blushing a little.

"Thanks, but we should probably find our friends to make sure they're okay." Davis said as he got up. Back outside during the fight.

"Daipenmon it's time to put an end to this game." Barbamon said. Daipenmon raised his popsicles and slammed them down causing everything and everyone around to be frozen.

"Hey what's going on?" Davis said as he and Kari looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh no everyone is frozen." Kari said.

"Wait Kari look." Davis said as they spotted Tai.

"Tai what are you doing?" Kari said, but Barbamon came and took him.

"You're friend now belongs to me." Barbamon said laughing.

"Kari find the others I'm going after Tai." Davis said as he jumped out and slid down the wall. Back with the others Matt was the only one not frozen.

"Knightmon must have shielded me, but oh man the others are frozen." Matt said. Then he looked down to see Davis. "Is that Davis? Figures he's going off alone. I'm going to need that." He took a spear from a Pawnchessmon and jumped down. Davis ran through the field of ice and Matt caught up to him. "Davis!"

"Matt? Matt Tai's in trouble. We got to help him." Davis said.

"I know. That's why I'm here." Matt said.

"Good because I need your help. I can't do this without you." Davis said.

"Then you're going to need these." Matt said giving him his goggles and Davis placed them on his head. "Let's go kick some Icemon." As they were running Veemon, Greymon, and Garurumon were trying to break out.

"That's a good boy now give me the code crown." Barbamon said as he tried to take the code crown from Tai's hand, but he wouldn't let go. "Is he resisting? Loosen your grip boy or do you want me to take your arm."

"Oh that's cold and as an icy demon I would know." Icedevimon said. Then a spear was thrown past Tai and Barbamon and nearly hit Icedevimon in the popsicle. "Who threw that?" Davis and Matt came running to them.

"You old man, let him go." Davis said.

"Well if it isn't the boy band rejects here for the big rescue." Barbamon said.

"Tai we're here to take you back." Davis said.

"What makes you think he even wants to come back?" Barbamon said.

"That's right I have the code crown. I can go back home." Tai said.

"That's right Tai you can go back to the human world." Barbamon said.

"He's lying." Davis said.

"I don't belong in the digital world anymore now that nobody needs me." Tai said.

"That's what this is about? Tai we do need you." Davis said. "I look up to you Tai. You stuck by my side and all the others. We all need you especially Kari since you're her brother." That caught his attention.

"And I need you too Tai." Greymon said as he and with Veemon and Garurumon showed up. "I wouldn't be who I am right now without you."

"Don't forget your other friends. They be here too, but that old man froze them." Matt said.

"Don't you see Tai? All of us are here because we're your friends." Davis said and they were all agreeing.

"If this gets any sweeter I'm going to lose whatever teeth I have left." Barbamon said. Then felt a tear land on his hand.

"I see it now. All of the others really need me." Tai said as the code crown began to glow.

"The code crown is so beautiful and it's all mine…." "It's not yours." Tai interrupted.

"What did you say? Now, now come on…" "It's not yours and won't be." Tai said back to normal and cut his face with it.

"You ungrateful little monster, I'm going to get you for that." Barbamon said about to whack him with his staff.

"Get away from him." Greymon said running into him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Greymon I thought you would rather have Davis as a partner than me." Tai said.

"Don't be silly Tai. You're my partner and best friend." Greymon said.

"That's it I'm through playing around." Barbamon said and started to combine Daipenmon and Icedevimon with Tai running to the others.

"Guys thanks for the help." Tai said.

"You're welcome my friend." Davis said.

"I hate to interrupt, but Barbamon is about to reach blow." Veemon said and Icedevimon Daipenmon Enhancement was formed.

"Icedevimon, Daipenmon unleash your power. Now prepare yourselves for destruction." Barbamon said. "Go my creation."

"**Ice Crusher Avalanche**."

It started cranking the handle on its head and formed an avalanche out of it with their legs being frozen.

"Never fear, Knightmon is here." Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon came and formed a shield in front of them.

"Knightmon you're here!" Davis said.

"Yes, but we won't hold out for long." Knightmon said.

"Don't worry I got this." Davis said getting his fusion loader, but Tai stopped him.

"Wait what if you haven't fully recovered?" Tai said.

"Well that's why I have you and the others." Davis said. Tai appreciated that and let go.

"Show that old geezer which way the wind blows." Tai said.

"We're with you all the way." Matt said placing their hands on him.

"Alright guys." Davis said holding out his fusion loader and Tai and Matt placed their hands on it. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3K!" Veemon X3 was now holding a shield and sword with a cape on him.

"If you think that will save you you're dumber than Icedevimon." Barbamon said, but he came right through the snow. "Impossible he came through my avalanche like it was paper. How did you do that?"

"You really want to know? Well since I'm an ice guy I'll tell you. We're the digidestine and when we're together there isn't anything we can't do." Veemon said.

"**Sword Of Loyalty**."

Veemon gave them a powerful slash that went right through Barbamon's creation.

"Well I should have known any plan using Icedevimon would fail." Barbamon said and disappeared before it exploded.

"Wow." Strikedramon said as he watched the whole thing.

"You were right. Daipenmon got deleted." Monitamon said as Hope watched.

"Shame, even that won't save him." Hope said. After the battle the code crown was given to Davis and they all cheered.

"Davis for your bravery we wish to join you on your quest." Knightmon said with him and the Pawnchessmon bowing to him.

"I like to go to. It sounds like fun." Beastmon said.

"The more the merrier." Davis said as Beastmon purred against him and this time Kari got mad. Meanwhile Hope and Ross were talking.

"So are you going to keep comparing me and Davis?" Ross said.

"No I've decided to make you my partner." Hope said.

"What makes you think I will work with you?" Ross said and Hope held something up.

"Reload Snimon!" Hope said.

"What a pink fusion loader!?" Ross said and a Snimon came out.

"What are your orders Hope? Do you want me to destroy him?" Snimon said.

"No he's thinking about joining us." Hope said.

"But who's side are you on?" Ross said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Our next adventure is taking us to the Sand Zone. Somewhere inside is a great treasure, but so is the Bagra general Ghoulmon. There are also all these traps going off. It's a race to the mysterious treasure next time.

AN: Sorry it's so long, but I can't make any promises that future ones will be shorter.


	11. Treasure Traps Trouble

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Here's what's happen in case anyone missed anything. I'm Davis and my friends and I are trying to bring the digital world back together since it's been broken apart by this Bagra Army. We've already scored four code crowns after we sent the old man Barbamon running in the Lake Zone. Now we're off to the next zone where more adventure awaits.

"Treasure Traps Trouble"

Davis and his friends left the Lake Zone and were traveling through digital space.

"Hey look at that." Kari said and they saw a giant bubble with something in it.

"Hey that looks like the Lake Zone. I see the aurora and the castle." Ken said as they looked inside.

"So that's what it looks like, looks so much smaller." Tai said.

"I guess that's what all the zones look like." Davis said.

"All the more reason for us to bring the digital world back together. We've got to get all the code crowns somehow." Izzy said.

"Heads up guys we're at our next." Cody said. When they arrived they were in a desert with the pyramids upside down. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon came out. Even Greymon and Garurumon came out.

"Wow a beach without the water." Greymon said.

"What are you two doing out?" Matt said.

"I just feel like stretching my legs. Garurumon said

"Me too." Greymon said.

"Come on guys. The code crown is buried somewhere in this sand pile so we better go and find it." Davis said as they all started walking, but the longer they walked the more the heat was getting to them.

"Oh man we've been walking so much I think turning into sand." T.K. said.

"I need some water." Mimi said and they all fell to their knees.

"That's it I can't go on." Veemon said.

"I feel like my feathers are about to fall off." Hawkmon said.

"Wait what's that?" Armadillomon said and they all looked to see an oasis. "It's an oasis partners."

"It's probably just a mirage." Joe said.

"Only one way to find out. Veemon there's water." Davis said and Veemon got right up.

"Water!" Veemon said with joy and started running at full speed towards the oasis. Then out of nowhere he just fell right into the sand.

"Veemon! Veemon where'd you go?" Davis shouted and they all ran to where he disappeared. Then they all fell in as the sand started swirling around them.

"What is this?" Sora said.

"We ran right into a trap." Matt said.

"Why is it never the comfy couch zone?" Mimi said. Then a Skullscorpiomon emerged through the sand.

"Welcome to the Sand Zone a new zone for the Bagra Army to conquer and you're mine." Skullscorpiomon said.

"Not these losers again." Garurumon said. Then Veemon was able to pull himself out of the sand.

"Davis you've got to fuse us." Veemon said.

"I can't reach my fusion loader." Davis said.

"If only I could become Digmon." Armadillomon said.

"Hey I think I have an idea to get us out of here." Garurumon said.

"**Freeze Fang**."

Garurumon had his fangs covered in ice and bit down into the sand that froze most of it. Then it broke apart creating a hole allowing them to escape. Down in the caverns were three Vilemon.

"Oh Ghoulmon."

"Mighty Ghoulmon."

"Yeah Ghoulmon mightiest of the three generals."

"Yes what is it?" Ghoulmon said as he came through the shadows.

"We found something you might be interested in." Vilemon said. Then the digidestine busted through the top and slid against Ghoulmon.

"What was that?" Ghoulmon said.

"Boss it's those kids with the fusion loaders." Vilemon said. He turned around and they didn't like what they saw.

"Talk about an eye sore. What is that thing?" Yolei said.

"I am Ghoulmon. I am one of the three Bagra Army generals." Then Skullscorpiomon came and landed on Ghoulmon.

"There you kids are." Skullscorpiomon said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Kari said as they all ran off.

"You won't get away." Skullscorpiomon said.

"Pst look down." Ghoulmon said. When Skullscorpiomon saw he was standing on him he jumped off. "Vilemon get me some eye drops. All this sand is hurting my eyes." The digidestine were running from Ghoulmon and they saw all diamonds coming right out of the cave.

"Wow look at all the diamonds. Think of all the jewelry." Mimi said.

"Take them to a maker later and just keep running." Yolei said.

"Not so fast." They looked to see that Skullscorpiomon had them surrounded in the front and the back.

"Davis you've got to Digi-Fuse us now." Veemon said.

"It might be our only way out." Ken said.

"Wait I hear something." Garurumon said. Then a Deputymon in a set of trail carts connected came riding in.

"Yeeha! Come through side winders." Deputymon said as he blasted them. Then he tried to slow the carts down. "Hurry jump inside."

"There's our ticket out of here." Tai said. They all ran in and managed to get in, but the Skullscorpiomon went after them.

"Thanks for the help." Yolei said.

"My pleasure, the name's Deputymon partners."

"Thanks again for saving us, but any chance we can go faster because here they come." Tai said as they saw the Skullscorpiomon were coming after them.

"Let us try." Greymon said as he and Garurumon breathed out their flames that helped with the speed.

"Uh oh we better slow down. We're cut off at the pass." Deputymon said as they saw the tracks broke off going over a cliff.

"Yeah well I don't want to be caught by the enemy. We need to keep going." Davis said.

"I know you don't get great grades, but even you can't be that stupid." Izzy said, but they already went over and landed in water. The Skullscorpiomon thought they were gone so they left. However they missed them coming up.

"See it all worked out." Davis said.

"That's right, don't doubt my Davis." Veemon said.

"So Davis is your name? How did you know about the water?" Deputymon said.

"I didn't, I just didn't want to get caught. So Deputymon what are you doing all the way down here." Davis said.

"I'm glad you asked because since I helped you, you now have to help me." Deputymon said.

"Excuse me, but you're suppose to help people because it's the right thing to do." Hawkmon said.

"Well you see inside this cave lies a treasure. I'll split it with you if you like." Deputymon said.

"Now that sounds like the right thing to me." Mimi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Just follow me partners." Deputymon said as they got off. He took them to a door that had the head of a sphinx on it. "The treasure lies beyond this door. We just need to get it open."

"I've got this one. I'll run it down." Greymon said and charged.

"No stop!" Deputymon said and Greymon stopped just before stepping on him. "Be careful, one wrong move and you could set off a trap."

"Then how do we get it open?" Kari said.

"Should we say open sesame?" Tai said.

"Maybe we just need a simple approach. Open please." Mimi said and blew a kiss. The door actually smiled and flew open.

"That actually worked!?" Izzy said.

"I better tell Ghoulmon." A Skullscorpiomon said behind some rocks. After getting the door open they all headed down a hall.

"The treasure should be up ahead." Deputymon said, but then dropped some bullets. "Oh shoot."

"Here let me give you a hand." Cody said as he tried to help.

"No I got it. The rest of you go on ahead." Deputymon said and they all kept on walking until they came across another door.

"Another door?" Worrmon said.

"Don't tell me we have to give this one a kiss." Veemon said. Then a sensor went off and it opened with a Bigmamemon behind it and it started rolling.

"Oh great another trap!" Joe said as they all started running. Deputymon came out of a secret path after they went past him.

"Let's see how you get out of this one Davis." Deputymon said.

"We've got to do something, but there's nowhere to get out of its way." Izzy said.

"Then let's make one. Greymon make us one." Davis said.

"I got it." Greymon said. He broke through the wall and they all ducked inside as Bigmamemon rolled pass them. Ghoulmon and his soldiers were heading down the hall with Bigmamemon heading towards them.

"A bowling ball?" Ghoulmon said. He smashed Bigmamemon with his claw and Bigmamemon became data. After getting through the hall Davis and the others were crossing a bridge over some waterfalls.

"Oh great I don't like heights." Joe said.

"Just keep walking and don't look down." Cody said as he was pushing him.

"Hey Veemon check it out. The digi-cards are back to normal." Davis said.

"Digi-cards, that's some treasure." Deputymon said.

"I thought once you use one they turn black and you can't use them again." Davis said.

"That's only half true. You can't until you reach the next zone." Deputymon said. Then an energy blast came from behind him hitting the rock on the other side.

"Look out they're coming." Garurumon said as they saw Ghoulmon heading towards them.

"I've got you now kids. You won't get away from me." Ghoulmon said as he was heading straight towards them. Davis decided to use a digi-card.

"**Great Golden Gate**. Upload Magnaangemon now!" A holographic Magnaangemon came out and created a golden gate that Ghoulmon and the others got sucked into and they disappeared.

…

Ghoulmon

Ghoulmon with Vilemon and Skullscorpiomon were transported outside through the gate.

"That wasn't fun boss." Vilemon said. Then energy blast came from above and hit them all.

"What was that?" Ghoulmon said to see Snimon fly down towards them.

…

The Digidestine

"That was a close one. Good thing I still had Magnaangemon. Is everyone okay?" Davis said, but then saw Deputymon aiming for them. "Deputymon what are you doing?"

"Here's the deal kids you're going to fight the king of this zone right now. If you beat him I'll get the treasure." Deputymon said.

"You mean you were using us?" Matt said.

"That's right, now get ready. That spot Ghoulmon hit will take us to Pharaohmon's tomb." Deputymon said and the place changed into an Egyptian tomb with a giant coffin.

"I am Pharaohmon. Do you bring light or darkness to this world?" Pharaohmon said.

"We bring light." Davis said.

"Then you must prove it." Pharaohmon said and came out of his coffin.

"Guys take cover. We've got this." Ken said to the others.

"Let's rock." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

"Armadillomom X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

"Alright guys show him we mean business." Davis said. All four of them attacked, but their attacks went right through him. They all tried again and again, but nothing was working.

"Let's try this." Veemon said.

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

Veemon shot his flames, but Pharaohmon absorbed the flames into his staff and shot it back hitting all four of them.

"Nothing we do works. What can we do?" Ken said, but then he realized something. "Wait that's it. Guys just stop." That shocked everyone.

"No don't stop." Deputymon said.

"I figured out what was going on. You're only testing us aren't you Pharaohmon and Deputymon was in on this." Ken said with Pharaohmon laughing and turning into a wisp.

"That is correct." Pharaohmon said.

"We only fight those who are evil, but you've proven you aren't." Deputymon said. "As a show of gratitude he's the treasure, the code crown and digi-cards."

"Sweet thanks a lot." Davis said as he took them.

…

Outside

"**Twin Sickle**."

Snimon launched energy slash that hit the Vilemon and the Skullscorpiomon, but Ghoulmon was able to withstand him.

"Excellent work Snimon." Hope said as she was watching.

"Another human?" Ghoulmon said.

"**Blazing Blast**."

"**Diamond Storm**."

Renamon and Monitamon tried to fight Ghoulmon, but he was able to block them. Snimon flew down to Hope.

"Hope we can take him down right?" Snimon said.

"Go right ahead." Hope said holding her fusion loader.

"Hold on, she has a pink fusion loader. Where did she get that?" Ghoulmon said. Then Crowmon and Ross came from behind and blasted him. "You got something you like to say to me?"

"Just one, Gigadramon!" Ross said. Then Gigamon came out of the sand and grabbed Ghoulmon ready to fire.

"I should be the crusher, not the crushy." Ghoulmon said and Gigadramon fired. Meanwhile on another pyramid was Chaosgallantmon

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) Next time Davis falls into the caverns with Chaosgallantmon.

(Davis) That's where I'll learn his secret.

(Veemon) But first I will defeat you Davis.

(Davis) What Veemon and the others turn against me. What is going on?


	12. Warriors Of The Light

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Hey guys it's Davis here. Last time my friends and I entered the Sand Zone. As usual we've been running into the Bagra Army like one of their generals Ghoulmon though we did make a new friend, Deputymon. He led us down to this treasure that we recovered. After we were tested by Pharaohmon and when we prove we were good he gave us the treasure, another code crown.

"Warriors Of The Light"

"**Twin Sickle**."

"**Guilty Claw**."

Snimon blasted Ghoulmon with energy slash and Gigadramon pounded him with its claws as Ghoulmon was fighting Hope and Ross. Down in a cliff Deputymon led Davis and the others out of the caves and they saw the fight go on.

"Look there's Ghoulmon." Yolei said.

"It seems like Ross and Hope are fighting him." Davis said. Then an energy blast nearly hit him and they looked to see Chaosgallantmon. "Hey that's the guy that attacked us at the Lake Zone." He fired more energy blast from his javelin and they all moved back.

"Who is he?" T.K. said.

"Found him on my computer. His name is Chaosgallantmon and I'm guessing he's with Bagra." Izzy said.

"Well let's put him in his place." Davis said as he and the others took out their fusion loaders, but Chaosgallantmon blasted them out of their hands.

"Quick move back." Deputymon said as they all moved back further. "Oh no we're cut off at the pass." They were at the very edge of the cliff.

"It looks like he led us right into a trap." Matt said. Chaosgallantmon fired another energy blast that took out part of the cliff and a statue of a woman came out of it that surprised Chaosgallantmon.

"Who puts a statue in a cliff?" Veemon said.

"Wait look, he stopped." Sora said. Chaosgallantmon jumped down that kicked the fusion loaders to them.

"Go ahead boy, pick them up." Chaosgallantmon said.

"How come?" Davis said.

"Something just reminded me that there is no honor in a fight like this." Chaosgallantmon said and they took their fusion loaders.

"Hey Deputymon how about helping out?" Yolei said.

"Don't mind if I do." Deputymon said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Deputymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Hawkmon X3D!" Hawkmon was now carrying a blaster the size of bike.

"Armadillomon X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

All three of them went straight for Chaosgallantmon, but he jumped back. However Wormmon and Hawkmon flew past him and the four of them had him surrounded. Veemon and Armadillomon tried to pound him, but he blocked them with his shield.

"**Deputy Blaster**."

"**Eyes Of The Cosmos**."

Hawkmon fired an energy blast from the blaster and Wormmon fired a ray of stars from his eyes, but he jumped over it. Ghoulmon was pushed down by Gigadramon and Snimon and was getting mad so mad that he screamed.

"**Explosion Eye**."

He fired a crimson energy blast from his enter eye that had it scatter all around the field.

"Ross Davis already got the code crown so let's get out of here." Hope said.

"Good idea." Ross said and the two of them jumped zones.

"Look out! We've got to get out of here." Tai said as the crimson beam was going to hit them. They all tried to run off, but the crimson beam hit and Davis fell down to the caverns.

…

Davis

When Davis woke up he survived the fall, but saw he was back in the caverns.

"Oh man what luck I survived that." Davis said. Then he noticed the same statue. "The statue, it must have fallen with me. She looks like a queen." He held out his hand and the statue began to glow.

"The light." Davis turned around to face Chaosgallantmon.

"You again." Davis said thinking he was in trouble, but Chaosgallantmon just held his arm to his chest.

"The queen has spoken to you. Though right now we might want to get out of here." Chaosgallantmon said.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Davis said and walked out with him.

…

Ghoulmon

"You alright boss?" Vilemon said.

"That last attack took a lot out of me." Ghoulmon said as he was panting.

"Out of shape are we?" Ghoulmon turned around to see Barbamon.

"Barbamon, what are you doing here?" Ghoulmon said.

"I heard Chaosgallantmon and those kids were here. You head back to base I'll handle things here." Barbamon said.

…..

Davis

Davis and Chaosgallantmon were inside ancient ruins walking down the halls with it being filled with water going up to Davis' ankles.

"The place looks like it goes on forever. What's with all the water?" Davis said, but Chaosgallantmon just stayed quiet. "Okay I guess you aren't much of a talker." Chaosgallantmon turned and fired an energy blast. Davis ducked down, but he was aiming for a Dokugumon. "What was that?"

"Dokugumon. Those vermin have apparently made this place their home. They had no right." Chaosgallantmon said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said as they started walking.

"This place use to be called Silikalia. It was home to group of warriors known as the warriors of the light. Valkryimon was their leader." Chaosgallantmon said. "The statue from earlier was their queen. Whenever you raised a hand to her and if she glowed it means she spoke and deemed you worthy."

"He seems to know more." Davis said.

…

The Digidestine

They all called out to Davis as they tried to find him with the digimon looking.

"Guys I'm starting to get worried." Kari said.

"Don't worry Davis will be alright. He's a tough guy." Tai said.

"Still Chaosgallantmon seemed to have disappeared. For all we know he's in danger." Sora said.

"Then we just have to keep looking before something does happen." Veemon said in a panic. They failed to notice that Barbamon was sneaking up behind them smirking. He held out his lure and the digimon were all hit with some kind of ray.

…

Davis

"Seriously what's with all the water?" Davis said.

"These tunnels filled Silikalia with water." Chaosgallantmon said.

"How do you know so much? Wait did you use to be one of those warriors?" Davis said.

"I tried. I worked as hard as any of them, but the queen never spoke to me." Chaosgallantmon said.

…

Flashback

Chaosgallantmon was sparing against Valkyrimon as a group of Karentenmon watched. He kept striking with his javelin, but Valkyrimon kept blocking him and then kicked him down holding his sword to him.

"That's enough." Valkyrimon said.

"No I can go again." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Valkyrimon has more important things to do." Karentenmon said.

"Come now, time to seek the queen's guidance." Valkyrimon said and they all held out their hands to the statue as it glowed except Chaosgallantmon. Chaosgallantmon was outside staring at the sun with Valkyrimon flying down to him. "You should be in the great hall. Why aren't you speaking to the queen?"

"Because the queen doesn't answer me. I'm stronger than all the others. I've trained since I was a rookie digimon. Except for you there are none stronger." Chaosgallantmon said. "Why is this happening to me? What am I doing wrong?"

End Of Flashback

…

"The queen never found me worthy so I never became an official warrior." Chaosgallantmon said. "Every time I held out my hand she never answered."

"Wow must have been tough wanting to fit in, but couldn't. I know what that's like." Davis said. They came to a stop as their path was blocked.

"We'll have to clear the way." Chaosgallantmon said ready to fire.

"Wait. If you fire the explosion could have this whole place crumble around our heads." Davis said. "I think I have something that could work, the legendary digimon. Clear a path with **Quake-A-Lator**! Upload Guilmon!" A holographic Guilmon came and drilled through the rocks making a path.

"Not bad." Chaosgallantmon said as they all went through. On the other side was a hall that Chaosgallantmon knew. "This is where it happened. This is where the warriors were defeated."

"Defeated by who?" Davis said.

"They were all eliminated, by me." Chaosgallantmon said as they started walking.

"Why would you do that?" Davis said.

"They attacked from a curse that made them all aggressive. I acted out of fear and before I knew I wiped them all out." Chaosgallantmon said. "They all carried a mark on their foreheads and Silikalia fell."

"That must have been hard, but if they were under a curse then someone put it on them." Davis said.

"Yes, I joined the Bagra Army in hopes to find the one responsible." Chaosgallantmon said. "There's our way out." They looked up to see light coming from the ceiling.

"How do we get up there?" Davis said. Chaosgallantmon grabbed him and started jumping from the walls. "Give a guy a warning next time!" He jumped through and they were back on the surface. "Thanks now I got to find my friends." Then a fireball nearly hit them as they jumped out of the way and Veemon walk to them. "Veemon?" However he looked different and had something on his forehead. "What's on your forehead?"

"The mark!" Chaosgallantmon said and saw it was on all the digimon. Chaosgallantmon grabbed Davis and ran off. "You saw their foreheads?"

"Was that the mark you were talking about?" Davis said.

"Davis over hear." They saw the other digidestine hiding behind a pyramid.

"What are you doing with him?" Yolei said as he put him down.

"It's okay Chaosgallantmon isn't what you think. We can trust him." Davis said.

"Never mind that, something's wrong with the digimon." Joe said.

"It's not their fault. Someone put a curse on them." Davis said. Then Gatomon nearly scratched them as the digimon had them surrounded. "Okay guys back in the fusion loader."

"We already tried Davis it won't work." Ken said. Chaosgallantmon tried to attack them, but Davis stopped him.

"Fool it's either us or them." Chaosgallantmon said.

"They're still our friends." Davis said. Greymon tried to bite him, but Davis grabbed him by the horn holding on for dear life. "We've got to find a way to help them." Then they heard someone laughing.

"That laugh!" Chaosgallantmon said knowing who it was and they all saw Barbamon with an army of Skullscorpiomon.

"Sit back and watch the show Chaosgallantmon. It should be your cup of tea." Barbamon said as Davis was thrown down. "You're wasting your time boy. Those under my death lure turn to wickedness and see everyone as their enemy."

"**Chaos Shot**."

Chaosgallantmon fired an energy blast from his javelin that blasted Barbamon's staff and had the digimon free from his spell.

"Explain yourself Chaosgallantmon." Barbamon said.

"All this time you have been the one I've been searching for Barbamon. Slikalia's destruction is on your head." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Wait don't tell me you were one of the warriors of light." Barbamon said.

"No I never earned that honor, but they were my comrades and I will avenge them." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Chaosgallantmon!" Davis said impressed.

"What is he talking about?" T.K. said.

"That's what had you hovering around like a bad cold. I thought you were jealous since an old man like me was a general." Barbamon said.

"Make jokes while you can." Chaosgallantmon said, but before he knew it Barbamon struck his chest with his claws.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Barbamon said smirking.

"What did he do?" Davis said and the digmon snapped out of it.

"What's going on?" Weemon said.

"Not now, we have to save Chaosgallantmon." Davis said and that shocked Veemon. "Just trust me Veemon."

"Okay Davis I trust you." Davis said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Now I will finish you." Barbamon said about to deal the final blow, but saw Veemon and blocked him from his kick.

"Keep your claws to yourself you geezer." Davis said.

"You're awfully shot to be giving me orders. Either way you're too late." Barbamon said.

"What have you done?" Davis said and with data leaking out of him Chaosgallantmon fainted. "Chaosgallantmon no!"

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time we're fighting Barbamon's army while trying to save Chaosgallantmon without my fusion loader.

(Veemon) We could skip the saving Chaosgallantmon.

(Davis) Veemon he's on our side now.

(Veemon) Sure

(Davis) You'll see, you'll all see next time.


	13. Queen Guidance

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis again, my friends and I are here in the Sand Zone. Last time I found out Chaosgallantmon was one of these warriors of the light and he decided to join us. Perfect timing too since Barbamon showed up. It turns out he was the one the forced him to wipe out all his comrades and now it looks like Barbamon will finish him.

"Queen Guidance"

"I guess your armor was older than me seeing as how I could penetrate it so easily." Barbamon said as Chaosgallantmon had data coming out from his chest.

"Hang on." Davis said as he ran to save him, but was cut off by the Skullscorpiomon and T.K. held him back.

"Davis are you out of your mind?" T.K. said.

"Let me go, he needs help." Davis said.

"He's one of them." T.K. said.

"There is a way." They saw Pharaohmon in his wisp form appeared.

"Pharaohmon?" Davis said.

"Use the code crown and awaken the hidden power of this land." Pharaohmon said. Davis placed the code crown inside and held up his fusion loader. Then something came out from under them and they all grabbed on.

"What's going on?" Veemon said.

"A giant pyramid in the sky?" Joe said. Then all the other pyramids were coming together into one. "Make that one giant pyramid." Even the zone changed as water covered it with rocks sticking out and a barrier around the pyramid with Davis and the others as well as Chaosgallantmon taken to the top.

"What is this?" Barabmon said.

"This is where the warriors of the light brought the injured." Pharaohmon said. "The queen used her power to revive them, but when the Slikalia fell the queen vanished. It is possible that the queen's power can be used to revive this one."

"Alright then let's do this." Davis said holding up his fusion loader emitting a bright light. The statue of the queen appeared and it was releasing sparkles of light that covered Chaosgallantmon.

"Now the rest is up to you." Pharaohmon said as he left. Then Veemon X3 defused and Knightmon, Pawnchessmon, and Kamemon came out.

"Why are we here?" Kamemon said.

"Why did we defuse?" Greymon said.

"It would seem that the fusion loader would require all its energy for the task at hand." Knightmon said.

"Davis why are you even doing this?" Yolei said.

"I have to. That's all there is to it." Davis said. Meanwhile outside the Skullscorpiomon were trying to break the barrier.

"This force field seems real powerful though I think I know someone who can help." Barbamon said. "Machinedramon come." A tunnel opened and a Machinedramon came out.

"Oh great it's a Machinedramon, luckily not the same one we fought before." Tai said. Machinedramon grabbed the bottom of the barrier and had it open up for the Skullscorpiomon to enter.

"We've got company." Cody said.

"Davis we've got to digi-fuse." Veemon said.

"Not yet, the download isn't finished yet." Davis said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why are you so determined to help this creep?!" Veemon said.

"You'll just have to hold them off without me. I can't leave him." Davis said.

"Alright Davis, but you better hurry." Ken said.

"In the meantime we're going to need help." Cody said. "Reload Bluemeramon!"

"Reload Beastmon!" Ken said and both digimon came out.

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Deputymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon X3D!"

"Armadillomon X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

"Come on guys. If Davis is going through with this then we need to buy time." Tai said as they all charged in.

"Good luck guys." Davis said, but Veemon didn't like it.

"**Deputy Blaster**."

"**Diamond Stinger**."

"**Big Bang Fist**."

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

"For victory!" Knightmon said as he was slashing with his sword. Bluemeramon even launched blue flames to burn them. However more and more just kept coming.

"There's too many." Mimi said.

"How can we beat them without Davis? We need Veemon X3." Sora said.

"This is all because of Chaosgallantmon. It's one thing to help an enemy; it's another to get wasted doing it." Veemon said and ran back up the stair. "I've got to tell Davis." Davis continued to help heal Chaosgallantmon. He began to wake up and saw what was happening.

"What? All of this for me?" Chaosgallantmon said as Veemon made it to the top.

"Davis…" "Stop!" Chaosgallantmon interrupted.

"Leave me here. I don't deserve the queen's help." Chaosgallantmon said. "I never became a true warrior and I turned against my comrades. Please go and join your friends."

"I'm not leaving." Davis said. "Don't you see? You helped me, you saved me. You're my friend and we don't abandon our friends." After hearing that Veemon began to feel guilty. "Veemon?"

"Oh hi." Veemon said.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Just checking on things. Don't worry we got this." Veemon said and ran back down.

"This for me?" Chaosgallantmon said and thought back to the times he was a warrior. Machinedramon was beginning to have trouble holding the barrier up.

"Are you hungry my pet? Then go right ahead and help yourself." Barbamon said and Machinedramon started taking bites out of it until the barrier fell.

"Oh no now what?" Matt said and Machinedramon fired his cannons at all the digimon.

"Such power, how do we win against an enemy?" Wormmon said.

"Simple we fight anyway we can." Veemon said as he was running down. "We got to give Davis more time to save Chaosgallantmon."

"Say what?" Yolei said.

"Isn't that the opposite of what you wanted?" Mimi said and Veemon jumped to him.

"Veemon no it's too dangerous." Hawkmon said, but it was too late as Machinedramon slammed his claw down at Veemon.

"Did I get him?" Veemon said a little dizzy.

"Don't worry Veemon I'm right with you." Garurumon said.

"Me too." Greymon said as all the digimon ran to help. However an energy whip came out of Machinedramon's tail and lashed at all of them. Then Machinedramon started to drool.

"Okay either he's leaking oil or he's about to eat me." Veemon said. Then he grabbed the Skullscorpiomon and ate them. "Whoa and I thought he was rough on his enemies." Then Barbamon appeared on his head.

"My, my we are hungry. Well then go ahead, you can have them all." Barbamon said. Then all the Skullscropiomon began to glow.

"What's he doing?" Kari said.

"Absorbing their data." Izzy said. he absorbed them all and began to glow.

"Oh no." Davis said. Then something grabbed his fusion loader. Even the digidestine's digimon were being absorbed.

"Oh no he's absorbing our data too." Hawkmon said.

"What do we do?" Armadillomon said. Back with Davis Chaosgallantmon held his fusion loader stopping the download.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. Go, join your friends." Chaosgallantmon said.

"But…" Davis stuttered.

"Go. Don't lose your comrades like I lost mine." Chaosgallantmon said and sat down. "I'm feeling much better. Just go."

"Alright, but I'll be back." Davis said as he ran down.

"I'm beginning to understand. Strength of one self does not make a warrior." Chaosgallantmon said as he was beginning to see the spirit of Valkyrimon. "It's the strength we get from others that make us strong. The bonds of friendship that help give us power."

"I'm here guys." Davis said as he was running down.

"I knew he make it." Veemon said.

"Davis it's go time." Garurumon said.

"Yeah." Greymon said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3K!"

"Now we're talking." Armadillomon said as the digimon got up.

"Let's end this." Hawkmon said as all four jumped up at him.

"Upgrade all you want. You're still no match for Machinedramon." Barbamon said.

"Bigger isn't always better. Look at the dinosaurs, seen any of them lately." Veemon said.

"**Sword of Loyalty**."

"**Deputy Blaster**."

"**Big Bang Fist**."

"**Eyes Of The Cosmos**."

All four of them launched their attacks and caused a giant explosion and thought they won.

"That was much easier." Hawkmon said.

"The bigger they are the harder…." Veemon stuttered as they saw he wasn't finished and Machinedramon was different.

"You can digi-fuse all together if you want. They'll still have to pick you out of Himachinedramon's teeth when this is over. Himachinedramon had his energy whip come out and started lashing at all four of them.

"Not good, they won't last much longer." Ken said and Himachinedramon tied the four of them together.

"Now say hello to my not so little friends." Barbamon said as the cannons were charging up. "And say goodbye to the future since nothing survives the cosmic cannons. Fire!" Himachinedramon fired the cannons and there was a giant explosion, but they managed to escape damage.

"What happened?" Wormmon said.

"Did he miss?" Armadillomon said.

"At this close of a range?" Hawkmon said. Then they saw that Chaosgallantmon took the attack.

"Chaosgallantmon?" Veemon said and when he fell Veemon caught him. "No Chaosgallantmon."

"He saved them." T.K. said as they were all astonished yet worried about him.

"Hey come on wake up." Veemon said.

"Am I…am I worthy now?" Chaosgallantmon said as he saw Valkyrimon.

"You are now a true warrior of the light." Valkyrimon said.

"At last." Chaosgallantmon said as he shed a tear, but wasn't moving.

"No hang on!" Veemon said.

"Oh no. Chaosgallantmon!" Davis cried.

"Tired some fool." Barbamon said. "You always were a pain in the neck, I never did like you. Well this will be the last time." The cannons were about to fire, but then Chaosgallantmon blasted them. "My lovely cannons, what have you done?"

"He blasted them?" Veemon said and Chaosgallantmon ben to glow a bright light.

"Is that the light?" Davis said.

"You think this changes anything? Himachinedramon will devour the light and you with it." Barabmon said about to attack.

"Get ready." Wormmon said and Chaosgallantmon began to glow brighter.

"Chaosgallantmon?" Veemon said.

"The queen has spoken to me. Now she gives me new power. I am now Gallantmon Chaos Mode." He looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode, but blue.

"Whoa, love the new threads." Davis said.

"Now that the queen has given me this power I will avenge Slikalia." Gallantmon said.

"You're still a loser!" Barbamon said and attacked.

"**Final Devastation**."

He formed a two sided lance that launched a powerful energy blast that was pushing Himachinedramon back.

"Okay you have a bigger weapon, but you still can't win." Barbamon said.

"Ha let's find out shall we." Gallantmon said.

"Hey leave this to me." Veemon said as he flew in and pushed his sword into the energy.

"No." Barbamon said and caused a major explosion.

"We did it Gallantmon." Veemon said, but then he vanished. After the fight they all defused and all were exhausted at the bottom of the pyramid as the zone returned to normal.

"Glad you guys are okay. Hey where's Chaosgallantmon?" Davis said.

"Our partner there vanished." Deputymon said.

"Too bad, but I have a feeling we'll see him again real soon." Davis said.

"Hey Deputymon you were a big help. How about sticking with us?" Yolei said.

"Sure thing partners." Deputymon said.

"In the meantime rest up in the fusion loaders." Ken said as they got all the digimon back, but then Barbamon rose from the sand.

"Heads up guys he's back." Matt said.

"You meddlesome brats, just for that I'm going to send you to the worst zone of all." Barbamon said and opened up another tunnel that sent them all flying in.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time we've been sent to the Sky Zone. Though the place looks like paradise it isn't. You get arrested just for touching anything, even the grass, and that's just what happened to us next time.


	14. Trouble In Paradise

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here, last time we were having a full out battle with the Bagra Army led by Barbamon. It was touch and go for a minute, but thanks to Chaosgallantmon obtaining this new power we made it. Our troubles are far from over because now we're heading straight to more trouble.

"Trouble In Paradise"

The tunnel that Davis and the others were thrown into opened up and they all fell out into a zone they didn't know about.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora said.

"I think so." Hawkmon said.

"Hey where are we?" Armadillomon said as they looked around and the place looked like a work of art. A Bucchiemon was even doing painting.

"Hey what's that you're painting?" Greymon said.

"Let me see." Mimi said, but was really a big mess. "I think that's what they call abstract art." Ken had a look around and thought something strange was going on.

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"Barbamon said he was going to send us to the worse zone of all, but this place looks like paradise." Ken said.

"Yes that is rather strange." Both turned to see Chaosgallantmon.

"Gallantmon Chaos Mode!" Davis said.

"You can still call me Chaosgallantmon. There's something strange about this place. I'll investigate." Chaosgallantmon said as he flew away.

"What could be the problem? I don't see Bagra's goons anywhere." Davis said, but then fell straight down and something flew down after him.

"Davis!" Ken shouted, but look to see they were on a giant platform in the sky. Davis was falling through the clouds and then a Shakkoumon about his size flew down and caught him sending him back up.

"Hey thanks. Wait you're a Shakkoumon." Davis said.

"Yes, he's a little advice. Not everything is nice in paradise." Shakkoumon said and flew away.

"What does that mean? Just look at this place." Kari said.

"Yeah finally a chance for us to relax." Tai said as he fell back on the grass.

"Good idea. Let's have the whole gang relax." Cody said as they reload their digimon friends and they were all relaxing. Kamemon even noticed a few Bucchiemon playing classical music.

"Wow that's pretty good." Kamemon said as he was climbing on the stage. Then there was a Piximon blowing a whistle.

"Squashing the grass is prohibited." Piximon said as a group came around.

"**Pixi Bomb**."

Piximon tossed a mini bomb at Kamemon that knocked him down. Then Davis and Veemon came running to help them.

"Hey what's the problem?" Davis said.

"You're under arrest for squshing the grass, trying to interrupt good music." Piximon said.

"What? That's a silly thing to be arrested for?" Veemon said.

"Wait." The rookie form of Lucemon showed up trying to stop them. "They are new to our land. They don't know our rules or laws so can't you just let them go." Then a Gargoylemon showed up.

"What is the problem?" Gargoylemon said.

"We found new criminals and Lucemon is trying to stop us from arresting them." Piximon said.

"Not again. Lucemon I'm getting tired of your meddling." Gargoylemon said.

"**Freezing Wing**."

He created white statues and tossed them at Lucemon that knocked him down.

"Hey he didn't do anything." Veemon said.

"Look just buzz off. Nobody here did anything wrong." Davis said.

"Alright I'll let you off with a warning, but you won't be so lucky next time." Gargoylemon said as they flew away.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said as the others gathered around Lucemon.

"I'm fine. I'm use to being treated like that." Lucemon said.

"What was that all about?" Sora said.

"Those were the patrol force. This place is the Sky Zone and the police here keep us safe from the Bagra Army though we have bunch of strict laws and rules." Lucemon said.

"I guess that would explain why there aren't any of them around here, but those laws don't sound good." Matt said.

"Yes well there's an election going on for president and I'm running." Lucemon said. "Our current president is Slushangemon and he made all the rules. If I win I wish to change that."

"How do you get to be president, aren't you a little young?" T.K. said.

"Each candidate wears a heart on their chest and when it glows red then you've won, but it depends on how many people have sided with you." Lucemon said pointing to the green heart on his chest.

"Well you got our support." Yolei said.

"It be nice to get a code crown without fighting the Bagra Army." Cody said.

"Are you the ones I've heard about, the ones collecting code crowns?" Lucemon said.

"Yes we've already scored five code crowns." Wormmon said.

'How could he have known about us?' Ken thought.

"Well ours might be tough to get. It's locked away in a seal that can only be free by a incantation and no one knows what that is." Lucemon said.

"Well if this place is so peaceful maybe we don't need the code crown. We're trying to bring the digital world back to normal and create one of peace and no more trouble." Davis said.

"That's just how I feel. Here why don't I show you around?" Lucemon said. They hopped on their flying digimon and Lucemon was leading the way.

"Wow even from the skies this place looks amazing." Kari said.

"Why isn't there any food?" Veemon said and Davis spotted Shakkoumon.

"Hey it's you." Davis said, but Shakkoumon didn't reply.

"How do you know Shakkoumon?" Lucemon said.

"He saved me from going over the edge." Davis said.

"I see. Be careful though people have been saying he's a spy." Lucemon said.

"He does look kind of sneaky with those shifty eyes of his." Veemon said.

"Did me and Angemon use to be like that?" Armadillomon said.

"Look over there we'll seen fine sculptures, but don't touch anything." Lucemon said. They landed, but the sculptures looked really weird.

"They call this art?" Tai said.

"Is this what you humans call art?" Greymon said.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Sora said.

"Oh boy and I thought I didn't know a thing about art." Kamemon said, but then realized he was missing his helmet and went looking for it. Davis seemed to have understood one of the sculptures.

"Davis do you really understand it?" Veemon said.

"Mmhm, no I'm just kidding." Davis said.

"I figured." Veemon said. Then they heard something smash and when they checked it out it looked like Kamemon broke a statue.

"Kamemon what did you do?" Davis said.

"I didn't do a thing." Kamemon said. Then they heard a siren and saw Gargoylemon with some Unimon.

"You again, what have you done now?" Gargoylemon said then saw the statue. "Vandalizing, you broke a precious statue."

"No I didn't." Kamemon said.

"I will be the judge of that." Gargoylemon said and found his helmet. "Is this yours?"

"Well yes." Kamemon said.

"Proof! We have our criminal." Gargoylemon said.

"Hey lay off. If he said he didn't do it then he didn't do it." Veemon said.

"Get lost you're no cop." Davis said as he pushed him.

"You go against us. Take them." Gargoylemon said. The Unimon blasted all three and then carried them away.

"Davis, Veemon!" Mimi shouted as they saw they were being carried away.

"Oh no what do we do now? Does anyone know a digi-lawyer" Joe said and both Shakkoumon and Chaosgallantmon saw what happened.

…

Police

Gargoylemon took them into custody and was interigating them still thinking they broke the statue.

"Alright let us get down to business. You are charged with smashing a statue and a bunch of other charges. What do you have to say?" Gargoylemon said.

"It wasn't me." Kamemon said.

"Look we're telling you. You have the wrong guy." Davis said.

"You are a human right? What are you doing in the digital world?" Gargoylemon said. "Maybe you committed a crime and trying to escape from it."

"There was no crime so stop treating us like we're criminals." Davis said.

"Alright you must be hungry." Gargoylemon said giving them a bowl of digi-bites.

"Sweet thanks." Veemon said as he started eating.

"You wouldn't have a cheeseburger would you?" Davis said.

"Enjoy it while you can. For this will be your last meal for you will be punished, erased." Gargoylemon said.

"Erased!" All three said and Gargoylemon left.

"But I didn't do it." Kamemon said.

"So what do we do?" Veemon said.

"Simple, we find the real criminal. First we got to get out of here." Davis said. Then Greymon and the others came busting through the wall.

"Hello Davis." Greymon said.

"Come on your officially running from the law." Tai said. Sirens went off and they were all running off.

"My father would be so disappointed in me." Cody said.

"Stop right there. Running away proves you are the criminal." Gargoylemon said as a group of police digimon showed up.

"We're just doing what you should be doing, finding the real criminal." Davis said.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Blade Of The True**."

An X shaped energy blast came out of nowhere passing through Greymon's flames and hit the ground knocking them all out. The leader Slushangemon was the one who launched it.

"Who are they?" Slushangemon said.

"Sir they are criminals from another world." Gargoylemon said.

"Home grown criminals are bad enough, but outside criminals must be dealt with and erased." Slushangemon said.

…..

Trial

Everyone gathered in a coliseum as all of them were tied up and placed in cages.

"The list of crimes squashing the grass, statue smashing, running from the law, I could list their charges all day because it's fun." Gargoylemon said.

"This is ridiculous. None of this would have happened if you arrested our friend for something he didn't do." Davis said.

"Silence, calling the court ridiculous is another law." Slushangemon said.

'He's letting power corrupt him. He's just like me when I was the digimon emperor, wanting to control everything.' Ken thought.

"What do we do now? What did he mean by erase?" Kari said.

"I'll show you." Slushangemon said as electric beams in their cages were charging up.

"Stop this." Lucemon said flying in. "Where is your proof that they are responsible? This isn't a fair trial. They're innocent until proven guilty." He then turned to the people. "Yes this place is beautiful, but that's only because we live in constant fear of breaking a law. That isn't peace. Who will work with me to change that?" It was then people started raising siding with Lucemon.

"A nice speech Lucemon, but that doesn't change the fact that these people are criminals for breaking a statue." Slushangemon said.

"Please stop." A Kyupimon was flying up to them. "It was me. I was playing hide and seek and I knocked the statue over." Then Gargoylemon grabbed her.

"Ha I knew it all along." Gargoylemon said.

"Sure you did." Kamemon said sarcastically.

"They are free to go." Gargoylemon said as Davis and the others were set free and Kyupimon took their spot. "Now we can punish the true criminal." Kyupimon was about to be erased.

"Hold on!" Davis shouted stopping them. "I don't care how valuable that statue was. No one deserves this harsh of a punishment for what was just an accident."

"Davis is right. This system doesn't work, it's out of whack." Ken said. "I was once like you Slushangemon, I punish anyone that stood against me. I won't let you get away with this."

"You dare to challenge me?" Slushangemon said.

"We both dare. Let's go." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

Both of them went to attack, but Slushangemon was able to block them with his blades and flew up.

"A trial by combat? The outcome will be the same." Slushangemon said. He folded his body into a wheel and started spinning hitting both of them.

"He's too fast. They can't keep up with him." Ken said.

"**Blade Of The True**."

Slushangemon launched his X blast and knocked the both of them down. Then he grabbed Veemon and flew up in the air ready to throw him down.

"How do you like justice criminal?" Slushangemon said. Then he was shot in the back and they saw Chaosgallantmon.

"Davis digi-fuse me. I can help match his speed and power. Together we can put an end to his abusive power." Chaosgallantmon said.

"You got it." Davis said. "Veemon X3, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two fused together with Veemon having blue braces on his arms and legs with Chaosgallantmon's wing attached to his back.

"Veemon X4!"

Veemon X4 flew up and started attacking Slushangemon, but then he disappeared. They looked around for him and Davis spotted something in the sky and it was him spinning in.

"Incoming." Davis said and Veemon spotted him.

"**Hazard Justice Flame**."

He spot a spiral of blue and red flames that hit Slushangemon and took him down. Veemon stood over him with his hand out and Lucemon flew over to him.

"What now? If that was a trial by combat I think you lost." Lucemon said.

"Free the prisoner." Slushangemon said and Kyubimon was let go.

"Good work Lucemon." Ken said.

"Me?" Lucemon said.

"It was because of you that you stood up to him that people will stand up for themselves." Ken said and people started cheering for Lucemon and his heart became red. 'Though this doesn't mean I trust him. Something's not right about him.' There was also the fact of Shakkoumon that was watching.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we learn of a dark secret in the Sky Zone.

(Veemon) Yeah and…

(Davis) Plus Hope shows up with this strange digimon. Who is she?

(Veemon) I think…

(Davis) Also is ken trying to get buddy, buddy with Slushangemon. Veemon did you want to say something?

(Veemon) Never mind.


	15. A Dark Cloud

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened so far. I'm Davis and my friends and I have been sent to the Sky Zone. A strict place where you can be arrested for almost anything and that's what happened to us. Thanks to our new friend Lucemon and Chaosgallantmon we were able to make it out of that one. So why do I have a strange feeling our problems are just starting.

"A Dark Cloud"

"I was wrong and I apologize to you all." Slushangemon said. Everyone gathered in a hall as Lucemon was about to be made president of the Sky Zone. "I won't even wait for the results of the election and hand the title of president to Lucemon."

"So the little guy pulled it off." Davis said as all of them were there.

"Wow I've never known a real president before." Yolei said.

"Looks like we're finally going to get a code crown without fighting the Bagra Army." Tai said.

"Hey speaking of which where is the guy? He's missing his own party." Veemon said as he and the other digimon went looking for him. Lucemon was in the library doing some reading. "Lucemon! Oh there you are."

"Lucemon you're missing everything." Hawkmon said.

"Oh sorry. I was just doing some last minute studying." Lucemon said.

"You're big day and you're doing homework?" Wormmon said.

"Yes, this was the last book and I've already read every book in here." Lucemon said.

"What, you read all of these!?" Veemon said as he saw many books.

"Right, well I better get going." Lucemon said and flew out.

"Hey Armadillomon is being president like the one in charge right?" Veemon said.

"That's basically it." Armadillomon said.

"Oh man I didn't know you had to do homework for that and I want to be in charge for when we create a world of peace like a king." Veemon said and his eyes teared up. "The last time I finished a book was never." Then he heard something and saw Shakkoumon. "Looking for something?"

"Why yes I am, the truth." Shakkoumon said and left.

"That shifty eye eavesdropper, I don't trust him." Veemon said.

"Wait I use to be a Shakkoumon." Armadillomon said. They all went back to the hall where Lucemon was on stage.

"The heart on your chest glows red. You have earned the title of president." Slushangemon said.

"Congratulations Lucemon." Mimi said.

"Fiddle de, de. Did you forget about me?" Shakkoumon said as he flew down.

"I was right about him." Veemon said as he jumped into attack, but Shakkoumon pushed him back with one arm. "You see that. This guy is obviously a Bagra spy sent here to ruin Lucemon's big day."

"Watch what you say. This is the chief of commissioners here." Slushangemon said.

"Yes indeed. I make sure that the candidate is right for the job as president. Plus I'm a poet and now you know it." Shakkoumon said.

"Oh sorry, honest mistake." Veemon said.

"No it wasn't." Yolei said.

"You jumped the gun again." Izzy said.

"Yes well I am here to brand the president's bracelet to the one who wins the election." Shakkoumon said.

"I thought the people choose the president. Where do you come in?" Davis said.

"Through the door, I kid. Only I can give the bracelet to the winning candidate, but first I make sure that the candidate is honest and true with what you call my shifty eyes." Shakkoumon said. "Alright now let's get this moving." He took the bracelet from Slushangemon. "Lucemon I hear by name you president." He placed the bracelet on Lucemon, but Ken noticed a strange look on him.

'What's that look for? Something's not right about this guy.' Ken thought.

"Glad that's over with. You have to admit Slushangemon you weren't exactly the best president." Shakkoumon said.

"I'm aware of that." Slushangemon said.

"I know the feeling you have right now. I felt a shame for the horrible things I've done." Ken said.

"I only seek to protect us from the Bagra Army. I wish I knew what came over me." Slushangemon said and Lucemon started chuckling.

"You couldn't help yourself. This zone holds a dark secret." Lucemon said.

"Mr. President, are you talking about the phantom mist that has been locked away?" Shakkoumon said.

"Way Maliki. Wee Maliki. Woo Maliki three." Lucemon said being surrounded in a dark aura.

"Careful that's the incantation to release the phantom mist." Shakkoumon said.

"Woo Maliki. Wy Maliki. Code crown come to me." Lucemon said as he raised his arm and the bracelet glowed.

"Wait what are you doing?" Matt said. Then the whole place began to shake and the entire place was split into two with Ken on one side with Slushangemon and Shakkoumon and Slushangemon caught him.

"Are you alright?" Slushangemon said.

"Yes, but is he doing?" Ken said. Then something began to rise.

"Davis can you see what that thing is?" Cody said.

"Looks like a temple or shrine. That has to be where they keep their code crown." Davis said.

"Yes it's been sitting their going to waste. Waiting for me to dust it off." Lucemon said.

"Hey who are you and what have you done with the real Lucemon?" Mimi said.

"I hate to say it, but that is Lucemon." Cody said.

"He was after the code crown the entire time." T.K. said.

"Yes though I had to act it out. I never knew when that snoopy commissioner would be around." Lucemon said. "Now I can show my true form. No more of this good boy form." He began to change forms and became Lucemon Chaos Mode. "Now you see for who I really am. A servant to Lord Bagra."

"What! He was with Bagra all along?" Joe said.

"In retrospect perhaps you weren't that bad of a president Slushagnemon." Shakkoumon said and they saw the code crown come from the shrine and Lucemon caught it.

"Now that I have this the Bagra Army will be pleased." Lucemon said.

"You deceived all of us." Veemon said.

"Yes, I needed you all to believe I was a good boy. It was so easy and you all bought that stuff I said." Lucemon said.

"Yeah we fell for alright." Armadillomon said.

"They may have been words to you, but they meant something to everyone." Hawkmon said.

"Now you go and stab us in the back. Now you're going to pay." Veemon said as the three went to attack, but then they felt something slash them.

"What happened?" Armadillomon said.

"I can't move." Hawkmon said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"It's over digidestine."

"Hey that sounds like…" They looked through the smoke to see a knight like digimon in pink and black armor with jets attached on her back and a giant metal glove on her right hand with a wide iron chest plate.

"Who's that?" Yolei said and they saw one other.

"Hope!" T.K. said.

"I think Yolei meant that black and pink digimon." Tai said.

"I am Machdermon and you are in the way."

"This doesn't look good." Shakkoumon said. Then a piece of the wall was about to come down, but Chaosgallantmon smashed it.

"Are you alright?" Chaosgallantmon.

"Chaosgallantmon do you know what's going on?" Ken said.

"No, but I know it's not good." Chaosgallantmon said.

"I owe all of this to you." Lucemon said to Hope. "Thanks for all the help. I never would have found that incantation without you."

"Hope are you and this Bagra goon working together?" Davis said, but she just stayed silent. "Hey I asked you a question."

"Davis I tried to keep you and you friends out of this, but if it's a showdown you want then you got it." Hope said holding up her fusion loader.

"A pink fusion loader!" Davis said.

"I thought there was something strange about her." T.K. said.

"Watching is all they can do. Those three digimon are the heart of their fusion and they're going to be out for a while." Machdermon said. "It's for the best boy. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you when you could still be of use to us." Then she flew off.

"Now according to our agreement Lucemon we get the phantom mist and you get the code crown." Hope said.

"Right this shiny bobble is all I want." Lucemon said.

"Alright. Reload Snimon!" Hope said.

"Is it time?" Snimon said.

"Yes, let's go." Hope said. She jumped off and flew up to the shrine.

"What is she up to?" Davis said.

"She said she wanted the phantom mist. It's a dark energy the Sky Zone has kept secret." Lucemon said. "Look what it's already doing to your friends." They all turned to see the digimon in pain.

"Guys what's the matter?" Sora said.

"I don't know. Something's coming over me." Greymon said.

"The phantom mist has that effect on digimon when their pure of heart so you see there one's benefits to turning evil." Lucemon said. "Though what Machdermon wants with it is beyond me. She is happy to do whatever she wants with it." Up in the shrine the phantom mist was in a dark orb with it coming out.

"This is the phantom mist?" Renamon said.

"All that dark energy is making me queasy." Strikedramon said.

"You too?" Monitamon said.

"Hope upload me into the fusion loader first." Machdermon said and Hope got her back inside. "Good now time to absorb the phantom mist."

"Warning, it's leaking." Monitamon said.

"Not to worry there's plenty to go around." Machdermon said. "Now watch as the phantom mist turns this happy world into something different." The phantom mist was affecting every digimon and setting the whole zone to ruin.

"Now I see. It must have been the phantom mist that affected me." Slushangemon said.

"How long has the Sky Zone kept this secret?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"It's not exactly something you put in the tourist brochure." Shakkoumon said.

"Forever, that's how long the phantom mist has been lying." Lucemon said.

"Have you thought about what would happen to this zone?" Cody said.

"I have, but all I really want is the code crown." Lucemon said and was about to fly off, but Greymon grabbed his leg.

"Not so fast." Greymon said. Then Garurumon jumped and slashed his face.

"Did you really think we let you fly away like that?" Garurumon said. Lucemon used force to push them both back and was powering an energy orb.

"Never mind us your friends need you." Slushangemon said.

"I'm on it." Chaosgallantmon said as he started flying. Lucemon threw the energy ball. Chaosgallantmon tried to stop it, but he couldn't make it in time. Though it didn't go off and showed Veemon was pushing back. "What, but how?"

"You really want to know." Veemon said as Armadillomon and Hawkmon got up and was able to toss back. "You just don't know when to shut up. I thought I was worried I never be a great digimon without doing reading, but now I know I be better than you. Besides he couldn't have read them all those books, there's too many." Lucemon was about to attack, but Chaosgallantmon started firing him.

"It's time to digi-fuse Davis." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Right. Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X4!"

Veemon flew up and was about to hit Lucemon, but he blocked him.

"Resistance is futile." Lucemon said and kicked him away. He charged up another energy orb and launched it, but Veemon was able to block it.

"Slushangemon this is your chance." Ken said.

"My chance?" Slushangemon said.

"I'm asking you to join us. I can digi-fuse you with my digimon to stop Lucemon. Join us and make right what you've done wrong." Ken said.

"Very well I will join you." Slushangemon said.

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" All four combined with Slushangemon's blades going on his arms and their wings combining and having his helmet.

"Wormmon X4!"

"I will end this." Lucemon said as he tossed two more at Veemon.

"Not good." Veemon said.

"**Justice Beam**."

Shakkoumon fired energy blast from his eyes and destroyed the orbs.

"Well it's official, worst president ever." Shakkoumon said. Wormmon flew up to him and slashed him with his blade.

"Now time to return to sender." Veemon said as he tossed the energy orb back to Lucemon and it hit.

"**Judgement Blade Guilty**."

Wormmon shot a red energy slash at Lucemon that blasted him to the ground and dropping the code crown as Ken caught it. The two defused and they all went back to normal.

"Thanks for the help commissioner." Veemon said.

"If I would've been more observant none of this would of happen, but as a Wisemon said whatever." Shakkoumon said. "You must stop the others and reseal the mist."

"Yolei you and I better go. The rest of you calm the digimon." Davis said and she agreed with Shakkoumon teleporting them. Lucemon wasn't beaten yet while Hope was absorbing the mist.

"Davis…" "Stop it Hope. What you're doing is destroying this zone." Davis said.

"I can't help that." Hope said.

"Not that I ever liked you, but when did you become a jerk Hope?" Veemon said.

"Watch it." Renamon said.

"Yeah you little runt." Snimon said. Then Lucemon zipped in and grabbed her.

"I thought we finished you." Veemon said.

"Not quite and once I absorb this mist I will become even stronger." Lucemon said.

"No we had a deal." Hope said.

"Did we? The deal's off girly." Lucemon said and started absorbing the mist. Even from her loader that she dropped, but something was wrong. "No too fast, I can't control it." He was then covered in a dark slime and Hope got caught in it.

"Hope!" Snimon and Renamon shouted.

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) I can't believe she was after that phantom mist. What's her problem?

(Davis) Easy there are more to people than meets the eye. Look at Snimon and Renamon.

(Veemon) You look at them. What about them?

(Davis) They go out of their way to save Hope, but they could use our help. It's all next time.


	16. Clash In The Clouds

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

In case anyone missed anything here's what happened. My friends and I are in the Sky Zone. We were betrayed by our friend Lucemon who was really a member of the Bagra Army. Thanks to Slushangemon joining us we were able to take him down, or so we thought.

"Clash In The Clouds"

The phantom mist Lucemon was trying to absorb was going out of control and Hope was getting caught in it.

"What's happening?" Veemon said.

"The phantom mist has turned on him and is taking Hope." Garurumon said as they were being pulled in.

"Hope!" Snimon said.

"Let her go." Hope said as they tried to save her, but both of them were pushed away. Then the there was a bright light as a dark orb was formed and then Lucemon showed inside it with his eyes closed.

"Lucemon?" Yolei said.

"I realized I don't need the code crown." Lucemon said and opened his eyes covered in black. "Now that I have this power." Lucemon pulled through the dark orb and became his Shadowlord form with Hope inside the orb as the roof of the shrine was broken off.

"Whoa look at him." Greymon said.

"He's turned into an actual monster." Hawkmon said and he started flapping his wings. Renamon hopped on Snimon and they flew up to him.

"Hope!" Renamon called out.

"Snimon, Renamon!" Hope called out.

"We'll save you Hope." Snimon said.

"**Twin Sickle**."

"**Diamond Storm**."

They both attacked, but it didn't even make a scratch in it. Then strange symbols appeared above Lucemon and started firing energy blasts, but Snimon was able to avoid them.

"We have to attack." Yolei said.

"Not yet, we have to save Hope." Davis said.

"But why, are you forgetting this is all her fault?" Garurumon said.

"No, even if she is our enemy I can't leave her in there." Davis said.

"So then what do we do?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"We've got to help out Snimon and Renamon. Let's get up there." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X4!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

"What are they doing?" Snimon said.

"Snimon look out." Renamon said and ended up getting his by Lucemon's claw and sent crashing into a building.

"That's gotta hurt." Veemon said.

"Get ready, here he comes." Hawkmon said and Lucemon fired his energy blasts. "How did Snimon dodge these blasts?" Then Hawkmon got blasted and then Veemon and they were both sent flying down and defused.

"He's even stronger now." Yolei said.

"Wait what is he doing now?" Davis said as Lucemon was gathering energy and growing bigger. Under the shrine all the others were trying to hold off the corrupted digimon.

"What's happening?" T.K. said.

"Lucemon is absorbing all the phantom mist that corrupted the digimon." Shakkoumon said as all the digimon returned to normal.

"Davis if you're planning to retreat I suggest now would be the time." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Chaosgallantmon I need you to stay here. Report back if anything strange happens." Davis said.

"Yes sir." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Machdermon the digidestine are retreating." Strikedramon said as he and Monitamon had Hope's fusion loader with her inside.

"No worries everything is going as planned." Machdermon said. After managing to get away Davis and Yolei met up with the others trying to decide their next move.

"There's no way the phantom mist can be sealed away now that the air born shrine has been destroyed." Shakkoumon said.

"Then we'll have to destroy him." Tai said.

"But he has Hope captive in that ball he's carrying. What is that thing?" Yolei said.

"It's known as the blazing orb. The fact that Hope is trapped within it means that there must be darkness in her heart." Shakkoumon said. Then, since they brought Snimon and Renamon with them, they began to wake up.

"Snimon, Renamon are you two okay?" Kari said.

"None of your business leave us alone. You losers are no friends of ours." Snimon said.

"We have to save Hope." Renamon said.

"Renamon, Snimon if we work together we can save her." Davis said.

"Look we're not even on the same team. Who are you trying to fool with that stuff?" Snimon said.

"Sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture and think of the common enemy." Davis said.

"Do you expect us to believe that? You were fighting against Hope until now." Snimon said.

"But not anymore." Davis said.

"Hope must be really important to the both of you." Sora said.

"She is. All three of us share the same feelings, she's the closest and best friend we ever had." Renamon said.

"Yeah and we don't need help from blockheads like you." Snimon said. Then there was a rumble noise outside and Chaosgallantmon came through the door.

"Davis we got trouble." Chaosgallantmon said and when they looked outside all the data was being absorbed.

"What's happening?" Mimi said.

"It's Lucemon. He's absorbing the raw data now that he has all the phantom mist." Slushangemon said.

"He won't stop until it's ones and zeroes." Shakkoumon said.

"Are you two with the team or not?" Davis said as he looked at Snimon and Renamon.

"We're not on your team. Keep this so called help." Snimon said.

"Have it your way." Davis said.

"Off we go." Shakkoumon said as he teleported all of them.

"Are you sure about this? We could use some help." Renamon said.

"Don't worry we'll save Hope. Machdermon might be able to do something, I hope." Snimon said and flew away. They met up with Monitamon and Strikedramon and Machdermon was refusing to help.

"Machdermon you have the power to save Hope." Renamon said.

"Calm yourself underlings. Hope is on important mission and being in the blazing orb is a part of it." Machdermon said.

"But she might not recover if she stays in there much longer." Snimon said.

"You two will remain where you are. Hope will be able to pull through this." Machdermon said.

"Yes ma'am." Renamon said, but neither one of them were liking it.

…

The Shrine

Davis and the others had their digimon fuse together and were flying up to Lucemon. Shakkoumon was carrying Armadillomon as he was trying to flap his Kabuterimon wings.

"Come on you two move it." Veemon said.

"He weighs a ton." Shakkoumon said.

"Sorry, but I'm can't fly as fast as the rest of you." Armadillomon said.

"Look out he's spotted us." Wormmon said as Lucemon turned to face them and started firing at them and in no time they were all shot. Veemon got the best of it since only one of his wings were shot.

"My wings are shot, I can't fly." Veemon said.

"We're going down." Shakkoumon said as they all crashed down.

"Are you guys alright?" Mimi said.

"It's no use. His attacks are too fast and he's too strong." Hawkmon said.

"I got out of there alright, but I can't fly with my wings injured." Veemon said. Then they saw Snimon with Renamon on him flying up to Lucemon.

"We'll save you by ourselves Hope." Snimon said.

"Concentrate all fire onto the blazing orb." Renamon said.

"Snimon, Renamon save yourselves." Hope said, but they ignored her.

"**Twin Sickles**."

"**Diamond Storm**."

They both launched their attacks on the blazing orb, but it didn't have any affect.

"**Green Sickle Cut**."

Snimon tried slashing at it horizontally, but there wasn't even a scratch.

"Nothing?" Snimon said.

"That thing is as hard as a diamond." Izzy said.

"Snimon look out." Renamon said, but the two of them end up getting hit by Lucemon's tail.

"We need to get air born again." Davis said.

"I'm using my judgement blade innocent to heal." Wormmon said as he was healing the others in a green light. "It's going to take though since I'm injured myself." Lucemon kept attacking Snimon and Renamon and they were barely holding on and Hope was in tears.

"Stop you two, you have to give up before he deletes you." Hope said.

"No I'm not giving up." Snimon said.

"Me either." Renamon said storing energy into her fists and Snimon started spinning as he flew straight.

"We'll drill our way in." Snimon said as he grind against it like a drill and Renamon started pounding it.

"I got it. I'll use a digi-card." Davis said. "Give me some **Breeze Blaster**. Upload Patamon!" Three holograms of Patamon appeared and started spitting clouds.

"Did they just make a stairway in the sky?" Cody said.

"Let's go Veemon." Davis said as he hopped on.

"You got it." Veemon said as he started running up and the clouds disappeared. "Just out of curiosity how do we get down?"

"Snimon, Renamon please stop." Hope said.

"No Hope, we're almost through." Snimon said and they smashed through.

"Hope!" Renamon called out as she held out her hand, but Lucemon's claw smashed in and grabbed them.

"Oh no." Hope said and Lucemon started to squeeze them.

'I'm sorry Hope. We've tried, but I guess we weren't strong enough.' Snimon thought.

"Almost there! Help them Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"**Sapphire Sword**."

Veemon formed a sword out of blue fire and slashed it against Lucemon's claw getting the two of them free.

"Renamon, Snimon get Hope." Davis said. Hope was caught in the current that led out of the blazing orb and was falling.

"Hope!" Snimon called out.

"I've got her." Renamon jumped with Hope smiling. Snimon flew under them and got them with all of them in tears of joy.

"Hope are you alright?" Renamon said.

"You two saved me." Hope said.

"Of course." Snimon said. Then he looked down at Davis with him and Veemon on the orb. 'Maybe I had Davis all wrong.' Snimon thought.

"Looks like they're safe." Davis said, but then Lucemon slammed his claw, but Veemon blocked him.

"Davis!" Veemon called out and Snimon spotted they needed help.

"Hold on girls." Snimon said as he started flying. Then Lucemon pounded the two of them off.

"I guess this is how we're getting down." Veemon said as they were falling.

"We're coming for you." Snimon said. "Davis you meant it when you said you wanted to help us now it's my turn to help you." Then Davis' fusion loader emitted a bright light.

'Whoa that's bright. I wonder if Snimon could fuse us into something stronger.' Davis thought. "Snimon get ready to fuse." He said. "Veemon X4, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two fused together with Snimon's blades attached to Veemon's right arm and got an extra set of wings.

"Veemon X5!"

"Veemon's flying!" Joe said as Veemon flew past Lucemon carring Davis, Hope, and Renamon on his shoulders.

"**Slicing Wind**."

He created a wind current that sliced Lucemon's wings off. He breathed out fire, but Veemon was able to block it.

"I've never felt so strong. With X5 power we can take him." Veemon said.

"This time let him come to us." Davis said.

"Here he comes." Hope said as Lucemon was heading straight to them.

"**Slashing Uppercut**."

Veemon flew down and gave him an uppercut with the blades that pushed Lucemon down to the shrine and he turned to data.

"We did it." Davis said.

"Look the air shrine is falling to pieces." Hope said as everything was returning to normal and the shrine was breaking apart.

"Why does it feel like we're forgetting something?" Davis said.

"What about your friends?" Renamon said as they reminded them they were on the shrine. They managed to catch them and Davis was being awarded.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I am honored to join your team." Slushangemon said.

"Davis Motomiya for your bravery we like to award you our code crown and entrust the future of the digital world to you and your friends." Shakkoumon said. "Though there are still many dangers that await. So do you want the job or not?"

"Let's get started." Davis said as he took the code crown.

"That's our Davis." Tai said.

"Hey where did Hope go?" Ken said. Hope was outside the great hall with her digimon.

"Hope we found a piece of the blazing orb." Monitamon said.

"Excellent." Hope said as she absorbed the piece. "Reload Machdermon! It is as you ordered milady."

"Good Hope. I was worried we lost you there for a second, but you pulled through." Machdermon said as Renamon and Snimon grabbed Hope's hands. "Now we will move onto the next zone, find the strongest digimon, and add him to our ranks."

"Yes ma'am." Hope said.

"I can hardly wait to see what happens next." Machdermon said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're off to the Jungle Zone.

(Veemon) Yeah there's a super powerful digimon and we got to get to him before Ross and Hope do.

(Davis) It's a race in the jungle next time.


	17. In The Jungle Zone

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here calling from the digital world, or what's left of it since it's been broken apart. Last time my friends and I were caught in an epic battle with Lucemon and trying to save Hope. With a little help from Snimon we were able to save her and score a code crown.

"In The Jungle Zone"

"We scored six code crowns. We're getting good at this." Mimi said as Davis had all of them as they were traveling to the next zone.

"Yeah bring on the next one baby." Tai said.

"I wonder what happened to Hope." Davis said.

"If you ask me I forgot all about her, anyway I'm sure she's fine. She does have that metal monster." Yolei said.

"You mean Machdermon, yeah there's something about her I don't trust." Davis said.

"She seems to like her." Kari said.

"Heads up guys we're here." T.K. said. They arrived at the next zone, but there wasn't anything.

"Wait did we make a wrong turn?" Ken said.

"This is weird." Sora said as Veemon came out.

"What is this did the zone disappear?" Veemon said.

"Uh hey Joe how's your fear of heights doing?" Davis said.

"Fine, why?" Joe said.

"Just don't look down." Davis said, but Joe did and he saw they were hundreds of feet from the ground and they all started falling straight down.

"Quick get the flying digimon out." Cody said. He reload Kabuterimon and he caught him, Izzy, and Joe. Yolei reloaded Birdramon and caught her, Sora, and Mimi.

"Quick Ken get out Angemon." T.K. said.

"Hold on we'll catch you." Kabuterimon said as they raced down.

"Hey wait what about us?" Veemon said. Angemon came out and grabbed T.K. and was reaching out for Ken and Kari.

"Don't worry Ken and Kari I'll think of something." Davis said. Then Chaosgallantmon came out.

"Don't worry I'll catch them." Chaosgallantmon said as he flew down.

"Hey wait, who's going to catch us?" Tai said. Chaosgallantmon raced down and Angemon was able to catch Ken. Chaosgallantmon reached down and was able to grab Kari, but couldn't get up.

"We descended too fast." Angemon said as the two of them fell through the trees. Birdramon and Kabuterimon flew down.

"Are you two alright?" Sora said.

"Yeah, wait what about Tai, Matt, and Davis?" Kari said and they all felt stupid because they left them falling. The three of them kept falling and Davis didn't had a flying digimon to help.

"Davis quick think of something." Tai shouted.

"Like what?" Davis said and then something came to him. "That's it time for fusion. Garurumon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse! Quick Garurumon spin your tail." Garurumon was in Pawnchessmon armor and his tail started to act like a propeller and the they grabbed on.

"Great work." Matt said.

'I have to admit it was creative thinking, a little embarrassing though. I hope no one's watching.' Garurumon thought.

…

Bagra's Base

"Rested and ready for battle." Ghoulmon said.

"Battle, you? Don't make me laugh. I've got this one." Boltmon said.

"Hey you see how Boltmon talks to Ghoulmon like that?" One of the Vilemon said.

"Yeah makes you think we're working for the wrong guy."

"Naughty, naughty." A Damemon came through the shadows. "You three should know better than to talk down to your master like that. You guys are very, very naughty."

"And you're about to be very, very hurt." Ghoulmon said as he tried to squish him, but he jumped up and Barbamon caught him.

"A new pet Barbamon?" Boltmon said.

"My new sidekick. You must admit he's cute." Barbamon said.

"I'm super cute." Damemon said.

"Some say you've gone, in the head." Boltmon said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't make that mistake. So where are you off to this time?" Barbamon said.

"The Jungle Zone." Boltmon said.

…

The Jungle Zone

"I hope the others are okay." Davis said as they were separated with Davis having the digimon out.

"I'm sure they're fine, but look at this place. It's like a jungle." Matt said.

"We better find the others before something happens." Garurumon said.

"You're right. Garurumon and I will go look for them. You guys better stay here." Matt said.

"I guess you're right. Good luck." Davis said. Matt got on Garurumon and took off.

"Man if this jungle is huge just imagine what the bugs are like." Tai said. The other digidestine were trying to find them, but the girls were freaked out with so many bugs.

"Oh man I hate giant bugs." Mimi said.

"I'm going to pretend you don't mean Kabuterimon." Izzy said.

"Hey Chaosgallantmon thanks again for catching me back there." Kari said as he was taking the lead.

"No need to thank me. It's a warrior's duty to protect the weak." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Hey I wouldn't call Kari weak." Ken said, but Chaosgallantmon stopped and jumped back as an energy slash came out of nowhere.

"You there, who are you!?" Chaosgallantmon said. They all looked up see a Stingmon.

"Who am I, I am the guardian of this sacred land." Stingmon said. "I protect this land from intruders like you." He flew down, but Chaosgallantmon stopped him. "You shall not pass." He brought out his stinger, but Chaosgallantmon kicked him off. He flew up to him, but Stingmon shot an energy slash. Chaosgallantmon dodged it, but it cut down a tree that was going to land on Kari.

"Kari!" Ken said as he tried to save her, but something saved them both.

"What happened?" Chaosgallantmon said as he looked down at them.

"Now I have you." Stingmon said as he was about to strike.

"No Stingmon stop it." He stopped his attack and they all saw the digimon that saved Ken and Kari as Ken held onto her.

"Lilamon why do you protect these intruders?" Stingmon said.

"Oh come now, it's obvious these two are in love." Lilamon said.

"Wait what!?" Kari and Ken said. Ken noticed he was holding onto her and he backed off.

"After all Stingmon aren't we the same? Aren't we hopelessly, madly, wonderfully in love?" Lilamon said and Stingmon began to blush.

"Oh…uh….well….I wouldn't put it that way exactly." Stingmon said and that shattered her as she began to cry.

"Oh how could you say such things?" Lilamon said as she cried.

"Please don't I meant I wouldn't use the word hopeless. I think there's a better word." Stingmon said trying to cheer her up.

"Are they in love or not?" Yolei said.

"I'm not sure, love is complicated I heard." Chaosgallantmon said.

"It is." Sora said. Then they heard an explosion.

"More intruders." Stingmon said. As Matt and Garurumon kept looking for the others they saw through the fire some figures walking through the jungle.

"It looks like the Bagra Army showed." Matt said.

"You think we should bead back to Davis and Tai?" Garurumon said.

"No at this point we're closer to the others. At least I hope." Matt said as they ran off. Back with Tai and Davis they were surrounded by the Bagra Army's blue Megakabuterimon.

"Okay who's idea was it for us to stay here and get completely surrounded?" Veemon said.

"Without Garurumon we're not at full strength and that's a big bug." Greymon said as a Kongoumon showed up.

"We'll just have to use what we have. Veemon, Greymon! Digi-Fuse"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X2!"

"Reload Knightmon, Pawnchessmon!" Davis said as Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon came out.

"Okay let's squash some bugs." Tai said. Matt and Garurumon were attacked, but saved by Ross and Hope as they were on Crowmon and Snimon.

"So Davis is here too?" Ross said and flew away with Hope flying down to Matt.

"You saved me in the Sky Zone, but don't go thinking it changes anything. I'll only ask once, don't interfere." Hope said and flew off.

"Kids today, she didn't even say thanks." Matt said.

"Hey Matt look." Garurumon said and spotted all the others.

"It's T.K., Sora, and all the others." Matt said and saw Lilamon and Stingmon. "I see they aren't alone either." Back with Davis and Tai Veemon tossed a Megakabuterimon, but it was sliced in two by one person.

"Boltmon!" Davis said.

"Kongoumon." Boltmon said and Kongoumon got nervous.

"Yes sir." Kongoumon said.

"I thought you could handle this, but I see handling six humans with fusion loaders is a lot to ask for a numbskull like you." Boltmon said.

'Whew for a second I thought I lost his respect.' Kongoumon thought.

"So Ross and Hope must be here too." Tai said.

"Nevermind the humans I will handle them." Boltmon said. "You are to sneak into the hidden sanctuary, neutralize the so call guardian, and obtain the code crown."

"Thanks now I know where to go find the code crown." Davis said.

"A lot good that will do you. You'll have to go through me first." Boltmon said.

…..

Hidden Sanctuary

Stingmon and Lilamon took all the others to the hidden sanctuary.

"This place should keep us safe." Lilamon said. "It holds a force field created by our forefathers. Only those whose hearts are pure and filled with goodness and love."

"Even me?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"That's me all over." Mimi said.

"Listen." Lilamon said grabbing Kari's hands. "Never be a shame to face your feelings with you and that boy with the dark blue hair."

"You mean Ken? He and I aren't what you think we are." Kari said.

"I understand you're shy. Stingmon is like that sometimes." Lilamon said and Stingmon walked over.

"I wish to apologize earlier for attacking. I see that you are friends and are most welcome here." Stingmon said.

"There you are." Matt said as he and Garurumon ran over.

"Matt! Are you alright?" Sora said as she ran to his arms.

"Where are the others?" Cody said.

"I'm starting to think they might be in trouble." Garurumon said.

"It is best to bring your friends here if they are." Stingmon said.

"Yeah evil things can't get in here." Ken said.

"There's some kind of barrier that only let's people filled of goodness and love in like us." Kari said.

"There you see. Is it so hard to admit you're in love?" Lilamon said as she hugged the both of them.

"Those two in love?" Matt said.

"Well you love birds stay here. Garurumon and I fill find Davis and bring him back." Chaosgallantmon said as he grabbed Garurumon and flew off.

"Wait Kari and I aren't like that!" Ken said.

"Come we must prepare for the Bagra Army." Stingmon said.

"Don't worry about them." They all saw Ross and hope with their digimon.

"It's not like your troubles are over." Ross said.

"Ross and Hope!" Yolei said.

"Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

…

Davis

Veemon was shoved down and Boltmon held the blade of his axe against his neck.

"You're digi-fusing days are done." Boltmon said. Then was blasted and scratched by Garurumon and Chaosgallantmon.

"Not yet they aren't." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Oh hello traitors." Boltmon said.

"You guys made it!" Davis said.

"He doesn't know how much stronger we've become Davis. Let's surprise him." Garurumon said.

"Veemon X2, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X4!"

"An upgrade I see." Boltmon said.

"Get ready bolt head." Veemon said as he jumped up. "This time we're gonna take you down."

"**Sapphire Sword**."

He formed his flaming blue sword and slashed down, but Boltmon blocked it.

…

Hidden Sanctuary

"Leave her alone." Mimi said as Lilamon was hurt and Crescemon held Stingmon by the neck.

"What's the matter with you guys? You're as bad as those Bagra Army goons." Joe said.

"He's got a point. Don't you think we're going too far Hope?" Snimon said.

"This has to stop." Ken said as he Yolei and Cody held their fusion loaders.

…

Davis

Boltmon and Veemon kept clashing weapons until Boltmon jumped back seeing he couldn't win.

"Their power is greater than I thought. It's clear that if I want to win I need Lord Bagra to give me more power." Boltmon said. Then a light shined and he was floating away.

"Running away?" Veemon said.

"We'll battle again and when we do it will be our last." Boltmon said and vanished.

"Are you guys alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but we better get to the others fast." Veemon said.

…

The Sanctuary

"**Blast Blitz**."

Cresemon blasted Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon in their digi-fused forms and were blasted down as Lilamon and Stingmon were hurt.

"Stop this Ross, it isn't right." Sora said.

"Don't worry we're done." Ross said.

"No Ross, we haven't gotten them to tell us who the guardian is yet or what's in that sanctuary." Hope said.

"What do you think we do?" Ross said.

"Whatever it takes. We're so close, don't go soft on me. This is why I chose you and not Davis, you keep going and don't show mercy on your enemies whether or not they're Bagra." Hope said.

"Here I thought it was because we're old friends." Ross said. "I don't attack an opponent when they're down. We're done." He began to walk away.

"Not so fast." Machdermon said in her fusion loader. "You're not going to give my Hope trouble are you."

"I'm fine Machdermon I'll handle this. No don't upload." Hope said, but she came out.

"I knew we haven't seen the last of her." Joe said.

"Can't you control that thing Hope?" Ross said surprised she came out her own. Then Machdermon pounded Crescemon down and the impact of her falling blew Ross back.

"Now will you do as I say?" Machdermon said.

"Never you witch, by the way I hate the color pink." Ross said.

"Wrong answer." Machdermon said about to attack, but Veemon came and blocked her fist.

"Maybe you didn't ask the right question." Veemon said.

"Davis, Tai!" All the digidestine said.

"I know we came in late, but am I missing something? I thought you guys were on the same side." Davis said.

"Lilamon!" Stingmon said as a light shined beginning to lift him. "I have failed to protect you and our home."

"It is not over Stingmon, nor have you failed."

"Don't worry Stingmon. The guardian will make you better." Lilamon said as he was being pulled inside.

"This is our chance. Come Hope I want to meet this so called guardian." Machdermon as she grabbed Hope and jumped in and Davis saw sadness in Hope's eyes. "You are the ones that lost digidestine. This zone and it's code crown belong to Team Wrath." Machdermon said as they disappeared in the light.

"What's Machdermon up to?" T.K. said.

"Team Wrath?" Davis said.

To Be Continued….

(Veemon) Okay why is Hope helping Machdermon? What's in this sanctuary? Who is this guardian everyone keeps talking about?

(Davis) No more questions it's time for answers.

(Veemon) You got any?

(Davis) Uh….it's all next time.


	18. Rumble In The Jungle Zone

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

It's Davis again coming from the digital world. Last time we entered the Jungle Zone with Ross and Hope, but something really weird is going on with her.

"Rumble In The Jungle Zone"

Outside the hidden sanctuary Wormmon X4 was healing Lilamon after they were attacked by Ross and Hope.

"Lilamon are you alright?" Mimi said.

"Yes it's just I'm worried about Stingmon." Lilamon said. "The guardian digimon that watches over our zone pulled Stingmon in to help him, but Machdermon went after him."

…..

Inside

Inside the sanctuary Stingmon was being pulled by a ribbon of light, but Machdermon was traveling by the ground after him.

"The guardian digimon is at the end of that light." Hope said as she was riding on.

"Intruders!" A red Megakabuterimon came out to attack.

"Get him Machdermon." Hope said and Machdermon destroyed him in a single attack.

"You do not tell me what to do. I give the orders. No one is a match for me." Machdermon said.

…

Outside

"That digimon of Hope's, I don't trust her." Veemon said.

"Yeah okay…" "You want to go help her don't you!" Yolei interrupted Davis.

"Face it Davis she's our enemy. Look what she did to Lilamon and Stingmon." Yolei said.

"I know, but something strange is going on. I saw it in Hope's eyes before she went through." Davis said. "We've got to help her or at least find out what's going on. We got to get in there somehow." Ross said nothing and walked away.

"Hey wait aren't you going to help us?" T.K. said.

"Do whatever you want." Ross said and walked away.

"There may be a way. We can save Stingmon and that girl." Lilamon said.

…..

Inside

Inside Stingmon began to wake up and saw he was being healed by the guardian.

"You! You're the legendary digimon Deckerdramon." Stingmon said with Deckerdramon in gold light.

"I sensed your determination and your heart. So I brought you here to heal you. Rest now Stingmon." Deckerdramon said as he had Stingmon in an orb healing him between his claws.

…..

Outside

"Two of us must do the dance of true heart." Lilamon said.

"Dance of true heart?" They all said wondering what it was.

"It goes like this." Lilamon said and started singing and dancing and they all thought it was embarrassing with all of their faces red. "There's all it is to it. You two should do it since you're a couple." She was referring to Ken and Kari.

"No way I can't do an embarrassing dance like that." Ken said.

"Me either and he's not my boyfriend." Kari said.

"Oh no you don't." Lilamon said grabbing the both of them. "If you're going to help that poor girl then you can't let your pride hold you back."

"I am not allowing this." Yolei said with anger because she didn't want Kari to dance with Ken.

"Davis you must be against this." Kari said, but Davis just walked away.

"That's weird." Yolei said.

"Maybe it's because Ken's his best friend and sees that he doesn't enjoy it." Hawkmon said. Back with Ross he and his digimon stopped by water, but Ross kept thinking about Hope.

'I can't help think what's going on with her? This doesn't seem like her at all.' Ross thought and his digimon were getting worried about him.

"If you're worried about Hope do something." He looked behind him to see Davis.

"Beat it." Ross said.

"Funny, I never thought you be the type to give up." Davis said.

"What!?" Ross said, but only saw him walk way. "He's right."

…

Bagra Base

Power was being stored into Boltmon's axe as he only watched and waited.

"I never thought I give you more power than you already have."

"Neither have I, but it's obvious if I want to destroy these humans I'm going to need it." Boltmon said.

"The Jungle Zone is out of our reach." Damemon said as the others were figuring out their next move. "This is no good, very no good, no good at all." Ghoulmon grabbed him.

"So annoying." Ghoulmon said as he tossed him, but Barbamon caught him.

"I actually think it's adorable." Barbamon said.

"Whatever. Since Boltmon is away I'll have to take over myself." Ghoulmon said.

"No wait." Kongoumon came on the screen.

"Who are you?" Ghoulmon said.

"I'm Kongoumon. My sworn duty is to take the Jungle Zone for lord Boltmon." Kongoumon said.

"Do you have a plan?" Barbamon said.

"I'll attack with my Grandkuwagamon squad." Kongoumon said.

"We'll leave it to you then." Ghoulmon said.

….

The Jungle Zone

Everyone gathered around a stage as a spotlight shine on Kari in a flowery outfit and Ken in a wasp outfit and both of them were embarrassed.

"You guys are going to do great and we've got your back." Veemon said.

'I can't believe I have to do this. Though we got to get in there and stop Machdermon.' Ken thought.

'I can't believe I have to do this. Thought Lilamon and Stingmon saved us so we have to help them.' Kari thought.

"Alright Kari let's get this over with and never talk about it again." Ken said.

"Promise." Kari said. (AN: I didn't know the actual lyrics)

(Ken/Kari)

Heart is power

Heart is kind

Hearts the heart of everything

It makes you dance like you got ants inside your pants

(Digimon)

Hearts the heart of everything so come on get up and sing

Swing those arms with what your bring

Press those lips until you bleed

"Here I thought battle was tough." Garurumon said as some of the digimon weren't enjoying it.

"I'm embarrassed just watching." Monitamon said as Hope's digimon were watching.

"This has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Strikedramon said.

"How can they dance at a time like this?" Snimon said.

"I'm worried about her too." Renamon said.

"Hey Snimon and Renamon!" Davis said and they tried to hide. "When that door opens you should come for Hope."

Hearts the heart of everything

(Ken)

Gives you the strength to stand and fight

(Kari)

It's the guts to make right whatever is wrong

"What is this?" Deckerdramon said because inside he could actually feel what was happening. "This feeling it's….it's…"

"True heart!" Ken and Kari cheered.

"Determination, compassion, this is true heart!" Deckerdramon said as he shot a ribbon of light from his mouth and the gates opened.

"It worked, way to go you guys!" Tai cheered.

"Even if that was the most stupid thing I've ever seen." Izzy said. Then they heard an explosion. Chaosgallantmon flew up seeing Kongoumon's squd.

"It's the Bagra Army." Chaosgallantmon said.

"What do we do?" Cody said.

"We split up. Slushangemon, Chaosgallantmon stay out here and help the others while Ken and I go in." Davis said.

"Are you sure the two of you will be enough?" Slushangemon said.

"Don't worry I'm sure there'll be some help." Davis said.

"Who?" Cody said, but Davis and Ken just ran inside. Worried about Davis and Gatomon, Kari decided to run in.

"Davis wait I'm coming too." Kari said and Lilamon saw a strange look in her eyes as she ran in.

"Oh my, she called out to that boy instead of her love and the way she looked at him. Could I have been wrong?" Lilamon said.

"Wait for me." Snimon said as he had Hope's other digimon flew in. Then Ross on Crowmon flew in after them too.

"Was that who I think it was?" Cody said.

"That must have been who Davis was talking about." Sora said.

"That Davis is really something." Chaosgallantmon said.

"I guess he is if he thinks Ross is going to help him." Yolei said. Then they heard the buzzing of the Grandkuwagamon.

"I'm Kongoumon."

"And we're the guys who's gonna stop you!" Yolei said as she and Cody were ready.

…

Inside

Deckerdramon held the ribbon of light, but noticed that Machdermon had arrived.

"What is this?" Deckerdramon said.

"I am Machdermon. We have come here to have you join us Deckerdramon." Machdermon said.

"What insolence, I won't let you get away with this." Stingmon said as he tried to stand.

"You can't even stand. Now just come with us Deckerdramon." Machdermon said.

"I sense no heart within you. I could never work with you." Deckerdramon said. Then Davis and the others arrived.

"You!" Stingmon said.

"Stingmon are you alright?" Kari said.

"We're here to save you Stingmon and you too Hope." Davis said.

"Tell us the truth, Machdermon is just using you." Ken said.

"Good guess, but what can you two do about it?" Machdermon said.

"We can shut you down." Davis said.

"We're ready." Veemon said.

"Let's rock." Wormmon said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"Wormmon X3!"

"The strength in both their hearts, it's unreal." Deckerdramon said. Veemon and Wormmon both attacked, but Machdermon was able to block them.

"What are you after, the code crown?" Veemon said.

"I could care less about code crowns, I want Deckerdramon." Machdermon said.

"That won't happen." Wormmon said. Snimon was flying like a maniac trying to find Hope.

"You think you could slow down a little?" Strikedramon said.

"Hope!" Snimon called out. Then Crowmon flew right over them. Back with the others Veemon and Wormmon were both pushed down.

"This is easier than I thought." Machdermon said. Then Crescemon and Rizegreymon fell from the sky and attacked Machdermon. Then Ross jumped down.

"Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X3!"

"Ross you made it." Davis said.

"You were right Davis, giving up isn't me." Ross said.

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

"**Blast Blitz**."

Both Veemon and Crescemon attacked that pushed Machdermon back and everyone was impressed of the power of them together.

"Davis?" Monitamon said.

"And Ross?" Striekdramon said.

"Are working together?" They both said.

"Hey Wormmon let's get in on this." Ken said.

"You got it." Wormmon said as he flew in with his stingers and tried striking Machdermon.

"Hope end the fusion." Machdermon said.

"But…" "That's an order." Machdermon interrupted her and charged in.

"Alright come on." Machdermon said.

"Oh we're coming." Veemon said as all three charged in and Hope reached for her fusion loader.

"Disengage fuse." Hope said and Machdermon split into two different digimon.

"What the?" Ross said and the two digimon knocked them down.

"Behold this is my true form. I am Crusadermon and this is my partner Blackmachgaogamon."

"So Machdermon was a digi-fused digimon this entire time?" Davis said.

"**Spiral Masquerade**."

Crusadermon moved around incredibly fast and was slashing at all three of them and Blackmachgaogamon flew in and pounded all of them until they were knocked down.

"Now surrender Deckerdramon." Hope said as she walked up to him.

"I will never work with that knight, but if you asked me…" "Look just do it!" Hope interrupted Deckderdramon.

"Hope reengage the fusion." Crusadermon said. Hope was about to, but Davis grabbed her arm.

"Please don't do it Hope." Davis said.

"Davis don't interfere." Hope said.

"Now Hope or do you not care for those closest to you." Crusadermon said.

"What is she holding over you Hope?" Davis said, but Hope was seeing a little girl the way Davis was looking at her. "Please tell me."

"Just stop, don't look at me like that…Hannah." Hope said as she escaped his grasp.

"Who's Hannah?" Davis said.

"My little sister. Digi-Fuse!" Hope said and the two were fusing again.

"Hope…" "Be quiet!" Hope interrupted Davis.

"All of you just leave me alone. I just want to get me and my sister home." Hope said. "If Machdermon can do it, I don't care if she's evil."

'She's doing what she's doing for her sister.' Kari thought feeling sorry for her.

"I see so that's why." Ross said. "Machdermon's using your sister against you. Then Hope you have to get stronger, strong enough to stand against her and free your sister."

"You be quiet." Machdermon said.

"Machdermon I will never forgive you for this. Hope is my friend and I won't let you get away with this." Ross said as Crescemon lifted him. "We are Team Flash, we have a fire burning deep inside us." Crescemon flew in trying to push Machdermon back. "We won't ever quit, I'll change the digital world."

"What power." Deckerdramon said and Stingmon was completely healed as Deckerdramon showed his true colors. "Stingmon I leave the care of this land to you. The one I've been destined to work with has arrived."

"**Crocodile Cannon**."

Deckerdramon launched missiles from carriers on his back at Machdermon. Then he spat out the code crown and gave it to Ross.

"Why are you helping me?" Ross said.

"Out of all the people here you hold the most heart. I would be honored to join you." Deckerdramon said.

"Well you are powerful so let's see what you fuse into." Ross said. "Crescemon X3, Deckerdramon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Deckerdramon's armor came on Crescemon's legs and his head became attached to her blaster.

"Crescemon X4!"

"**Half Moon Blade**."

Crescemon's blade was longer and her sword was now glowing green and was slashing against Machdermon.

"He joined Ross after that dancing we did?" Ken said.

"It was funny. Veemon and Wormmon attack!" Davis said and both of them pounded them.

"Crescemon end this!" Ross said.

"**Predator Cannon**."

Crescemon shot a crocodile shaped energy blast that caused a major explosion.

"Did we get her?" Ken said.

"Nice try." Machdermon said as she came through the smoke and Hope's digimon gathered around her. "Ross if you work with me I'll let you go, but cross my path and you will be destroyed."

"Never." Ross said.

"Very well let's go Hope." Machdermon said as she reloaded her digimon.

"Zone transfer, now time to head to the Dust Zone." Hope said and left.

"Hope!" Davis called out.

"Leave this to me." Ross said and went through the tunnel before it closed.

"Come on we should head back and help the others." Ken said.

…

Outside

"**Typhoon Wave**."

"**Final Devastation**."

Hawkmon and Chaosgallantmon combined their attacks as they destroyed the Grandkuwagamon as well as Kongoumon. After the fight they regrouped.

"So Machdermon is a fused digimon and is only using Hope." Izzy said clarifying what they heard.

"We can't thank you enough." Stingmon said.

"We'll never forget that dance either." Lilamon said. Then she whispered to Kari. "Listen I saw the look in your eyes for this Davis. I now see you care for him."

"Wait Davis, I don't know about that." Kari said with her face red.

"Come on guys we got to help Hope. She wants it because she told us she was heading to the Dust Zone." Davis said.

"That isn't far. Good luck all of you." Stingmon said as they changed zones.

"Just hang on Hope." Davis said. Then a dark energy rope came out ahead of them and grabbed Davis as he was pulled in.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) In the next adventure we enter the Dust Zone where it's all mean since the digimon steal everything because of this train digimon. Our fusion loaders have been stolen too, it's all rail on deck next time.


	19. All Aboard Terror Train

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened. Last time my friends and I went up against Machdermon where we found out she's really a digi-fused digimon of Crusadermon and Machgaogamon. We met Deckerdramon, but he decided to join Ross. Now we're heading to the Dust Zone, but right now there's a little complication.

"All Aboard Terror Train"

Davis began to open his eyes and saw he was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"Welcome boy." He looked up to see he was facing with Machdermon.

"Machdermon!" Davis said as he reached for his fusion loader, but saw it was gone. He dropped it when he was grabbed.

"Missing that blue fusion loader Hope told me about?" Machdermon said.

"Where is she you witch?" Davis said.

"Silence." Machdermon said and showed a small blazing orb on a pedestal. "You can free her just by placing your hands on the blazing orb."

"That's the thing Lucemon had. Without my fusion loader there's only one thing to do." Davis said. He reached for the stone, but when he reached out for it the light faded.

"Nothing, his heart is too pure. You are of no use to me." Machdermon said and used his power and tossed Davis out a window at the top of a tall tower. With the other digidestine they were pulling themselves out as they were in a junk pile with Tai grabbing Davis' fusion loader.

"Great we landed in a garbage pile." Veemon said.

"I would say this is the Dust Zone." Hawkmon said.

"They should call this place the garbage zone." Mimi said.

"Hey wait you guys what happened to Davis?" Tai said. Then they all heard him scream as they looked up to see him falling. "We need something soft for him to land on."

"Sorry Garurumon." Kari said as she smacked his behind and had him jump causing Davis to land right on top of him.

"Glad you dropped in Davis." Garurumon said.

"I was in the area." Davis said.

"Hey how did you land after us?" Yolei said.

"Machdermon just tossed me out of that tower." Davis said pointing to the tower over them. "She was testing me or something."

"So then she wanted us to follow her here." Ken said. Then something was moving under the trash.

"Wait I saw something." Yolei said. Then a bunch of Metalmamemon came out ready to fire at them.

"Welcome to the Dust Zone now get out, but leave any metal you have with us." Metalmamemon said.

"You're not the boss of us." Veemon said and they started firing at them. "Davis you've got to digi-fuse us."

"I can't I lost my fusion loader." Davis said.

"Here you go, I got it." Tai said as he tossed it. Davis was about to catch it, but Garbagemon came out and grabbed it.

"Thanks for the metal. I'll take those too." Garbagemon said as he grabbed Yolei's, Ken's, and Cody's and ducked back under his trash can.

"Hey give those back." Yolei said trying to open it. Then a bunch of Blacktoyagumon came out.

"Garbagemon in danger, protect Garbagemon." They all said and they lifted him and carried him away.

"Yolei hop on. We'll catch them." Garurumon said as she and Davis hopped on with Veemon and Hawkmon and went after them. Then the others saw something coming their way.

"Is that a train?" Joe said. A closer look showed it was a Trailmon Kettle.

"Quick hop on." Trailmon said and they all jumped on as they made their getaway.

"Garurumon can we still catch them?" Davis said.

"I haven't even hit fourth gear." Garurumon said and ran faster with Veemon hanging by his tail.

"Davis get me off this crazy thing." Veemon said.

"The fleshy things are still behind us." Blacktoyagumon said.

"Not for long." Garbagemon said as he fired his bazooka and stopped them as they got away.

"No they still have the fusion loaders." Hawkmon said.

"Don't worry I'll catch them." Garurumon said, but was cut off by other Trailmon.

"Move it nonmetal freak."

"Stay off the track."

"I'm starting to think this zone is all metal and mean." Yolei said. Then they heard laughter coming from underneath some garbage.

"You're circuits must me running slow if you just figured that one out."

"Who's in there?" Yolei said and she looked inside to see Puppetmon with his controller stuck.

"In this zone its survival of the fittest. You have to steal metal in order to get your way. You're better off leaving me here" Puppetmon said.

"That's not how we role." Yolei said as she was able to free the controller. "What's your name?"

"Like you care, but they call me Puppetmon."

"Wait didn't T.K. and the others fight a Puppetmon?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know who you're talking about. You must have me confused with a different Puppetmon." Puppetmon said.

"Yeah the one we were told about was more childish." Yolei said. After regrouping with the others and Puppetmon took them to a small shack.

"You want to know about the Dust Zone." Puppetmon said. "It's filled with scrap of digimon, metal, basically anything that's not any use to him."

"Him who?" T.K. said.

"Grandlocomon, he runs this whole zone." Puppetmon said. "Digi-Oil is scarce around here. You have to trade useful metal for it. As for Grandlocomon himself the Dust Zone is filled with the scraps of the digimon he's run over. In this zone the only person you can trust is yourself."

"Well it won't stay that way for long." Davis said.

"That's right we'll take him down." Veemon said.

"Let's take it easy. We only have four rookie digimon and two champion digimon." Sora said.

"Yeah let's not get off track. First we got to get our fusion loaders back." Ken said.

"Fusion loaders yes! Was that out loud?" Puppetmon whispered.

"Their right Davis." Yolei said.

"Then you can count me in." Puppetmon said.

"You'll help, but you said don't trust anyone." Yolei said.

"Oh you can trust good old Puppetmon." Puppetmon said with his nose growing.

'Did his nose just grew? I'm not sure I trust him, he could still be bad like that other Puppetmon.' T.K. thought.

…

The Tower

"I knew you would come to me." Machdermon said in the tower that Ross showed up.

"Whatever. Listen I have a proposition for you." Ross said. "I want you to let Hope and her sister go and in exchange you can have me."

"Oh a bold proposal indeed. First lay your hands on the stone and I will release them." Machdermon said. Ross was about to place his hand on it, but didn't. "You hesitate, don't you care what happens to them?" Ross placed his hand on it and some kind of dark energy surged through Ross' body as he collapsed. "Excellent the birth of the darkness loader has come."

…

Garbagemon's Crew

Garbagemon and his friends were in a shack that stood on a post going down a trench.

"So what kind of mecha are these?" Garbagemon said.

"Those are fusion loaders." Blacktoyagumon said.

"Fusion loaders? I wonder how much digi-oil we can get for them." Garbagemon said. Then Veemon kicked the door down.

"Alright it's all over." Veemon said.

"Fleshes! How did you find us?" Garbagemon said.

"Dude I could smell you a mile away." Davis said.

"Don't even think about escaping we have you surrounded." Cody said.

"Now give us back the fusion loaders." Matt said.

"No way I stole these things fair and square and I'm going to trade them to Grandlocomon." Garbagemon said.

"There isn't going to be a Grandlocomon after we get done with him, but first we need the fusion loaders." Tai said.

"Really? If these will help you then take them." Garbagemon said.

"Don't mind if I do." Puppetmon came diving through a skylight and grabbed the fusion loaders.

"Puppetmon, you're alive?" Garbagemon said.

"Like you care, but yes I'm alive." Puppetmon said. "I survived despite being buried under garbage, but you all left me."

"We scanned for you for days." Blacktoyagumon said.

"When we couldn't find you we thought you were gone." Metalmamemon said.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now that I have these. Finally something to trade Grandlocomon and leave this zone." Puppetmon said and pulled himself out.

"He wouldn't!" Yolei said and Puppetmon jumped behind them.

"Sorry about your fusion loader Yolei, but I need it more." Puppetmon said.

"Puppetmon!" Yolei said.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." T.K. said.

"**Puppet Pummel**."

Puppetmon smashed the tracks that held the shack up causing it to fall.

"Look me up if you survive the fall, which I doubt you will, but if you do call me." Puppetmon said and ran off.

"Everyone hold on." Izzy said as the shack hit the side of the cliff.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"Why do you care? Didn't you want only those loaders back?" Garbagemon said.

"You people don't get friendship do you?" Matt said.

"That Puppetmon is going to pay." Veemon said as he ran out, but fell with Davis grabbing him.

"Dude you need to chill." Davis said.

"I know." Veemon said.

…

Main Station

Puppetmon went to the main station where Grandlocomon was giving them the fusion loaders.

"What do you want Puppetmon?" Grandlocomon said.

"I came to give you these, four fusion loaders." Puppetmon said.

"Hold it." A Hagurumon said. "First I check to see if these are the real things." He bit them scanning them. "Those are real alright."

"Well I am impressed Puppetmon." Grandlocomon said.

"So then you'll let me leave this zone?" Puppetmon said.

"Four fusion loaders have power, but the only one using that power is me!" Grandlocomon said as he nearly got ran over.

"Tough luck, you're stuck in this trash heap forever." Haguruumon said.

"No way I'm spending the rest of my life in this digital dump." Puppetmon said as he hopped on him and Grandlocomon ran over everything. The digidestine even heard him from miles away.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"I know that sound, it's Grandlocomon." Trailmon said.

"He must have gotten the fusion loaders." Kari said.

"Then we've got to stop him. Trailmon fire your engines." Davis said.

"You talking to me?" Trailmon said. Grandlocomon rampage through dust zone smashing everything.

"Hagurumon tell me when you have the fusion loaders installed." Grandlocomon said.

"They're all set master." Hagurumon said placing the fusion loaders in Grandlocomon.

"Excellent. Once we I reach full speed I can jump into the next zone." Grandlocomon said as a portal was opening. "A town in my way, nothing can stop me." He kept going and smashed through the town as Davis and the others saw it on a cliff riding Trailmon.

"There he is!" T.K. said.

"He just rampaged through that town." Joe said.

"He'll wreck all of Dust Zone if we don't stop him." Grandlocomon said.

"Look at that light. It must be a zone portal, he's going to change zones." Davis said.

"Not good, think of all the damage he could do to other zones." Veemon said.

"We've got to stop him. Trailmon go full speed." Davis said as they tried to catch up to him.

"The portal is nearly open master." Hagurumon said.

"You won't get away with this." Puppetmon said as he climbed up and about to attack.

"Look who's on board without a ticket." Grandlocomon said. He lifted his drive wheel and was about to slam it on Puppetmon. He jumped back, but still got hurt. Puppetmon tossed his controller and grind against the tracks.

"Can't let him getaway." Puppetmon said as Trailmon was right behind them.

"Puppetmon! Trailmon you got to go faster." Yolei said.

"I'm trying, but these gears won't turn any faster." Trailmon said.

"Joe give me a hand." Izzy said as he opened up Trailmon's engine. "Let's see if we can help Trailmon." They worked on his gears and had Trailmon go faster.

"Can't hold on." Puppetmon said as his ropes were about to break.

"No!" Yolei said as she jumped on Grandlocomon and grabbed Puppetmon. "I got you!"

"See Puppetmon." Garbagemon said.

"We do care about you." Trailmon said.

"You all came to help me!" Puppetmon said finding it unbelievable.

"We're at full power master." Hagurumon said as the portal was opening.

"Time's up. We got to stop him now!" Yolei said.

"We're on it." Veemon said as he with Garurumon and Greymon ran to the front of Grandlocomon. They grabbed his drive wheel and he was slowing down even if they were getting burn from it spinning.

"What's going on?" Grandlocomon said.

"Forget it Grandlocomon. You're not going anywhere, but the scrapheap." Veemon said. Yolei pulled Puppetmon up and started to climb up.

"I'll get the fusion loaders." Yolei said.

"Why are you helping me?" Puppetmon said.

"You said you shouldn't trust anyone like friendship meant nothing." Yolei said. "You were wrong, friendship makes us stronger. Try it Puppetmon it will work for you too."

"I don't know if I can." Puppetmon said, but his nose grew.

"Sorry, but your nose knows you're lying." Yolei said.

'Could it be true?' Puppetmon thought. Yolei climbed up, but Hagurumon saw her.

"So you're the one doing all this damage." Hagurumon said and shot gears at her.

"Stand back Yolei." Puppetmon said and blocked them with his hammer. Then he smashed Hagurumon turning him into data. "Now it's your turn Grandlocomon." He smashed the meter freeing the fusion loaders closing the portal.

"What have you insects done?" Grandlocomon said.

"We just punched your ticket." Veemon said.

"Get off me vermin." Grandlocomon said as he lifted his wheel and expanded it shaking Veemon and the others off.

"Now it's my turn to help out. Yolei catch!" Puppetmon said tossing her fusion loader and she caught it.

"Guys leave it to me and Puppetmon I'm going to need your help." Yolei said. "Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Hawkmon grabbed Puppetmon's hammer and Puppetmon himself became a wooden shield with his controller and his metal nose on it and with wood in between the cross's angles.

"Hawkmon X4!"

"You're no machine, what are you?" Grandlocomon said.

"I'm the guy who's about to derail you." Hawkmon said.

"No fleshy can beat me." Grandlocomon said.

"**Wrecking Ball**."

He fired energy spikes, but Puppetmon blocked it with his shield.

"**Puppet Hammer**."

Hawkmon tossed his hammer with it spinning and having energy in it. It smashed into Grandlocomon and he became data with them all cheering. The sun rose and they all got together.

"Thanks for the help Puppetmon we couldn't have done it without you." Yolei said.

"I should be thanking you." Puppetmon said.

"Well with Grandlocomon gone you guys should be able to rest easily." Izzy said. Then energy blasts came out of nowhere.

"What now?" Davis said and saw Machdermon through the fire. "Oh no it's Machdermon!"

"We meet again boy." Machdermon said.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"I thought you like to see the new force I've assembled." Machdermon said with a Skullgreymon and Skullsatamon. "With one more." One more came from behind her.

"Wait is that…" Veemon stuttered.

"Ross!" Davis said.

"You know him. Then you know he brings me the dusk fusion loader." Machdermon said.

"That's not good." Davis said.

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) That shifty Ross I never trusted him.

(Davis) Hold on Veemon it seems like Ross is being controlled. Though we got other problems with Team Wrath and the Bagra Army. It's an all-out battle next time.


	20. Dust Zone Disaster

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's the low down. My friends and I are in the Dust Zone. There Yolei met Puppetmon and he became our friend. He helped us derail Grandlocomon, but just when we thought we were in the clear Machdermon attacked and it looks like Ross has joined her, but why.

"Dust Zone Disaster"

"**Dark Shot**."

"**Nail Bone**."

Skullgreymon and Skullsatamon that were with Team Wrath started attacking Davis and the others.

"Follow me guys." Puppetmon said as they all started running into an old factory.

"Hide like rats, nothing can escape my power." Machdermon said as she was powering up an energy blast in her fist.

"Quick down this dust shoot." Puppetmon said as they all slid down just before Machdermon fired the dark energy blast that completely destroyed the factory.

….

The Digidestine

They all slid down the dust shoot until they reached the end in a garbage pile.

"Thanks for getting us out of there Puppetmon." Yolei said.

"I'm glad we got out of there. That lady seems worse than Grandlocomon." Puppetmon said.

"Believe me she is. Right now I'm worried about why Ross would join her." Davis said.

…

Machdermon

"How could they have survived that?" Machdermon said as they were trying to find a trace of them.

"They must have used this dust shoot to make their escape." Ross said.

"There's no way they could have known about this. It seems they have allies among the digimon within this zone." Machdermon said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Ross said.

…..

The Digidestine

When night came the digidestine stayed where they were around a fire trying to figure things out.

"I don't understand why Ross would help Machdermon. He seems more like the guy that would want to kick Machdermon's butt." Mimi said.

"Something must have happened." T.K. said.

"Yeah like maybe he tried to fight her and lost. Now he has to pay the price." Wormmon said.

"I don't think so. There's something strange going on." Davis said.

"Hey wait a minute." Hawkmon said.

"What's the matter?" Kari said.

"I hear a buzzing sound. Up there, look." Hawkmon said and they looked to the sky to see Hope's digimon.

"It's Snimon, Renamon, Monitamon, and Strikedramon." Sora said as they flew down to them.

"Let me guess Machdermon has Hope." Davis said.

"Yeah she's in prisoned in that tower." Snimon said.

"How did you know that?" Renamon said.

"I was in that tower a while ago." Davis said.

"You've got to help us get her out of there. We don't want to keep working for Machdermon." Strikedramon said.

"Sure we're just drop everything and help." Veemon said sarcastically.

"Easy Veemon Snimon and the others are our friends." Kari said. "Hope said the reason she can't say no to Machdermon has something to do with her little sister."

"It's true." Monitamon said.

"Machdermon grabbed Hope's little sister and hid her somewhere." Renamon said. "She used Hope to collect a piece of the blazing orb to form something called the darkness loader."

'Machdermon wanted me to touch that orb. Is that what happened to Ross?' Davis thought. "Alright we got to get Hope out of there." He said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Puppetmon said.

"Simple get in, grab Hope, get out." Davis said.

"Too bad it won't be that easy." Izzy said.

…

Barbamon

Barbamon and Damemon were in the Dust Zone as well checking the place out.

"This is the Dust Zone? It could use a makeover." Barbamon said.

"They should call this the stinky zone." Damemon said.

"You must be Barbamon." He turned around to face Machdermon.

"Who are you?" Barbamon said.

"I am Machdermon."

"Never heard of you." Barbamon said.

"The queen of darkness." Machdermon said.

"Nope sorry." Barbamon said.

"The mistress of evil, the eternal knight, the champion of demise." Machdermon said.

"I'm sure you're Mommy and Daddy are proud of you, but I just don't know you." Barbamon said.

"Well perhaps you know this boy." Machdermon said as Ross came out from behind her.

"It's the boy with the dusk fusion loader." Barbamon said.

"His name is Ross and his digimon and the code crowns he's collected belong to me now." Machdermon said. "That group of children are here too. You must admit the leader with the blue fusion loader made the Bagra Army fools."

"I'm no fool." Barbamon said.

"Perhaps, but if we join together we can eliminate them all. I have what they are after and it's only a matter of time until they come." Machdermon said.

"I accept. Remember one thing, we're enemies as soon as the battle is over." Barbamon said.

"Agreed." Machdermon said.

'And when I turn your back on you and take everything you won't even see it coming.' Barbamon thought.

'Once the darkness loader is complete he and everyone else will be vaporized.' Machdermon thought.

…

The Tower

When the sun was rising Davis and the others were sneaking up to the tower trying to rescue Hope.

"She's held at the top floor. I can take you there Davis." Snimon said.

"I'm going too." Veemon said.

"I want to go too." Kari said.

"We all should go." Mimi said.

"Whoa I'm not a cargo plane. I had a tough time with just three riders." Snimon thought.

"None of you are going anywhere." They turned to see Ross with Crescemon X3, Deckerdramon, and Gigadramon. "Fire Crocodile Cannons."

"Hold up Ross." Davis said, but he ignored him and Deckerdramon fired as the ytried to take cover.

"Face it Davis he's the enemy. There's no use trying to talk to him." Veemon said.

"But I have to try. Ross what are you doing?" Davis said.

"Crescemon X3, Blast Blitz." Ross said.

"Leaving now." Tai said as Crescemon fired blowing them all away.

"We're doomed if we don't defend ourselves." Garurumon said.

"One more attack like that and we're toast." Greymon said.

"Did you see the look in his eyes? I'm sure of it Ross is being controlled." Davis said.

"Wait he's what?" Joe said. Then they were surrounded by Ross and his digimon.

"Ross you should be a shame of yourself." Davis said.

"Why's that?" Ross said.

"You have all these digimon that look up to you and you just sold them out to Machdermon." Davis said.

"So who cares?" Ross said.

"The real Ross I know would never give in that easily." Davis said. "Didn't you say would never forgive Machdermon, that you were going to change the digital world. Well wake up." He gave Ross a right hook knocking him down.

"A bold speech, but useless." They saw Machdermon with Skullgreymon and Skullsatamon with an army of Gardromon.

"Machdermon!" Davis said.

"Nothing can free Ross from my power as long as he lives." Machdermon said as Ross got up. "Now finish them."

"As you wish mistress." Ross said. "I will unleash the full power of Team Flash. Open fire…on Machdermon!" He pointed towards her with his entire digimon roaring.

"What! Impossible, I am you master." Machdermon said. They all fired at her. "Blast shield up." Skullsatamon and Skullgreymon created a barrier that shielded them.

"Glad to have you back." Davis said.

"And I'm glad to be back. Things looked sketchy there thanks." Ross said.

"Remind me not to make a deal with you boy, you're a back stabber."

"No good, no good, you no good." They saw Barbamon and Damemon with an army of Tankmon.

"Barbamon?" Davis said.

"Team Wrath and the Bagra Army are working together?" T.K. said.

"Only until we eliminate you. Now my Tankmon army, fire!" Barbamon said as all the Tankmon launched missiles.

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Diamond Storm**."

Garurumon and Renamon used their attacks and blocked the missiles.

"You fools what are you waiting for?" Machdermon said.

"Gardromon, unison attack." Skullsatamon and Skullgreymon said as all the Gardromon fired.

"**Genocide Gear**."

Gigadramon launched organic missiles that blocked the Gardromon from attacking.

"Alright guys let's do this." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X4!"

"Hawkmon X3!"

"Armadillomon X3!"

"Wormmon X4!"

"**Howling Victory V**."

"**Judgement Blade Guilty**."

Both of them attacked the Tankmon army and destroyed a good amount of them.

"Try and top that Flash." Veemon said.

"Let's do it guys." Ross said. All three of his digimon attacked destroying some of the Gardromon. Hawkmon flew in and pounded Skullsatamon and Armadillomon attacked Skullgreymon.

"We've got this Davis. Go save Hope." Yolei said.

"I'll keep Machdermon busy for you." Ross said.

"Davis let's go." Snimon said.

"Right." Davis said as he hopped on and Snimon flew to the top. Hope was locked in the top of the tower seeing the battle. "Hope!" She saw Snimon and Davis flying up to her.

"Davis!" Hope said.

"Stand back." Davis said.

"**Green Sickle Cut**."

Snimon sliced right through the wall for Hope to escape as Davis held his hand out.

"Hope let's go." Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Hope said.

"Busting you out, saving people is what I do." Davis said.

"I told you what I'm doing here is none of your business." Hope said.

"Hope this is no place for you. Come with us and we're fight Machdermon together." Snimon said.

"I can't. As long as she has my sister I'm force to do whatever she says." Hope said.

"Ross said you have to become stronger to stand against Machdermon, but alone won't help." Davis said. "Machdermon is using your love for your sister against you and alone you can't escape. Real strength comes from when we work together."

"You and me?" Hope said.

"Come with me Hope." Davis said. 'I hope she buys that.' He thought.

'He's either crazy brave or just crazy.' Hope thought. "Alright." She said as she grabbed Davis' hand. "If this doesn't work then we're coming back and you're fixing this wall."

"Hold on." Snimon said as he flew down.

"**Sapphire Sword**."

"**Blast Blitz**."

Veemon and Crescemon launched their attacks as they destroyed Gardromon and Tankmon. Armadillomon and Wormmon rammed into each other and then Armadillomon pounded him across the face. Hawkmon and Skullsatamon matched each other blow for blow in the sky and Machdermon saw Davis saved Hope.

"Curse that boy." Machdermon said as Snimon flew down to the others.

"You did it!" Sora said as he and Hope got off.

"Davis I want to help you out." Snimon said.

"Great." Davis said. "Veemon X4, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"**Magma Riser**."

Veemon flew high in the sky and then dived down with his blade arm out and struck the ground causing a wave of magma to rise and fried all the Gardromon.

"Yeah you whipped them all out." Davis said.

'While your backs are turned I'll attack. I'm so evil.' Barbamon thought about to attack.

"**Puppet Pummel**."

Puppetmon knocked some trash down on Barbamon.

"I think you got him." Davis said.

"Davis looked what I got. This should blow their circuits." Puppetmon said tossing Davis something.

"Whoa a digi-card of Metalgarurumon." Davis said.

"Attack before he uses it." Barbamon said as the Tankmon charged.

"Give me some **Freezer Burn**. Upload Metalgarurumon!" Davis said as a hologram Metalgarurumon came out.

"Hawkmon X3, Puppetmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X3, Deckerdramon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Crescemon X4!"

"Unleash Freezer Burn." Davis said as the Tankmon were caught in a blizzard and were frozen solid.

"**Gale Force Hammer**."

"**Predator Cannon**."

Hawkmon created a strong gust of wind from his hammer and Crescemon fired her crocodile blast that destroyed them all as Barbamon pulled himself out of the trash.

"My entire Tankmon army has been destroyed." Barbamon said.

"No good, very no good." Damemon said.

"Surrender Barbamon and you two pink and black witch." Davis said.

"All of your fighters are gone." Ross said.

"Ha you have won nothing here today." Machdermon said.

"Machdermon we've beaten you and won Hannah's freedom, give her back." Hope said.

"I don't bargain with fools Hope now that I have the darkness loader." Machdermon said holding the blazing orb up.

"So that's the darkness loader." Davis said.

"That's the thing that cast the spell on me." Ross said.

"I've got to find out where she does her evil shopping." Barbamon said.

"Now watch this, dark digi-fuse!" Machdermon combined with Skullsatamon and Skullgreymon as she gained a staff with a skull in a crystal ball, her iron fist gained Skullgreymon's head around it and an eye cracked open on her mask with all of them scared. "What's the matter Barbamon, you've looked like you've seen you demise." She said flying up.

"We had a deal." Barbamon said.

"I don't make deals. Now to destroy all of you." Machdermon said as she formed a dark energy disk the length of a stadium.

"Oh my look at that thing, time to go." Barbamon said as all the bad guys left as the energy disk was launched.

"Guys fire everything." Davis said. All the digimon launched their attacks pushing it into the sky. When it went off it caused a massive explosion that blew them all away and had them crawling out of the trash. "Is everyone okay?"

"Hey look what came loose in the explosion." Izzy said and they all saw the code crown.

"The code crown!" Davis said as it went to him.

"Looks like you take the Dust Zone." Ross said. "Remember this, now that the battle is over we're on opposite sides so no more mercy."

"Ross wait we should work together." Davis said, but Ross got on Crowmon and flew away.

…..

Bagra Base

"How many of these insects must I deal with? Flash, Wrath, and those troubling digidestine." Boltmon said. Then a green cloud formed above him.

"The time has come for me to descend into this world."

"Lord Bagra!" Botlmon said as Bagra himself floated down.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time I find myself in this freaky room with this freaky digimon. I also lose my fusion loader again after my friends get taken by Arukadimon. How can I save everyone if I can't even save myself?


	21. Lost In Digital Space

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

In our last adventure we got caught in an epic battle between Team Wrath and the Bagra Army in the Dust Zone, all while trying to rescue Hope. It was epic, but we managed to pull through. Not only do we have Hope on our side, but we also managed to get the code crown.

"Lost In Digital Space"

Davis and the others were still in the Dust Zone and Hope seemed real upset.

"Hey come on Hope let's blow this zone already." Davis said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Hope said.

"Hey Davis can we talk?" Tai said and Davis went back to the others.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Are you sure it's okay for Hope to be around us?" Matt said.

"Yeah I'm sure. All Hope did was to try and save her sister." Davis said.

"Davis is right. I'm sure she's a nice girl, she just might need help." Kari said. Hope heard them and thought it be best to leave to find her sister.

'My poor sister Hannah, I've got to find her.' Hope thought. "Zone Transfer!" She said, but her fusion loader wasn't working. "What?" Then her digimon came out.

"What happened?" Snimon said.

"I don't know. I don't feel…." Hope fainted with Strikedramon catching her.

"Hope!" Renamon cried.

"Hey what happened?" T.K. said as they all ran to check on her.

"Her vital signs show extreme fatigue. She needs some rest." Monitamon said.

"It does look that way." Joe said checking on her. "Though we better take her to a place that has conditions for her to rest in and incase her health is at risk. I doubt we'll find that here in Dust Zone."

"I know. If we take her to the Warrior Zone, my home, it will lead us to the path we need to take." Monitamon said.

"Then let's go there right now." Davis said.

"But how? Hope's fusion loader isn't working." Strikedramon said.

"All of you just get in our fusion loaders." Ken said. They uploaded the digimon into their fusion loaders and Davis stuck the code crown in his.

"Zone Transfer!" Davis said and the portal opened with Tai carrying Hope on his back and they jumped in. "This Warrior Zone better not be far."

"Hey what's that?" Cody said as they saw a dark cloud ahead of them and Arukadhimon ultimate form came out.

"Why is there a digimon here?" Izzy said.

"That's Arukadhimon, one of few digimon that don't dissolve in digital space." Monitamon said in the fusion loader. "He builds his nest in the digital space and eats those pass by. Though there's no proof because all witnesses got eaten."

"You're kidding!" Mimi said.

"Turn back!" Tai said as they all tried to get away, but they got smacked by Arukadhimon. Then he grabbed Davis and he dropped his fusion loader with all the others getting sucked into Arukadhimon's nest.

"Don't worry guys I'll come for you." Davis said and Arukadhimon pulled him up to his face. "Are you going to eat me now?"

"Hahahah no that be far too easy on you little boy." He looked to the jewel on Arukadhimon's chest and saw one person's face.

"Barbamon!"

"I was wondering what I do to you. I lost so much sleep thinking about it." Barbamon said. "You've ruined my plans time after time you little worm and now you're going to pay, because now I know what you hate. It's to see your friends struggle and not being able to do a thing about it. So let's see how you like that they're on the lunch menu and all you can do is float in space forever." Arukadhimon tossed him and Davis was getting farther away. "That was fun. Now Arukadhimon be sure to leave the fusion loaders since one must hold the code crowns, but the rest are for dinner." Arukadhimon flew back in his nest. Davis was going farther down until he hit something.

"That hurt." Davis said holding his head and saw he hit a book. Then it opened with a face in it.

"By all means come on in." Something grabbed him and pulled him in. When Davis was opening his eyes he was in a strange room. "Specimen is awake and taking to alert to its surroundings.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"Specimen speaks, it's first words are "who are you?"

"Hey I'm a human, not a specimen. Now who are you?" Davis said as he walked to him, but he fell over and saw he had a ball and chain around his ankle.

"A human, it should have been atomized upon entering the digital world. Oh I must study this." The strange man brought out drills and other tools and Davis tried to run.

"Deconstruct yourself." Davis said, but then he stopped as he collapsed. Davis heard his stomach grumble. "He collapsed from hunger, not good." He looked around and saw he had tons of digi-bites and when he woke up he was stuffing his face.

"Oh thank you. I've been so caught up on research I forgot to eat. Specimen I owe you my life."

"Then don't probe me or anything and my name is Davis."

"A pleasure I am Wisemon. I welcome you to my book."

"Wait we're in a book?" Davis said.

"The book you collided with earlier. It's actually a ship with a force field preventing it from dissolving in digital space." Wisemon said. "From my research I suppose you're one of the humans I've heard about. Now where is this so call fusion loader and the code crowns?"

"Well I lost my fusion loader and the seven code crowns when I was attacked by Arukadhimon." Davis said. "He got all my friends too. Hey Wisemon how about you help me save them?"

"If your friends were captured by Arukadhimon I suggest getting new ones because they could be gone by now." Wisemon said.

…

Arukadhimon's nest

Inside Arukadhimon's nest all the digidestine were starting to wake up and saw a bright light. They saw Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon forming a field with all the digimon out.

"Hey what's going on?" Sora said then spotted Arukadhimon outside the nest trying to break in.

"You guys should go back to sleep." Armadillomon said.

"What's going on?" Tai said.

"We're inside Arukadhimon's nest. Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon are trying to keep him out, but we don't know how long they can hold." Hawkmon said.

"If we go out and fight we would, but if we step out of this nest we'll dissolve." Strikedramon said.

"Wait where's Davis?" Kari said and then spotted his fusion loader. "What happened to him?"

"He wasn't here when we got out. I think I saw him being tossed like a piece of garbage away from here." Veemon said. "Just when we need him the most."

….

Bagra Base

All three of the Bagra generals bowed down to Bagra himself with him arriving in the digital world.

'This is the first time I'm seeing Lord Bagra and all his glory. Glad I have fresh undies.' Ghoulmon thought.

"Tell me the status of the code crowns." Bagra said.

"Yes my lord. So far 94 of the 108 code crowns have been accounted for." Boltmon said. "I have 26, Ghoulmon has 22, and Barbamon has 24. Team Flash has obtained 11. For reasons we don't know the team knowns as Team Wrath has no interest in the code crowns."

"What about the group with four fusion loaders?" Bagra said.

"So far they have obtained seven." Boltmon said.

"Actually I managed to trap those kids and I have their seven code crowns bringing me to 31." Barbamon said with Ghoulmon gasping.

"Good news indeed Barbamon. Perhaps you are the one to be my successor." Bagra said.

"Lord Bagra I accept!" Barbamon said.

"I didn't offer yet. Bring me the code crowns first. Only then can I create an evil digital world." Bagra said.

…

Wisemon's Book

Wisemon was telling Davis what would happen if Bagra manages to get all 108 code crowns.

"If Lord Bagra gets all 108 code crowns he will change the digital world to evil." Wisemon said. "He will cover the world in the darkness."

"That's what my friends and I are trying to prevent." Davis said.

"Having the whole digital world change will affect the real world too. You saw it yourself the day you entered this war." Wisemon said.

"Yeah I remember." Davis said as he remembered all the strange stuff that happened the first day. "It's because both worlds are connected. That reminds me we still got to find Gennai. I can't let Bagra turn this entire world evil, it's bad enough the digital world is broken into pieces."

"Why would that be bad?" Wisemon said. "Scientifically speaking I get to see the digital world change whether if it is good or evil."

"No way. I can't let that happen because the digital world would be covered in darkness." Davis said. "Wisemon why won't you help me?"

"It is pointless." Wisemon said. "As agreed I won't probe you, but I can't let you go to waste." He had devices pull on Davis' cheeks and anything that didn't chop him up.

…..

Arukadhimon's Nest

Arukadhimon sink his claws in the barrier and trying to bring himself in.

"I don't know how much longer they can hold out." Slushangemon said.

"But what can we do? We can't step out to fight and it's too small to digi-fuse in here." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Or without Davis?" Ken said. Then Beastmon came out.

"Hey guys why don't we use these? I was going to make earrings with them, but you can use them." Beastmon said showing she had digi-cards.

"Why didn't you tell us you had these?" Izzy said.

"I was getting my nails done." Beastmon said.

"But only Davis knows how to use them." Cody said.

"We've got to try something." Yolei said.

…

Wisemon's Book

"No more probing Wisemon. I've got to find my friends." Davis said.

"Why would you go to Arukadhimon's nest to save your friends? You be going in without thinking things through." Wisemon said.

"Sorry, but no matter what I don't give up on my friends." Davis said.

"Never give up on friends." Wisemon said writing it down.

"Wisemon have you ever left this room? Have you've ever seen a zone." Davis said.

"Those places are dangerous. All evidence points to the Bagra Army winning this war." Wisemon said.

"No you're wrong. You probably jump in before the fear could kick in." Davis said.

"How does that work? How could you do something before you feel fear?" Wisemon said.

"Help me and you'll see." Davis said.

"No I'm far too busy. Go if you want and make sure to close the door on your way out." Wisemon said.

…..

Arukadhimon's Nest

"Come on use a digi-card already." Matt said.

"I'm trying to figure out how." Cody said.

"You've seen Davis do it before." Tai said.

"It's too late." Kari said as Arukadhimon was almost in.

"I never thought this would end, but if I'm going down I'm going down fighting." Veemon said. Then Davis' fusion loader came on with a bright light.

"Guys!"

"That sounded like Davis." Sora said and they saw he was swimming out of the light.

"Sorry I'm late, but it's harder swimming through digital space with a ball chained to you." Davis said.

"Swimming in digital space shouldn't be possible." Renamon said. Arukadhimon saw him and flew right at him. Then Davis kicked off from the ball and it hit Arukadhimon in the face.

"Good one." Snimon said.

"Did he ware that on purpose?" Monitamon said.

"Oh no." Davis said as Arukadhimon bit the ball and smashed his claws together on Davis and everyone thought he was finished. Then a bright light came from Arukadhimon's hands and saved Davis.

"Just in time." Davis said. The light was coming from Wisemon's book as he emerged from it.

"No you don't, he's my specimen. So I'm throwing the book at you." Wisemon said as he expanded the book and slammed it in Arukadhimon's face. "As they say knowledge is power." He snapped his fingers and freed Davis with data coming out of him with Arukadhimon shredding his book.

"You saved me?" Davis said.

"It is as you said. I jumped in before the fear could kick in." Wisemon said. "It's exhilarating plus I wouldn't get the chance to study you further."

"Hey Davis I got something for you." Kari said as she rid on Snimon and tossed his fusion loader.

"Let's do it guys." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

Veemon flew in and slashed at Arukadhimon. Then he gave him a kick to the face and pushed him down.

"Time to leave. Knightmon we're out of here." Davis said.

"Understood." Knightmon said. He put a barrier around all of them and the three of them were brought in. Veemon grabbed the barrier and carried them out.

"We've made it." Mimi said as they left his nest, but Arukadhimon grabbed Veemon's leg.

"He must really be hungry." Veemon said.

"Davis try this. We got this from Beastmon." Ken said giving him a digi-card.

"**Lasers Of Light** attack! Upload Darkdramon!" A hologram of Darkdramon came out and fired a blast of light, but that still didn't stop him.

"Still hungry? Then open wide." Veemon said.

"**Slashing Uppercut**."

He uppercut Arukadhimon and sent him flying back into his nest as they all managed to get away. Right when Barbamon showed up.

"Arukadhimon I'm here for the fusion loader." Barbamon said, but then saw the place a wreck. "What happened here?" He then spotted Arukadhimon turn to data. "No, those little brats will pay for this!"

…

Warrior Zone

Davis and the others emerged through the portal and arrived at the Warrior Zone.

"We made it, that's good." Davis said, but saw Wisemon was gone. "Where's Wisemon? Don't tell me he didn't make it."

"Oh no I'm fine." Wisemon said and Davis saw he was in his fusion loader.

"Hey what are you doing in there?" Davis said.

"Well seeing as how my book was destroyed I've decided to make this place my new study room." Wisemon said. "Besides I still have experiments for you my excellent specimen."

"Excellent specimen?!" They all said and Hope was starting to wake up, but before they could do anything something was coming.

"What's that?" Yolei said and a bunch of Monitamon appeared.

"Welcome to the Warrior Zone, but you aren't going to like it here."

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're getting the code crown and all we have to do is make Karatenmon laugh, but it's not as easy as it sounds. He just can't seem to laugh. Get ready for our funniest trip yet.


	22. Laugh To The Code Crown

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay last time my friends and I got into trouble as well into Arukadhimon's next. I did meet a new friend, Wisemon, and I guess he decided to join us. Anyway we've arrived at the Warrior Zone. However I don't think we're in for that big of a warm welcome.

"Laugh To The Code Crown"

"Look at all the Monitamon." Yolei said as they were surrounded by a bunch of Monitamon.

"It's like a tidal wave of T.V.s" Veemon said.

"Welcome to the Warrior Zone." An elder version of Monitamon said.

"Elder!" Monitamon said as he came out. "It's great to see you again. You may not have known it Miss Hope, but this use to be my home."

"Really?" Hope said.

"Yes, Monitamon here have been sending us videos vary impressive." Elder said as they showed the adventures and battles they had.

"What's not impressive is the quality of these videos." Davis said.

"Yeah well now you know why the cable back on Earth is bad." Elder said.

"Anyway we were wondering if you could let Hope rest here for a while." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't rest at place that can't be rest at. Our castle has been taken by the Bagra Army and took our princess prisoner." Elder said.

"You're princess?" Matt said.

"Yes, we've tried, but we can't take our castle back." Elder said.

…..

The Castle

Inside the castle the leader of this squad of the Bagra Army was Musyamon watching ninja movies.

"With those Monitamon out of the way I can catch up on my favorite movies." Musyamon said. "I'll leave obtaining the code crown to you." He said to a Shurimon.

"I shall not fail sir. I'll tell them in exchange for the code crown we will give them their princess." Shurimon said.

"Yeah have them think that." Musyamon said.

"Think sir?" Shurimon said.

"It's called a double cross. Now go get me that code crown for Lord Ghoulmon." Musyamon said.

…

The Digidestine

"Here is where some Monitamon are doing some training." Elder said as they saw some Monitamon training like ninjas, but other than the one leading them they weren't doing that well.

"No wonder their castle was taken." Armadillomon said.

"That's not nice Armadillomon." Cody said.

"No it's okay. They are the worst of the worst." Elder said. "Though this is the best we can do since our castle has been taken." Then Shurimon came down.

"Is that a Shurimon? Why is he blue?" Yolei said.

"What do you want?" Elder said.

"I came here for the code crown. Musyamon is losing his patience." Shurimon said.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Tai said.

"I'm glad you asked." Shurimon said.

"**Double Star**."

He extended his limbs spinning the shuriken that knocked the Monitamon down.

"Snimon!" Hope said uploading him and he knocked the shuriken away.

"Please sir we're doing all we can. We just need more time to find the code crown." Elder said.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Shurimon said.

"Sure. It's where we get you what you want and we'll deliver. In the meantime give this to Musyamon." Elder said giving him a video tape.

"Alright I'll give you until tomorrow, but no more or you'll never see your princess again." Shurimon said and left.

"You just had to open your big mouth." Matt complained to Tai.

"So do you even know where the code crown is?" Ken said.

"Of course we do. We just don't want the Bagra Army to know." Elder said.

"Then take us there. If we have the code crown then maybe we can find a way to take the princess back." Davis said.

"I'll go too." Hope said.

"But you need rest." Joe said.

"No I need to stop the Bagra Army." Hope said.

"Guys how about this? What if I stayed close to her and keep an eye on her?" Kari said.

"That'll be fine now we need to get that code crown." Davis said. What they didn't noticed that they were being watched by an Etemon.

…

Monitamon Castle

"Yeah movie marathon time." Musyamon said excited.

"Then I will make the corn that goes pop and then take the code crown tomorrow." Shurimon said.

"See to it that you do." Musyamon said. Then Etemon came on the screen. "What is it?"

"A secret so juicy you're going to need a mop. Turns out the Monitamon aren't going to give us the code crown." Etemon said.

"What!?" Shurimon said.

"They're on their way to get it right now." Etemon said.

"Then follow them and take the code crown when you have the chance." Musyamon said.

….

The Digidestine

"Man this fog is so thick like pea soup. Now I'm getting hungry." Wormmon said as they all walked through a fog with Monitamon elder leading the way.

"I know you have a plan Davis, but there's a lack of smashing the bad guys." Veemon said.

"Think about it. They could use the princess against us." Ken said.

"But what we can do is use the code crown as a bargaining chip to lead them away from her." Izzy said.

"So where are we going anyway?" Mimi said.

"The digimon we're off to see is Karatenmon. Once there we'll have to face a challenge to get the code crown." Elder said. What they didn't know was that a group of Etemon were following them.

"Time to start operation plan. Oh what a terrible name, but soon the code crown will be ours." Etemon said. They kept walking though Hope nearly fell over until Kari caught her.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine. It's nice of you to look after me, but why do you want to help me so much?" Hope said.

"It's just…you don't have to do this on your own Hope. I know you want to save the princess because she's a prisoner like your sister." Kari said.

"That's not why." Hope said.

"I'm sorry if none of this is my business. Just know if there's anything you need I'm here for you." Kari said.

"Up ahead." Elder said as they stopped at the foot of the cliff. "We'll have to get over this to get to Karatenmon."

"Not a problem." Davis said. They reloaded their flying digimon with Garurumon hopping on rocks and Birdramon carrying Greymon as they came to the top.

"That wasn't so bad." Izzy said as he jumped down, but too close to the edge and slid off.

"Izzy!" Sora called out as he fell, but then the Etemon joined hands and saved him.

"You okay?" Etemon said.

"Aw Etemon!" Izzy said as they climbed up.

"Thanks for saving him. Who are you?" Davis said.

"Allow me." Etemon said and started singing with the others dancing. "We are the Etemon. Coolest digimon around. Can I get a what, what?"

"Uh I don't think so." Veemon said.

"Hey you're a Veemon. I've heard you bring good luck so are you the star of this group here?" Etemon said.

"Oh I never thought about it like that, but what I do think of myself as a king. When we bring the digital world together I want to be the king of peace." Veemon said.

"When did you decide that?" Hawkmon said.

"Uh Davis we have to get going." Elder said.

"Oh right. We got to go Etemon, but thanks for the help." Davis said as they started walking, but the Etemon were following.

"Why are you following us?" Yolei said.

"Well a cool king like Veemon needs followers right? Etemon said.

"I do not trust them. I don't think they're telling us the truth." Hope said.

"No I am cool. Can we keep them?" Veemon said.

"I thought the same about Yolei's Puppetmon, but maybe these guys aren't as bad as the Etemon we knew. They did save Izzy." T.K. said.

"Well I don't trust them a bit." Hope said and Kari was concerned about her.

"I wish there was something I can do to help Hope." Kari said.

"Busted you want to help Hope like me." Davis said. "That's what I like about you Kari. You're concerned for others and never once about yourself. I think you have the biggest heart of all of us."

"Thank you Davis." Kari said. Then they came across a waterfall and a shack on the other side of a bridge.

"We have arrived." Elder said and blew a conch shell. "Karatenmon!" Karatenmon was meditating under the waterfall and when he saw them he flew over.

"I have been waiting for you." Karatenmon said.

"We came for the code crown." Elder said.

"Then you must first pass my test." Karatenmon said creating a gust of wind.

"What test?" Davis said and the wind settled.

"The test is to make Karatenmon laugh." Elder said.

"That's it?" Joe said.

"It's not that easy because he hardly laughs. We've even tried showing him the worse of our training sessions." Elder said. He showed Monitamon falling in water after trying to stand, falling down a ladder and hitting under the chin, even showed the face painted on a belly.

"If that couldn't make them laugh how can we?" Cody said.

"Leave it to the master." Tai said as he got on the bridge and Karatenmon sat down crossed leg. "Okay what do you put on your food when you're late. Ketchup!" Though none of them really laughed. "I got a million of them."

"That's a million too many." Sora said pulling him by the sleeve.

"I've got this." Monitamon said.

"**Blazing Blast**."

"**Water Dragon**.

"**Wind Wheel**."

He tried all of his attacks, but none of them even worked.

"How pathetic." Karatenmon said.

"Don't forget embarrassing." Elder said.

"Just leave this to me." Davis said and they started cheering.

"You've got this." Yolei said.

"You are the funniest." Hawkmon said.

"Go Davis." Greymon said.

"I got your back." Veemon said jumping on his shoulder.

"Time for some joke fusions." Davis said. "Veemon, Kamemon! Digi-Fuse!" They became Veemon with a turtle shell and he fell over on his back, but that didn't work. "Then let's try Veemon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse" Veemon was in Pawnchessmon's armor and the mask snapped his nose and everyone, even Hope laughed.

"Hey you laughed. I was beginning to think you weren't going to smile." Kari said and Hope felt a little embarrassed.

"Okay that didn't work. Anyone want to pick up where I left off?" Davis said.

"I'll get the code crown." Etemon said, but only showed drawn eyes on his glasses, but only the Etemon laughed.

"That's not really funny at all." Mimi said. They tried all they could think of, but Karatenmon just wasn't laughing.

"This guy wouldn't know funny if it hit him in the funny bone." Veemon said.

"Anyone else want to try?" Davis said. They looked to Matt and Garurumon.

"No way. We're out." Matt said as they backed away.

"Oh face it we're not funny. The princess is doomed." Strikedramon said.

"Then I'll do it." Hope said.

"You will?" Davis said.

"But I can't do it alone. I need you help Kari." Hope said.

"Me?" Kari said.

"You said if there was anything I need you help me." Hope said.

"Alright Hope." Kari said and they went on the bridge. "Presenting a show of comedy." Kari made it look like she was chopping and Hope came through a door.

"Vegetables for dinner?" Hope said.

"That's right, you got to eat them all." Kari said.

"What's the big deal if I don't?" Hope said.

"If you don't they'll eat you!" Kari screeched.

"Right!" Hope saluted. "Why did the cow dress as a moose?"

"Why?" Kari said.

"So he could say moo." Hope said mooing the moo and Karatenmon was chuckling.

"What do you call a pig that knows karate?" Kari said.

"He's a pork chop." Hope said chopping her head and Karatenmon was laughing.

"I haven't laugh that hard in a long time. The code crown is yours and I love to be with someone so funny." Karatenmon said giving her the code crown, but then Etemon snatched it.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Surprise." Etemon said all changing into ninja outfits. "We're really Musyamon's shadow ninja army."

"But I'm you king. No soup for you." Veemon said.

"Gatomon, Beastmon! Digi-Fuse!" The two of them fused together forming a cat belly dancer.

"Gatobeastmon!"

"Ken we don't need joke digi-fuses now." Wormmon said.

"Don't worry I got this. You're all fall with the shake of my belly you're through." Gatobeastmon singed dancing around hypnotizing the Etemon.

"Hey I can sing too." Etemon said and started going badabababada giving the other Etemon energy.

"Time for track too." Gatobeastmon said.

"**Sonic Dance**."

She moved around creating sonic waves with her dancing causing a boulder to fall.

"A boulder!? Now that is rock and roll." Etemon said.

"Enough of this monkey business." Karatenmon said.

"**Feather Flare**."

Karatenmon shot his feathers in a sonic wave of wind that blasted the Etemon and turned him to data with Hope getting the code crown back.

"Excellent work out there. Now that we have the code crown we can save our princess." Elder said.

"It's really Hope and Kari you should be thanking." T.K. said.

"Actually if it wasn't for Kari's kindness I wouldn't have been able to do this." Hope said.

"Hey Karatenmon how did you make the previous owner laugh?" Veemon said.

"Here I'll show you." Elder said.

"No don't." Karatenmon said, but he showed Karatenmon dancing in pajamas for ladies.

"I can't un-see this." Veemon said, but Joe laughed.

"Hey Monitamon you didn't record what I did?" Hope said.

"No…yes." Monitamon said.

"Never mind that, let's save the princess. We'll watch Hope's show later." Davis said.

"Don't even think about it." Hope said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time Joe and the Monitamon are on a mission to save the princess.

(Veemon) I'm a little worried.

(Davis) How come?

(Veemon) It's Joe and the Monitamon.

(Davis) We're in trouble.


	23. Monita-Mission Impossible

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time had to have been our funniest adventure yet. All we had to do to get the code crown was make Karatenmon laugh. It wasn't that easy though because he hardly laughed at anything. Thanks to Hope and Kari though we were able to score the code crown and Karatenmon has joined Hope and now we're off to save the princess.

"Monita-Mission Impossible"

"Listen here you are going to attack the Monitamon village tonight and steal the code crown." Musyamon said.

"But sir why not just trade the princess for it?" Shurimon said.

"I told you it's called a double cross. Lord Ghoulmon will be pleased that I have the code crown and the princess." Musyamon said. Up in the ceiling were Renamon, Monitamon, and Strikedramon spying on him. After getting the code crown Davis and the others were outside trying to think of a plan to save the princess from Musyamon. Monitamon and Elder were used as communicators.

"Hope, everyone Musyamon is planning on attacking the village tonight." Renamon said.

"Good job Renamon. Keep an eye out and see if you can locate the princess." Davis said.

"Will do." Renamon said and communication was shut off.

"So what's the next move?" Karatenmon said.

"Our village will be left defenseless." Elder said.

"Shurimon is bound to bring an army so only one of us can go and rescue the princess." Joe said. "We would need someone smart and able to get the job done."

"Great so Joe it's you." Davis said.

"What! You've got to be kidding." Tai said.

"No it's okay. Joe doesn't mess stuff up all time. I'm sure he can do it." Davis said.

"Maybe Davis is right. What could go wrong?" Joe said.

"You really want me to answer that?" Garurumon said. "I can think of a few things. Maybe someone should go with you."

"Good idea, thanks for volunteering." Davis said.

"Wait what!?" Garurumon said.

"Garurumon and Joe, that doesn't sound like a good combo." T.K. said.

"You're going to need some help by someone who knows the layout of the castle. You three Monitamon should go." Elder said to three red Monitamon.

"Us?"

"But we aren't that skilled?"

"We're only early models."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get. What about the rest of you?" Joe said.

"Don't worry Joe we'll take care of the village. Just save the princess." Davis said.

"I meant why won't the rest of you come and help me." Joe said.

…..

Night

Shurimon had an army of Ninjamon with Asuramon and Samudramon trying to sneak into the village.

"Be more sneaky led foots. The village should just be up ahead." Shurimon said. They came into a clearing and when the moon came out of the clouds it showed Davis and the others with the digimon.

"Well if isn't the embarrassment of Shurimon and his ninja wannabe." Hawkmon said.

"You kids again! I don't have time for this. Whoever has the code crown send him down." Shurimon said.

"That's me. I've got the code crown. I've got the code crown." Veemon sing and danced. Then Shurimon tossed his shuriken that nearly took off his head as Veemon tumbled down.

"Excellent now if we make him laugh he'll give us the code crown. Commence tickling action." Shurimon said. Two Ninjamon ran over to Veemon and started tickling him, but nothing was happening.

"Sir nothing is happening." Shurimon said.

"Then he must not have it. Veemon you lied to me." Shurimon said.

"Oop did I?" Veemon said.

"Well once of them must have and we will take it." Shurimon said.

"I think this calls for a digi-card." Davis said. "Protect us with your **Pillars Of Fire**. Upload Impmon!" A holographic Impmon was formed and created a wall of fire that pushed the enemies back.

"Alright guys let's take it to them." Ken said.

….

Joe

Joe and Garurumon were outside the castle, but all entrances were being blocked by a Kotemon, Caturamon, and Kabukimon.

"All the entrances are blocked." Garurumon said.

"So then what do we do?"

"I don't see how we can get in unless we climb the walls, but Monitamon aren't the best climbers with two toes."

"There must be a way in without getting noticed." Joe said. Then he noticed a vent just above a moat. "There's our way in." They swam the moat to get to the vent. "How are you guys doing back there?" He turned to see the Monitamon having trouble staying above.

"Help."

"Can't swim."

"Our heads are weighing us down." All three of them fell under.

"Guess I got to save them." Joe said. Then he felt something with his leg." Aw leg cramp, leg cramp. Garurumon help." Even Joe went under.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Garurumon said sarcastically as he pulled them out and into the vent.

"Give me the plans for the castle." Joe said.

"Coming up." Monitamon tried to show him, but most of it was static.

"Where's the vertical hold?" Joe said.

"Sorry my circuits are water logged." Monitamon said.

"Never mind that, let's get above ground." Garurumon said. He dug a tunnel in the castle and came out. "We're in." Garurumon said as the four of them were climbing out.

"Didn't we tell you about the two toes?" Monitamon said and lost his footing and slid down with all four of them.

"This is getting hard to watch." Garurumon said placing his paw on his head. He managed to pull them out. "Are you four okay?"

"My circuits are clear. I'm getting a message." Monitamon said as Renamon came up.

"We've found the princess. She's being held on the top floor next to Musyamon." Renamon said.

"If she's on the top floor we need to figure out how to get up there." Garurumon said.

"I'm not sure if I can keep doing this. Why would Davis even pick me?" Joe said.

"If you can't handle what needs to be done then you should leave now." Garurumon said.

"Incoming message." Monitamon said showing Elder on the screen.

"Have you rescued our beloved princess yet?" Elder said.

"Well you see…oh no." Joe said as he saw the battle. Greymon whacked some Ninjamon, but more kept getting jump on him.

"Hang on Greymon." Veemon said.

"Look out." Armadillomon X3 said, but got hit by Asuramon.

"**Cross Slicer**."

Samudramon shot an X shape blast at Hawkmon X4 and got hit. Chaosgallantmon and Knightmon tried to attack, but he blocked them. Snimon and Wormmon X4 tried attacking Shurimon, but he blocked the two of them and tossed two shuriken that hit them both and Karatenmon tried to fight him back.

"Snimon!" Hope said.

"Wormmon!" Ken said.

"Oh no guys." Joe said as all he could do was watch.

"Joe is that you?" Davis said as Davis ran over. "Don't worry about us Joe we've got this. I didn't pick you randomly. I picked you because you're reliable and smart. I know you can get do this, I have faith in you." Then the connection was lost.

"Davis." Joe said concerned for his friends and touched Davis said that.

"You better get out while you can." Garurumon said. Joe tightened his grip and was getting serious.

"No I'm not leaving. My friends need me and I can't let them down." Joe said.

"I thought you were going to quit?" Garurumon said.

"Who's there?" Kotemon came from around the corner.

"**Hothead**."

His kendo stick was on fire, but Joe kicked it out of his hand. He grabbed it and attacked Kotemon with it having him turn into data.

"Whoa!" All the Monitamon said.

"Now we need to figure out how we're going to get the top floor. We can't climb the wall, but then how?" Joe said.

"What about a kite? Ninjas use it for transportation and sneaking." Monitamon said.

"A kite! I've been afraid of heights for so long." Joe said.

"Are you backing out again?" Garurumon said.

"No I can't." Joe said. Joe was being lifted in the air holding onto the kite, but the Monitamon were having a hard time controlling it. "Can't you hold it steady?"

"We're trying." The three of them said as Garurumon stood guard.

"Can I control it?" Joe said as he tightened his grip and was able to keep it steady with the Monitamon impressed. Then Caturamon showed up.

"Intruders!" Caturamon said.

"**Howl Of The Heavens**."

He launched a sonic howl that knocked the Monitamon down and caused Joe to crash into the trees. Garurumon ran in and slashed Caturamon against the face.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon blasted him right in the face that caused a loud explosion as Caturamon was defeated.

"Is he gone?" Joe said walking over to them.

"Yeah." Garurumon said.

"Then send me up again." Joe said.

"But we can't hold it up." Monitamon said.

"Plus after that explosion they know we're here now. It's too late." Garurumon said.

"It's never too late." Joe said.

"In that case you three hold on." Garurumon said and the Monitamon got on the kite. "I can get you up in there air, but the rest is up to you."

"There they are." Kabukimon said as he and a group of Ninjamon were heading towards them. Garurumon grabbed onto the string and started running sending Joe and the Monitamon in the air. When they made it to the top they saw an entrance.

"Geronimo." Joe shouted as he jumped down with the Monitamon leaving Garurumon to fight Kabukimon. "Don't look down." Joe said as they climbed down a ladder and entered Musyamon's room with Joe holding the kendo stick out.

"Who are you?" Musyamon said.

"Princess!" Monitamon said as they saw the princess right next to him.

"Don't worry princess we'll save you." Joe said.

"You'll have to get through me first." Musyamon said. Joe tried to attack, but Musyamon blocked him with his sword.

"Now!" Renamon, Strikedramon, and Monitamon jumped through the roof and knocked the Ninjamon guarding the princess down.

"We're here to save you princess." Strikedramon said.

"Oh thank you."

"Get her out of here." Joe said trying to hold Musyamon back.

"What about you?" Renamon said.

"Just go." Joe said and they left with the princess.

"Bring her back." Musyamon said as he pushed Joe back.

"Not a chance you have to get through me." Joe said.

…

Outside

All the digimon were able to fight Shurimon and his army back. Then Elder was getting a message.

"Davis, Hope, everyone we rescued the princess." Renamon said.

"Good work." Davis said.

"Thank you, but Joe and the three Monitamon are still inside." Renamon said. Inside one of the Monitamon pressed a button showing Joe on all the screens.

"You certainly have skill with that sword, but that stick can't save you. You should quit while you're ahead." Musyamon said.

"No way. I may not be a leader like Davis or Tai and I may not have the strength of most digimon, but what I can do is be here for my friends here and now no matter the danger because they need me." Joe said.

"Wow I've never seen Joe like this before." Matt said.

…

The Castle

"He's right we all have something to do."

"Now we have to help him." All three of the Monitamon jumped on and grabbed his legs.

"Hey get off me ankle biters." Musyamon said trying to shake them off.

"What are you doing? Get off." Joe said, but Musyamon knocked him off. Joe tried to stop him, but Musyamon knocked him down. Musyamon was about to finish them. "Look out!" Then Hope with her digimon jumped in with Monitamon, Renamon, and Strikedramon kicking him back.

"Are you alright?" Hope said on Karatenmon. "I heard what you said about helping your friends regardless of the danger so I came to help you." Then her fusion loader lite up. "My fusion loader, it's on again!"

"Maybe it's working because you're a one of us now." Joe said.

"Maybe." Hope said and got serious. "Renamon, Monitamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The four of them fused together. Renamon was wearing a black ninja outfit with Strikedramon's metal claws and mask with a sash flowing in the wind and with eyes visible as well as black wings. She also had a sword hilt with a dragon head.

"Renamon X4!"

"**Shadow Dragon Flame**."

Renamon formed a black flame from the hilt and slashed it on the ground. Musyamon tried to attack her, but she sank into the floor.

"Looking for me." Renamon said as she came through the wall.

"**Dark Water Spout**."

She pressed her hand on the floor and black water rose pushing Musyamon back. Hope and Joe made their way out with Davis and his digimon meeting up with them.

"Joe great work in there." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis." Joe said.

"Great timing Davis." Garurumon said. "Most of the guards have been taken care of. Only Musyamon is left.

"Then let's do this." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"**Black Wind**."

Renamon created a black gust of wind that blew Musyamon out of the castle and hit the ground. Then Veemon flew and kicked him back.

"It's all over." Veemon said. Then a net came down on him. "Where did this come from?"

"You're not the only one who can pull a surprise attack." Shurimon said as he with Asuramon and Samudramon showed up.

"Now you're the ones finished." Musyamon said. However Renamon rose from the shadows and sliced them free with both of them flying up.

"Thanks Renamon." Veemon said.

"Don't mention it. Now let's end this." Renamon said.

"**Magma Riser**."

"**Moon Ninja Storm**."

Renamon flew in front of the moon and created a tornado with electricity. The combined attacks destroyed all four of them. The next day Davis and the others were being thanks.

"We can't thank you enough for all that you've done." Elder said and the three Monitamon ran up.

"That was amazing."

"We wish to go with you. Can we please?"

"We don't eat much."

"I say you three are members of this team. You guys can use them to stay in touch with my Monitamon when I'm not around." Hope said.

"Good idea." Ken said as he, Yolei, and Davis uploaded all three of them.

"One more thing. Take this as my present." Hope said giving Davis the code crown.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"I'm just be glad to be part of your team, but I still need to find my sister." Hope said.

"No worries, we'll even help you." Kari said.

"Joe the princess would like to thank you herself for your bravery." Elder said.

"Wow really." Joe said excited and the princess came up.

"I guard my appearance, but I will grant you a peek." The princess said, but turned out to be Babamon.

"You're the princess, but you're…short." Joe said trying not to sound rude.

"No problem I'll wear heels and you'll stay with me." Babamon said with hearts in her eyes. Joe ran off with her chasing him and the others were laughing.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time Veemon gets trapped in the depths of the Disc Zone while we're fighting the Bagra Army. We could sure use Ross' help since he's become more powerful with this new digimon of his, but who's side is he on.


	24. Showdown In Shaky Town

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what has happened so far. Joe and the Monitamon went on a mission to save the Monitamon princess. There were some complications, but Joe was able to pull through for us and Hope got her fusion loader working again. Now Hope has decided to stay with us and it's off to the next zone.

"Showdown In Shaky Town"

"Surrender Mercurymon or I will finish this." Ross said since he was in a zone with giant discs in the mountains as Crescemon X4 faced against the leader of the zone Mercurymon at his castle.

"Never." Mercurymon said.

"You asked for it." Ross said and had Crescemon fired.

"I guess you weren't bluffing." Mercurymon said with his face cracked and fell over.

"I don't bluff. You want some more?" Ross said.

"No I yield, the code crown is yours." Mercurymon said as he turned into data and gave Ross the code crown.

"Now I have 12." Ross said.

"Really, I have 22 that's twice as much as you." He saw that Ghoulmon and his three Vilemon entered the zone.

"I'm guessing math isn't your thing." Ross said.

"Listen here kid I say we have an all-out battle." Ghoulmon said as more portals opened up and an army of Mammothmon fell down. "The one who walks away takes all the code crowns."

"34 code crowns, that be more than what anyone has. Alright you're on." Ross said. "Let's go Team Flash." He uploaded Gigadramon with a bunch of Kiwimon

…..

The Digidestine

After leaving the Warrior Zone and taking the code crown Davis and the others were traveling between zones.

"I can't thank you enough for helping find my sister." Hope said.

"It's not a problem at all." Sora said.

"We're glad to have you here." Kari said.

"Heads up here's our stop." Davis said and they arrived in the same zone with the Renamon joining Veemon and the others out. "Wow look at all the size of those discs."

"This place is called the Disc Zone." Hope said.

"It is heard that this is the center place of the digital world's data." Renamon said and Veemon was trying to pop his shoulder.

"What's that sound?" Greymon said.

"Are you okay?" Hawkmon said.

"Lately my shoulder has been bothering me lately." Veemon said. Then they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Cody said and they saw the Disc Zone residents running straight towards them.

"Run, run for your lives." A Seahomon said. An energy blast came down and blasted them all away with black specs landing on them.

"Are you alright?" Yolei said.

"Oh you have to get out of here. It's not safe." Seahomon said.

"What's going on?" Matt said.

"There is a dangerous battle happening just over there." Seahomon said. They looked through the mountains and the discs to see the Bagra Army and Ross fighting.

"Ghoulmon and Ross?" Davis said.

"**Death Arrow**."

"**Predator Cannon**."

Ghoulmon and Crescemon both launched their attacks.

"This is getting nowhere. I think it's time I introduce you to my newest member." Ross said. "Reload Gigaseadramon!"

"What no water? You know I don't like to fly." Gigaseadramon said.

"Ironic because you can fly. I just need you for one reason." Ross said. "Crescemon X4, Gigaseadramon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two fused together. Two jets were placed on her wings, two energy blasters from Gigaseadramon's face on her shoulders, and her mask became solid gold.

"Crescemon X5!"

"You only digi-fused because you know I'm about to beat you like a piñata." Ghoulmon said.

"Show him what you can do now." Ross said.

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

She held her blaster out in front with all three blasters being fired forming a triangle blast that blasted Ghoulmon causing a massive explosion.

"That's some serious digi-fusion!" Veemon said as they were all astonished and yet scared of Crescemon's new power.

"If that's Crescemon X5 then Ross became a lot more powerful." Davis said. Both sides of their army kept crashing into each other and a mountain began to collapse as it fell to a sea under them.

"What happened to the mountain?" Izzy said.

"This fight is causing so much vibration that it's beginning to break apart." Seahomon said.

"That can't be good. Why won't you do something?" Veemon said.

"Where's the leader of this zone?" Davis said.

"He was defeated." Seahomon said.

"Defeated, by who?" T.K. said.

"By that boy with the dusk fusion loader. Our leader was defeated and gave him the code crown." Seahomon said.

"So then Ross is the new leader of this zone." Davis said.

"**Full Moon Blade**."

Crescemon formed a red energy sword, much longer than her other sword and slashed at Ghoulmon. However Ghoulmon was getting mad.

"I'm through playing around now." Ghoulmon said as he started to absorb data from the Mammothmon in his claws.

"**Super Dark Claw Ground Strike**."

He struck the ground creating a powerful dark shock wave causing the whole place to shake, but Ross jumped on Crescemon and flew up.

"That's the worst attack name I've ever heard." Ross said.

"We'll see about that." Ghoulmon said as he was about to attack, but Veemon X5 flew in and kicked him back. Ross noticed Davis and the others arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Ross said.

"You've got to stop this. All the vibration is causing this zone to break apart." Davis said.

"Ross let us at least help you so we can beat Ghoulmon together." Hope said.

"So you've decided to join them Hope." Ross said.

"Forget it, we don't need your help." Crescemon said.

"Are you serious?" Veemon said.

"I offered my help and you didn't take it so why should I take yours?" Ross said.

"That's because you wanted something in return." T.K. said.

"Right now isn't the time for this." Ken said. Then Crescemon fired a warning blast knocking them all down.

"Take a hike Davis. I don't need your help." Ross said.

'Ross what's happened to you? You're not acting like the same boy I knew.' Hope thought.

"What about me? I won't be ignored!" Ghoulmon screamed.

"Veemon you've to try and stop this before things get worse." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Veemon said, but then something stopped him. His vision was becoming blurry with static. "Davis what's happening to us?" Then the fusion broke and the five of them fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Joe said. Then the place began to shake and the ground opened up with Ghoulmon falling inside.

"Boss!" All three Vilemon shouted.

"He got away." Ross said as Crescemon defused. Then the ground opened up again and Veemon and Crescemon fell down in the caverns.

"Veemon! Veemon can you hear me!?" Davis shouted, but there was no response.

"It's no good. I can't even see the bottom." Kari said.

"This only happened because you got in the way. Don't ever interfere with my battles again." Ross said.

"None of this would have happened if you stopped and listen to me." Davis said, but Ross acted like he didn't care.

….

Veemon

Veemon and Crescemon survived the fall. Veemon looked up to where he fell to try and figure a way out.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Veemon said.

"No good, the spaces between the rocks and the discs are too narrow for me to climb or jump out." Crescemon said.

"So I'm guessing we're stuck." Veemon said.

"Who asked you?" Crescemon said.

"Come on as long as we're stuck down here we should try and help each other out." Veemon said.

"Help each other? Are you strong, fast, smart?" Crescemon said.

"I'm all three. What do you expect from someone who's going to be a king of peace for the digital world?" Veemon said, but Crescemon only laughed at that. "What you think I'm too small?"

"You're size has nothing to do with it." Crescemon said. "A king is measure by his strength and heart and you couldn't hold your fusion back there."

"You're saying my friends and I defused because of me?" Veemon said.

"Exactly and any digimon who couldn't is not worthy of being king or being the heart of their fusion." Crescemon said and that struck Veemon.

…..

The Digidestine

More of the Disc Zone was breaking off and everyone was getting worried.

"I'm not sure how much longer this zone can hold." Izzy said.

"Ross you have this zone's code crown. Can't you use it stop it from breaking apart?" Davis said.

"I could, but if I do Crescemon could end up trapped down there and so could your buddy Veemon." Ross said.

"Maybe, but you've got to do something for all the digimon that live here." Davis said and Ross took a look at them and saw a Lunamon about to cry.

"Hey stop that crying." Ross said.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you care?" Davis said, but Ross grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against Deckerdramon.

"Listen here Davis." Ross said. "You think you know me well you don't. Ever since I came to the digital world things have changed for me. I've gained strength and I have strong digimon that I do care for. I'm not a weak hero wannabe like you."

"What did you call me!?" Davis said as he pushed him back.

"Stop it you too." Kari said getting between them. Ross was about to fight back, but Hope grabbed him.

"Ross stop, this isn't like you." Hope said.

"Whatever." Ross said getting out of her grasp and walking away. Back underground Ghoulmon tried to get out, but ended up stuck.

"Who does she think she is, me not worthy?" Veemon said. In another cavern Ghoulmon was trying to get out, but ended up stuck.

"Oh man I'm getting a headache. Time to bring in the big boy." Ghoulmon said. A portal opened up and a Bulbmon landed on the ground and the Vilemon were happy.

"Look it's Bulbmon."

"Lord Ghoulmon must be alright."

"Great more trouble." Sora complained.

"Hope, Yolei, Ken you guys try to stop that thing. If you attack from the air there won't be as many vibrations." Izzy said.

"You heard the man." Ken said as they took out the fusion loaders.

….

Veemon

Veemon was upset about what Crescemon said as he was walking around.

"Who does she think she is, me not worthy?" Veemon complained. Meanwhile Crescemon found a door in the discs.

"What's a door doing down here?" Crescemon said as she entered and saw a platform in a light. "Is that an elevator?" She walked over, but the ground opened up and she fell through, but then Veemon came in and grabbed her, but with her size he has having a hard time to hold on.

"Don't worry I got you." Veemon said.

"You fool let go. You aren't strong enough to pull me up." Crescemon said.

"No way." Veemon said.

"If you don't you'll fall with me." Crescemon said. "Just let go. You aren't strong enough. Let go!"

"Yes I am!" Veemon shouted as he was able to toss her onto the floor.

"Amazing he really did it!" Crescemon said astonished.

"Now will you admit us working together is a good idea." Veemon said.

"Don't push your luck." Crescemon said.

….

The digidestine

Hawkmon, Renamon, and Wormmon X4 tried fighting Bulbmon trying to cause little vibration by attacking from the air, but he kept pounding them around and more of the zone was breaking off.

"He's strong." Ross said.

"Neither one of us have our main digimon. What are we going to do?" Davis said. Then the castle's roof opened up and Crescemon and Veemon came out.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" Veemon said as they both jumped down.

"Sorry I had a little trouble." Crescemon said.

"As long as you're here now we can finish this." Ross said.

"No Ross! This zone can't take much more. You have to let me handle this my way." Davis said.

"Fine, one chance." Ross said.

"I can't go out. I have to cause little vibration." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3K!"

"Hopefully that's enough to win this fight and cause little damage to this zone." Davis said. Veemon jumped up and used his sword slashing at Bulbmon, but when Bulbmon stepped back it caused more vibration. "Veemon you have to cause little vibration."

"But then I can't use my full strength." Veemon said.

"Aw man, it's too much." Davis said and Veemon got pounded.

"If he holds back he doesn't have a chance." Tai said. Then Veemon's vision was becoming blurry again.

"No, not again, I've got to hold the fusion." Veemon said, but was kicked down.

"Looks like I'll have to step in." Ross said and Crescemon was having a hard time to watch. Then Bulbmon was about to step down on Veemon.

"Oh yeah make him a pancake." Vilemon said. Bulbmon was about to stomp down, but Crescemon blocked him surprising everyone.

"Crescemon!" Veemon said.

"Get up will you. Help me push him back." Crescemon said.

"Right." Veemon said as he got up. "On three we push."

"Don't tell me what to do." Crescemon said.

"Come on." Veemon said.

"Alright I'll allow it this one time." Crescemon said.

"One…two….three!" Veemon said. They both pushed and had Bulbmon fall back. "Can't let him hit the ground." Veemon ran behind him and tossed him up in the air.

"**Howling Victory V**."

He fired his blue V that destroyed Bulbmon and the Vilemon panic running away. Veemon defused and Crescemon went over to Ross.

"Explain yourself." Ross said.

"I had to, I owed the runt." Crescemon said. Then the whole place began to shake.

"Thanks for trying, but it's too late to save this zone." Seahomon said.

"Guess we better go then. Not even the code crown can save this place." Ross said as he uploaded his digimon.

"Ross wait." Davis said. "You see us as enemies, but I don't. I don't get why you think we should be on opposite sides. I want a world where we all get along."

"It's because I'm better off on my own. If you want a world like that remember, you'll have to take all my code crowns." Ross said and left.

"Davis we got to do something." Matt said, but Davis didn't respond.

'How could we let this happen? Did we come all this way for nothing?' Davis thought.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time Veemon hasn't quite been acting like himself and I'm starting to get worried. Then Ghoulmon shows up and challenges us for our code crowns. If Veemon's not at 100% how are we going to stop Ghoulmon?


	25. Veemon King Or Not

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time we entered the Disc Zone and it was being broken apart. It was a battle between Ross' team, Team Flash, and the Bagra Army with Ghoulmon. Veemon got into a little trouble and Ross didn't even seem to try to stop the zone collapsing. Now it looks like it's up to me, but I don't know what to do.

"Veemon, King Or Not"

"Come on we got to get out of here." Yolei said.

"What about all the digimon?" Kari said.

"Upload all the digimon into the fusion loaders. We have to head back to the Warrior Zone." Hope said. They got all the digimon in the fusion loaders and changed zones just before all of Disc Zone collapsed.

….

Warrior Zone

After the Disc Zone collapsed they brought all of the Disc Zone residents to Warrior Zone and were speaking with Elder.

"Good news the elder Monitamon said you're more than welcome to stay here." T.K. said.

"Don't worry we'll find a new home for all of you." Sora said.

"Oh thank you so much." Seahomon said.

"You're all real nice." A Lunamon said.

"The Disc Zone maybe gone, but who knows maybe if we get all the code crowns it will be rebuilt." Davis said. "Hopefully no one will try to destroy it next time."

'Davis wants a world for peace. That's a world I want to and I want to be a king of peace.' Veemon thought. 'I want to help those who need it, but after what Crescemon said am I even worthy?'

"Hey Veemon are you okay?" Davis said interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Veemon said.

"You're Veemon right?" Lunamon said. "You were real cool back in the Disc Zone. You want to have some digi-bites?"

"Digi-bites! I love digi-bites." Veemon said and started dancing around. Later at night everyone was asleep, but Veemon was awake. Veemon went over to Greymon outside and tried to wake him up. "Hey Greymon get up."

"Veemon what is it?" Greymon said and Veemon hushed him.

"I need your help with something." Veemon whispered and the two of them were sneaking away. Armadillomon woke up a little and saw them sneaking off.

"Guess they couldn't sleep. They should try counting Sheepmon." Armadillomon said and fell back asleep. As everyone was asleep something was emerging from all of them. Something black forming an eye.

"Davis wake up." Davis woke up and looked at his fusion loader.

"Wisemon is that you? What are you doing up?" Davis said.

"Davis I analyzed the digimon that came with us from the Disc Zone and found something strange." Wisemon said. "You must do something otherwise we might have an unwelcome guest."

"Like who?" Davis said. Then there was an explosion outside that woke them all up.

"By the sound of things that might be him now." Wisemon said. They all ran outside and saw a floating yellow eye with wings and claws firing energy blasts.

"What is that thing?" Yolei said and it turned starring at them.

"There you are you brats."

"Wait a minute, that voice. It's Ghoulmon!" Ken said.

"How did you find us and what happened to you?" Davis said.

"I'm not really here, this is just a clone. I scattered my DNA onto all the digimon at the Disc Zone." Ghoulmon said. "I was planning on getting that other human, but he found my DNA and destroyed it. Oh well I can settle by taking your code crowns."

"Think again you eye sore." Davis said, but realized Veemon and Greymon were gone. "Wait where are Veemon and Greymon?"

"We're here Davis." Veemon said as he and Greymon were running to them.

"Alright let's do this guys." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

Veemon flew in with his blade ready to slash, but Ghoulmon blocked him with his claws and wasn't even scratched.

"Veemon what gives?" Snimon said.

"You didn't even scratch him." Greymon said.

"I don't know." Veemon said and was blasted.

'There's something wrong with Veemon. He's not as strong as he was.' Chaosgallantmon thought.

"We've got to help him." Yolei said.

"Wait a minute. I think we can take him out in on shot." Cody said. "Ikkakumon, Bluemeramon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two of them fused together with Ikkakumon's tusks and horns covered in a blue flame.

"Move Veemon, I've got this." Ikkakumon said and Veemon moved out of the way.

"**Flaming Torpedo**."

Ikkakumon fired his flame covered horn and blasted Ghoulmon that had him turn into black specs and scatter.

"This doesn't change a thing. It's only a matter of time until I found out what zone you're in." Ghoulmon said.

"Davis you must fine all traces of Ghoulmon's DNA or he will find us." Wisemon said.

"All you Monitamon split up and find those black specs and destroy them." Hope said and all the Monitamon scattered.

…

Bagra Base

"Aw they destroyed my clone." The real Ghoulmon said. All the information collected by his clone was sent to him. "All those Monitamon and those T.V.s, was it the Warrior Zone?"

"Having problems Ghoulmon?" Boltmon said.

"Of course not. I'm about to fine those team of digidestine and take all those code crowns." Ghoulmon said.

"I hope you're right about this, for your sake." Boltmon said.

"I don't see you doing anything." Ghoulmon said.

"Just you wait. Once my axe has been remade a whole new power will be revealed." Boltmon said.

…..

Warrior Zone

All the pieces of Ghoulmon were found and the Monitamon destroyed them all.

"That should throw Ghoulmon off our trail for a while." Davis said.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of time until he finds us." Tai said.

"Well when he does we'll be ready." Veemon said. 'At least I hope.' He thought. After a while all the digidestine were trying to figure out how to handle Ghoulmon and what was going on with Veemon.

"Veemon has been acting weird lately." Kari said.

"Yeah for one he couldn't hold the fusion in the Disc Zone and today he wasn't at full power." Mimi said.

"I wonder what's going on with him." Davis said.

"Hey wait a minute I think I know." Armadillomon said. "I've seen Greymon and Veemon both sneak out."

"He's telling the truth, I've seen them pass by the food warehouse." Gatomon said.

"They're both stuffing their faces and it's slowing them down." Armadillomon said.

"That doesn't sound like Veemon or Greymon." Ken said.

"Ken's right. Joe, Ken you two come with me. Let's see if we can find them." Davis said. The two of them headed out to try and find Veemon and Greymon.

"Davis what do you think is going on?" Joe said.

"Veemon has been acting weird, but I don't think it's because he stuffed his stomach." Davis said. "Maybe he's hurt or sick which is why I brought the two of you."

"Hey I think I hear something." Wormmon said. They looked further through the trees and see Veemon and Greymon facing each other and Veemon had a boulder on his back.

"Ready?" Greymon said.

"Bring it." Veemon said. Greymon started shooting out fireballs at him and Veemon tried to dodge them carrying the rock on his back.

"It looks like Veemon is training." Ken said.

"But how come?" Davis said. Then Chaosgallantmon appeared behind Veemon.

"Chaosgallantmon what are you doing here?" Veemon said.

"I know what's going on with you Veemon. All this digi-fusing has become too much for your body." Chaosgallantmon said. "The more that's done the more stress it adds on."

"I get it which is why I have to become stronger." Veemon said. "If Davis finds out he'll hesitate to digi-fuse us and we can't afford that. Greymon is the only that knows because I needed a training partner. Besides if I'm going to be the king I want to be for the digital world then I have to keep my problems to myself and help my people."

"Veemon!" Davis said with tears in his eyes.

"I understand Veemon. In that case let me help you with your training." Chaosgallantmon said. "It should be better than continuously dodging fire. I'll reduce my power."

"Okay I could use the help." Veemon said and Chaosgallantmon started shooting energy blasts from his lance and the others walked away.

"I guess both you and Armadillomon were wrong." Joe said.

"Yeah I didn't know Veemon felt so strong about this." Davis said and they walked back to the others and Lunamon was with them.

"Who's this?" Ken said.

"This is Lunamon. She came over to see Veemon." Hope said.

"I wanted to thank him. He gave me this digi-bite container and signed it, even drew his face on it." Lunamon said.

"Where is Veemon?" T.K. said.

"I'm guessing you found out what's been going on with him." Garurumon said.

"You knew that all the digi-fusing on Veemon was becoming too much for him didn't you Garurumon?" Ken said.

"After all those times fusing with him I knew something was wrong." Garurumon said.

"Garurumon told us and I think it's best we keep his secret. Veemon doesn't want to take the chance that you'll hesitate during a battle Davis." Matt said.

"Yeah he did seem like he want to handle this himself so that' probably a good idea." Davis said. Soon morning came and Veemon were up all night training.

"You've gotten better Veemon." Chaosgallantmon said.

"But it's not good enough." Veemon said.

"He's right, up until the tenth shot he gets hit." Greymon said.

"If only there was a way to get pass that." Veemon said. Then it felt like the gravity around them increased as they were all pushed down. "Hey what's going on?"

"That would be me." They looked up to the trees to see a Tuwarmon.

"Who are you?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"The guy about to destroy you." Tuwarmon said and fired energy missiles.

"I've got to do something." Veemon said as he tried to get up. Veemon jumped up kicking away some of them and used the boulder as a shield.

"Oh no here comes a tenth shot." Greymon said.

"No you won't." Veemon said as he pulled out all his strength and blocked it.

"Ten shots, you're training is complete." Tuwarmon said.

"Wait why did you help me?" Veemon said.

"It's because Ghoulmon is coming." Tuwarmon said and left. Back at the village Ghoulmon entered with Davis and the others running towards him.

"Ghoulmon!" They all said.

"I knew I find you all here." Ghoulmon said. "Now make it easy and hand over all your code crowns."

"Davis!" He looked to see Veemon and the others running towards him.

"Veemon?" Davis said.

"I'm ready to go." Veemon said. Davis wasn't sure, but knew Veemon didn't want him to hesitate.

"Guys leave this one to Veemon." Davis said believing in him. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

Veemon flew in and attacked Ghoulmon, but Ghoulmon grabbed him by the blade and stopped him. However Veemon kicked him back. Veemon's vision was going blurry.

"No not again. I can't let this stop me." Veemon said.

"**Explosion Eye**."

Ghoulmon fired the crimson energy blast and hit Veemon. Ghoulmon then tackled Veemon and was pushing him back about to crash him into a resting home.

"My present!" Lunamon said running back inside.

"Lunamon come back." Kari said.

"Someone grab Lunamon!" Veemon said. Renamon jumped in and grabbed Lunamon just before Ghoulmon had Veemon crash into the resting home.

"That was close." Renamon said.

"Let me go my present from Veemon is in there." Lunamon said as her gist was crushed and she began to cry.

"Get up Veemon. You can do it." Greymon said.

"A king must always answer the cry." Garurumon said.

"You can't let this stop you." Snimon said.

"Are you just going to sit there and let the Bagra Army ruin everything?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"No way." Veemon said as he got up. "I will be king of the digital world and make sure no one cries. I won't be out done by anyone. Not by Bagra, not by Flash." Veemon flew in and started rapid kicking at Ghoulmon.

"You call attacking me with your smelly feet an attack?" Ghoulmon said. He jumped back and began to fly up. "You can't stop Bagra. We are invincible."

"That's what you think?" Veemon said and flew up. "You Bagra goons are darkness and we are the light that will stop you."

"**Death Arrow**."

Ghoulmon fired energy arrows from his claws, but Veemon was able to blocked them all with his blade.

"Impossible!" Ghoulmon said.

"We'll never let you take over the digital world. You hear me. NEVER!" Veemon said.

"**Flaming Victory Justice Blade**."

His blade was covered in flames. He formed a V and fired a powerful energy blast in it and hit Ghoulmon. Then Veemon flew up to him and struck him with the blade causing an explosion and all of Ghoulmon's code crowns went to Davis.

"Way to go Veemon!" Davis said as they all cheered.

…

Bagra Base

"I knew you end up failing." Boltmon said.

"That Veemon runt was stronger than I thought." Ghoulmon said all banged up.

"Because of you those digidestine now have 30 code crowns." Boltmon said.

"I knew this would happen. By the way I wonder where Damemon is?" Barbamon said.

…..

Machdermon

Machdermon was in a wasteland and was meeting up with Damemon.

"Did everything go as plan?" Machdermon said.

"Yeah that Ghoulmon fool was beaten. He bought it when I told him he should challenge the other leaders to take their code crowns." Damemon said.

"**Warrior Transformation**."

Damemon transformed into Tuwarmon.

"Everything is going as you planned. Awaiting further orders lord Machdermon." Tuwarmon said.

"Excellent Tuwarmon. Continue you're interrogation of the Bagra generals." Machdermon said.

…

Warrior Zone

"Veemon aren't you tired after that battle?" Lunamon said.

"No way. I guy like me never gets tired when you're going to be king." Veemon said.

"You're funny." Lunamon said.

"I actually think he will be king once we have all the code crowns." Izzy said.

"Yeah Veemon has a dream and is working hard for it." Davis said. Then a strange melody went off.

"What was that?" Veemon said.

"Hey that sounds just like the time we came to the digital world and when Davis saved Knightmon." Cody said. "Another digimon might be in trouble. Who's there, where are you!?"

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) Wow look at all the delicious sweets.

(Davis) That's why it's called Sweet Zone and in the next adventure we're in the middle of a bake off. This just might be our sweetest trip yet.


	26. Sweet Zone Bake Off

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

In case you're coming in late here's what happened. Last time my friends and I managed to get all the digimon of the Dis Zone into the Warrior Zone. Veemon has been sneaking off to do some training and it helped since Ghoulmon came and attacked. We also managed to score all of his code crowns, but now it sounds like there's a digimon that needs help.

"Sweet Zone Bake Off"

After hearing the strange melody all of them split up because they knew a digimon was in trouble. Cody and Armadillomon spotted a digimon outline in blue static.

"There he is." Cody said as he ran over to him. "Don't worry I've got you." He uploaded the digimon into his fusion loader and saved him.

"You think he's okay, whoever it is?" Armadillomon said.

"I hope so. Hey you guys I found him!" Cody called out and they all regrouped and Cody reloaded the digimon and revealed to be a Spadamon.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Spadamon said.

"What's your name?" Kari said.

"My name is Spadamon. I'm from Sweet Zone, a zone with many bakers where everything was sweet. I tried to stop them, but the Bagra Army took over."

"Bagra! Oh no." Garurumon said.

"I was able to escape to find this group called the digidestine." Spadamon said.

"Well it's your lucky day." Yolei said.

"That's right because we all happen to be the digidestine." Hawkmon said all standing like heroes.

"You're kidding right? I've seen cakes that look tougher than you." Spadamon said and that put a damper on all of them.

"We may not look like it, but we're much stronger than you think. We've been out saving zones." Joe said.

"And if the Bagra Army or anyone gets in our way we stop them." Sora said.

"So what happened in Sweet Zone?" Hope said.

"It's been taken over by Matadormon, the Bagra Army member and leader of the squad." Spadamon said. "He's taken all the bakers and villagers prisoner and is having them bake for him."

"Then let's head over to the Sweet Zone and rescue all of them." Davis said.

"Don't worry Spadamon we'll save your home." Cody said. They uploaded all their digimon.

"Alright let's go. Zone Transfer!" Davis said and opened up a portal and they all went through.

…

Sweet Zone

They made it to the Sweet Zone and they all thought it looked delicious.

"Wow even the snow looks like sugar." Izzy said.

"Just look at this place. The doors are made of chocolate, the walls of made off cookies." Mimi said. "This is my kind of place. I'm quite the baker and I just love dessert so much."

"You never told me you could bake." Sora said.

"Hey get down." Hope said and they all took cover as a group of Monzaemon walked by. "This is definitely under Bagra territory. I'll have a look around and see if I can find anything. The rest of you see what you can do about this Matadormon."

"Right, be careful." Davis said and Hope took off. Davis and the others walked through the village.

"If we weren't on a rescue mission I would consider eating this place." Greymon said.

"The streets use to be filled with bakers, some even made their desserts healthy." Spadamon said. "My friend Coronamon was a great baker himself, but then Matadormon showed up. The only way anyone gets in his castle is if someone is a baker."

"Only a baker?" Cody said.

"This guy must really love dessert. So then how are we going to get in?" Armadillomon said. Before anyone could answer they were surrounded by a group of Monzaemon.

"Who are all of you and what are you doing here?" Monzaemon said.

"We don't have to answer to you. Davis get ready." Veemon said.

"Right." Davis said getting his fusion loader.

"Hold up Davis." T.K. whispered grabbing his arm. "They don't know why we're here. Maybe we can use this to get inside to see Matadormon and find everyone."

"Good idea and I think I know how." Davis said.

"What are you mumbling about?" Monzaemon said.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" Davis said and pointed to Mimi. "You are in the presence of the queen of desserts herself."

"The what?" Mimi said.

"She is the best baker around and she's come here to meet with Matadormon." Davis said and the Monzaemon gasped.

"What are you doing?" Mimi said.

"We need to get in and find the villagers. If they only let bakers in then we can use this to get inside." Davis said.

"But wait you don't understand." Mimi said.

"Very well. We will take you to our castle at once." Monzaemon said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Spadamon said.

"That makes two of us." Cody said. The Monzaemon took all of them up to the castle. When they passed the front gates Hope's digimon jumped through before they closed. All of them were brought to the main room.

"Wow look at this place." Yolei said.

"Wait here while I speak to Matadormon." Monzaemon said as he left. When he left Renamon jumped down.

"Renamon!" Davis said.

"Davis listen. Hope is in here, she's going to try and find the bakers and villagers." Renamon said.

"Alright, contact us with Monitamon if you find anything." Davis said. Renamon nodded and jumped away just before Monzaemon came back.

"Listen up I have speak with Matadormon only on one condition." Monzaemon said. "You must beat his best chef Warumonzaemon in a bake off." He said as a Warumonzaemon came up through the floor and counters that came up, but they were huge.

"Wow they have everything, but the kitchen sink. No wait they have that too." Veemon said.

"If you can beat Warumonzaemon Matadormon will see you." Monzaemon said.

"You can do this right Mimi?" Tai said.

"Uh guys listen. I know I said I'm quite the baker, but that's only because my Mom helped me." Mimi said.

"So wait can't you bake on your own?" Ken said.

"Well actually my Mom did most of the baking." Mimi said.

"That would have been good to know earlier." Matt said.

"Mimi listen you'll have us to help you out. We know you can do this." Kari said.

"You really think so?" Mimi said.

"We believe in you Mimi. We're in your hands." T.K. said.

"Okay. Bring it on, challenge accepted." Mimi said.

"Very well, you have one hour and fill free to help out whatever you need." Monzaemon said as storage door opened up and the shelves were stacked.

"Wow look at all this stuff. I feel like an insect with the food this size." Joe said.

"So what are you going to make?" Yolei said.

"Well the one recipe I know well is a banana cream pie." Mimi said. "Veemon, Greymon could you get the bananas and get them ready."

"Sure thing." Veemon said as he and Greymon ran off.

"I'm also going to need flour, sugar, butter." Mimi said going through the things she need. Veemon and Greymon went down to a fruit section and found the bananas.

"Hey Greymon how do you use bananas in baking?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. Tai's mother isn't the best of cooks." Greymon said.

"I can help you." They saw Warumonzaemon.

"You will?" Veemon said.

"We're all food lovers here. Just peel the outside off and eat the inside. You can use it in baking and have a healthy snack." Warumonzaemon said.

"Wow thanks. Let's get eating." Veemon said and the two of them started eating with Warumonzaemon smirking.

'Good luck making a banana cream pie without bananas.' Warumonzaemon thought. Back in the kitchen the digidestine were getting the ingredients ready.

"Okay now add the flour and eggs." Mimi said. Chaosgallantmon pour in the flour and Kabuterimon cracked the eggs. "Now I just need the bananas. Where are Veemon and Greymon?"

"Yeah what's keeping them?" Davis said.

"Let's go find them." Matt said as the three of them went looking for them. When they found them they were shocked to see the floor piled with peels and Veemon and Greymon with stuffed stomachs.

"Oh man I hope I never see another banana." Veemon said as he and Greymon seemed kind of sick.

"What did you guys do?" Davis said.

"We got the bananas ready." Veemon said.

"But I need the inside." Mimi said.

"But Warumonzaemon said…" What!" Matt interrupted and lifted him shaking him around.

"You idiot he's our enemy and we're competing against him. He tricked you." Matt said.

"It's okay we'll just have to use a different fruit. I suppose I could use cherries or strawberries." Mimi said.

"No dice. All the fruit is gone. Warumonzaemon must have taken it all." Davis said.

"What's going on?" Cody said as he ran in.

"Warumonzaemon tricked Veemon and Greymon and took all the fruit. Now what are we suppose to do?" Mimi said.

"Wow look at these sweet potatoes." Cody said. "You know my mom makes a mean sweet potato pie."

"Cody that's it. We can use sweet potatoes. My Mom always did say you can make anything taste good as long as it's made with love." Mimi said.

"Then let's get cooking." Matt said as they grabbed the sweet potatoes back to the kitchen.

"Okay we need to get these chopped up." Mimi said.

"I can help with that." Spadamon said.

"**Blade Blender**."

He pulled out a knife and with power he sliced all the potatoes.

"Chaosgallantmon if you spin around with your lance we can get it mixed quicker." Davis said.

"My lance is not for baking." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Oh relax, it's for a good cause." Mimi said.

"I don't even like pie." Chaosgallantmon said. He flew up and started spinning with his lance out and got it mixed.

"Now we just need to get it in the oven." Mimi said as they got it in.

"Contestants five minutes remaining." Monzaemon said.

"Oh no it won't get backed in time." Mimi said.

"No worries." Bluemeramon said as he came out of Cody's fusion loader. "I can use my heat to speed up the process."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Izzy said, but Bluemeramon ignored him and placed his hands on it. However the heat was too much and the oven blew up.

….

Hope

All the bakers were locked in cells being guarded by Troopmon. Strikedramon cut a hole in through the ceiling spotting all of them.

"Hi there." Monitamon said as he jumped down in front of the Troopmon.

"**Water Dragon**."

He spat water at them and ran off with the Troopmon following them. When they came around the corner they were hit by Renamon and Karatenmon.

"Hey who are you?" Coronamon said.

"Don't worry I'm with the digidestine. We're getting you out of here." Hope said.

…

The Competition

Time ran out and they had to present their desserts to Matadormon.

"Now presenting Matadormon himself." Monzaemon said. Matadormon was behind a curtain and all they could see was his shadow.

"Aw it warms my heart to see young bakers. I can't wait to see these fine desserts. Olay." Matadormon said.

"Warumonzaemon has a three layered chocolate cake topped with cherries." Monzaemon said as he showed Warumonzaemon's cake. "Now presenting the queen of desserts' sweet potato pie." When it was revealed it was burnt and crispy.

"We're in trouble." Matt said as Matadormon took a bite of Warumonzaemon's cake.

"Aw good taste and vary flavor filling. A fine work as always." Matadormon said. Then he took a bite out of Mimi's pie.

"Ha there's no way he's picking yours and look up." Warumonzaemon said and they saw giant plates above ready to crush them, but Warumonzaemon was the one it hit. "Sir why?"

"Your cake was good and traditional, but too original." Matadormon said. "Though theirs was extraordinary. Awful in appearance yes, but they made it with great love and care and it gives that sweet filling taste. As agreed I shall meet with you." Matadormon came out behind the curtain. "So why is it you wanted to speak to me?" Then Davis' Monitamon came out.

"Davis I just got word. Hope found the bakers and freed them all." Monitamon said.

"That's great." Davis said.

"What is this?" Matadormon said.

"Simple Matadormon. Have you heard of the digidestine? Well that would be us." Davis said.

"What you!" Matadormon said.

"That's why and we're taking you down." Yolei said.

"I think not. Monzaemon combine with Warumonzaemon." Matadormon said. All of them came together and became Gigawarumonzaemon.

"Alright guys time to demote this chef." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Wormmon X4!"

"Armadillomon X3!"

"**Mega Heartburn**."

Gigawarumonzaemon shot out a heart shape energy pulse that pushed all four of them outside. Armadillomon got up and ran to him, but Gigawarumonzaemon blocked him with his blade and struck him with his claw and pushed him down.

"Hang on Armadillomon. We've got this." Veemon said. He and Wormmon attacked with their blades, but he blocked them both and pushed them back. Hawkmon tried his hammer, but was blocked with his blade. Gigawarumonzaemon tried his claws, but Hawkmon blocked it with his shield.

"I'm not sitting out of this fight." Armadillomon said as he charged in, but got slashed.

"It's no good. The others have weapons to defend themselves, but Armadillomon has nothing." Cody said.

"Cody you helped me now let me help you. Let me be a part of your team." Spadamon said.

"Spadamon! Okay you got it." Cody said. "Armadillomon X3, Spadamon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two of them fused together. Spadamon became a lance attached to Armadillomon's arms that split apart when he spread his arms out.

"Armadillomon X4!"

Armadillomon charged in with his lances. Gigawarumonzaemon blocked him, but Armadillomon spread his arms out and got pass his weapons as he struck him multiple times.

"**Rhino Lance**."

Armadillomon's lances glowed blue as he brought them together and struck right through Gigawarumonzaemon and took him down.

"Way to go guys." Cody said as they defused.

"Nice job." They all saw Hope with the free pastry chefs.

"I managed to find all the pastry chefs and their all free." Hope said.

"Nice job Hope." Davis said.

"Spadamon! You managed to bring the digidestine." Coronamon said.

"Yeah, by the way where are all of the villagers." Spadamon said.

"Yeah I couldn't find them." Hope said.

"Matadormon tossed them all in a trench. In fact we're standing right where it is." Coronamon said.

"That's awful." Kari said.

"I wonder if all the villagers are down there." Tai said.

"You want to know who's down there." They looked up to see Matadormon.

"**Earth Shattering Stomp**."

Matadormon stomped down on the ground causing it to open up and Davis and all the others fell in.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're on a search and rescue mission for the villagers, but Matadormon is onto us. He has this big secret weapons and he's misusing the power of an innocent digimon. It's all next time.


	27. Digi Destruction Awake

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay last time Cody found Spadamon and saved him. He told us that Sweet Zone was taken over by Bagra so we pretended to be bakers to get in, but Matadormon found out who we were. Thanks to Spadamon wanting to join us we burned their cookies. Now we're in deep trouble.

"Digi Destruction Awakes"

Davis and the others with their digimon were falling through a pipe sliding down until they hit the bottom.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora said.

"I think so." Hope said as they all managed to get up.

"What is this place?" Izzy said as they saw in the middle of the floor was a spinning shredder and at the top some sort of light in tubes running into something.

"What is this place?" Yolei said.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never been down here before." Spadamon said.

"Coronamon said that some of the villagers were thrown down here. They have to be here somewhere." Davis said.

"Well let's have a look around." Veemon said as he ran ahead. Then Garurumon sensed something.

"Watch out." Garurumon said as he got to Veemon before something almost slashed at him.

"Hey what just happened?" Puppetmon said.

"We're not alone." Slushangemon said as they saw a whole bunch of Raremon coming out and acting like zombies. "Disgusting, what are they?"

"They are Raremon." Karatenmon said.

"There's so many of them." Hope said.

"They better not have hurt any of the villagers." Strikedramon said.

"We need a way out of here. They're everywhere." Tai said.

"Don't worry I got this." Monitamon said and threw little balls that created a smokescreen.

…

Matadormon

Matadormon was inside the castle enjoying some more sweets.

"Ho, ho. So the digidestine think they are in trouble now just because I tossed them underground." Matadormon said. "Aren't they in for a surprise. Once I have gathered enough energy I shall awaken the digimon of destruction and he will become my ultimate weapon."

…

The Digidestine

"Smart thinking of Monitamon to use a smokescreen." Veemon coughed as he, Davis, Greymon, Tai, Matt, Spadamon, and Puppetmon managed to get away and hide from the Raremon.

"Hey wait where's Yolei?" Puppetmon said.

"Where's everyone?" Matt said.

"We must have gotten separated." Davis said. "Reload Monitamon! Monitamon see if you can get in touch with one of the others."

"I'm on it." Monitamon said and after a few seconds Yolei was on the screen.

"Yolei are you alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah don't worry." Yolei said and Cody came on the screen.

"I'm okay too Davis, Yolei and I are together." Cody said.

"Oh and Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Garurumon, and Gatomon are with us and our digimon." Yolei said showing all of them.

"Davis do you know where are the others are?" Gatomon said.

"I'm with Tai and Matt and I got Puppetmon and Spadamon with me. Where could Ken, T.K., Kari, and Hope be?" Davis said.

…

The Others

Ken, Kari, Hope, and T.K. were together with Ken and Hope's digimon with Chaosgallantmon.

"Are you all okay?" Renamon said.

"I think so." T.K. said.

"Hey look at this." Hope said as they saw strange bags hanging. "What's with these bags?" When she tilted one it showed a digimon inside and they all gasped as each on had a digimon.

"I think we found the townsfolk." Kari said.

"Hey I got a message." Monitamon said and Davis came up.

"Guys can you hear me?" Davis said.

"Yeah Davis we're all right here." Ken said. "I think we also found all the townsfolk. They seem to be in suspended animation."

"There's more. Their data is being extracted out of them and down a hole, but I'm not sure where it leads." T.K. said.

"Wait something's happening." Chaosgallantmon said and they saw one of them transform.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"They're all being turned into Raremon!" Kari said as they broke through the bags.

"Grab the others and fly out of here." Angemon said as the flying digimon grabbed the others and flew off.

…

Davis

"Guys can you hear me?" Davis said, but the signal was lost.

"This isn't right. We've got to do something." Tai said.

"Hey you remember the light we saw on the ceiling? I think that's their data." Matt said. They all ran off and looked through openings in the wall up to the ceiling.

"We've got to find a way to return all the data, but how?" Davis said. Meanwhile Matadormon was inside.

"Ha, ha my secret weapon is at full power now." Matadormon said. "With the data I took my weapon shall crush everything. Olay!" He pressed a button and a piece fell off into the shredder and a long neck and head came out.

"Whoa! I hope to never see that digimon." Spadamon said.

"Who is that?" Davis said.

"The digimon of destruction Breakdramon. Some say that the digital breaking apart is his doing." Spadamon said.

"We've got to do something. Davis you've got to digi-fuse us." Veemon said.

"I'm way ahead of you. Hey Garurumon, Cody, Yolei we've got work to do!" Davis shouted out and Togemon smashed through the wall.

"I'm all set." Garurumon said.

"So are we." Yolei said.

"But we still need Ken and Hope. Without Chaosgallantmon and Snimon to help Veemon fly the two of you alone won't be enough." Davis said. "Where are they?"

…

The Others

They all kept trying to find the others and get away from the Raremon, but they were everywhere as they soon became surrounded.

"These disgusting things are everywhere." Slushangemon said.

"Now what do we do?" Karatenmon said.

"We have no choice, but to fight." Hope said getting her fusion loader.

"Wait Hope. We can't hurt them, their just innocent digimon that've been transformed." T.K. said.

"In that case let's make another escape route." Chaosgallantmon said as he busted the wall down and they flew off. Then Davis came back on Monitamon's screen.

"Guys! Where are you?" Davis said.

"As far as I can tell…we're right under that shredder." Ken said.

"There's our escape route. Slushangemon with me." Chaosgallantmon said. "Angemon hold onto Kari." He handed her over to him. Slushangemon and Chaosgallantmon flew up to the shredded with his javelin and Slushangemon spinning.

"Keep your heads down guys." Angemon said. Slushangemon and Chaosgallantmon broke through the shredder and the others made it unharmed.

"Are you two okay?" Kari said.

"A little damage done to the paint job, but we're fine." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Hey guys!" They looked over to see Davis and the others.

"Come on Ken and Hope. We've got work to do." Davis said.

"Then let's do this." Hope said and all the digimon jumped into action.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Hawkmon. Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Spadamon!"

"Renamon, Monitamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Armadillomon X4!"

"Renamon X4!"

"Wormmon X4!"

All five of them flew up heading to attack Breakdramon. Breakdramon shot drills from its spine, but each one of them was able to block them off.

"**Slicing Wind**."

"**Gale Force Hammer**."

"**Rhino Lance**."

"**Judgment Blade Guilty**."

"**Black Wind**."

Each of them shot their attacks and blasted Breakdramon as he was blown to pieces.

"Ha the great destroyer has just been destroyed." Veemon said.

"Something isn't right. That was far too easy." Renamon said. She was right. Breakdramon was still going as he was able to pull himself together as he fell to the floor and all the damage that was caused to him was healed.

"Wait we didn't destroy him?" Veemon said.

"It seems he has the power to regenerate." Hawkmon said.

"So you've finally figured out." Matadormon said as he jumped down onto Breakdramon. "It's going to be next to impossible for you to destroy Breakdramon."

"I don't get it. How could he have done that?" Izzy said.

"**Tazer Strike**."

Matadormon had Breakdramon shoot its drills, but they were all able to block them or avoid them.

"**Gravity Crush**."

Breakdramon emitted a gravity field that was spreading to the entire room.

"Don't let him set that thing off." Cody said.

"We're on it." Veemon said as they all pushed through the field.

"Impossible. How can they break through?" Matadormon said.

"Hurry you've got to destroy him if he can regenerate." Joe said.

"Yeah how is that?" Izzy said. Then he saw something under Breakdramon. It was a digimon in suspended animation connected to Breakdramon. "No guys stop! There's a digimon right under Breakdramon. If you attack he'll go right in the shredder."

"Wait we can't. We have to protect the innocent." Renamon said.

"Ha now I've got you." Matadormon said. The drills were shot and they each were pushed into the wall and the drills were trying to dig into them.

"Izzy you said there's a digimon?" Mimi said.

"Yes I'm looking it up. Cutemon." Izzy said.

"It does look like a cute digimon, but now's not the time." Yolei said.

"No that's his name. Cutemon and he has the power to heal. That's how Breakdramon is able to heal itself." Izzy said.

"There has to be something we can do." Kari said.

"Kari's right, but if we attack Cutemon will fall into that shredder." Hope said.

"It doesn't look like the others are going to last much longer either." Ken said.

"Don't worry guys leave this to me. Reload Knightmon." Davis said.

"You called sir." Knightmon said.

"Come on Knightmon we're saving that Cutemon." Davis said.

"Understood." Knightmon said as they both jumped down and Knightmon had his sword grinned against the wall. When they made it down they ran straight to Cutemon.

"Davis what are you doing?!" Veemon said.

"If that little guy is how Breakdramon is regenerating then we need to get him out of there." Davis said. "Now Knightmon smash that case."

"Yes sir." Knightmon said. He slashed with his sword freeing Cutemon.

"He's falling!" Yolei said.

"I got him." Davis said as he jumped in and grabbed him and Knightmon grabbed him by the ankle.

"And I have you." Knightmon said.

"Hey what happened?" Cutemon said.

"Way to go Davis." Yolei said.

"You did great." Kari said.

"Isn't it great?" Hope said. "Unlike all our enemies, the one thing that makes us strong is our bond of friendship and care for others. We never give up and they'll never win."

"Now guys finish him off." Davis said.

"You got it. Now we don't need to hold back." Armadillomon said as they broke free.

"What! It can't be." Matadormon said.

"Now you'll pay Matadormon for using the power to heal for your own evil purposes." Veemon said. "Plus I'm real mad because those drill thingies really hurt."

"We'll take Breakdramon, Veemon you take Matadormon." Wormmon said.

"Think again." Matadormon said.

"**Earth Shattering Stomp**."

"**Slashing Uppercut**."

The two of them clashed against each other trying to hit the other. Then Veemon managed to get a hit in and destroyed Matadormon.

"**Gale Force Hammer**."

"**Rhino Lance**."

"**Eyes Of The Cosmos**."

"**Moon Ninja Storm**."

All four of them attacked and destroyed Breakdramon. When he was destroyed all the data that was absorbed was sent back to the Raremon and they all changed back.

"Hey little guy are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yes, thank you." Cutemon said.

"Davis look." Knightmon said and they saw something shining at the top.

"It's the Sweet Zone's code crown!" Davis said.

…

Bagra Base

"Unbelievable." Boltmon said as he was reported that they lost the Sweet Zone. "Enjoy your victory while you can digidestine. For the next time we meet will be our last."

To Be Continued…

(Davis) In our next adventure it's an all our battle for the final code crown. We're all caught in a battle, Ross included, with Boltmon. You don't want to miss the fight for the last code crown.


	28. Final Code Crown Fall

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Alright we're in the Sword Zone now. I know you're all probably wondering what happened right after we left the Sweet Zone. Right now you should know we're busy fighting an evil Grademon and it's a battle for the Sword Zone's code crown.

"Final Code Crown Fall"

"You cannot defeat a master swordsman such as me." Grademon said as he was fighting the digidestine. Hawkmon tried using his hammer, but Grademon blocked him with his sword and kicked him down.

"**Judgement Blade Guilty**."

"**Big Bang Fist**."

Armadillomon and Wormmon deleted a bunch of Dinohyumon that worked with Grademon. Renamon tried attacking from above on Grademon, but he moved out of the way and kicked her in the back.

"How are we suppose to take this guy down?" Veemon said.

"I saw this in a movie. A swordsman is most vulnerable when he attacks." Davis said.

"You're going to base our victory from a movie?" Tai said thinking that's not a good idea.

"Just trust me. Wait for him Veemon." Davis said.

"Now I shall finish you." Grademon said as he went to attack as he raised his sword.

"Now!" Davis shouted and Veemon struck with his blade and Grademon was defeated.

'That move!' Cody thought and thought back to all the times he trained with his grandfather. 'That seemed like something my grandpa would teach me.' The more Cody thought about it the more upset he got.

"Hey guys look." Hope said and they saw the code crown go down to Davis.

"Wow we now have 32 code crowns now." Davis said.

"The code crown has made you worthy? No this cannot be, I am the master swordsman." Grademon said as he slowly began to turn to data as the digimon defused and Davis seemed upset.

"What's the matter?" Kari said.

"I was just thinking. Grademon seems like a cool guy, but if he wasn't evil we wouldn't have to humiliate him like this." Davis said.

"Since when do we feel sorry for the Bagra Army?" Veemon said. Then something was happening with Davis' fusion loaders. All the code crowns they collected were coming together into one and emitted a bright light that saved Grademon and turned him to his true form.

"Whoa what just happened?" Yolei said.

"I'm not sure." Izzy said.

"Something in me feels different." Grademon said.

"It's like the code crowns saved him and it looks like it turned him good." Davis said.

"I may not know what this is, but we shall meet again after I figure this out." Grademon said and flew away.

"How come you went easy on him?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. I just thought he was a great guy, if only he wasn't part of Bagra." Davis said. As Grademon flew off he placed his hand on his heart.

"Davis Motomiya, what did you do to me? I feel as though the evil in my heart is gone." Grademon said.

"Grademon seemed to have change somehow. Maybe we don't need to worry about him now." Davis said.

"Never mind that now." Cody said and raised a wooden sword.

"Cody what are you doing?" Armadillomon said.

"I've neglected my training for long enough. Davis if you hold the code crown than you are the best swordsman. Now raise your sword." Cody said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

…

Bagra Base

"What is happening?" Barbamon said as he and the other generals were faced with Lord Bagra and he and Boltmon had a spot on their chest glowing.

"The final code crown has been obtained." Boltmon said.

"Yes. The time has come for all the code crowns to come together." Bagra said.

"Not to worry my lord. I will obtain the code crowns from the humans and you shall change the digital world into your own image." Boltmon said.

…

Sword Zone

Cody was chasing Davis around as he was trying to get Davis to fight him in a sword fight.

"All this because Cody takes kendo lessons from his grandpa?" Hope said.

"Cody is a strict kid. He always has practice with his grandpa." T.K. said. "I guess seeing the fight with Grademon made him think he's been neglecting his responsibilities."

"But that's not his fault. He's been in the digital world." Hope said.

"That's just how Cody is." Joe said as Cody continued to chase Davis.

"Cody would you knock it off already!" Davis said.

"Figures. You guys are playing around and don't know what's going on." They stopped and they all saw Ross.

"Ross what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"You aren't aware are you? Davis you took the final code crown." Ross said.

"I took the final code crown?" Davis said.

"Yeah. All the zones you've been to have been changing." Ross said. "All the evil digimon you defeated are being reborn as good, like what happened with Grademon."

"That's what happened!" Davis said.

"Wow think about it guys. Imagine if we take all the Bagra Army's code crowns." Sora said.

"Then we really could create a digital world where there are no evil digimon." Kari said.

"Don't forget you're going to need the code crowns I have too." Ross said. Then lightning was striking as the clouds above them spiral around.

"Excellent that all of you are together."

"That sounds like Boltmon." Garurumon said.

"Generals blue, dusk, red, yellow, black, and pink I hope you're ready. The time has come for me to take all your code crowns." Boltmon said. An energy beam came down and formed a tower that turned the Sword Zone into a wasteland and Boltmon emerged through the dust. "My distortion tower prevents anyone from leaving or entering this zone. We are free to battle….to the finish."

"Is he serious?" Mimi said as Hope checked her fusion loader and saw static on the screen.

"I'm afraid so. We're stuck here unless we take out that tower." Hope said.

"That won't be happening." Boltmon said as he pulled out his axe, but it was different. His axe was black with the hilt longer and the blades farther apart with purple lining on the blades.

"Whoa his axe looks completely different." T.K. said.

"Yes you have lord Bagra to thank. This is the axe of darkness. Behold it's power." Boltmon said and with one swing it created a powerful gust that pushed them back.

"Let me handle this. He's ranked higher than Ghoulmon and much more powerful than what you're use to." Ross said. "Let's do this you guys." He reloaded his five main digimon.

"Sorry Ross, but I don't run from a fight." Davis said.

"We're with you Davis. It's going to take all of us to take him down." Ken said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon, Deckerdramon, Gigaseadramon!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Spadamon!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon!"

"Renamon, Monitamon, Striekdramon, Karatenmon!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Crescemon X5!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Armadillomon X4!"

"Wormmon X4!"

"Renmon X4!"

"Get ready you bucket of bolts. This time you're going down." Veemon said as he tried to slash him, but Botlmon blocked him. Crescemon fired and both of them saw it and both jumped back. "Hey you almost hit me."

"Stay out of the way." Crescemon said.

"I told you to let me handle this." Ross said. Hawkmon and Armadillomon tried to attack on both sides, but Boltmon jumped up.

"**Voltage Penetrate**."

Boltmon had black static come from that axe and shocked the both of them. Renamon and Wormmon were both flying up to him.

"**Tomahawk Crunch**."

He swung his axe and hit the both of them, knocking them down in a single hit.

"Stay out of the way. I've got this." Ross said.

"Oh please Ross. You see what he can do." Hope said.

"Oh just spit it out Hope. You think it's better if Davis and I work together." Ross said. "I hate to say it, but he does have more power than before. Alright Davis let's take this guy down."

"Oh now you want my help and this time without anything in return?" Davis said.

"Give me a lecture later. We got to beat this guy." Ross said.

"**Slicing Wind**."

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

Both Veemon and Crescemon launched their attacks, but Boltmon placed his axe in the ground and blocked the two of them.

"You're annoying me and that's a bad idea." Boltmon said.

"**Static Prison**."

Black static traveled around in the ground and surrounded all six of them holding them right where they were.

"With this new power no one can stop me. This is where it ends." Boltmon said. He stored energy in his axe and shot it all out that hit all of them and caused them to defuse. "Now watch this."

"**Gravity Controller**."

He pounded the ground causing it to rise under him forming a stone pillar. Then the gravity around all of them became stronger and pinned them all to the ground. Davis and Ross dropped their fusion loaders and their code crowns came out.

"Oh no. He's taking all the code crowns." Matt said.

"This is bad. Someone stop him." Tai said, but none of them could even move.

"Look Lord Bagra, I have done it. Now all we need is to combine this with Barbamon's code crowns and the digital world is ours to command." Boltmon said.

….

Bagra Base

"Excellent Boltmon. Now the digital world is mine to command." Bagra said as he was watching. Then Damemon came in front of him. "What is it whelp?" Then Machdermon stepped in front.

…

Sword Zone

"What a glorious day this is.' Boltmon said.

"This isn't good." Sora said.

"If Lord Bagra gets his hands on those…." Izzy said.

"Then all the digimon that could have been reborn will be evil." Hope finished.

"No we can't let this happen. Those digimon deserve a second chance. I can't let this Bagra guy do this." Davis said as he tried to stand.

"That's right Davis." Veemon said as he tried to get up.

"We can't let it end like this." Greymon said.

"If you can go…." Garurumon said.

"Then we can go to." Chaosgallantmon said.

"We're with you." Snimon said as all six of them managed to stand.

"You fool you've already lost. Now I will put an end to your annoying existence." Boltmon said charging energy in his hand. Then he shot lightning from it aiming for Davis and it looked like it hit. When the smoke cleared Grademon blocked it.

"Grademon!" Davis said.

"What are you doing?" Boltmon said.

"I couldn't help myself. Davis has a true spirit and has freed the true me so I shall fight with him." Gradmon said, but he fell to one knee.

"You should take it easy." Davis said.

"I've absorbed most of his attack, but there's still one thing I can do." Grademon said as he flew up. "The good thing about changing sides is that I know the other's weakness." He flew right into the tower and it collapsed, but Grademon was gone.

"Grademon!" Davis shouted

"My tower!" Boltmon said as the zone went back to normal. "This is your fault. He was a true warrior and you changed him to your side."

"I'm not the one who changed Grademon." Davis said with tear eyes. "He changed on his own. You're the one who just used him and you don't even care. I won't let you get away with this anymore. Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

Veemon flew up and knocked Boltmon off the pillar. He tried slashing at him, but Boltmon blocked him.

"**Static Prison**."

"Reload everyone!" They all said as they reloaded all their digimon and kept the static off of Veemon.

"**Slashing Uppercut**."

Veemon flew into attack, but Boltmon was able to block him.

"Veemon move out of the way." Crescemon said.

"**Dark Archery**."

Veemon saw her attack and moved out of the way as she shot the dark arrows and blasted Boltmon.

"Thanks Crescemon. Now let's finish this." Veemon said.

"**Flaming Victory Justice Blade**."

Veemon had his blade on fire and formed the V energy blast. Then he flew in and pounded Boltmon sending him flying, but somehow a portal opened up and Boltmon went through.

"Way to go you guys." Davis said as Veemon defused. Then out of nowhere a tornado was heading their way.

"What's going on now?" Mimi said.

"**Savage Cyclone**."

A skeleton claw came out and it took all the code crowns.

"No all the code crowns!" Davis said. Then the twister came over them and other than Ross and Hope they were caught inside.

…..

Bagra Base

"Something has happened to Boltmon my lord." Barbamon said, but then saw Machdermon with Bagra.

"So you have all the code crowns." Machdermon said as Bagra pulled his arm out and had the code crown in the palm of his hand as it became a dark color.

"Yes the digital world is mine." Bagra said.

"Well done master." Machdermon said.

"Master!?" Barbamon said.

…..

The Digidestine

Davis and the others soon began to wake up, but didn't know where they were.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"I'm not really sure." Ken said. Then Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon came out.

"Something's wrong. I'm the only one in the fusion loader." Veemon said.

"Me too." Armadillomon said.

"Same here." Wormmon said.

"So am I. Wait look at us." Hawkmon said as they were all smaller and transparent.

"How did that happen?" Yolei said.

"What zone are we in?" T.K. said.

"It's not a zone because we're not in the digital world anymore." Kari said. They looked around and saw they were back in Odaiba.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Well we finally made it back to the real world, but it turns out we were only gone for a short while. Then somehow Boltmon manages to follow us and is even bigger. We need to figure out how to stop him and get back to the digital world.


	29. Collision Of Two Worlds

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

After returning to the real world somehow Kari and Tai were running straight home as the sun was setting and when they went in Mrs. Kamiya was cooking.

"Mom!" Tai said.

"Oh good you two are home. Dinner is just about ready." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Mom!" Kari said as she hugged her from behind.

"Kari what's the matter?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Mom aren't you glad to see us?" Tai said, but when he looked at the calendar his eyes widened. "No, it's the same day we left. It's like we never even left."

"Collision Of Two Worlds"

Tai and Kari tried to tell their parents where they've been while having dinner, but when they told them they were in the digital world for so long…..

"It's true we've been in the digital world." Tai said, but their parents only laughed.

"So you're saying you went to the digital world that it broke apart and were fighting an entire army and made it back before dinner?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Haven't you noticed Agumon and Gatomon are here?" Kari said.

"It's no use. Man I feel like we came back the way we did four years ago." Tai said.

…

The Motomiyas

"Come on Mom, Dad, Jun. Just look at my digivice and Veemon." Davis said as his family wasn't having dinner too.

"I don't even see him." Jun said.

"Aw it's no use Davis. They think your fusion loader is a toy and they can't see or hear me anymore." Veemon said since he was smaller and transparent.

"Davis I know you go to this digital world, but you were here only hours ago." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Though I have to say a story like this is bound to get you a good grade for once in your creative writing class." Mr. Motomiya said.

"How come I never thought about that before?" Davis said. Then all the power went out.

"What is this, a black out?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'm not so sure." Davis said as he ran out of his apartment.

"Davis over here!" He saw Yolei, Cody, and Ken with their mini digimon too.

"Guys what's going on?" Davis said as he ran over.

"Not sure, but look up there." Ken said as they saw a strange light in the sky.

"That doesn't look normal." Veemon said.

"No it isn't. I'm beginning to think this is Bagra's doing in the digital world." Hawkmon said.

"It's been a long time since I heard from the four of you."

"Hey I know that voice." Davis said.

"Me too. It's the same voice that gave each of us our fusion loaders." Cody said.

"Yes, so we each meet again. It was a good thing I could sense the power the three of you emitted in the digital world after I gave Davis his fusion loader or else you never would have gotten them."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Davis said.

"You'll find out soon enough."

…

The Next Day

All the digidestine were planning on meeting up as they raced to meet up with Davis and the others.

"Hey you guys!" Matt said as he spotted the four of them and in new clothes. Davis was wearing a blue shirt with a red and blue vest with brown shorts. Yolei was wearing a red blouse with only the top button with a blue shirt underneath and jean shorts. Cody was wearing a light brown shirt with three yellow lines on it and grey pants. Ken was wearing a black jacket and pants with a white shirt.

"Glad you guys got here. Now we can talk about what to do now." Davis said.

"Guy we each told our parents what happened in the digital world, but since we haven't even been gone for a day they don't believe us." T.K. said.

"I tried opening the digital gate, but nothing." Izzy said.

"Not to mention there's a problem with Veemon and the others." Mimi said as she put up the camera on her phone. "I'm looking at all four of them, but they aren't coming up on the screen."

"How did this even happen?" Hawkmon said.

"I've felt invisible before, but I didn't think it would be literal." Wormmon said.

"Yes that would be a side-affect from crossing over and all the fusing you did." They all turned around to see Gennai.

"Gennai you're alright!" Yolei said.

"Gennai we got bad news about the digital world." Tai said.

"I know about the digital world. It's why I warned you to stay out of the digital world." Gennai said. "The Bagra Army isn't like a normal enemy, but what I didn't expect was to have the four of you to gain the power of digi-fusion."

"Well Gennai we need to head back." T.K. said.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. The Bagra Army has taken over and the digital world is in darkness." Gennai said. "I'm not sure if there's anything you can do."

"There has to be something. All our digimon, old and new friends, are left back there." Davis said. "We can't just abandon them. They trusted us with their lives. Also there's the fact that these other two Hope and Ross are still there."

"Davis is right. We have to go back." Ken said.

"I understand, but even if there was something you can do I'm not sure how you could get there." Gennai said and they all were upset and felt useless.

"So you wish to return to the digital world?"

"Wait that voice!" Yolei said.

"It's the same one." Davis said as he ran off and they all went after him.

"Where's he going?" Armadillomon said.

"He's trying to find that voice. We need to know who it is." Cody said. Davis and the others kept running around town following the voice.

"Hey this spot! This is where I got my fusion loader." Davis said.

"Over here." Davis and the others walked down an ally and Davis found something on the ground.

"It's a digi-card." Davis said as he picked it up.

"Well done Davis." The card lite up and a giant transparent Omnimon appeared.

"It's Omnimon!" Matt said.

"Yes I am Omnimon."

"So you were the one that gave us a fusion loader?" Yolei said.

"Yes I sensed each of your power." Omnimon said. "Each of you hold a strong characteristic of one of your friends and the two fused together. You Davis was your courage and friendship, Yolei you're love and sincerity, Cody your reliability and knowledge, and Ken your hope and light."

"Wow he's like saying Davis and the others a fuse forms of us." Tai said. Omnimon used his power and made Veemon and the others big and seeable again.

"Hey look we're back to normal." Veemon said.

"Thanks partner." Armadillomon said.

"Omnimon listen you have to help us. We want to go back to the digital world." Davis said.

"Davis is right we all want to go back." Kari said.

"We want to save the digital world and save all our friends." Sora said.

"I understand what you all want, but the digital world has been reborn in darkness." Omnimon said.

"That's what I have told them. Omnimon how did you get here anyway?" Gennai said.

"My comrades and I tried to prevent Bagra from taking the code crown, but it caused the digital world to fall apart." Omnimon said. "It caused each of us to turn into digi-cards. I was the only one to come to the human world to find those entrusted to save our world."

"That's all the more reason for us to go back." Davis said.

"That's right. We have friends that need our help." Yolei said.

"You entrusted us with these fusion loaders. We have a responsibility to the digital world." Cody said.

"And if we can retake the code crown we can change the digital world back." Ken said.

"Please Omnimon there has to be a way for us to go back." Veemon said.

"It seems I made the right choice. Very well I will send you back, but I must save my energy and only send those with fusion loaders." Omnimon said.

"What!" Tai said.

"That means only the four of us can go." Ken said.

"But we're a part of this team too." Joe said.

"I wish I could send you all, but I'm afraid I can't." Omnimon said.

"Guys." Veemon said feeling sorry for them and sad they can't go.

"Well if that's the way it has to be fine." Davis said as he turned to face them. "You guys are a part of this team, but we can't afford to wait around and argue about this. Tai, Matt I hold your courage and friendship. Tai you stuck by my side in the Lake Zone and Matt you were a big help when we tried to save him.

"Davis is right. Sora thank you for all the caring you've done for us and Mimi you were a big help especially in the Sweet Zone." Yolei said. "I'm glad to have your love and sincerity."

"Joe, Izzy thank you for everything. Izzy you've taught me a lot and Joe thank you for treating the injured and helping us especially in the Warrior Zone." Cody said. "I'm proud to be as smart and reliable as you."

"Kari and T.K. thank you too. It fills my heart knowing I have light and hope like the two of you." Ken said. "Kari you've helped us reaching for Hope and T.K. thank you for understanding me especially in Lake Zone."

"Yeah and we want to thank you too." Veemon said.

"We wouldn't be as strong as we are now without you." Wormmon said.

"We'll take good care of the others and bring them back with us." Hawkmon said.

"We'll also round up those varmint Bagra and take them down for you." Armadillomon said.

"Alright if you're ready then place my digi-card in your fusion loader." Omnimon said as he turned into a digi-card, but before Davis could use it there was something that caused the whole place to shake.

"What was that?" Matt said as they all stepped outside and saw a transparent and giant Boltmon.

"It's Boltmon! How did he get here?" Yolei said.

"he must have been transported here like us and all of Earth's digital energy is making him bigger and stronger." Izzy said.

"On top of that no one, but us can see or hear him." Joe said.

"I see you digidestine." Boltmon said.

"He spotted us! What do we do?" Sora said.

"Run for it." Davis said as they all ran off, but he went after them.

"Where are we going?" Veemon said.

"We got to head somewhere where there isn't any people." Davis said.

"You can run, but you can't hide insects." Boltmon said. As the monorail pass by Boltmon was absorbing more energy and was becoming visible. "This world fills me with power the longer I stay here. Wait until I tell Bagra."

"Once he knows that Earth is doomed." Davis said.

"Yes! A new world for us to conquer." Boltmon said.

"Not as long as we're here." Veemon said as he ran to attack.

"**V-Headbutt**."

Veemon tried to fight him, but Boltmon just swatted him away and the other digimon came to him.

"Veemon are you okay?" Wormmon said.

"It's no use. He's a mega and we can't digivolve." Armadillomon said.

"We can't digi-fuse either." Hawkmon said.

"Maybe so, but we can't let him do this. He may think he can come in and take over this world, but it's not going to go down that way!" Veemon said.

"Guys take a digi-card." Davis said giving them each one. "**Lasers Of Light** attack!"

"**Triple Bird Flame**."

"**Shell Shock**."

"**Fox Fire**."

"Upload Darkdramon!"

"Upload Agumon!"

"Upload Leviamon!"

"Upload Garurumon!" All four of them uploaded a digimon and they each attack, but Boltmon blocked each one. Then he smashed all four of the uploaded digimon causing an explosion that pushed the four of them back and Davis dropped Omnimon.

"Oh no Davis dropped Omnimon's card." Matt said.

"I'll get it." Tai said as he ran over and get it, but Boltmon was right over them.

"Come here." Boltmon said as he grabbed them with both of his hands.

"Guys!" Davis shouted as they all saw he had them.

"Discard those fusion loaders of yours humans or I will crush your friends." Boltmon said.

"You slime ball." Veemon said.

"I'm tightening my grip." Boltmon said.

"Davis! Don't stop keep attacking." Kari said.

"She's right you got to stop him." T.K. said.

"You have to beat him and get to the digital world." Izzy said.

"You guys can do it. We know you can." Joe said.

"I don't believe you would rather stop me than save yourselves." Boltmon said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Sora said.

"We're not like you." Mimi said.

"You only care for yourself." Matt said.

"All of us are a team." Tai said.

"We all fight for each other!" All eight said and each were emitting a bright light that match their crest.

"What is this light? It burns!" Boltmon said as he was forced to let go. Then each of them shot a light with two mixing together each and entered the fusion loaders.

"Their energies for each of us are fusing somehow." Davis said.

"Davis what's going on? There's some sort of power building inside me." Veemon said.

"I feel it too." Hawkmon said.

"Same here." Armadillomon said.

"Mwaaaa!" Wormmon screamed as all four of them felt great power.

"The time has come for the four of them to digivolve." Omnimon said.

"Great we can use Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"No they will digivolve into something stronger." Omnimon said and they all were curious on what he meant, but there was only one way to find out.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…." Veemon became bigger and was covered and his color changed to gold and white armor with two Vs on his shoulders and his feet pointing like one. "Omniveemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…." Hawkmon became bigger and took an actual hawk form with his body in gold and white armor and changing color too. "Grandhawkmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…" Armadillomon became bigger in gold with his shell having spikes and his claws glowing longer. "Ultradillomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…" Wormmon became bigger and in gold too as he was a thousand feet long with spikes as legs and purple circles on his back. "Gigawormmon!"

Omniveemon caught Tai and the others when they were free from Boltmon's grip and placed them gently down on the ground.

"Now you'll pay Boltmon. There are new digimon in town." Omniveemon said.

"Impossible! No one could digivolve like this. It's a trick. I bet none of you have any power." Boltmon said, but Veemon ran over and back flipped kicked him in the air.

"You lose that bet!" Omniveemon said.

"How did they get like this? They're completely different." Mimi said.

"The combine fusion of each of you allowed them to digivolve into this new power." Omnimon said as the four of them fought Boltmon in the air. Omniveemon tried pounding him, but he blocked them.

"I've got you now." Grandhawkmon said as he came down talon first, but Boltmon moved out of the way. Ultradillomon rolled up to him, but Boltmon blocked him. Then Gigawormmon wrapped around him trying to constrict him.

"Get off me vermin." Boltmon said as he pried him off. "How are they so strong?"

"That's simple." Grandhawkmon said.

"A power you wouldn't know about." Ultradillomon said.

"The power that will destroy you." Gigawormmon said.

"The power and bond of our friendship." Omniveemon said.

"Fools. I will show you what true strength is. Behold true strength." Boltmon said.

"**Axe Darkness Destruction**."

He slashed a dark energy slash that the four of them dodged, but took down a good part of the city.

"Let's see if your bond of friendship can withstand this." Boltmon said as he was storing more power in his axe.

"He could destroy the whole city if he unleashes that." Matt said.

"No he won't." Omniveemon said.

"**Twin V Victory**."

He formed two energy Vs in his hand and shot them.

"**Grand Hurricane**."

GrandHawkmon flapped his wings and created a powerful gust of wind as strong as a hurricane.

"**Diamond Dozer**."

Ultradillomon rolled around shooting diamond shards from his shell.

"**Toxic Web**."

Gigawormmon shot a purple web from his mouth connected to a silk thread. Boltmon shot the energy from his axe, but all four attacks held him where he was.

"Omniveemon while we have him down, finish him." Grandhawkmon said.

"I'm on it." Omniveemon said as he jumped up.

"**High V Kick**."

He flipped over forming a V on the heel of his foot.

"No this can't be happening." Boltmon said.

"So long bolt head." Omniveemon said as he came down and slammed his foot on Boltmon's head and deleted him. Then all four dedigivolved and fell in the water except Hawkmon. After the fight they all met up and the portal was opened.

"Oh man that digivolved form was so cool and it's over." Veemon said.

"As long as you each remember the bond of friendship you have with your friends it will come again." Omnimon said.

"Well I guess it's time to get going." Davis said.

"Okay, but please come back soon." Kari said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Kari we'll save the digital world and be back." Davis said.

"Time to go generals." Omnimon said.

"See you guys soon." Davis said as they uploaded their digimon and jumped in.

"I sense that the digital world they are heading to is covered in darkness." Omnimon said. "We're trusting you Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody to make miracles happen, but that's what Davis is known for." After that he turned back into his card form and Matt picked up.

"And we'll find a way to get there and help them." Matt said.

"After all we're a team and friends." Tai said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) It's been a crazy adventure, but now we're heading back to take down Bagra and rebuild the digital world. Things have changed since we enter a place called Dragon Land, but no matter who stands in our way we won't ever give up.

AN: My longest chapter ever, sorry it's so long and I can't make any promises if any will be longer or shorter.


	30. Enter Dragon Land

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis Motomiya here with my friends. Last time we actually made it back to the real world, but we wanted to go back to the digital world. We met and found the digi-card of Omnimon and he was able to send me, Yolei, Ken, and Cody back to the digital world. We don't know what awaits us, but we'll be ready for anything.

"Enter Dragon Land"

Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were traveling through the portal that was leading them back to the digital world.

"I think I can see the end jus ahead." Davis said.

"Remember we have to be ready for anything. There's no telling how much the digital world changed." Ken said.

"I feel bad about leaving the others behind." Yolei said.

"There wasn't anything we could do. Omnimon could only send us." Cody said.

"Heads up here we come." Veemon said in the fusion loader and they arrived.

…..

The Digital World

When they all emerged all the digimon came out and they arrived in a field of flowers that they thought were strange.

"What's with the flowers? Bagra doesn't sound like the guy that would plant flowers." Wormmon said.

"We can't worry about that. We should probably find the other digimon." Ken said.

"Hey Hawkmon if you digivolve into Grandhawkmon we can search through the skies." Veemon said.

"I don't think we have to look very hard. Look who it is." Hawkmon said and pointed down the field and they all saw Gatomon running through the field.

"It's Gatomon! Gatomon over here!" Davis shouted with joy and Gatomon spotted them.

"Davis, Veemon!" Gatomon said as she ran over to them. "Quick you've got to get down."

"Wait what's the matter?" Cody said, but before she could answer an alarm went off.

"Oh no the alarms. Quick get down already." Gatomon said as she jumped and pushed Davis down and the others hid under the flowers.

"What's going on?" Armadillomon said.

"Hold up a second. Look over there." Yolei said. They saw a bunch of dragon digimon chasing after a Dracomon.

"It's Dracomon! So the alarm was for him." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon what is going on?" Davis said.

"All those dragon digimon work for Bagra, but Dracomon seems he wants out." Gatomon said. Dracomon continued to run off, but was cut off by two Devidramon.

"Quit running already Dracomon." Devidramon said.

"No I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone." Dracomon said.

"You are a member of the Dragon Army. We serve Lord Bagra and rule over Dragon Land." Devidramon said.

"Dragon Land? What about zone?" Veemon said.

"All the zones were destroyed by Bagra and was transformed into seven lands each run by a dark general." Gatomon said. "By the way where are Kari and the others?"

"Sorry Gatomon we were the only ones to come back." Yolei said. Then they heard and saw that Dracomon was hit after he refused to work for them.

"This is your last warning." Devidramon said.

"No I won't help you anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Dracomon said.

"You have to be the weakest and most pathetic dragon digimon ever." Devidramon said as he was about to attack him.

"Leave him alone!" They all saw Davis and the others get up and ran over to protect Dracomon.

"Are you alright?" Ken said.

"Yes thank you." Dracomon said.

"Who are you?" Devidramon said.

"We'll tell you who we are." Davis said, but before he could say anything something was blasted at all of them. They all looked ahead to see Team Flash led by Ross on Crescemon X5. Ross was wearing new clothes for he was in black pants and shirt with a purple vest and black fingerless gloves with his goggles.

"Look it's Ross!" Yolei said.

"Wow it's Team Flash! They're my heroes." Dracomon said.

"All forces move in and attack." Ross said as they all fired since he didn't see Davis and the others.

"What's the matter with him?" Yolei said as they all ducked down.

"He must have not seen us." Hawkmon said.

"He's been trying to take down the Dragon Army for days." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon where are all the other digimon?" Davis said.

"The others they were…." "I'm tired of waiting around." Ross shouted interrupting Gatomon.

"No more of you weaklings. Bring out Dorbickmon." Ross said.

"Dorbickmon?" Davis said.

"Dorbickmon is one of the seven dark generals and rules this entire land." Gatomon said.

…

Bagra Castle

Bagra was sitting in his throne as the code crown was placed over him and energy was being converted into it with Machdermon faced with him.

"Lord Bagra the meeting with the seven dark generals will be starting soon." Machdermon said.

"Excellent Machdermon. Go ahead and proceed." Bagra said.

"Yes my lord." Machdermon said.

"Oh most good, most good." Damemon said. "No one can stop the seven dark generals."

"Go away, go bug those lousy troops Barbamon and Ghoulmon." Machdermon said.

"Aw now that they know I've been working for you they're no fun." Damemon said and hopped away and Machderon proceed to the meeting with seven squares.

"I Machdermon now call this meeting to order." Machdermon said as silhouettes appeared in them. "Apollomon the Sun Army, Neomyotismon the Moonlit Vampire, Splashmon the Water Tiger, Olegmon the Gold Pirate, Zamielmon the Wood Spirit, Gravimon the Earth God, Dorbickmon the Fire Dragon. What is the status of the negative energy?"

"All is going well. The rebels have been causing trouble, but it's nothing I can't handle." Dorbickmon said.

"Soon we will have all the negative energy." Splashmon said.

"Excellent, continue so that we may achieve our plan, D5!" Machdermon said.

"D5!" They all said.

…

Dragon Land

Ross and his digimon continued to push the Dragon Army back as he was chasing them into a mountain terrain and Davis and the others followed him.

"Keep it up guys. We've got them on the run. Make sure you capture one to tell us where Dorbickmon is." Ross said.

"Man Ross isn't fooling around." Veemon said.

"That's how the general of Team Flash is. He's amazing." Dracomon said. Then something happened as a crater opened up under Team Flash and they fell in.

"Whoa what happened?" Ken said as they ran over to the edge as all of Ross' digimon and himself were inside. Then a great fire erupted from the crater.

"What's going on?" Ross said trying to keep covered from the flames.

"I heard you were looking for me." He looked up and saw Dracomon in Darkness Mode One as he flew down.

"Dorbickmon!" Ross said.

"Well I got your invitation. You say you want to settle things so be it." Dorbickmon said and held up what looked like a fusion loader. "Darkness Loader! Dark Digi-Fuse!"

"Did he say digi-fuse!?" Davis said. He dark fused with Lizardmon and formed a sword of fire.

"That looks like a fusion loader. How could he have one?" Ken said.

"**Dragon Infernal Fire**."

He breathed out flames of high temperature into the hole and blasted Ross' digimon and they were all forced to go back into his fusion loader.

"Oh great." Ross complained.

"This is where it ends for you general of Team Flash." Dorbickmon said as he launched more flames. It looked like it was the end for the flames cleared Ross was gone. However Dorbickmon saw Davis as he left underground. "Who was that?"

"We ran across a group of humans just earlier sir." Devidramon said.

"Humans!?" Dorbickmon and he defused into himself and Fanglongmon. "You fools." He slashed at one of them and was deleted. "I know that human. The one Lord Bagra told us about, Davis Motomiya. You didn't alert me about him being here sooner?"

"We didn't know." Devidramon said, but ended up deleted.

"Don't worry. I will find them and destroy them." Fanglongmon said.

…

Underground

Davis and the others got Ross safe and they all hid underground.

"Great to see you again Ross." Davis said.

"Davis? I never thought I see you or the others again." Ross said.

"Hey Dracomon thanks for telling us about these tunnels." Veemon said.

"My pleasure. I can't believe I got to meet and help the general of Team Flash." Dracomon said. "These guys are my heroes. They're the only ones I know that are standing against the Bagra Army."

"Haven't you heard of us?" Veemon said.

"This isn't the time for admiring. I've heard of you. You're Dracomon." Ross said. "You want out of the Bagra Army and fight against them, but you're the weakest of the dragon army."

"Hey ease up on the guy Ross." Yolei said.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Anyway you guys picked a lousy time for a reunion." Ross said. "Turns out Machdermon was an agent for Bagra all along and she's made darkness loaders, giving one to each of the dark generals. I've tried to get the code crown back, but no progress."

"Well you don't have to worry now that we're here." Veemon said.

"That's right we have new power." Hawkmon said.

"What kind of power?" Gatomon said.

"We were in the real world and met Omnimon." Armadillomon said.

"He gave us the power to digivolve into new forms." Wormmon said.

"Digivolve!" Ross said.

"That's right. Wait till you see it. We took down Boltmon with it." Veemon said.

"Oh please like you beat Boltmon. You guys a real comedians." Ross said.

"Hey we're not joking." Veemon said.

"Hold on, I think I see something." Cody said. Then lava started seeking through the tunnels.

"No time to wait around." Ross said and pulled out a map on his fusion loader.

"Whoa I didn't know fusion loaders have maps." Davis said.

"This way." Ross said and they started making a run for it. On the outside Fanglongmon was having a group of Salamandermon spitting lava into the tunnels.

"Don't stop until those tunnels are filled with lava." Fanglongmon said. Davis and the others kept trying to find an exit out of the tunnels.

"There should be an exit somewhere." Ross said.

"I know where it is, follow me." Dracomon said as he led the way. They looked up and saw a small opening that was big enough to get through.

"Start climbing." Davis said as they started climbing their way out, but the lava was catching up to them.

"It's no good. We won't make it out." Dracomon said as he was starting to get scared.

"Don't be scared Dracomon. Everything's going to be okay." Veemon said.

"How do you know?" Dracomon said.

"You don't need to be big or strong to be brave or to do what's right." Veemon said.

"Yeah well if we don't start climbing we are going to be toast." Ross said.

"Then let's start digging our way out. This calls for a digi-card." Davis said. "Unleash your **Cat Claw Fury**. Upload Gatomon!"

"There's a digi-card of me?" Gatomon said. A hologram of Gatomon jumped up and started digging through the rocks. "It's not fast enough. Armadillomon give both of me a hand." Both of them jumped up and started digging.

"Hurry you guys." Ken said as the lava was almost at them. Dracomon looked down and was scared, but he couldn't let that stop him.

"Veemon's right. I don't need to be big or strong to do what's right." Dracomon said as he jumped down. He started shooting fire on the rocks to form a wall to block the lava.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"Dracomon it's too dangerous." Davis said.

"I've got to try." Dracomon said as he kept it up.

"Dracomon!" Veemon said as he and the other four jumped down and got him. "Davis I think this would be the time to show the others what we've learned."

"You got it." Davis said as the four of them got ready. "Veemon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ultradillomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Gigawormmon"

All four of them digivolved and busted right out of the mountain as they managed to get all of them out of there.

"What is this?" Fanglongmon said.

"Whoa so you weren't kidding." Ross said.

"Nope. Now get ready to enjoy the show." Omniveemon said.

"All forces fire!" Fanglongmon said as all the Salamandermon breathed fire, but the four of them moved out of the way. Omniveemon tried to attack Fanglongmon, but the flames cut him off.

"Get out of the way." Grandhawkmon said as he struck the Salamandermon with his claws.

"Gigawormmon let's make a new tunnel." Ultradillomon said.

"Right." Gigawormmon said.

"**Terrain Smasher**."

Ultradillomon started digging underground with Gigawormmon following him. They both dug underground and under Fanglongmon and tossed him in the air.

"**Twin V Victory**."

"**Grand Hurricane**."

Grandhawkmon and Omniveemon combined their attacks and took down Fanglongmon as he fell into the flames. However their victory was short when something came down smashing on the ground.

"So you can digivolve." The thing that came down was one person.

"Dorbickmon!" Davis said.

"I was told of you Davis Motomiya. Now I get the honor of destroying you." Dorbickmon said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time in Dragon Land we're off to save our digimon friends. However Dorbickmon is ready for us and it looks like digivolving isn't enough. How are we going to get out of this?


	31. Pride of A Dragon

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here and I'm back in the digital world. We found out all the zones have been changed to seven lands each ruled by a dark general. Right now we're in Dragon Land ruled by Dorbickmon. We made a new friend named Dracomon who's been a big help, but right now we still need some help.

"Pride Of A Dragon"

Dorbickmon stood over Omniveemon and the others.

"You might have the power to digivolve, but even that won't save you." Dorbickmon said. "Fanglongmon why don't you come over." Fanglongmon emerged through the flames.

"I thought we finished you." Omniveemon said.

"Not even close." Fanglongmon said.

"Now you're the ones that are finished. Dark Digi-Fuse!" Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon fused together and became Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One.

"**Dragon Infernal Fire**."

Dorbickmon shot his flames and blasted all four of them as they dedigivolved and slid to the others.

"This isn't good." Yolei said.

"Dorbickmon is the most powerful dragon ever. How can we beat him?" Dracomon said.

"I must say it's a privilege to meet you Davis Motomiya." Dorbickmon said.

"I wish I could say the same." Davis said.

"Well now that you're here I can finish you and your friends off." Dorbickmon said, but then was surrounded by wind and blue petals. "What is this?"

"Sorry Dorbickmon I forgot about your allergies." They looked up at a rock to see a girl in a cloak.

"Who's that?" Ken said.

"What's with these flowers?" Veemon said as he sneezed.

"Those flowers seem to have an effect on dragon digimon. Look Dorbickmon doesn't even seem to be moving." Ross said.

"Now's our chance to escape." The girl said. Two flying figures appeared and got them all out of there. The two flying figures were Snimon and Karatenmon with Renamon on them.

"It's good to see you again." Renamon said.

"Davis I actually missed you." Snimon said.

"Wait a minute. If you three are here then this girl is only one person." Cody said.

"That's right." The girl tossed the cloak and revealed to be Hope. Her new clothing was white heeled boots with a pink skirt and shirt with a white blouse.

"Hope! It's great to see you." Davis said.

"It's great to see you guys too." Hope said. She took them back to her hide out that was on a mountain surrounded by flowers.

"Wow nice place Hope." Yolei said.

"Thanks. I've been staying here trying to find answers like where all of you were and observing the enemy." Hope said. "I found out these blue flowers are bad for dragon digimon. They're like allergic."

"In that case we should stay back." Dracomon said as he and Veemon tried to stand back.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot you two are dragon digimon." Hope said.

"Speaking of which, Gatomon where are all the other digimon?" Davis said.

"Oh that's right I've still yet to tell you." Gatomon said.

"Attention citizens of Dragon Land." They looked and on a screen was Dorbickmon.

"What is he doing?" Ken said.

"Tomorrow at dawn at the falls will be the destruction of the digidestine digimon." Dorbickmon said revealing he had them all prisoner.

"It's the gang!" Davis said.

"He must have had them all along." Hope said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Gatomon said. "Dorbickmon had all the others prisoner. I was the lucky one."

"He knows we'll come and rescue them." Ken said.

"Then we need to come up with a plan that will save them all." Davis said.

…..

Dorbickmon's Base

Dorbickmon did knew Davis and the others would be coming so he was coming up with a plan.

"Everything is set master." Fanglongmon said.

"Excellent. Lizardmon one land, Brachiomon in the water, and Megadramon in the air." Dorbickmon said. "This time we'll have them all right where we want them."

…..

The Falls

Late at night a Betamon and Crabmon were just talking about what was going to happen.

"So is it really over for the digidestine?" Betamon said.

"Yeah. That hot head Dorbickmon is going to cook them." Crabmon said.

"Excuse me." They looked behind them to see Hope sneaking up to them. "I was wondering if you two like to answer a few questions." After telling her what she needs to know Hope head back to her camp.

"With all the water around it's going to be difficult to use the flowers." Ken said.

"On top of that Dorbickmon is bound to have his army waiting for us." Cody said.

"Hey I have an idea that could save your friends." Dracomon said.

"Let's hear it then." Davis said.

"Hold on. Are you really going to listen to him?" Ross said. "Dracomon isn't exactly the strongest dragon and he was a member of this Dragon Army. He could be spying on us for Dorbickmon right now."

"Take it easy on him will you." Veemon said.

"I've seen Dracomon act. He wanted out of the army." Gatomon said.

"Please general of Team Flash, I know I've made mistakes, but I want to fix them. We need to work together if we're a team now." Dracomon said.

"I'm not on this team. I work better alone." Ross said and walked away into the trees and pounded his fist onto one from rage at himself. "I don't get it. When Davis and his friends came in this I felt something drive me. Then after they came back I feel like nothing changed. Why do I still feel weak?"

"You're being too hard on yourself." Hope said as she walked up to him.

"No I'm not. Somehow Davis and his friends have become stronger and I haven't." Ross said. "Somehow Veemon and the others can digivolve."

"Wow really?" Hope said.

"How did they do it? I need to become stronger if I'm going to take down Bagra." Ross said.

"Maybe Ross, but you don't need to do this alone you know. Dracomon seemed to not given up and you said so yourself he was the weakest member of Dorbickmon's army." Hope said and Ross' thoughts went to Dracomon. Inside the tent Dracomon was getting supplies ready.

"Hey." Ross said as he entered.

"Flash General!" Dracomon said.

"First I like to apologize for what I said earlier. How come you always seem to act strong?" Ross said. "Those other digimon pushed you down, but yet you don't seem to give up. Why is that?"

"I know I'm not the strongest dragon, but I still have my pride." Dracomon said.

"Your pride?" Ross said.

"It's the pride of the dragon that keeps me going." Dracomon said. Ross sat outside thinking about what he said.

"Pride? That little dragon does seem to act strong, but what about me?" Ross said. "I'm not a dragon so what about my pride?"

"You don't need to be a dragon and no matter what we're with you."

"Crescemon!" Ross said into his fusion loader. "Wait are you and the others fully recovered?"

"Just about." Crowmon said.

"You should take Dracomon's advice." Rizegreymon said.

"You've never let anything stop you." Deckerdramon said.

"We hold our pride and we know you have what it takes." Gigasedramon said and Ross thought long and hard about it.

…

The Next Day

Dawn came and all the digidestine's digmon were placed in a cage as Dorbickmon was faced with them.

"Tell me you digimon. Are you ready for your destruction?" Dorbickmon said.

"Don't get carried away. I've heard Davis and the others have returned so they will stop you." Chaosgallantmon said.

"We haven't given up hope yet." Garurumon said.

"You should have a long time ago." Dorbickmon said. "Prepare for their destruction."

"Hold it right there dragon face." They all looked up to see Davis and the others fly down on Snimon.

"So you've made it after all. I knew you would. Look around, I've got you surrounded." Dorbickmon said as all the dragon digimon surrounded them.

"That's what you think." Yolei said. Then there was an explosion and the waterfalls were blocked and the blue flowers spread around.

"Nice work Dracomon." Hawkmon said.

"Dracomon!" Dorbickmon said as he saw Dracomon in the cliff with Renamon X4 moving out of the way.

"It was Dracomon's idea to set up bombs to block the water and bombs filled with those flowers to cut you off." Armadillomon said.

"Renamon X4 kept him covered as he set the whole thing up." Wormmon said.

"Great work now let's get out of here." Ken said. Snimon hooked his blades on the cage and started flying off with Renamon.

"You won't get far." Dorbickmon said and pulled his darkness loader. "Dark Digi-Fuse!" Dorbickmon fused with all his dragons and became Dorbickmon Darkness Mode Two and went after them. As they were flying away all the digimon were cheering on their return.

"I knew you guys would come back." Kabuterimon said.

"You don't know how much we've missed you." Puppetmon said.

"They've missed you two now get them in the fusion loader or something. This cage is heavy." Snimon said as he was struggling to fly.

"Uh oh, we've got company." Hope said as they saw Dorbickmon closing in on them.

"Can you guys still digi-fuse?" Davis said.

"Only if you let us." Garurumon said and they pulled out their fusion loaders.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, Ikakkumon, Spadamon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Armadillomon X4!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Wormmon X4!"

With all of them fusing together and all of them were flying straight at Dorbickmon, but he made rocks rise from the ground and hit all of them.

"**Dragon's Blade Fury**."

Dorbickmon formed a sword of dark flames and in one slash he took them all out as they dedigivovled.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Dorbickmon said as he was about to finish them.

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

A triangular beam came out of nowhere and blasted Dorbickmon as it pushed him back. They all looked to see Ross on Crescemon X5.

"You again? Haven't you learned?" Dorbickmon said.

"I may not be a dragon, but there is one thing that I learned that I still got. My pride!" Ross said. "As long as I have that, then like the dragon, I won't quit."

"Flash General!" Dracomon said since he couldn't believe he took his advice.

"Call me Ross Dracomon. Crescemon show him the power of our pride."

"**Full Moon Blade**."

Crescemon formed her sword and flew into attack, but Dorbickmon blocked it with his arm and pushed her back. Then he slashed at her with his sword and caused her to defuse.

"No guys!" Ross shouted.

"Now you'll see why no one stands against me." Dorbickmon said. He used everything he had hurting all of them.

"No, nothing I tried work." Ross said.

"Don't give up!" Dracomon called out. "I know you can do it."

"He's right. I can't and I won't give up." Ross said.

"Then neither will I." Crescemon said as she tried to stand. "We will never ever quit as long as we are together." Then Ross' fusion loader began to glow a bright light.

"Wait a minute. Ross that light, Crescemon can digivolve now!" Davis shouted.

"What!?" Ross said, but now he was starting to get it. "Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon digivolve to…." Crescemon was covered in gold as she had a gold chest plate and half circled plates on her wrists and had wing liked objects on her back. "Zekecrescemon!"

"Amazing!" Ross said.

"This changes nothing." Dorbickmon said as he had rocks rise around her.

"**Lunar Cycle**."

Zekecrescemon spun around and shot energy crescent slashes that destroyed all the rocks. She then jumped to Dorbickmon and kicked him right in the face.

"**Dragon Infernal Fire**."

Dorbickmon shot his flames, but Zekecrescemon brought the plates together forming a shield and blocked them. Then when the flames cleared she was storing energy into them.

"**Lunar Eclipse Cannon**."

She fired a powerful blue beam that blasted Dorbickmon and destroyed his darkness loader and data was leaking out of him, but he was laughing.

"You may have defeated me, but you haven't won. There are other dark generals that will destroy you." Dorbickmon said and was deleted. Then a path in the sky was opening.

"What is that?" Veemon said.

"It looks like a path to the next land. So it only opens when you defeat the dark general." Hope said.

"Yeah we're a step closer and I'm guessing Dracomon is now part of Team Flash." Yolei said.

"Wait do the teams matter anymore? We're all on the same side." Davis said.

"Right!" Hope said.

"I guess." Ross said.

"Aw come on it will be fun." Dracomon said.

"That's right." Hope said and she grabbed his hand as the rest joined hands. "We're in this together now."

"So then let's head off to the next land." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) After defeating Dorbickmon we're heading to vampire land to face against Neomyotismon. Why is it he's taking all these Lopmon? I don't get why girls like vampires from all those movies.


	32. Land Of The Vampires

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

After returning to the digital world we found out it's been turned to seven lands. We already defeated the first dark general, Dorbickmon in Dragon Land. On top of that Ross and Hope have decided to join us. With all six of us working together we're taking Bagra down.

"Land Of The Vampires"

"Okay we defeated Dorbickmon so what now?" Yolei said.

"Now we head over to the next land. By defeating each of the dark generals we get closer to Bagra." Hope said.

"So that pathway in the sky is the path to the next land?" Ken said.

"That's right, we just need to figure out how to get in." Ross said.

"That's easy. Zone Transfer!" Davis said as he held out his fusion loader, but it didn't do a thing. "Why didn't that work?"

"Let me show you how to do it now. Change Lands!" Hope said as she held out her fusion loader and a light surrounded them and they flew up to the pathway with the tunnels in a dark energy. "With the pathways like this we don't even have to worry about digimon dissolving."

"Hey how come the tunnels are like this?" Veemon said.

"It's from negative energy." Wisemon said inside Davis' fusion loader.

"Negative energy?" Davis said.

"The dark generals are gathering negative energy that is emitted from digimon in each of the lands." Wisemon said. "The more negative energy that has been emitted from the digimon, the more is being drawn to Bagra's castle."

"What could Bagra want with all that negative energy?" Hawkmon said.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Wormmon said.

"Heads up guys. There's a fork in the road." Ken said as they saw the path going in directions.

"Which way?" Hope said.

"I say we go right." Davis said. They leaned to the right, but Ross got separated and he went left. "Wait Ross what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm better off on my own." Ross said as they traveled down. Davis and the others appeared in the other land and it looked like an eerie forest.

"We should have known Ross would go on his own." Veemon said.

"Why can't he see we're on the same side? He's not like what he was before." Hope said.

"Have you known Ross for a long time?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. I've known him since second grade. He was always sweet and sensitive, but now I don't know what's going on with him. He's changed since he came to the digital world." Hope said.

"Worry about Ross later. Look at this place." Ken said as they looked around and Ken spotted something in the sky. "What is that giant dark diamond?"

"That would be the code crown since Bagra has a hold of it." Hope said.

"That's the code crown? It looks completely different." Veemon said.

"But it also means this land has a dark general." Hope said.

"Let's have a look around." Davis said as they started walking.

"This place sure is different from Dragon Land." Armadillomon said as they walked through a cemetery. Then Veemon was getting a strange feeling and when he looked around he could have saw something move behind the tombstones.

"Veemon what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I think I saw something move." Veemon said.

"You better not be trying to scare us." Yolei said getting nervous. Then something jumped on and she screamed that she actually jumped in Ken's arms.

"Yolei calm down. Look." Ken said and when she opened her eyes it was just a Lopmon.

"Hi there." Lopmon said.

"Oh sorry about that." Yolei said as she got down.

"Who are you?" Cody said.

"My name is Lopmon. Listen you shouldn't be here."

"How come?" Hope said. Then something was moving underground and out came a Ladydevimon.

"That's why. It's one of the Ladydevimon!" Lopmon said.

"Hand over the Lopmon." Ladydevimon said.

"Yeah we had a run in with Ladydevimon and we know not to listen to them." Davis said.

"Too bad, I wasn't asking." Ladydevimon said as she reached out for Lopmon.

"Help us out Slushangemon." Ken said. Slushangemon came out and blocked her claw.

"**Blade Of The True**."

Slushangemon launched an X shape at Ladydevimon that pushed her back and it looked like she was finished. However she wasn't as she rose up and seemed unharmed.

"I don't understand." Slushangemon said.

"You can't beat me that easily. Now come out my sisters." Ladydevimon said as two more rose from the ground.

"Okay since when do Ladydevimon started acting like zombies?" Cody said.

"Doesn't matter, let's give them what we got." Davis said. "Reload Greymon!"

"Reload Karatenmon!"

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Blade Of The True**."

"**Feather Flare**."

All three of them blasted them, but the Ladydevimon got back up as their scratches healed and the dirt was blown off.

"**Trident Revolver**."

Three energy blasts came out and hit all three of them. When they turned around they saw Ross with Rizegreymon.

"Keep attacking, don't give them a second to regenerate." Ross said.

"**Rising Destroyer**."

Rizegreymon fired multiple energy blasts at the Ladydevimon. He kept attacking them and without a chance to heal themselves the Ladydevimon were deleted.

"That should take care of them." Ross said.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Veemon said irritated. "You could have given us a warning and since when is it okay for you to go off on your own?"

"What's your problem? I'm here now aren't I?" Ross said.

"Hey I'm just glad for the help." Davis said.

"Hold on. Where did Lopmon go?" Cody said as they saw Lopmon was gone. Lopmon was moving running the forests, but Karatenmon came down and stopped him.

"It's okay you're safe now." Karatenmon said and the others came by.

"The Ladydevimon are gone now." Ken said.

"Thank you, but there'll be more." Lopmon said.

"What did they want from you?" Ross said.

"Let me take you to my village and everything will be explained." Lopmon said. Lopmon took them to the village and it was filled with Kokomon

"Who are all these digimon?" Hope said.

"Kokomon, they digivolve into Lopmon." Hawkmon said.

"They'll tell you everything. I can't stay here." Lopmon said and left.

"Wait Lopmon." Davis said, but Lopmon was already gone. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you." Kokomon said. "You see our village use to be peaceful and we've had tons more Lopmon. That all changed when the sun was blocked out and the vampire came."

"Did you say vampire?" Yolei said getting scared.

"Yes. He commands the Ladydevimon and kidnapped all the Lopmon and is taken to his castle. That Lopmon is the last one." Kokomon said.

"Wow come this vampire is taking all you Lopmon?" Cody said.

"We don't know." Kokomon said.

"That vampire might be the dark general." Ross said.

"I wonder. Tai and the others fought a vampire digimon named Myotismon." Ken said. "He came back a few times and we fought him as Malomyotismon. I hope it's not the same one."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to bust in and take this guy down. I don't even believe in vampires." Ross said.

"You won't be able to get in. There's a force field that surrounds the castle." Kokomon said.

"Ross you can't handle this alone. We'll sneak in and shut the force field down." Davis said. "Once it's down and clear you can bust in and start smashing."

"How are you going to let me know? We need a signal or something." Ross said.

"There's a bell in the castle." Kokomon said.

"Then once you hear the bell ring that will be the signal." Davis said.

"I think Cody and I should stay out to help Ross." Ken said.

"I don't need any help." Ross said.

"That isn't up to you. We're a team now and we're going to have to work like one." Ken said.

"Fine; do whatever you want, but how are the rest of you going to get in?" Ross said.

"Leave that to me." Davis said and Lopmon stayed behind and heard their plan.

…

The Castle

"Davis this isn't going to work." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry about it Gatomon." Davis said.

"I'm with her, we don't even look like Ladydevimon." Yolei said.

"Yeah and I don't look like a Lopmon." Gatomon said. They were trying to get in with Davis, Hope, and Yolei wearing masks and capes of Ladydevimon and Gatomon tried to look like a Lopmon as Hope carried her.

"We'll tell them you're a rare kind." Davis said and they came up to the entrance with two guards.

"What is it?" Ladydevimon said.

"We've captured another Lopmon, a rare kind." Yolei said and Ladydevimon took a look.

"They all look the same to me." Ladydevimon said as they deactivated the force field to let them in and just before it closed Lopmon flew in. Ladydevimon was leading them down a hall.

"Monitamon, Strikedramon come out and find either the other Lopmon or the force field generator." Hope whispered as Monitamon and Strikedramon came out and took off. Ladydevimon led them to a main hall and she stopped them.

"Wait here." Ladydevimon said as she walked away.

"You guys!" Strikedramon came down between them.

"Strikedramon did you find anything?" Hope said.

"We didn't find the Lopmon, but we did find the generator. Monitamon is checking it out." Strikedramon said.

"Hope, Yolei go check it out." Davis said. Hope let Gatomon down and they took off.

"Hey what's going on?" They saw Ladydevimon by the entrance.

"We're busted!" Yolei whispered.

"Oh no Lopmon is getting away." Davis said to keep their cover. "Quick don't let it get away.

"Right I'm on it." Hope said.

"Why don't one of you just grab the thing." Ladydevimon said as the three of them went after Gatomon.

"I hate Ladydevimon." Gatomon said.

"Strikedramon take me to the generator." Davis said as he took off his disguise.

"Follow me." Strikedramon said as he led the way. Strikedramon took them to the generator room where Monitamon was and Veemon came out.

"Well we found the generator." Veemon said.

"Monitamon did you find how to shut this thing off?" Davis said.

"Negative, I was a little freaked by that." Monitamon said as they saw a giant coffin.

"Don't vampires sleep in coffins?" Davis said.

"During the day, but it's always night." Monitamon said, but then it was opening up. An arm came out and attacked them, grabbing Davis' fusion loader.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Davis Motomiya." The coffin opened up and the vampire came out.

"I guess you're the dark general." Davis said.

"Yes, Neomyotismon is my name, the moonlight general."

"Uh do you happen to know us from another time?" Veemon said.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Neomyotismon said.

"Okay so he's not the same Myotismon." Veemon said.

"What did you do to all the Lopmon?" Davis said.

"All those Lopmon were useful to me since I absorbed them." Neomyotismon said.

"You absorbed all of them! I'm going to make you pay." Davis said.

"How do you plan on doing that without this?" Neomyotismon said holding his fusion loader. "Oh and what of your other friends?" That's when the bell went off.

"Oh no Ross and the others!" Davis said.

…

Outside

Ross was on Crowmon and Ken and Cody were on Kabuterimon with Angemon and Slushangemon out.

"There's the signal, but the force field isn't down." Ross said.

"Something must have happened." Ken said.

"I'm afraid we got other problems." Cody said as they saw an army of Devimon.

…

Inside

"You've been planning on our arrival." Davis said.

"Yes and now that I have you and your friends it's time I added you to my collection." Neomyotismon said.

"**Blazing Ice**."

Super cooled air came out of nowhere and hit Neomyotismon. They saw Lopmon fly in and grabbed Davis' fusion loader.

"Lopmon what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I wanted to help." Lopmon said.

"Thanks, now for this." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Quick destroy the generator." Davis said and Veemon slashed right through it.

…

Outside

All of them were pushed to the walls by the Devimon and were getting shocked by the force field until it was shut down.

"The force field is down." Kabuterimon said.

"Guys!" They looked down to see the girls.

"Am I glad to see both of you with Gatomon." Ken said.

"Now we can knock this down." Cody said.

"No need for you to do anything." Ross said. "Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon, Deckerdramon, Gigaseadramon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X5!"

"**Predator Cannon**."

She fired her energy crocodile blast and took out most of the Devimon, but more showed up with Ladydevimon.

"Man they just keep coming." Ross complained.

"**Doom Cannon**."

Neomyotismon fired a dark energy blast from his chest and Veemon and himself came busting through the wall.

"**Nightmare Leeches**."

Dark leeches came out of him and struck Veemon as he was absorbing his data.

"Get these things off me." Veemon said as he shook them off.

"Get out of the way. I've got this." Ross said as he jumped down. Crescemon flew to Neomyotismon, but he flew out of the way.

"Crescemon if we work together we can beat him." Veemon said.

"No thanks." Crescemon said.

"What is it with you Team Flash guys on not working together!?" Veemon said.

"While you're busy fighting each other I'll take this opportunity. Dark Digi-Fuse!" Neomyotismon fused himself with the Devimon and Ladydevimon and became Darkness Mode One.

"Crescemon attack!" Ross said as Crescemon flew into attack.

"I don't think so." Neomyotismon said as he flew behind her and slashed her with his claws as she defused and landed on the castle.

"I'm not finished yet." Crescemon said aiming her bow.

"**Dark Archery**."

She fired her dark arrows and it struck him in the wing, but then he regenerated his injuries.

"You cannot defeat someone who can regenerate." Neomyotismon said.

"In that case I'll tear you apart until you can't." Crescemon said as she jumped up to him, but he smirked.

"Now I got you. Dark Digi-Fuse!" Neomyotismon used his darkness loader on Crescemon.

"What's happening?" Crescemon and she was absorbed as Neomyotismon's wings sparkled like stars and her weapons was attached to his arms with teeth like objects growing around his head.

"It can't be!" Hope said.

"Somehow he fused his Crescemon!" Ken said.

"Yes, with her power I am invincible." Neomyotismon said.

"Crescemon!" Ross said since he couldn't believe that Crescemon has been absorbed so easily with Neomyotismon chuckling.

To Be Continued….

(Veemon) No way. I can't believe Crescemon has been absorbed by Neomyotismon

(Davis) There's still a chance. Just one question. What is this white Lopmon everyone keeps talking about? Find out next time.


	33. Find The White Lopmon

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

After we left Dragon Land we entered Vampire Land. Once there we found out Ladydevimon were taking Lopmon and the dark general, Neomyotismon was absorbing them. We manage to sneak into his castle, but now he's absorbed Crescemon and now we're in trouble.

"Find The White Lopmon"

After Crescemon was absorbed by Neomyotismon he flew over them in his new form.

"What do you think of my new form?" Neomyotismon said.

"No. Crescemon is gone." Ross said as he was in shock.

"Spit her out right now." Veemon said as he flew in and tried to slash him, but he blocked it and fired an energy arrow knocking him down.

"It's no good, he's too strong. We've got to get out of here." Kabuterimon said as they grabbed them and flew off.

"Oh no you don't." Neomyotismon said as he fired more arrows and knocked them all down.

"Is everyone okay?" Hope said as they all tried to stand up.

"You won't be for long." Neomyotismon said as he flew down at them.

"No you don't." Lopmon said as she jumped up and started spinning.

"**Tiny Twister**."

Lopmon spun around forming a mini tornado and was started to glow a bright white light that stopped Neomyotismon and he acted scared.

"It can't be. The white Lopmon is real?" Neomyotismon said. All the spinning Lopmon was doing created a dust cloud for the others.

"Now's our chance to escape." Davis said as they reloaded their digimon, but Ross wasn't moving. "Ross we've got to go." He grabbed him by the arm and they all managed to get away. When the dust and the light cleared they saw they were gone.

"Was that really the white Lopmon? If so I must make sure they are destroyed." Neomyotismon said. "Go my minions and destroy them." He said as an army of Ladydevimon rose in a fogbank. Once Davis and the others were safe they stopped to rest.

"I think we're safe…for now." Ken said.

"Ross are you okay?" Hope said as she saw he was still depressed.

"Crescemon was absorbed so easily. We've got to save her. There has to be a way to get her back." Ross said.

"Calm down Ross. We'll find a way." Yolei said.

"I think we already have. Remember how Neomyotismon acted when he saw Lopmon light up?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but that was just from me spinning." Lopmon said.

"Neomyotismon called you a white Lopmon. He must have thought you were someone else." Ken said.

"Who is this white Lopmon?" Veemon said.

"The white Lopmon is a legend where he glows as bright as sunlight." Lopmon said.

"Sunlight! That's why Neomyotismon acted scared. He has a weakness and we need to find this white Lopmon." Davis said.

"How do we find this white Lopmon?" Cody said.

"I've heard there's a temple underground for the white Lopmon. I know where it is." Lopmon said.

"Then you lead the way. We need to get this white Lopmon to help us." Veemon said with the others nodding in agreement and they ran off. Lopmon led them to a side of mountain and Greymon moved a rock blocking the entrance to a cave.

"The white Lopmon should be down there." Lopmon said.

"Guys don't look now, but we've got company." Wormmon said as they saw the Ladydevimon heading towards them.

"You guys go ahead. I'll hold them off." Ross said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about me. Just find the white Lopmon." Ross said.

"You're going to need help. I'll stay out here and help him." Ken said. Davis agreed and they all went inside.

"This is for Crescemon! Reload Deckderamon, Rizegreymon!" Ross said. "Don't stop attacking you two until they're destroyed."

"Reload Slushangemon, Angemon!" Ken said. All four came out and they started firing.

…

The Cave

Davis and the others were running down the cave and it was a straight shot to the white Lopmon's temple.

"It shouldn't be that much farther." Lopmon said.

"Please tell me that's really it." Garurumon said as they saw a fogbank with the Ladydevimon inside.

"I'm starting to understand why Gatomon hates Ladydevimon so much." Cody said.

"Is there another way?" Davis said.

"No this is the only path." Lopmon said.

"So what do we do?" Hope said.

"Simple, we push on through." Davis said as all of them ran in and tried to get through the Ladydevimon. They made it through the fog and were crossing a stone bridge.

"Look that's the door." Lopmon said as they saw a door with a Lopmon on it, but they heard the Ladydevimon coming.

"Davis, Cody keep going. Yolei and I will hold them off." Hope said.

"Be careful." Davis said as he and Cody with the digimon kept running. Hope got on Snimon and Yolei got on Birdramon and destroyed the bridge so the Ladydevimon couldn't cross.

"We've got to get this door open." Davis said.

"Allow me." Chaosgallantmon said as he came out and try to lift the door open. "Hurry, it's heavier than it looks." He struggled to hold it as Veemon, Lopmon, and Davis manage to get in, but dropped it. "Sorry."

"Davis are you okay?" Cody said.

"Yeah don't worry." Davis said.

"Davis look." Veemon said as they looked up the ceiling and saw what looked like a cage.

"Mr. White Lopmon is that you?" Lopmon said.

"White Lopmon we need your help." Davis said, but there was no response. "Hey can you hear us?" Then the place shook causing the cage to fall and crash into the floor. When they looked inside the cage was really a giant lantern.

"It's empty?" Veemon said.

"Well it looks like I was worried for nothing." They looked up and saw dark energy sink in and formed Neomyotismon.

"Neomyotismon! Where's the white Lopmon?" Davis said.

"It turns out there was no white Lopmon. It was all, but a legend." Neomyotismon said. "Now that I have nothing to worry about I can freely destroy you." Outside Birdramon shot fireballs and Snimon shot his energy slash.

"Keep it up you too." Hope said. Then Cody and the digimon felt a vibration coming from the other side of the door.

"Sounds like Davis could use some help. We've got to get in there somehow." Cody said. Back inside Davis and Veemon took cover behind some columns.

"Come out come out." Neomyotismon said.

"Davis what are we going to do?" Veemon whispered.

"I don't know." Davis whispered. Then they heard the same melody from when a digimon is in trouble. "That melody!"

"What digimon is that from?" Veemon whispered.

"That has to be from Crescemon." Davis whispered. "If only there was a way we can reach her."

"Come out or you can say goodbye to your friend." Neomyotismon said as he had a hold on Lopmon.

"Davis I got an idea. The only way to reach to Crescemon is to get inside Neomyotismon so I'm going in." Veemon said.

"Veemon that's crazy." Davis said.

"Maybe, but right now Crescemon and Lopmon needs our help. I'm going in." Veemon said as he ran out. "Hey fang face you think so you're so strong, but you don't have me."

"Veemon don't do it." Lopmon said.

"Oh I'm aware of your strength." Neomyotismon said and took out his darkness loader. "Dark Digi-Fuse!" He fused with Veemon and he went inside.

…

Inside Neomyotismon

Veemon was placed inside him and when he was he came to face with Crescemon as she was breaking a part into data.

"Crescemon!" Veemon said.

"Veemon? What are you doing here?" Crescemon said.

"I came to free you." Veemon said.

"It's no use. Look around." Crescemon said and when Veemon looked he saw all the Lopmon. "We're trapped and a part of Neomyotismon. We can't leave."

"Crescemon you can't give up." Veemon said.

"Look at me Veemon. My data is breaking into his data." Crescemon said.

"Maybe, but Ross is waiting for you. He hasn't given up on you yet and you can't give up." Veemon said.

"Ross!" Crescemon said.

"He out there fighting to free you and so are the others. You can't give up on them or yourself." Veemon said.

…..

Outside Neomyotismon

Outside of him a bright light was emerging from his chest and Neomyotismon felt the power and did not like it.

"What's going on?" Neomyotismon said.

"What's Veemon doing in there?" Davis said.

"He's trying to break free. I think I know what I can do to help." Lopmon said and began to glow white.

"Wait a minute, you were the white Lopmon all along!" Davis said. Lopmon broke free from Neomyotismon's claws and went inside. Outside the temple the girls kept holding the Ladydevimon back.

"No matter how many times we knock them down they keep getting back up." Snimon said.

"I hope Davis would hurry up." Yolei said. Then Rizegreymon came crashing through the top and started blasting them.

"Ross, Ken!" Cody said.

"Where's Davis?" Ken said.

"He's inside." Cody said.

"Rizegreymon get us inside there." Ross said.

"Give me a minute." Rizegreymon said as he kept blasting.

"Don't worry I can get us in there." Slushangemon said as he flew down. The others jumped down. An explosion from Rizegreymon cause Hope to lose balance, but Ross caught her.

"Be careful will you." Ross said.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to blast these bat witches." Rizegreymon said. Slushangemon started spinning like a wheel and busted the door down.

"Davis what happened?" Ross said.

"Veemon has been absorbed by Neomyotismon." Veemon said.

"Not him too." Ross said.

"Don't worry he's trying to get Crescemon out and Lopmon went inside to help." Davis said.

"Destroy me from the inside? I won't allow it." Neomyotismon said as he reached inside it

…

Inside Neomyotismon

"Come on Crescemon everyone is waiting." Veemon said, but Crescemon still wasn't sure.

"You must." Veemon turned around to see Lopmon they became friends with as white.

"What are you doing in here?" Veemon said.

"I can give you the power to get out of here." Lopmon said as Lopmon came between them. "Please I'm asking you to help us."

"Of couse." Veemon said as he grabbed Lopmon's hand. "Crescemon?"

"You're right." Crescemon said as she grabbed Lopmon's other hand.

"Thank you. Now promise us you'll stop him." Lopmon said.

"We will." Veemon said.

…

Outside Neomyotismon

Davis and Ross' fusion loaders began to glow a bright light from their screen.

"What's going on?" Ross said.

"It looks like the digivolving light, but different. I think I get it now, we can fuse them. Ross we need to have them digivolve." Davis said.

"Alright." Ross said.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon"

"Crescemon digivolve to…Zekecrescemon"

"Omniveemon/Zekecrescemon! Double Fuse!" Ross and Davis said as they placed their fusion loaders together.

"Double Fuse!" Omniveemon and Crescemon became one. Omniveemon now had Crescemon's armor with a golden sword.

"Veemon DX!"

Veemon came right out of Neomyotismon and he became Neomyotismon Darkness Mode One.

"What happened?" Neomyotismon said.

"That's simple, we broke free. Your nights of terror are over." Veemon said.

"I think not." Neomyotismon said.

"**Giga Guardiac Raid**."

He fired dark energy from his chest, but Veemon slashed right through it and slashed him as he became dark energy.

"That does not matter. I can regenerate." Neomyotismon said, but he couldn't. "What's going on? I can't heal myself."

"That power came from the Lopmon and the Lopmon are gone." Veemon said as he shed a few tears for their lost. "Now I will finish this."

"**Fusion DX Sword**."

His sword glowed a bright light and he slashed at him in an X shape and he was destroyed.

"Alright, way to go." Davis said as they all cheered. Though there was a small piece of him that survived.

"You cannot defeat an immortal." Neomyotismon said, but Chaosgallantmon squashed him.

"That's enough out of you." Chaosgallantmon said. With him defeated the sun emerged and the path was opening.

"At last the sun comes out." Ken said.

"That's two dark generals down." Cody said.

"Yeah and with double fusion it makes things better for us." Ross said.

"Looks like you're finally starting to get use to this teamwork. Now it's off to the next land." Davis said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're going to Honey Land. It may sound sweet, but the dark general is nasty and the size of a pixie. We also run across this wild digimon named Mervamon that likes to do things her way. How can we work with her? It's all next time.


	34. Honey Land Hunters

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team lets fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened so far. My friends and I have already taken down two dark generals. Last time we were searching for the mysterious white Lopmon to beat Neomyotismon. Thanks to that we were able to use double fusion. Now we're off to the next land where another dark general awaits.

"Honey Land Hunters"

Davis and the others just entered the third land where it was a forest with flowers all around.

"Wow look at this place. Look at all the flowers." Snimon said as he flew around a flock.

"Wow this place looks a lot better than that last zone." Yolei said.

"It may look beautiful and peaceful, but look up there." Davis said as they saw the code crown in the sky. "This place is run by a dark general."

"Hey guys look at that." Cody said as they saw a few digimon that look exhausted.

"What do you think happened to them?" Armadillomon said.

"Who knows?" Ken said. Then they heard a scream coming from the woods. "Right now I say we figure out what that was."

"It came from this way." Hope said as they ran down from where a scream came from. When they ran through the trees they saw their friend Lilamon surrounded by Honeybeemon and paralyzed by sound waves emitted by an Ignitemon. Then the Honeybeemon stung her and was losing energy.

"Lilamon!" Veemon said.

"Quick Greymon chase those bugs away." Davis said as Greymon swung his tail around scaring the Honeybeemon away.

"Who are you?" Ignitemon said.

"A friend of hers." Yolei said.

"Lilamon are you okay?" Davis said as he checked on her as she was able to see straight.

"Davis?" Lilamon said.

"Good to see you again." Davis said.

"It's good to see you too. Hey where's that lovely girlfriend of yours, Kari?" Lilamon said.

"Actually the four of us were the only ones that came back." Davis said. "Hey wait! Kari's not my girlfriend and didn't you use to think she was with Ken?"

"Davis we could use some help." Veemon said as the Honeybeemon tried to sting them.

"Reload Crescemon! Squash some bugs." Ross said and Crescemon came out.

"**Ice Archery**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

Crescemon shot her arrows of ice and knocked them away and Garurumon breathed out his blue flames that chased them away.

"Ha so you think you're so strong do you?"

"Hey who said that?" Davis said.

"I did. Are you blind?" They looked harder and saw a Zamielmon, but he was about 5 inches. "I am Zamielmon, the dark general of Honey Land."

"You're a dark general? Aren't you a little short?" Wormmon said.

"Of course not. Ignitemon!" Zamielmon said.

"Yes Lord Zamielmon?" Ignitemon said.

"You know what to do." Zamielmon said.

"Right!" Ignitemon said.

"**Crushing Sound Waves**."

He spun his four pointed blades around his arms that created a sound wave that paralyzed all of them. Then the Honeybeemon stung the digimon and their energies were being drained.

"Be careful. If the Honeybeemon sting you they'll drain your energy." Lilamon said.

"I'll stop this." Renamon said since she wasn't hit by the sound waves and started pounding the Honeybeemon. Then they all heard a battle cry.

"What was that?" Hope said. They all turned around to see a Mervamon running straight towards them.

"You won't get away this time." Mervamon said.

"**Hebi Punch**."

She extended her snake arm and pounded the Honeybeemon that turned them into data. She then swung her sword and hit the ground causing Ignitemon to release Veemon and the others.

"Not you again." Zamielmon said.

"This time I won't let you escape Zamielmon." Mervamon said.

"Maybe another time." Zamilemon said as he and his forces were able to fly past her and got away.

"Wow she's wild." Ross said.

"Lilamon are you alright?" Mervamon said.

"Yes thanks to these folks. These are the ones I told you about." Lilamon said.

"Lilamon has told me much about you. I am Mervamon. Come with us."

"Yes Stingmon will be glad to see all of you." Lilamon said as the two of them led them to where Stingmon was.

…

Zamielmon's Castle

Zamielmon retreated to his castle and was in the stock room filled with digi-honey that he was eating

"Hmm I just love this digi-honey." Zamielmon said. "With its power I can remain small and no one can hit me."

"Excuse me Lord Zamielmon." Ignitemon said as he got down on one knee behind him.

"What is it?" Zamielmon said.

"Another squadron of Honeybeemon reported in, but do we really need so much digi-honey?" Ignitemon said.

"Yes, the more digi-honey we have the better for me." Zamielmon said.

"Lord Zamielmon." A Grandiskuwagamon said as he flew down to him. "I just received word that the ones that defeated the two dark generals has arrived."

"So that's who they were." Zamielmon said as he smirked. "Well things are going to be a lot more interesting. I'm counting on you two to finish them."

"Yes Lord Zamielmon." Grandiskuwagamon said.

"Ignitemon?" Zamielmon said wanting to make sure he's still on his side.

"As you order." Ignitemon said.

…..

The Digidestine

Lilamon and Mervamon led them to a giant shell covered in a moss.

"This is where our base is." Mervamon said.

"It looks like a giant digimon shell." Davis said as they all went inside and including Stingmon the digimon in there were exhausted. "Stingmon!?"

"Davis." Stingmon said, but was weak.

"What happened to all of them?" Yolei said.

"They were all stung by Honeybeemon and their energy was drained." Lilamon said. "Stingmon tried to fight them off, but even he was no match for them."

"They just keep draining our energy until we have nothing left." Stingmon said.

"Yeah they got a bit from us." Hawkmon said rubbing his wing.

"Here have some digi-bites. They'll restore your energy." Mervamon said.

"Oh good digi-bites." Veemon said as he took some and started eating them.

"Thanks for helping us out back there." Hope said.

"It was nothing princess, but it won't do us any good. We need to take the fight to Zamielmon." Mervamon said.

"Okay first don't call me princess." Hope said. "Second what do you mean? Just run in without a plan?"

"Well it's obvious this Zamielmon is stealing energy from all these digimon." Ross said. "I'll have a look around and see what I can find out."

"Wait it's not a good idea to go out there alone. Stay here and work with us." Mervamon said.

"Sorry, but I don't like snakes so I don't like to take orders from a lady that has one for her arm." Ross said and walked away.

"Hey I thought you were learning to work with us." Cody said.

"Sometimes I like going on my own." Ross said and walked out.

"Forget him. If he wishes to get himself hurt so be it." Mervamon said.

"How could you say that?" Hope said.

"Now we should head to Zamielmon's castle and face him." Mervamon said.

"Hold on you can't just tell us what to do." Renamon said.

"That's right and we can't just run in without a plan." Hope said.

"Hold up for a second guys." Davis said as she ran next to Mervamon. "She seems to know how Zamielmon acts. She could be our best bet on beating him."

"Davis are you sure we can trust her?" Ken said.

"Well Mervamon did just save us earlier. I think she can be a big help." Davis said.

"That's the spirit." Mervamon said giving him a spank. "I like your style. By working together we can prevail. Now follow me." She said leading the way and the five of them followed. Mervamon led them to Zamielmon's castle.

"This must be the place right?" Hawkmon said.

"Yes, that is indeed Zamielmon's castle." Mervamon said.

"So does anyone have plan?" Cody said.

"Yes, forward to battle!" Mervamon said and screamed as she ran straight for the castle.

"Wait she really just did run head first into battle without a plan?" Hope said.

"That's just plain reckless. Does she have any self-control?" Renamon said.

"Maybe letting her lead the way was a mistake." Davis said.

"Here they come." Mervamon said as she ran back with Honeybeemon following them.

"What are you doing leading them to us!?" Yolei said.

"Doesn't matter, here they come. Alright guys get ready." Davis said as his digimon were ready to fight. "Mervamon move out of the way."

"Right." Mervamon said as she jumped out of the way.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

Both Garurumon and Greymon shot their flames that deleted most of the Honeybeemon.

Mervamon used her sword and swatted all of them.

"Hold it right there." They stopped the fighting and saw Ignitemon.

"Hey it's that kid." Veemon said.

"Ignitemon!" Mervamon said.

"Why do you always have to fight against us Mervamon? You're the worst sister ever." Ignitemon said.

"Wait did he just call you his sister?" Hope said.

"Yes, Ignitemon is my little brother." Mervamon said.

"The Bagra Army is in control now. It would be easier to just join them. So why do you keep fighting us?" Ignitemon said.

"Stop this right now or, it won't matter if we are family, I will stop you." Mervamon said.

"Mervamon you can't. He's your little brother." Hope said. "Brother and sister should never fight, at least not like this."

"Ignitemon don't do this." Mervamon said.

"I have to for the Bagra Army." Ignitemon said.

"That's right. He understands we are in control." They looked up and saw Zamielmon with more Honeybeemon and Grandiskuwagamon.

"Zamielmon!" Davis said.

"How dare you put brother and sister against each other." Hope said.

"This time I will finish you." Mervamon said as she tried to slice him, but he moved away so easily.

"He's so small, it's hard to hit him." Ken said.

"So then how are we suppose to beat him?" Cody said.

"I think it's time someone put you in your place, you too digidestine." Zamielmon said and held up his darkness loader.

"What's he up to?" Yolei said.

"Grandiskuwagamon, Honeybeemon! Dark Digi-Fuse!" Zamielmon had the Honeybeemon combine with Grandiskuwwagamon and became Grandiskuwagamon Honeybee Mode.

"Ignitemon ride this creation and attack Mervamon." Zamielmon said.

"What?" Ignitemon said.

"Do it!" Zamielmon said.

"Ignitemon you can't hurt your sister." Hope said.

"Zamielmon you're the worst." Davis said and Ignitemon jumped on Grandiskuwagamon.

"Stop this right now." Mervamon said. Grandiskuwagamon used his claws to strike her, but she used her sword to block it and was pushed back. Grandiskuwagamon used one of his claws and had her pin to a tree. "He was such a good boy and you changed him."

"Ha, doesn't matter. Now finish her." Zamielmon said. One of Grandiskuwagamon's nails became red and he stung her arm.

"No she's been stung." Cody said.

"She's loosing energy." Armadillomon said.

"That's it, I won't sit by anymore. Yolei I need your help. Keep Grandiskuwagamon busy." Hope said.

"You got it." Yolei said. "Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to….Grandhawkmon!"

"Renamon, Monitamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Renamon X4!"

Grandhawkmon tackled Grandiskuwagamon having to free Mervamon.

"Renamon get Ignitemon." Hope said.

"Right, time for a time out." Renamon said as she flew over and grabbed Ignitemon.

"Hey let go of me." Ignitemon said.

"Not a chance. How could you do that to Mervamon?" Renamon said.

"I was only following orders." Ignitemon said.

"Is that really worth hurting your own sister?" Renamon said. Grandiskuwagamon and Grandhawkmon flew up to the sky. Grandiskuwagamon tried to sting him, but he moved out of the way.

"Let's put an end to this." Grandhawkmon said as he flew up.

"**Solar Phoenix**."

Grandhawkmon flew above Grandiskuwagamon and was covered in a gold light. He flew down and went right through Grandiskuwagamon destroying him.

"Not good." Zamielmon said.

"That's right." Hope said. "Now you're going to pay. I won't ever forgive you for what you did to poor Ignitemon and Mervamon."

"Princess!" Mervamon said being impressed.

"That's right Hope. Show who's the boss." Davis said.

"Let's see you dodge this." Renamon said.

"**Black Wind**."

She shot her black wind attack that blew him away.

"Nice job out there Hope." Yolei said.

"Yes thank you for your help." Mervamon said. With him feeling a shamed Ignitemon walked over to Mervamon.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have helped Zamielmon. I was only scared." Ignitemon said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad your back. Thank you again princess."

"I couldn't sit by and watch the Bagra Army do this. You see I have a little sister." Hope said and that surprised Mervamon.

"That's why she joined Davis and the others, to find her." Renamon said.

"So where is she Hope?" Mervamon said.

"Being held captive by a digimon named Machdermon." Hope said forming a fist. "But I am going to find her and save her."

…..

Zamielmon

Zamielmon retreated back to his castle and was trying to regain his strength.

"Oh those digidestine, they sting me like the Honeybeemon." Zamielmon said. "No worries heh, heh, heh I still have a few tricks for them." He said smirking.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Okay next time Zamielmon invites us to his theme park of horror and our plan to make him bigger backs fire on us. Also who is this mysterious girl in the shadows? Answers to come next time.


	35. Honey Horror Land

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened for those who missed it. My name is Davis and my friends and I are in Honey Land. The dark general Zamielmon has been draining the digimon of their energy. We've also met Mervamon and she and her little brother Ignitemon has decided to join us. I would say we'll cut Zamielmon down to size, but how when he's so small.

"Honey Horror Land"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused." Ignitemon said. It was night and Davis and the others went back to their hideout and Ignitemon left Zamielmon's army apologizing to all the digimon.

"Well all that matters is that your back." Mervamon said.

"Now that we've got Ignitemon on our side he can help us take down Zamielmon." Ken said.

"Yeah we're going to need all the help we can get. Speaking of which I wonder if Ross is okay." Davis said.

"That boy that came with you. If you ask me we're better off without him." Mervamon said.

"That's not how we work." Yolei said.

"That's right. We're not reckless like you." Renamon said.

"If I know Ross he's perfectly fine." Hope said.

…

Ross

"Launch Giga Sea Destroyer." Ross said as he and Gigaseadramon were walking through the woods and Gigaseadramon was firing energy torpedoes.

"Man all these flying insects are bugging me." Gigaseadramon said.

"Is that because they fly or is it because they're bugs." Ross said.

"Look out." Gigaseadramon said as he used his tails and blocked some thorns shot at him.

"Blossomon! We're surrounded." Ross said as there were Blossomon all around and they all started shooting thorns and Gigaseadramon blocked them all.

"Bring out Crowmon and get out of here." Gigaseadramon said.

"Ironic you don't like flying since you can fly. Reload Crowmon!" Ross said and got on Crowmon as he came out.

"**Savage Emperor**."

"**Giga Sea Destroyer**."

They both fired and destroyed the Blossomon and Ross brought Gigaseadramon back in his fusion loader and flew off.

"That should teach them." Ross said.

"Ha, ha wow that was cool." Ross looked down and saw a girl in the woods before she was out of sight by the trees.

"Who was that?"

…

Zamielmon

"Make it from Zamielmon the dark general." Zamielmon said as a Honeybeemon was writing a letter. "No make it from Zamielmon your new best friend. Once they see this it will bring them to their doom." Honeybeemon tied it to an arrow and shot it. Back with Davis and the others they were trying to figure out how to beat Zamielmon.

"Okay how are we going to beat Zamielmon?" Cody said.

"That varmint is so small it's hard for us to hit him. Not even Mervamon could get him." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah how could someone be that small if he has so much honey?" Veemon said.

"Actually that's his secret." Ignitemon said. "He keeps eating digi-honey because it makes him so small."

"So the honey keeps him small." Davis said. "If we can make him bigger than we can take him down, but how do we get his honey?" Then the arrow with the letter was shot through.

"What is that?" Hope said and Davis took the letter.

"Come to my Honey Land amusement park. If you have a good time or manage to survive it I will give you all my digi-honey. From the dark general, Zamielmon, your new best friend." Davis read.

"I doubt he will actually give us his honey. It has to be a trap." Ken said.

"You're right and this gives me an idea." Davis said. Outside Ross was still flying on Crowmon.

"Ross!" He looked down on the branch and saw Monitamon.

"Monitamon?" Ross said.

"I have a message from Davis." Monitamon said and brought Davis on the screen.

"Ross we need your help." Davis said. "Zamielmon has invited us to this amusement park of his. While we're keeping him busy we need you to get his digi-honey."

"His honey?" Ross said.

"His honey is the reason he's so small. If we can get it then he'll grow to his normal size making it easier to beat him." Davis said.

"Sounds good, but how do you expect me to get in there?" Ross said.

"That's why I'm sending Ignitemon to help you. He knows the place." Davis said. "I'm also going to send Chaosgallantmon and Puppetmon to help you."

"Alright. Be careful Davis, earlier I saw a girl out here that I didn't know." Ross said.

"It's probably just one of Zamielmon's spies." Davis said.

"I'm not so sure about that, but don't worry. I'll get that honey." Ross said and left.

"I wonder who Ross was talking about." Ken said.

"He sounded concern." Hope said.

"Can't worry about that now. Zamielmon is waiting." Davis said.

….

Zamielmon's Castle

"Man this place has to be the creepiest and the ugliest bad guy lair ever." Yolei said as they arrived at Zamielmon's castle and was standing in front of the gates to his amusement park. When the gates opened there were Honeybeemon there.

"I'm guessing this is the welcoming party." Veemon said as they entered and were faced with a tour bus and Zamielmon was in the driver seat.

"Welcome to Honey Land amusement park." Zamielmon said.

"Alright what game are you playing?" Davis said.

"The only game we'll be playing are amusement park games." Zamielmon said. Metal alarms came out of the bug and grabbed all of them and pulled them in the bus having them restraint. "Now sit back and enjoy your stay."

"You said if we make it you give us the honey?" Cody said.

"But of course." Zamielmon said, but smirked. 'As if I really give them my honey.' He thought. "Now we come up to our first stop. The snow land snow globe." They entered a giant snow globe and it looked like a winter forest.

"Man its freezing." Davis said.

"Even the snowman looks unhappy." Hope said as they were all shaking.

"For the first game you have to stay in here for three minutes." Zamielmon said as he was somewhere in the trees. "Though it's not that easy. You have to avoid my arrows." He then started firing arrows and they tried to dodge it.

"He's so small I can barely see the arrows." Ken said as they continued to avoid arrows.

"Wow at this rate you won't even last three minutes." Zamielmon said.

'This isn't good. Ross better hurry.' Davis thought.

….

Ross

Ross was on Crowmon with Chaosgallantmon, Puppetmon, and Ignitemon heading for the castle.

"Careful with those lights. They're all Honeybeemon." Ignitemon said.

"Is there a way we can get in undetected?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"There should be a window somewhere around here." Ignitemon said.

"I see it." Puppetmon said as he pointed towards the window.

"Alright let's get going guys." Ross said as they jumped inside.

….

The Amusement Park

"Three minutes is up, not." Zamielmon said as he kept firing his arrows and Mervamon blocked them.

"We won't hold out much longer." Mervamon said.

"We just need to wait a little bit longer." Yolei said.

"Wow I am impressed. You were able to last this long, but if you were cold don't worry we'll get you warmed up." Zamielmon said. This time he took them to a lava area and he was in a cup with rails to move around.

"Well at least it's warmer." Yolei said.

"I have a surprise, more arrows." Zamielmon said as he shot more at them and they started moving. "Let's see if you can make it three minutes now." They all started running and he kept firing his arrows as the cup he was in was moving around.

"It's so hot in here we're getting warn out so easily." Cody said.

"Keep going you guys." Davis said as they kept running and he noticed something. 'I think it's working. He almost can't fit in that tea cup of his.' He thought.

"Wow impressive you made it this long, but I wonder how much longer." Zamielmon said.

…

Ross

"That honey shouldn't be much farther." Ignitemon said as they were running down the halls.

"Heads up we've got company. Chaosgallantmon said as a group of Flybeemon were heading towards them.

"We should have known this wouldn't be easy." Puppetmon said.

"But then where would be the fun?" Ross said as he took out his fusion loader.

…

The Digidestine

"Now we've made it to the third stop. Who doesn't like Ferris Wheels?" Zamielmon said as they were in carts and Zammielmon was out on a post.

"That depends on what you do with them." Veemon said.

"It gives me great target practice." Zamielmon said as he aimed and started firing his arrows and they were crashing through the windows.

"He's getting bigger, but how much longer do we have to wait for Ross?" Hope said.

"We have to assume that he's failed." Mervamon said.

"No way. I know it." Davis said.

"Why are you so confident in him?" Mervamon said.

"Because he's our friend. We don't give up on our friends and I know Ross too well." Davis said.

…..

Ross

"**Puppet Pummel**."

"**Blast Blitz**."

Crescemon X3 and Puppetmon blasted or pounded the Flybeemon and turned them into data as Chaosgallantmon struck them with his javelin.

"This is it." Ignitemon said as they were standing in front of the honey.

"So this is the honey? Alright boys you know what to do. We got to make sure Zamielmon doesn't get in here for a second dose." Ross said and they started to destroy the containers.

…..

Zamielmon

Zamielmon kept firing his arrows at the carts as they were still ducked down.

"This is fun…at least for me." Zamielmon said. Then Monitamon came out of Hope's fusion loader.

"I got a message from Ross. He took all the honey." Monitamon said.

"I knew he could do it." Davis said.

"Wait you mean my digi-honey?" Zamielmon said and noticed he was three times his size.

"That's right. Not so little anymore." Hope said.

"We just needed to keep you busy and now that we can see you we can crush you." Yolei said.

"It's all over Zamielmon. You're just going to return to your normal size and then you'll be finished." Davis said.

"Oh you think so?" Zamielmon said as he started growing to his normal size, but it was more than what they expected as he was bigger than the Ferris Wheel.

"Wait that's his normal size?" Ken said.

"You were better off me being small." Zamielmon said.

"No matter. We've taken guys much bigger than him down." Davis said.

"Don't worry. I'll cut him down." Mervamon said as she jumped out at him, but he moved so fast and knocked him down.

"Now don't you see? No matter what size I am you can't hit me." Zamielmon said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said as they all reached for their fusion loaders.

"Veemon/Armadillomon/ Hawkmon/ Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to….Omniveemon"

"Armadillomond igivolve to….Ultradillomon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon"

"Wormmn digivolve to….Gigawormmon"

All four of them flew up to them, but he moved so fast that they all missed. He then fired arrows and knocked them down.

"He's too fast." Gigawormmon said.

"Let's see if he's faster than this." Ultradillomon said.

"**Diamond Dozer**."

He shot the diamond shards, but Zamielmon moved out of the way and kicked Ultradillomon.

"So much for that idea." Grandhawkmon said.

"Don't worry I've got this." They saw Ross on Zekecrescemon heading their way.

"Perfect timing." Yolei said.

"**Lunar Eclipse Cannon**."

Zekecrescemon fired the energy blast, but Zamielmon moved out of the way surprising him and knocked them down.

"How does he move so fast?" Ross said.

"There has to be a way to slow him down." Hope said.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Ken said.

"Now let's try my ultimate arrow." Zamielmon said as a giant arrow was formed in his chest.

"I don't think so." Omniveemon said as he tried to strike him, but Zamielmon moved, but then he ended up stuck.

"What?" Zamielmon said. He looked down and saw his feet stuck in a web.

"Not so fast now are you." Omniveemon said.

"**Twin V Victory**."

"**Toxic Web**."

"**Grand Hurricane**."

All three of them launched their attacks and he couldn't get away as they blasted him and he was taken out.

"Alright! Way to go guys." Hope said.

"Yes, finally his reign of terror comes to an end." Mervamon said.

"We did it together." Ignitemon said.

"You know I like you guys. I might think about joining you." Mervamon said.

"Really you want to join the digidestine?" Renamon said.

"You mean the Merva-destine." Mervamon said and the two of them started arguing, but Ross was thinking.

"Hey what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I can't stop thinking about that girl I saw." Ross said.

"You mean the one you saw in the woods?" Cody said.

"Yeah. She looked no older than Cody, but the way she was just staring at me. It was like how a queen stares at her followers." Ross said.

"Could it be Hannah?" Hope said.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling." Ross said. Outside the girl was staring down at them.

"You'll meet me soon enough digi-destine."

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're searching for Hope's little sister. When we do we also find trouble and Hannah is treating this whole thing like it was a game. She even thinks we're made of data. It's all happening next time.


	36. Hannah Mistress Of Illusions

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time we were invited to Zamielmon's amusement park and it wasn't amusing. Thought Ross told us he saw a girl out in the woods. Hope thinks that it might be her little sister Hannah, who was held captive by Machdermon. Looks like we're on a search and rescue mission.

"Hannah Mistress Of Illusions"

Hope was on Snimon and Yolei was on Birdramon as they were flying through the air looking for the good.

"Hannah, are you really out here?" Hope said to herself.

"Don't worry Hope. If she's out here we'll find her." Yolei said. Ross and Davis were on the ground searching through the woods.

"If we beat Zamielmon why are we still here?" Veemon complained.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Garurumon said. "The little girl Ross saw Hope thinks is her little sister."

"If Hannah is out here then we need to find her." Davis said.

"Yeah, but I can't shake this feeling. The way she just stood there when I saw her last night was strange." Ross said. "Believe me I want to help Hope find her sister, but I just think something's wrong."

"Davis!" His Monitamon came out of his fusion loader.

"I have a message from Ken and Cody." Monitamon said as they came on the screen.

"Davis look, I think we found her." Ken said as he showed a girl about the same age as Cody with long brown hair, a pink headband with a flower in it, jeans, white shoes, magenta shirt with a pink circle on it. She was lying down on a bridge.

"Yeah that's the girl I saw." Ross said.

"Great work guys, see if you can help her. We're on our way." Davis said.

…

Ken And Cody

Ken and Cody were running over to the bridge, but it looked old with vines covering it and pieces of the wood missing.

"Careful. This thing looks ready to fall apart." Armadillomon said.

"All the more reason to get her off." Ken said as he and Cody walked over with baby steps. Then a piece fell off and Cody fell through holding on. "I've got you Cody." Ken managed to pull him up.

"Thanks." Cody said and saw Hannah get up. "Hannah!"

"Hi boys." Hannah said. Then Damemon came out from behind her.

"Got you, got you!" Damemon said.

"Wait a minute. We've seen that digimon before." Ken said. Then the vines came around and grabbed the four of them.

"What is she doing?" Wormmon said.

"We're trying to help you." Cody said.

"You're the ones who need help." Hannah said. Then Chaosgallantmon flew down and sliced them free. He grabbed them and flew back.

"Ae you alright?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"Thanks Chaosgallantmon." Ken said and the others arrived.

"Hannah!" Hope said with joy.

"Hey sis." Hannah said with Damemon running around her.

"I've seen that walking teapot before. He works for Bagra." Davis said.

"That's right and so does she." Damemon said.

"**Warrior Transformation**."

Damemon transformed into Tuwarmon and Veemon was surprised to see him.

"Davis I know him. He was at the Warrior Zone and helped with my training." Veemon said.

"The name's Tuwarmon, second in command of Machdermon, and my duty is to protect General Hannah."

"Why did you want us to defeat Ghoulmon if you were really on the same side?" Davis said.

"All good questions, but no time for answers." Tuwarmon said.

"**Smoking Boogie**."

Tuwarmon created a smoke screen and shot energy blasts that destroyed the bridge. Tuwarmon grabbed Hannah and took off.

"Hannah wait, we can save you." Davis said.

"No way. It's more fun being on the winning team." Hannah said.

"Hannah wait!" Hope said. She ran over the bridge and jumped to the other side and went after Hannah.

"Hannah!" Snimon said concerned.

"Snimon go after her." Davis said and Snimon followed.

"Come on we got to get across." Ross said.

…

Bagra Castle

"So much negative energy." Bagra said as he was embracing all the negative energy that went to him and sink into the code crown.

"It's good to see you my lord." Bagra looked down and saw Barbamon.

"Barbamon, did you enjoy your vacation?" Bagra said.

"I have more fun serving you." Barbamon said.

"Good to hear. Three of my dark generals have been destroyed." Bagra said. "I must have plenty of negative energy for plan D5."

"What's D5 sir?" Barbamon said.

"It will soon come and you'll find out. Now here, this will give you your new position." Bagra said giving him a slip of folded paper.

"Thank you my lord." Barbamon said. After that he left and Barbamon met up with Ghoulmon and the three Vilemon.

"Did you really become a dark general?" Ghoulmon said.

"That's amazing."

"Can we go with you?"

"Oh please I've earned the title of dark general and I deserve this not you." Barbamon said. "Now let's see which land I have been assigned." He opened the paper, but it had Machdermon in it. "What? This doesn't look like one of the lands' insignias.

"That's because it isn't." They turned around and saw Machdermon.

"What is this?" Barbamon said.

"You've been demoted. You now serve me." Machdermon said.

…..

Honey Land

Tuwarmon took Hannah away and pushed away some leaves revealing a strange stone.

"What is that?" Hannah said.

"A seal. I have one in each of the seven lands and inside is a digimon awaiting your orders." Tuwarmon said.

"Wow that sounds amazing. Let's do it." Hannah said.

"As you say. Now Doumon rise." Tuwarmoon said. He placed a talisman on the stone and a cyclone was formed with Doumon coming out. "Cover this land in your fog."

"Yes sir. My fog will have our enemies not even know what is real." Doumon said as he formed a fog. A fog was formed and covered the land.

"Hope where'd you go?" Snimon said, but the fog came in and caused him to crash.

"Hannah where are you?" Hope said, but then she couldn't see as the fog came in. "Where did this fog come from?" Soon the forest disappeared and she was in a town that looked like the real world. "What is this? It looks like I'm home." She looked around trying to find Hannah. "What's going on? This can't be real can it? Pull it together right now you have to find Hannah." She kept moving, but then a vending machine appeared out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?"

"Hi Hope." Hannah said as she came out from behind it.

"Hannah!" Hope said happy to see her, but then Tuwarmon jumped down and Doumon came out of the ground. "Hannah what's going on? What are you doing with them?"

"Isn't this great Hope? These digital creatures fighting against each other." Hannah said. "This is such a fun game."

"Game? This isn't a game Hannah." Hope said.

"Of course it is." Hannah said.

"That's right Hannah." Tuwarmon said. Then Doumon sink into the ground and came behind Hope, grabbing her arms.

"Enemy apprehend." Doumon said.

"Hannah listen to me. The digimon are living creatures like you and me." Hope said trying to get out of Doumon's grasp.

"Hope everything here is made of data, even you and me." Hannah said.

"No Hannah. We're not data, we're both made of flesh and bone." Hope said. "What did they do to you? You use to be a sweet girl, you never wanted to hurt anyone."

…

The Digidestine

Davis and the others were looking through the fog trying to find Hope.

"Hop where are you?" Yolei said.

"Where did this fog come from?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know, but stay together you guys." Ken said. Then they found Snimon.

"Look there's Snimon." Chaosgallantmon said and they ran up to him as he was beginning to wake up.

"Snimon are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so. I was looking for Hope when I crashed. Now I don't know where she is." Snimon said.

"Interesting." Wisemon said as he came out of Davis' fusion loader.

"Wisemon what is it?" Davis said.

"This fog isn't natural. It was created by a digimon we cannot see that is creating illusions." Wisemon said. "In fact right in front of us is a field and its possible Hope is inside."

"Can we get her out?" Ross said.

"Maybe, if we can focus one spot and use and attack powerful enough to break the field." Wisemon said.

"Ross I think you and I can break through." Cody said.

"Then we better hurry. Who knows what's going on in there." Ross said.

…

Hope

"Hannah listen to me. Don't believe what they told you. All of this is real." Hope said.

"Shall I finish her?" Tuwarmon said.

"I don't know. She's still my sister." Hannah said.

"Don't worry after all it's a game. She'll just be ejected from it and it's just game over for her." Tuwarmon said.

"I guess so then." Hannah said.

"Hannah no. Don't make them do this." Hope said, but Tuwarmon jumped up with mantis arms in his hands and about to strike her.

"No!" Renamon said as she came out of Hope's fusion loader and kicked Tuwarmon.

"We'll save you Hope." Mervamon said as she and all her digimon came out and attacked getting Hope out of Doumon's grasp.

"Are you alright?" Karatenmon said.

"I think so, but they did something to Hannah. She thinks this whole thing is a game." Hope said.

"Don't worry we'll save her." Renamon said. Then a crack was forming right in midair. Outside Armadillomon X4 and Crescemon X5 were breaking through the field with Armadillomon striking with his lances.

"Alright Crescemon go for it." Armadillomon said.

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

Crescemon fired her triangle beam in the crack and broke through. The illusion faded and Hannah and Hope were back in the forest.

"Hope are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"I think it's time someone got a time out." Ken said facing Hannah. Then they sky cracked open and Machdermon jumped down.

"It's Machdermon!" Davis said.

"It's been a long time. Hannah are you enjoying yourself?" Machdermon said.

"Yeah this is so much fun." Hannah said.

"I'm glad. I even brought you new play items." Machdermon said revealing Barbamon, Ghoulmon, and Vilemon.

"Barbamon and Ghoulmon!" Yolei said.

"Oh no not you brats again." Barbamon said.

"Awesome." Hannah said and had a darkness loader. "Barbamon, Ghoulmon, Vilemon! Dark Digi-Fuse!" The five of them fused together. "Barbamon Demonic Mode." Barbamon's hair became black and it covered the top of his head and had muscles with only grey pants on with Vilemon's face as a buckle. His staff had Ghoulmmon's eye and wings at the top.

"What have you done!? I feel so young and powerful." Barbamon said.

"We'll show you what a real digi-fusion can do." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Hawkmon, Birdramon, Togemon, Puppetmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"Wormmon X4!"

"Hawkmon X4!"

"Hope you have to digi-fuse us." Renamon said.

"I can't fight Hannah." Hope said.

"How dare Machdermon put the two against each other." Renamon said.

"Yeah well he's going to pay." Veemon said.

"**Slicing Wind**."

"**Gale Force Hammer**."

"Disengage fuse." Hannah said. Both aimed for Machdermon, but she defused into Blackmachgaogamon and Crusadermon. "Tuwarmon, Blackmachgaogamon! Dark Digi-Fuse!"

"Tuwarmon Iron Mode!" Tuwarmon had black on his armor wearing Blackmachgaogamon's metal gloves with his face on his chest.

"**Black Iron Fists**."

He fired the fists like rockets, but they both blocked him. Crescemon tried firing him and Armadillomon and Wormmon tried close range combat.

"You better not take your eyes off me." Barbamon said as he banged his staff against Veemon and Crescemon.

"**Demon Cyclone**."

Barbamon placed his staff on the ground and a cyclone formed around him keeping the two back.

"They might have trouble fighting if they can't see." Crusadermon said.

"Doumon!" Hannah said.

"Yes ma'am." Doumon said in the shadows.

"Use your illusion powers." Hannah said.

"Yes ma'am." Doumon said as he rose from the ground. He formed a fog around them and Veemon and the others couldn't see the enemy. To them they were invisible.

"Where'd they go?" Veemon said.

"Right here." Barbamon said as all five of them were attacked.

"Hope you're the only one who can help now." Strikedramon said.

"Don't worry I'll stop them." Mervamon said.

"Mervamon wait. A digimon is creating the illusions. We need to find him first. Hope please you must do something." Renamon said.

"But what about Hannah?" Hope said.

"You helped Mervamon and Ignitemon. I know you can do this." Renamon said.

"You think so?" Hope said. Then her fusion loader began to glow and so did Renamon.

"Wait that light….Hope you can now have Renamon digivolve. Use it to free your sister." Davis said and Hope was getting serious.

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Renamon digivolve to…." Renamon was in gold women chest plate with heels and a staff and her body became hold and white. "Spirenamon!"

"Now you'll pay Crusadermon for putting Hope's sister against her." Spirenamon said and was sensing for Doumon. "I've found you."

"**Spiritual Bloom**."

She formed energy petals that formed together and blasted right where Doumon was hiding and he was destroyed with the illusion fating.

"Hannah fuse me." Crusadermon said.

"Crusadermon, Tuwarmon Iron Mode! Dark Digi-Fuse!"

"Machdermon Cannon Mode!" Machdermon was formed and cannons were attached to her arms and two metal gloves in the space between them.

"Now to finish this." Machdermon said as she was charging energy.

"No you won't." Spirenamon said.

"**Spirit Crossfire**."

"**Doom Dark Matter**."

Machdermon fired a dark energy blast and Spirenamon formed an energy X. They both launched their attacks and created a massive explosion.

"Renamon! Renamon!" When Renamon opened her eyes the battle was over.

"Oh good you're okay." Hope said.

"What happened to Machdermon?" Renamon said.

"The enemy disappeared in the explosion." Mervamon said. Then they heard Machdermon laughing and saw the opening in the sky was closing.

"Thank you digidestine for giving Hannah battle practice." Machdermon said.

"That's what this was about?" Ross said.

"We won so give Hannah back." Hope said.

"Hannah is safe with me and her protection is with me as well, but you'll have to come and get her back." Machdermon said.

"It was fun playing with you guys." Hannah said.

"Hannah listen, the digimon are real creatures. They aren't something for you to play with and you're on the wrong side." Hope said, but the opening completely closed and she was sad Hannah was gone.

"Don't worry Hope we'll save her." Ross said walking next to her. "If we finish the dark generals we'll get to her. We just can't give up."

"You're right. Let's move to the next land." Hope said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time we're off to Cyber Land. Everything there is made of machine and we keep fighting with each other. How are we suppose to make it out of this one?


	37. Treachery In Cyber Land

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Okay here's what happened last time. We were able to find Hope's sister Hannah, but she turns out to be working with Bagra. She thinks the whole thing is a game. Renamon was able to digivolve and we won, but Hannah is still with Machdermon, but we'll save her.

"Treachery In Cyber Land"

Davis and the others left Honey Land and entered the next land. Upon arriving they were in a city and everything was technological.

"Wow look at this place. I feel like we've entered the future." Veemon said.

"This place may look cool, but it's still Bagra controlled." Ken said.

"Yeah and somewhere is a dark general that we have to beat." Hope said. 'That's the only way I can get to Hannah.' She thought.

"Hey anyone else notice. This place is deserted." Cody said.

"Yeah. Where are all the digimon?" Davis said.

"I just found one." Hawkmon said and pointed up. They looked up and saw Whamon over them.

"Is that Whamon?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the one we know." Cody said. Whamon shined some lights and hit them. That's when a siren arrived.

"Intruders!" Whamon said. He opened his mouth and inside was a machine that shot a bunch of Andromon down.

"Andromon!" Yolei said.

"**Lightning Blade**."

They all shot lightning energy scythes at them, but they ducked down.

"Reload Crescemon!" Ross said.

"Reload Kabuterimon!" Cody said as the both of them came out.

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Dark Archery**."

Both of them shot their attacks and blasted the Andromon that knocked them all down.

"That was too easy and something's not right." Hope said.

"You mean like how they didn't turn into data?" Ken said.

"Maybe they were just knocked out." Davis said.

"Monitamon come out and check them out." Hope said. Monitamon came out and opened up one of the Andromon, failing to notice green slime slithered away.

"Here's the problem." Monitamon said and they looked inside.

"They're just machines." Ross said.

"That can't be right. We're friends with and Andromon and he was and actual digimon." Yolie said. Then Whamon cast more lights.

"Reload Snimon." Hope said. "Take out that transmitter." Snimon flew up and shot an energy slash that took out the transmitter and Whamon stopped where he was.

"Something's going on. Let's get a better look at Whamon." Cody said. They got on their flying digimon and flew up inside him and when they did he was made of metal.

"Whamon's a machine too?" Wormmon said.

"This isn't right. It's like someone turned the digimon into cyborgs." Yolei said.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Davis said. Meanwhile somewhere in a lab they were being watched.

"That's right fools. Step right where I want you to go."

"Davis." Garurumon said as he came out. "I sense a digimon up ahead."

"Lead the way." Davis said. Garurumon led them down a hall. They entered a room and it looked to be a control room.

"Somewhere in here." Garurumon said.

"I don't see anything." Hope said. They all looked around and Ross saw that the vent was opened. When he looked inside he saw a girl inside.

"Hey!" Ross said that scared her and had her bang her head on the vent.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl said as she was in tears.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You can come out." Davis said as he helped her out, but she was still crying from fear. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Luca."

"So can you tell us what you're doing here?" Ross said, but she flinched. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay we're friends." Yolei said and she calmed down rather quickly.

"Okay!" Luca said.

"Wow that was quick." Hawkmon said.

"So can you tell us what this place is?" Davis said.

"This place is known as Cyber Land. It's a place where practically everything is mechanical." Luca said.

"How did you end up here?" Ross said.

"They must have been planning on making her a general like Hannah." Ken said.

"Well you don't have to worry about a thing anymore. You can stay with us." Davis said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Luca said.

'Strange. I know I sensed a digimon.' Garurumon thought. "Hey Davis can we talk for a minute?" He said and they stepped out in the hall. "You don't think there's anything strange about her."

"No why?" Davis said.

"I'm just saying, you can't just automatically let her join us. She could be a spy." Garurumon said.

"What!?" Luca said as she came out and banged her head on Garurumon's chin. "You don't like me." She then started crying.

"Garurumon!" Hope said as they all came out.

"Oh nice you made her cry." Veemon said.

"Garurumon apologize." Davis said.

"What for?" Garurumon said.

"How'd you like it if people suspect you for no reason?" Davis said and Garurumon saw he didn't had a choice.

"I'm sorry." Garurumon said and she stopped crying.

"Look me in the eye and say it." Luca said.

"What!?" Garurumon said.

"Garurumon!" They all said glaring at him so he looked at her in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Garurumon said and she cheered up in an instant.

"Okay I forgive you. Good doggie." Luca said pulling on his cheeks.

'Maybe I am wrong about her, but I sensed something.' Garurumon thought. Meanwhile the dark general was keeping an eye on them.

"Perfect. That's their weakness. They instantly trust people and become friends. That will be their downfall." After they got Luca they all got on their flying digimon and left Whamon.

"Hey what do we do about Whamon?" Veemon said.

"It doesn't look like he's much of a threat and there isn't anything we can do for him." Davis said.

"Right now we should probably find a place we can hide out." Hope said.

"Oh I know a place. It's by the warehouses." Luca said. They changed directions and headed for the warehouse district and found one Luca was taking them too. "Inside we can rest in here. Now which button was it?" She pressed one and the ground opened up under them and, except her, they fell in. "Oops wrong button."

"Oh well we all made mistakes." Davis said as they all were trying not to get stick with spikes. Luca kept pressing buttons, but they ended up being the wrong one that nearly hurt all of them. She was the only one that didn't get hurt.

"I got it." Luca said as the door opened.

"Lucky break." Davis said.

"How was that lucky!?" Garurumon said. Inside there was food like for a birthday party.

"Whoa what's all this food doing here?" Yolei said.

"They used a replicator and made this Earth food." Luca said.

"Oh good I'm starving and it all looks good." Veemon said with all the digimon drooling and jumped in.

"No wait." Garurumon said, but they just started eating.

"We need something to drink to." Luca said running over with a red beverage. The dark general was watching and chuckling.

"That's right drink it. Once Red Splasher enters their body they won't stand the sight of each other and start fighting."

"Here try some." Luca said giving Davis the drink.

"Sure." Davis said, but Garurumon smashed the bottle. "Garurumon what was that for!?"

"Sorry, my reflexes kicked in." Garurumon said.

"Well you need to learn to calm down." Davis said.

"It's okay. Look what else I found." Luca said carrying a bottle of lotion. "This lotion will make you beautiful. Try some."

"Uh okay." Hope said.

"This should work. Once Pink Splasher enters through their skin they'll think they are so beautiful they won't fight. They'll disband their team."

"Here just put your hands out." Luca said.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon blasted the bottle and pushed Luca down from the blast.

"Garurumon! What's gotten into you?" Hope said.

"Sorry. I just have a bad feeling." Garurumon said.

"It's okay. Doggie here probably just wanted some." Luca said.

"I'm no doggie and you're no more human than me! You're nothing, but a Bagra spy!" Garurumon yelled. That had her started crying like crazy.

"Oh nice one." Yolei said all of them glaring at her.

"What's your problem with her Garurumon?" Ken said.

"You're not being fair to her." Cody said.

"Just apologize so she'll stop crying. It's getting annoying. "Ross said.

"Okay I'm sorry." Garurumon said.

"I forgive you." Luca said stopping in an instant. "You're probably just on edge because you worked with Boltmon." That surprised everyone.

"How did you know that?" Davis said.

"I heard some of the digimon talk about it." Luca said. "They said that Bagra would gladly welcome you in and make you a dark general."

"No way I would ever work with him." Garurumon said. Then an explosion was heard outside.

"What was that?" Ross said.

"I'll go check it out." Luca said running out.

"Luca wait!" Garurumon said and went after her. She went down an alley, but when he went after her she disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"Garurumon." He turned around and saw Veemon holding a cup.

"Veemon?" Garurumon said.

"Why don't you like Luca? She's real nice. She even gave you this." Veemon and splashed yellow water on him.

"Veemon what are you doing?" Garurumon said and was getting shocked.

"Yellow Splasher will have you paralyzed for a while." Veemon said.

"You're not Veemon. Who are you?" Garurumon said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Veemon said and blacked out. When Garurumon woke up he was in a warehouse with Luca.

"Luca? What's going on?" Garurumon said.

"You walked right into my trap." Veemon said as he came out from behind her.

"I know you're not Veemon. Show yourself." Garurumon said.

"Okay." Veemon said and turned into Splashmon.

"I am Splashmon, the dark general and the water tiger."

"So you're the wrong behind everything." Garurumon said.

"That's right thanks to these little guys." Splashmon said. Luca pulled her face and a blue slime ball with a face came out. "This is Blue Splasher. A piece of myself and of my own creation I use to control my puppets."

"So there never was a Luca. She's just an empty shell and you're the one who turned all those digimon to cyborgs, but why?" Garurumon said.

"To gather negative energy from fear, rage." Splashmon said as he brought water to his eye and saw negative come from Garurumon.

"You won't get away with this." Garurumon said.

….

The Digidestine

They all stepped outside fighting Splashmon's machine army with Veemon X2 and the other digimon in their strongest fusions.

"These guys just keep coming." Ross said.

"Where are Garurumon and Luca?" Hope said.

"I don't know. We could sure use Garurumon now." Davis said.

….

Garurumon

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon fired his blue flames, but it didn't even affect Splashmon as only steam came off of him.

"My entire body is made of water. You can't really hurt me." Splashmon said. "If it helps I'll even say ouch next time."

"I've got to warn the others." Garurumon said.

"**Bubble Head**."

Splashmon formed a bubble over Garurumon's head and he couldn't breathe from the water inside as he passed out.

…

The Digidestine

They just finished fighting off the machine army.

"That's the last of them." Ken said.

"Now we can find Luca and Garurumon." Yolei said.

"Wait something's coming." Cody said. They looked through the smoke and saw Garurumon.

"Garurumon!" Davis said with joy, but then they noticed he was with Metaltyrannomon.

"Fire." Garurumon said and they all fired missiles that nearly hit all of them.

"Why Garurumon?" Davis said.

To Be Continued…

(Veemon) I can't believe Garurumon.

(Davis) Wait a minute Veemon. I think that's a phony.

(Veemon) You bet that's a phony. He lied to us.

(Davis) No. I mean that's not the real Garurumon.

(Veemon) Wow if you can't trust your friends who can you trust?


	38. Slippery Water Tiger Trap

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time we entered Cyber Land and the place was deserted. The only digimon that were there were turned into cyborgs. Then we found this girl named Luca who Garurumon was suspicious about, but we didn't listen and it looks like that might be our downfall.

"Slippery Water Tiger Trap"

Garurumon stood with Splashmon's Metaltyrannomon against Davis and the others and they all didn't know why.

"Garurumon why are you doing this?" Davis said.

"Fire." Garurumon said. The Metaltyrannomon fired missiles and they nearly got hit. Even Veemon X2 broke his fusion.

"You're asking for it you bad dog. Crescemon take out those dinosaur rejects." Ross said.

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

Crescemon fired her triangle blast and destroyed the Metaltyrannomon leaving only Garurumon. As they walked over to him and their digimon breaking the fusion

"Alright! What's going on?" Yolei said.

"Garurumon why did you attack us?" Ken said.

"Sorry about that guys. You see I went undercover, having the enemy think I was on their side." Garurumon said.

"You were acting?" Hope said.

"That firing you were doing seemed awfully close to be just acting." Ross said.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't blow my cover." Garurumon said.

"Well it's all good now. I never doubted you." Davis said.

"Are you serious!?" Ross said.

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"Davis the dog turned against us. You're going to believe it was just an act like that?" Ross said.

"Well Garurumon's partner Matt had the crest of friendship. Garurumon wouldn't turn on his friends because he's all about friendship." Davis said.

"That's a good point." Veemon said.

"That's a lousy point. That doesn't tell much about Garurumon himself." Cody said.

"Davis maybe you're letting friendship cloud your judgement." Hope said. Garurumon was smirking at this for he was really Splashmon in disguise.

'That's it you fools. Keep fighting amongst yourselves and give me that negative energy.' Splashmon thought.

"Guys I'm with Davis. Garurumon wouldn't just turn on us without a reason." Ken said.

"You're all naïve. Forget this. I'm going to find the dark general by myself. I'm done with all of you." Ross said as he walked away.

"Wait Ross." Cody said.

"We need to stick together." Hope said, but he kept walking away. "Davis say something to him."

"Just let him go. If he can't understand our friendship with each other than that's his problem." Davis said. "If you want to go to Hope that's fine." Hope did want to go after Ross, but she didn't separation with her friends.

"No I'll stay with you guys." Hope said.

"It is better if we all stay together. By the way Garurumon where's Luca?" Ken said.

"That's right! She was taken captive. We've got to save her." Garurumon said.

"Lead the way." Davis said. Garurumon ran ahead and the others followed. In the back Ken grabbed Wormmon and stopped.

"Ken what is it?" Wormmon said and Ken walked away from the others.

….

Garurumon

Garurumon was in a cage and he was injured since he couldn't get up.

"I've got to warn them about Splashmon." Garurumon said, but he could barely move.

"**Judgment Blade Innocent**."

A bright blue and green light shined in his cage and his strength was returning. He looked on the other side of the cage and saw Ken and Wormmon X4.

"Are you alright?" Ken said.

"Yeah. How did you find me?" Garurumon said.

"Long story. I'll fill you in on the way." Ken said as Wormmon busted the door open.

…..

The Digidestine

Splashmon disguised as Garurumon kept leading them down the road. Yolei stopped when she noticed Ken was gone.

"Hey guys where did Ken go?" Yolei said as they all stopped.

"He was right behind me a moment ago." Cody said. Then a wall came up from the ground as the guys got separated from the girls.

"Hope, Yolei!" Davis called out.

"Davis, Cody can you hear me!?" Hope called out.

"Where did this wall come from?" Yolei said. Then she noticed Garurumon walking up to them.

"Garurumon do you know what's going on?" Hawkmon said.

"Wait something's not right." Renamon said.

"Correct." Garurumon said and turned into Splashmon.

"I am Splashmon, the dark general of Cyber Land and the water tiger."

"So you're the dark general!" Yolei said as they both reached for their fusion loaders, but something black jumped in and grabbed both of them and gave them to Splashmon.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

He shot high pressured water from his fingers and washed them all back.

"You won't be needing these." Splashmon said and the held the black slime with a face on his finger.

"What is that thing?" Yolei said.

"Black Splasher, a piece of me and something I created. He has many capabilities such as this." Splashmon said. He tossed Black Splasher and a cage was brought around them. "Now just sit tight until I take care of your friends." On the other side of the wall Cody and Davis were trying to find a way around it.

"Come on. What kind of wall doesn't have a window or door?" Davis said.

"Davis, Cody!" They turned around to see Splashmon disguised as Hope holding her arm.

"Hope what happened?" Cody said.

"Yolei and I were attacked. I managed to get away, but they took my fusion loader and Yolei down that ally." Hope said pointing down the road. "I'm still a little weak. Davis can you take the lead?"

"Sure." Davis said as he and Cody walked down, but when they were out of sight an explosion went off.

"Well that's four down. Now only two to go." Splashmon said as he turned into Davis.

….

Ross

Ross continued his search for the dark general on his own. Then Davis came up from behind him.

"Hey Ross." Davis said.

"Davis what's the matter?" Ross said.

"All the others were taken prisoner. I need your help to save them." Davis said.

"I'm done with this team remember." Ross said.

"Please. Do it for the others, you're the only one who can save them." Davis said and that convinced him.

….

The Girls

"There has to be some way out of here." Yolei said.

"We've got to warn the others about Splashmon." Hope said. Then something smashed the cage open and they saw Ken and the digimon.

"Ken!" Yolei said.

"Glad I found you. I found the real Garurumon so let's meet up with the others." Ken said. "We better hurry."

…

Ross

Ross and Davis made it to the warehouse district and ran to a warehouse that Davis told Ross the others were in.

"They're inside." Davis said, but then held his side in pain.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"Just a cramp and a little tired. You go on ahead inside." Davis said. Ross was opening the door with Davis smirking. 'That's right go in and don't expect to come out.' He thought.

"Oh by the way Davis. Let me give you back that digi-card I borrowed." Ross said.

"Uh okay." Davis said, but when Ross tossed him a card it exploded and he was forced to turn back to Splashmon.

"So this is what you really look like." Ross said.

"How did you know?" Splashmon said.

"The real Davis wouldn't let me go in there by myself no matter how tired he was. That and he's an athlete, he couldn't have gotten tired that easily." Ross said.

"Hmm so I underestimated you, but you're on your own." Splashmon said, but Wormmon flew in and tackled him causing him to drop Hope and Yolei's fusion loaders that they caught.

"Are you so sure?" Garurumon said.

"What, but how!?" Splashmon said.

"You're not the only one who can fool people." He turned around and saw Davis and Cody.

"You! But I saw you were blown to pieces." Splashmon said.

"What you really saw was an explosion caused by Greymon's Nova Blast." Cody said.

"We've been onto you since the very beginning." Davis said.

"But how could you have known?" Splashmon said.

"When Garurumon told us he sensed a digimon where we found Luca, but we didn't find one we knew something wasn't right and we took his word for it." Davis said.

"By 'we' you mean everyone, but you." Ross said.

…

Flashback

Back on Whamon's just before they left Luca was out front so she didn't hear them.

"Hey Davis what do we do now?" Ross whispered.

"What do you mean?" Davis whispered.

"Davis that girl has to be a digimon in disguise." Hope said.

"No she couldn't be." Davis said.

"Davis she was the only one there where Garurumon sensed a digimon. If there wasn't anyone else there then she has to be it." Ross said

End Of Flashback

…

"If I haven't told you, you would have fallen for everything." Ross said and Davis felt embarrassed.

"Don't tell that in front of the bad guy." Davis said.

"Anyway we needed to lure you out and by us pretending to fight with each other helped." Hope said. "That's why Davis was okay if one of us left."

"So while you were busy taking care of the others I went out to find the real Garurumon." Ken said. "Now tell us Splashmon. What did you do to all the digimon in this land?"

"Those fools." Splashmon said chuckling. "I turned them into cyborgs and I destroyed all those who wouldn't follow me."

"You destroyed all of them?" Hope said.

"You savage." Cody said.

"If you ask me he's really all alone." Ken said.

"Alone?" Splashmon said.

"Look around. You don't have any friends Splashmon and I'm guessing you never had any." Ken said.

"I can't think of anything sadder than that." Davis said.

"Ha who needs friends? I have power." Splashmon said taking out his darkness loader. "Now all my Splashers come to me. Dark Digi-Fuse!" All his Splashers were coming together as they entered his body and he was going bigger and he became Splashsmon Darkness Mode One.

"He's gigantic!" Yolei said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Davis said ready to fight.

"Wait Davis. His entire body is made of water. It's next to impossible to damage him." Garurumon said.

"Really? Then how are we suppose to beat him?" Davis said.

"If you can't hurt me then you can't destroy me." Splashmon said.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

He shot pressured water just from a single finger and washed them all back as Wormmon broke his fuison.

"If we don't defend ourselves we're finished." Ken said.

"We got to go all out. Time to digivolve." Davis said. "Veemon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon"

"Crescemon digivolve to….Zekecrescemon"

"Renamon digivolve to…..Spirenamon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…..Grandhawkmon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Gigawormmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ultradillomon"

"**Twin V Victory**."

"**Lunar Eclipse Cannon**."

"**Toxic Web**."

"**Diamond Dozer**."

"**Spirit Crossfire**."

"**Grand Hurricane**."

All of them launched their attacks, but they just went right through Splashmon and didn't had an effect on him.

"If you don't mind I like to change." Splashmon said as he unzipped himself and became Splashmon Darkness Mode Two. "Behold this is my true form."

"Oh so that's why he's called a water tiger." Davis said.

"**Tiger Typhoon**."

He created a flood that was pushing all the digimon back.

"How do you stop someone made of water?" Davis said and then he had an idea. "Water! Ross time for double fusion."

"You got it."

"Omniveemon, Zekecrescemon! Double Fusion!"

"Double Fuse!"

"Veemon DX!"

"Time to turn up the heat." Davis said.

"**Infernal Flame Slice**."

Veemon's sword and the plates on his wrists caught on fire and he combined the three into one giant and hot flame that blasted Splashmon.

"Wait what's happening?" Splashmon said.

"Simple, when you turn the heat up on water it evaporates." Davis said and Splashmon completely evaporated as he was defeated.

"That's one more general defeated." Ken said.

"Hey guys thanks for taking my word about Luca." Garurumon said. "Most people would have found it reckless and stupid."

"Hey come on Garurumon you're our friend." Davis said.

"Yeah and we're not like most people." Veemon said.

"Three cheers for being reckless and stupid." Greymon said.

"I don't know we should cheer for that." Davis said.

"Why not?" Yolei said.

"Yeah it suits you." Ross said.

"Alright. There are only three dark generals left so let's head to the net land." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

(Davis) Next time we enter Gold Land. There we run across a pirate gang and we end up on a wanted poster with most of our team losing their mind. Its all next time.


	39. Among The Gold Seas

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time in Cyber Land Splashmon tried to eliminate us. He disguised himself as Garurumon and led us down some traps, but he really fell into our trap. When finding out he was made of water he turned him into steam. Now with only three dark generals left we're closer to getting the digital world back to what it was.

"Among The Gold Seas"

Davis and the others were traveling through the lands and saw something outside.

"Hey what's that?" Cody said and they saw Bagra's castle.

"That has to be Bagra's castle. Just look how dark and thick those clouds are." Ross said.

"That's from all the negative energy that's being stored." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but once we beat the last three generals we'll be heading there." Ken said.

"That's where the final battle begins." Hope said.

"Then all this madness will come to an end." Davis said.

"Yeah and then we can change the digital world the way we want once we get the code crown." Veemon said.

"Here comes the next land. Full speed ahead." Wormmon said. They arrived in the next land and fell right into the water.

"Hey is this water?" Davis said.

"That's strange, it's gold." Yolei said and Hope had a taste.

"It's salty too. Wait a minute guys, Ross can't swim." Hope said and they panic. Then Deckerdramon Float Mode rose from the water and Ross was on him.

"Deckerdramon is that you?" Ken said.

"It's me alright. This is me in float mode." Deckerdramon said.

"Come aboard guys." Ross said.

"Thanks for the help Deckerdramon." Davis said as they climbed on and Garurumon and Greymon came out.

"My pleasure Davis. It's nice to know that someone appreciates me." Deckerdramon said.

"Hey I appreciate you." Ross said and Cody reloaded Ikkakumon.

"I'll ride on Ikkakumon since it's a little crowded." Cody said as he got on and they started moving.

"Hmm there's something strange about this place." Greymon said.

"What was that Greymon?" Veemon said.

"Oh it's nothing." Greymon said.

"Hey guys have a look in the sky." Cody said. "It's weird, the code crown that usually hangs at the top in the Lands isn't there."

"Yeah that is really strange." Hope said. Then a whirlpool was starting to form and they were getting pulled in.

"It's a whirlpool. I can't pull out." Ikkakumon said.

"Me either, the current is too strong." Deckerdramon said as they were being pulled down.

"Wait something is coming up." Ross said as they saw something rise from the center and out came a pirate ship.

"Wow look at that ship." Yolei said.

"Is that a pirate ship?" Davis said.

"You bet it is." They looked up front and saw Olegmon.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Olegmon. I'm the captain of this here ship and the dark general of Gold Land." Olegmon said.

"So you decided to come to us." Ross said.

"That's right. I know who all of you are Davis, Yolei, Hope, Cody, Ken, Ross and that your partners are Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Renamon, and Crescemon." Olgemon said. "I also know you have an army of digimon and have defeated four of the dark generals."

"Someone has been doing research." Cody said.

"That I have which is why I like you all to join my crew." Olegmon said.

"Join you? You've got to be kidding." Ross said.

"It's easy, you just have to say a few words. Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Olegmon said. "I'll even tell you how to leave this land. The code crown is really below us and it helps to have a ship like mine to get to it."

"So that's how it works." Ken said.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but he's not like the other dark generals." Veemon said.

"Well he's here and we have to defeat him if we want to get to the next land and take his ship." Ross said. "Let's go you guys." He reloaded Gigaseadramon, Crowmon, Crescemon, and Rizegreymon.

"You're right Ross. Chaosgallantmon, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon help us out." Davis said.

"Angemon, Slushangemon let's go." Ken said.

"Togemon, Birdramon!" Yolei said.

"Kabuterimon you too!" Cody said.

"Snimon, Mervamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon you help us too." Hope said as they reloaded their digimon.

"Oh you're not the only one with a crew." Olegmon said as his pirate crew came out and his first mate being Meraimon.

"All hands on deck captain." Mermaimon said as the rest of the crew were Depthmon and Marinedevimon.

"Get on board and take the ship guys." Davis said as they got on board.

"Come on. Don't you want to join?" Olegmon said. Mervamon and Mermaimon clashed the rest of the digimon attacked Depthmon and Marinedevimon. Crescemon and Veemon faced off against Olegmon.

"Get this straight. We're not interested in joining your crew." Veemon said.

"All you have to do is say the chant. Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Olegmon said, but Crescemon grabbed a hold of him.

"I've got him Veemon. You go grab the wheel and take this ship." Crescemon said.

"Right." Veemon said as he ran for the wheel. Then a door opened up on the floor in front of Veemon.

"Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Their digimon friends Lunamon, Coronamon, and Syakomon came up with swirls in their eyes.

"Not good. Davis Coronamon, Lunamon, and Syakomon seem to be under his spell." Veemon said.

"Come join us Veemon." Lunammon said.

"It's fun being on here." Syakomon said.

"Just say the words." Coronamon said.

"**Twin Broadsword Boomerang**."

Olegmon tossed his axes hitting Veemon and Crescemon with them circling around hitting Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Snimon.

"Come on, everyone say it with me." Olegmon said.

"Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." All of them were saying it trying to brainwash all of them.

"This spell is stronger than I thought." Chaosgallantmon said.

"He's right. The more they say it the more affect it has." Mervamon said.

"But it's so catchy." Knightmon said as he with Karatenmon the Pawnchessmon were under the spell.

"This isn't good. Veemon get up we've got to get out of here." Davis said, but Veemon pushed his arm away.

"I don't need your help Davis. I don't need your help anymore." Veemon said. "Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life if the life for me."

"Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Crescemon, Gigaseadramon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon said.

"R I'm a parrot belonging to my captain." Hawkmon said as he flew on Olegmon's shoulder.

"I'm through flying around with Hope. I always hated it." Snimon said.

"What!?" Hope said.

"This is bad. He's turned most of our team against us." Ross said.

"Not good, we'll have to retreat. Hey guys…." Davis said, but took a look at Hope since she was all upset.

"Snimon doesn't want to fly with me anymore. I thought he always loved flying with me." Hope said.

"Snap out of it gang, we've got to get out of here." Davis said.

"Quick let's get going." Yolei said. She reloaded Birdramon and they got on her, Kabuterimon, and Crowmon.

"I won't let you escape." Olegmon said, but Greymon cut him off.

"Not happening gold boy." Greymon said.

"Oh so you want to join? Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life if the life for me." Olegmon said.

"Okay that's getting annoying." Greymon said.

"It can't be, it had no effect. I wonder if he's the one." Olegmon said.

"Come on we're getting out of here." Davis said as they reloaded their digimon except the ones that were under the spell.

"Once they switch sides we can't get them in." Ross said.

"We'll find some way to get them back, but for right now let's go." Ken said as they flew away.

"Should we go after them captain?" Mermaimon said.

"Oh they'll be back and I think I found a greater treasure." Olegmon said. Olegmon sent his Depthmon out on Scorpiomon to investigate the islands.

"I swear I don't know where the digidestine are." A villager said.

"Well okay, but you better not have been lying." Mermaimon said as they left wanted posters of them. Monitamon sneaked by and grabbed one.

….

The Digidestine

They took cover in a cave on a different island with some of their digimon out and figuring out their next move after they were shown the poster.

"They could have drawn us better." Yolei said.

"This isn't the time. We have to figure out how we're going to get our team back." Davis said. "I don't understand how some words could just make them turn against us."

"I've noticed two things Davis about the chant." Wisemon said. "One is that it has no effect on humans so the six of you are safe. The second is that Greymon was the only one not affected by the chant so maybe digimon of his kind seem to be safe."

"Rizegreymon is the only a level higher than Greymon and Gigadramon is close. Next time we attack I'll have them in the lead." Ross said. Meanwhile Greymon was staring out into the ocean.

"Greymon are you okay?" Garurumon said as he came up behind him.

"I just can't shake this strange feeling I have about this place." Greymon said.

"You can't let that big you now. We have to focus on saving the digimon." Garurumon said. "You should be happy since Veemon saved you from Ken's slave. Now you get to return the favor."

"You're right, he's in the same position as me and now I get to help him." Greymon said. Then cannonballs were fired at them. "It's Olegmon! Quick get the others." Garurumon ran right inside.

"Guys Olegmon is here." Garurumon said as they all got up, but Hope was fidgeting with her hair.

"Hope let's go." Ross said.

"I'm not really feeling it." Hope said since she was upset about what Snimon said. Ross just grabbed her arm and pulled her out as they were faced with Olegmon and their digimon.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Olegmon said.

"Well we're glad you were." Garurumon said and Hawkmon flew on his head pulling with his talons. "Hawkmon knock it off."

"Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Hawkmon said trying to brainwash him and it worked.

"Rizegreymon, Gigadramon attacked!" Ross said as the two of them attacked Olegmon, but he brought out his axes and stopped them and pulled out his fusion loader.

"Veemon, Garurumon! Dark Digi-Fuse!" The two of them fused together forming the wolf cannon.

"Fire!" Veemon said and tried blasting at them.

"You can't do this Veemon!" Greymon said as he tackled him, breaking the fusion. Rizegreymon and Gigadramon tried blasting at Olegmon, but he grabbed both of them by the face.

"Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." They both said.

"I don't understand. That wasn't suppose to work on Rizegreymon and Gigadramon." Ross said.

"Veemon please snap out of it." Greymon said as he pinned him with his claw on the ground.

"I'm right where I want to be." Veemon said as he lifted his claw and crawled out.

"That's right. Veemon." Olegmon said. "You're the new member of my crew and you'll all be."

"Never. Veemon think back to when you saved me." Greymon said. "You never gave up on me, you saved me. If it weren't for you I could have still been under the emperor's control."

"What" Veemon said and that day he became Raidramon was coming back to him.

"You can do it Veemon, break free." Greymon said.

"No. Yo ho, ho the golden seas. The pirate's life is the life for me." Olegmon said.

"Yo ho, ho shut up!" Veemon said as he tossed a rock and hit Olegmon's helmet creating a sound wave that affected those under his spell.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"I understand now. The way Olegmon controlled all of them is through the vibrations on his helmet." Wisemon said. "Greymon wasn't affected because his exoskeleton helmet must have cut the sound down. Hope if you digi-fuse Ignitemon with Strikedramon they should be able to emit a frequency that can break the spell."

"I'm on it. Strikedramon, Ignitemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" The two of them combined and Strikedramon's metal claws covered his forearms with four blades on each one.

"**Vibrate Crusher**."

He spun the blades around and they were emitting a sound wave that countered Olegmon's and freed all the digimon under his control.

"Hey what happened?" Veemon said.

"Later Veemon. Right now it's time to take this captain down." Davis said facing Olegmon.

"Ha this is nothing I can't handle." Olegmon said.

"Veemon Digivolve!" Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Omniveemon"

Olegmon brought out his two axes and the two of them charged at each other as they clashed into each other.

"**Blade Blitzer**."

He merged his two axes together and tossed them at Omniveemon, but he jumped over them.

"**Twin V Victory**."

He formed his two Vs and tossed them at Olegmon.

"**High V Kick**."

He flipped over with his foot forming a V and hit Olegmon right on the head as he jumped over him next to Davis.

"Give it up Olegmon." Davis said.

"Not yet. I still have one trick." Olegmon said and two Marinedevimon had a hold of Greymon.

"Hey let go of him." Omniveemon said.

"I think not." Olegmon said and Mermaimon brought over a giant chest. "I stumbled upon this treasure a while ago. I didn't know what to do with it, but now I understand." He opened the chest to reveal a metal mask and an axe blade.

"What is that?" Omniveemon said.

"You're about to see what a true Greymon looks like. When I got a good look at your friend I knew this was meant for him." Olegmon said. He placed the mask on Greymon and the blade on his tail and energy surged through him.

"What's he doing to Greymon?" Davis said.

"This is one of Greymon's forms. This treasure was made for Greymon and with it he'll be my first mate." Olegmon said as Greymon transformed with his skin becoming grey with orange stripes. (Greymon from fusion)

"Greymon no!" Omniveemon shouted.

To BeContinued…

(Davis) I can't believe Greymon has transformed and is with Olegmon and now Veemon with Ross are our only chance. We've got to save our friend. How are we going to fight Olegmon if he's turned our friends against us?


	40. Greymon Bad Or Good

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Davis here again. We entered Gold Land the last time and met up with the dark general Olegmon. He brainwashed almost all our digimon, but Greymon seemed to be the only one unaffected. That changed however when Olegmon placed these strange items on him and he changed.

"Greymon Bad Or Good"

"Greymon no!" Omniveemoun shouted as Olegmon had Greymon transformed.

"What did you do to him?" Davis said.

"He's been changed into what he really looks like." Olegmon said.

"No that's not the real Greymon. You're going to pay for what you did." Omniveemon said as he went to attack him, but Greymon cut him off. "Greymon I don't want to fight you."

"I want to fight you." Greymon said.

"**Atomic Tail**."

Greymon's tail glowed and he swung the axe end of it and hit Omniveemon forcing him to dedigivolve.

"I can't believe that's really Greymon." Yolei said.

"We've got to do something. We've got to help Greymon." Ken said.

"Listen here captain give us back Greymon and stop hypnotizing our team." Ross said.

"So you don't like what I'm doing do you? I got a few friends here myself that can help you." Olegmon said.

"I think he's going to release them." Mermaimon said as his crew stepped back. Olegmon opened his chest on his shoulders and two shadow like creatures, one red and one blue, came out.

"Who or what are you?" Cody said.

"I am Surtr." The red one said.

"I'm Jörmungandr." The blue one said.

"We're here to grant your wishes." Surtr said.

"Our wishes?" Hope said.

"That can't be right. You are obviously a part of Olegmon." Cody said.

"That they are. They are my right and left hand men. Now make your wish." Olegmon said.

"Oh it's obvious they don't want to." Jörmungandr said.

"Well I'll grant your wishes." Surtr said.

"I wish you get as far away from me as you can." Ross said.

"Okay." Surtr said and then formed a twister out of himself and heading for Ross.

"That's not what I meant." Ross said as he was pulled in with Deckerdramon, Crowmon, Gigaseadramon, and Veemon.

"Ross, Veemon!" Davis called out. He pulled all four of them in and they were blown away. Ross and the digimon were blown far away right into the ocean, but Deckerdramon changed into Float Mode and he and Gigaseadramon pulled them up.

"Is everyone okay?" Ross said.

"I think so." Crowmon said.

"Yeah, but the others are still back there with Olegmon and Greymon is under his control." Veemon said.

…

Olegmon's Ship

It became night and Davis was taken prisoner on Olegmon's ship as all their digimon were under Olegmon's spell and were having a party.

"Looks like fun don't it." Olegmon said as he was sitting down with Davis tied up next to him.

"Hey come on Davis join us." Chaosgallantmon said.

"It's a blast over here." Mervamon said.

"No thanks." Davis said.

"Oh come on Davis. Why don't you join me? Then we all can be friends. Friendship is the most important thing." Olegmon said.

"You think friendship is important?" Davis said.

"Of course. Everyone needs friends." Olegmon said.

"I never thought I agree with a dark general. Maybe you're not that bad, but I won't join you." Davis said.

"That's a shame for them." Olegmon said and two Marinedevimon came up and had the others.

"Guys!" Davis said.

"Sorry Davis. We tried to save you, but we end up getting caught." Hope said.

"And their hands smell like squid and we're starting to smell like it." Ken said.

"It's true, the squid too, your girlfriends and your two buddies there tried to save you." Olegmon said.

"Hold on, Hope and Yolei are not my girlfriends." Davis said.

"If you won't then your friends here will suffer." Olegmon said.

"I guess I spoke too soon about you." Davis said.

"Captain our new member is all set." Mermaimon said as she came top side and Greymon came up.

"Greymon!" Davis said.

"If you don't join me Davis. My new crew member is going to test his new abilities on your friends." Olegmon said. "Are you ready Greymon?"

"Yes captain." Greymon said.

…

Ross

Ross with his digimon and even had Dracomon out trying to figure out how to beat Olegmon.

"By now Olegmon must have all the other digimon under his spell." Ross said.

"Without the fusion of Ignitemon and Strikedramon we'll have to find another way to break the spell." Ross said.

"What about Greymon?" Veemon said.

"Veemon's right." Dracomon said.

"Greymon has become much more powerful and fiercer." Crowmon said.

"I've got to save Greymon as much as the others. I feel like it's my fault since he was trying to save me." Veemon said.

"I hate to say it Veemon, but I'm afraid Greymon isn't one of us anymore." Ross said.

"No I can't just give up." Veemon said.

"Veemon is right. We can't give up on him yet." Gigaseadramon said.

"We're all a team now Ross so we can't give up on each other." Deckerdramon said.

"That's right. You didn't give up when it came to facing Dorbickmon." Dracomon said.

"Okay I get it. So Veemon what are you going to do if we face Greymon?" Ross said.

"Those things Olegmon put on him have to be the reason. If I can just get those off him then everything should be fine." Veemon said.

"Well we better come up with a plan if we're going to save him as well as all the others." Crowmon said.

…

The Next Day

Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Hope were tied on a round floating object out in the ocean with Olegmon's ship facing them.

"Hang on guys I'll figure something out." Davis said.

"You still got a choice Davis. You can still join me." Olegmon said.

"I think you have that helmet of yours on too tight." Davis said.

"That's bad for your friends." Olegmon said as Greymon was being sent over to them.

"Greymon listen to me. Don't do this." Davis said.

"**Atomic Tail**."

Greymon slammed his tail against the object and had it spinning with the others spinning on it.

"Greymon stop." Cody said.

"Don't you recognize us?" Yolei said.

"What do you say Davis?" Olegmon said.

"No way. I'll figure a way out of this guys." Davis said.

"**Mega Flame**."

Greymon breathed out a great fire that was right on top of them and was nearly setting the whole thing on fire. Then something came down and flew over grabbing the others. They all looked up and saw Crowmon and Dracomon and saved the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Dracomon said.

"Yeah thanks, but can you take us down now. We've got to help Davis." Hope said.

"Not quite yet." Crowmon said. Then Gigaseadramon rose from the water and Ross and Veemon jumped off him. Veemon landed on Greymon and Ross landed on the ship grabbing Davis.

"Ross? What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Saving your butt." Ross said and held up his fusion loader. "Reload Deckerdramon!" He released Deckerdramon above them and Deckerdramon fell on the ship causing it to flip over and they all fell in the water except Ross and Davis.

"What are they doing?" Cody said.

"Deckerdramon, Gigaseadramon now!" Ross said. The two of them banged their tails together creating a vibration that snapped the digimon out of it.

"What just happened?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Armadillomon said.

"That's why we didn't bring you back down." Crowmon said to the others.

"Nice work." Hope said.

"Great job Ross." Davis said as Ross got him untied.

"Davis you got to fuse me with Greymon." Veemon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"I know the real Greymon is in here. Fuse me with him and I can reach him." Veemon said.

"Alright if you say so. Veemon, Greymon! Digi-Fuse!" The two of them tried to fuse together. Inside their fused minds Veemon was trying to find the real Greymon.

"Greymon where are you?" Veemon said. Then he spotted him and he was crying. "Greymon what's the matter?"

"I'm a bad digimon Veemon." Greymon said.

"What are you talking about?" Veemon said.

"I have so many bad forms. Skullgreymon, Metalgreymon as a virus, and now this." Greymon said.

"Greymon that doesn't show who you really are." Veemon said.

"Yes it does." Greymon said.

"No, we know the real you." Veemon said. "Greymon you were the first one I fused with so I know the real you. You may have bad forms, but you got good forms. Besides even if you have all these bad forms we all know the real you. The guy who's lovable, who loves to eat sweets, and one of the strongest digimon I know. Especially when it comes to helping to your friends. That's the real you."

"You think so?" Greymon said.

"I know so." Veemon said. The two of them kept fusing together, but then they were split apart. "No Greymon! This isn't you."

"I am Greymon." He said and the two metal pieces on him broke off and he changed back to his original form. "This is the real me."

"Alright Greymon!" Veemon said.

"Captain what now?" Mermaimon said.

"A good captain goes down with his ship." Olegmon said and he released Jörmungandr and Surtr.

"Oh great now we got to lift him?" Jörmungandr said.

"Just lift." Surtr said as they were lifting him onto the mass.

"He's all mine." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"I'll help you captain." Mermaimon said.

"I don't think so." Deckerdramon said.

"**Crocodile Cannons**."

"**Savage Emperor**."

Both Deckerdramon and Crowmon launched their missiles an energy blasts and shot her and deleted her. Veemon and Olegmon clashed their weapons together.

"I'm getting tired of this." Jörmungandr said.

"Me too so let's blow them away." Surtr said as they both formed tornadoes out of themselves.

"Guys leave this one to me. Thanks to those items I have new power." Greymon said.

"Alright Greymon, it's in your hands." Veemon said as they split.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Olegmon said.

"I know I can thanks to my friends." Greymon said.

"**Atomic Tail**."

He used his tail and chopped the two and had Olegmon separated from the two as they were destroyed. Then Greymon slammed his tail on Olegmon.

"**Mega Flame**."

He shot out his powerful flames at Olegmon right in the face and caused a major explosion.

"Well it looks like I've lost this one." Olegmon said as he was beginning to break out into data. "My land is yours. Be sure to treasure it."

"I've got to say Olegmon, for a dark general, you're not really that bad of a guy." Davis said.

"Yeah you actually treasure friendship." Ken said.

"That I do. Friendship is the best treasure out there. Much more treasuring than gold." Olegmon said with a chuckle.

"You're one of a kind. Not many guys would go down with a laugh." Ross said.

"Well I do. Make sure you treasure the friendship you have with all of them." Olegmon said and was gone.

"Hey what really happened?" Syakomon said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Lunamon said.

"You guys were under Olegmon's control." Yolei said.

"Everything should be fine now and we have Olegmon's ship now. I say we hold onto this." Ross said.

"Hey Snimon do you still want to go flying with me?" Hope said.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Snimon said.

"Oh it's nothing." Davis said.

"Wait did I say something wrong?" Snimon said.

"Just forget it. Let's go to the next land." Greymon said.

"You said it buddy." Veemon said as they used Olegmon's ship and went under the water into the next land.

"Seriously what did I say?" Snimon said.

To Be Continued…

(Davis) Next time we're off facing the next dark general, Gravimon. Ross however seems to be going back to do things his way. It's all next time. Man with friends like this who needs enemies.

AN: I hate to do this, I really do, but until I know what happens in Digimon Fusion after this point in the English version I'm afraid this story is on hold. I'm sorry, but there isn't much I can do.


	41. Ross, Enemy Or Friend?

AN: That's right everyone. It's back now. I will be working on my bleach story, but that's only going to be a few chapters long. This time I'm going all the way to the end.

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Hey you guys, it's Davis. We had a rough time in Gold Land. Olegmon actually turned Greymon against us and regain control of most of our team. Though Olegmon wasn't bad like all the other dark generals we still had to take him down and he went out with a laugh. Now we got his ship and it's off to Canyon Land.

"Ross, Enemy Or Friend?"

"There it is." Ross said. He and all the others saw the fortress of the next dark general right down a canyon. The next land they were in was called Canyon Land.

"The next dark general is in there right?" Ken said.

"Yeah. I heard his name is Gravimon." Davis said. Inside the fortress Gravimon sat on a throne as his army faced him.

"So the team led by Davis Motomiya is here and have already defeated five of the generals?" Gravimon said. "Well they'll soon see that I'm not as easy to beat." Monitamon was inside and he was spying on him. Davis and the others set up camp as they were making a plan.

"Okay let's see what we got." Davis said as another Monitamon was showing the image.

"He's got plenty of Cerberumon." Yolei said.

"As well as lots of Hippogriffomon." Hope said.

"Not to mention an army of Wendingomon." Ken said.

"So how are we suppose to get past all of them? We can't attack head on." Cody said.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Ross said.

"You have a plan?" Davis said.

"If it works then we'll beat Gravimon and move to the next land." Ross said.

"Davis are you sure we should listen to him? He wasn't too keen on even helping Greymon back in Gold Land." Veemon whispered.

"Let's give him a chance. What do you got Ross?" Davis said. Ross used rocks and drawings to show his plan.

"There are three canyons that go straight to Gravimon's fortress." Ross said. "It's a simple divide and conquer technique. Yolei and Hope will take the canyon in the middle with their flying digimon. Gravimon will be forced to unleash his Hippogriffomon. Ken will take the canyon on the right. Since his digimon move faster than Gravimon will use his Cerberumon. Finally Davis and Cody will take the canyon on the left. With those hard hitters you guys got the only option left is for Gravimon to release his Wendingomon."

"Hey wait, what about you?" Veemon said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stay close so if you guys need help I'll be right there." Ross said.

"Okay. This could actually work so let's do it." Davis said. Hope and Yolei were on Hawkmon X4 and Renamon X4.

"I sure hope Ross knows what he's doing." Yolei said.

"We just have to trust him and we better get ready. Here they come." Hope said as the Hippogriffomon came their way.

"You ready?" Renamon said.

"Do you need to ask?" Hawkmon said.

"**Gale Force Hammer**."

"**Black Wind**."

They both used their wind attacks and knocked a good part out. More flew in and they were able to fight them off. Ross was on Crescemon X5 and watching.

"Ready?" Ross said. Crescemon X5 aimed her cannon.

"**Tri Beam Flash**."

Crescemon fired her triangular beam and blasted the Hippogriffomon, but Hope and Yolei nearly got caught in the blast as well.

"Whoa! Isn't he firing a bit too close?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. What's gotten into him?" Hope said. Meanwhile down in another canyon Ken was on Wormmon X4 and racing down it.

"Get ready Ken. I can see them coming." Wormmon said as the Cerberumon were heading straight towards them.

"Okay. Let's teach tame these wild dogs." Ken said. Wormmon flew in and started slashing at all of them with his blades. Crescemon flew over them.

"Now!" Ross said. Crescemon extended her energy blade and had it graze against the wall. It caused a rock slide that Ken and Wormmon nearly got caught in.

"Ken!" Wormmon said as he tried to keep him safe until it was over.

"Is he crazy? We couldn't have avoid that?" Ken said.

"Two forces down. Let's see how Davis and Cody are doing?" Ross said. The two flew over a forest, but instead of fighting Davis and Cody were just trying to avoid the Wnedingomon's sight. "What are those two doing?" Davis, Cody, and their digimon kept moving from one tree to another.

"You think it's working?" Cody said.

"Yeah. As long as we keep moving they won't even see us coming." Davis said, but then noticed that Crescemon was flying right over them. "Ross? What's he doing?"

"I've got a bad feeling." Garurumon said. They saw Crescemon aimed her blaster.

"What's he doing?" Greymon said.

"Is he insane? We're still down here." Veemon said.

"**Predator Cannon**."

Crescemon fired the energy crocodile down into the forest that caused the place to be caught on fire and the ground open up causing the Wendingomon to fall in an underground river.

"Whoa that was close." Veemon said.

"What's is with that varmint?" Aramdillomon said.

"Ross? Do you want to win this much?" Davis said. With Gravimon's forces taken care of Crescemon was flying straight towards the front gates. Crescemon busted in through and was faced with Anubismon.

"Welcome dusk general." Gravimon said.

"You're mine now!" Ross said.

"**Full Moon Blade**."

Crescemon's sword came out. She knocked away Anubismon and struck Gravimon as her sword passed right through him.

"That was easier than I thought." Ross said.

"Ross!" Davis said as he and Veemon X5 came flying through the door.

"You're a little late Davis. I already took care of everything." Ross said.

"I don't care right now. I want to know why you attacked all of us." Davis said.

"Easy. With their only being two dark generals left I think I can handle everything by myself." Ross said.

"That's not a good enough reason." Davis said, but then they heard laughter.

"Well this is amusing." Gravimon said as the one they saw broke apart and the real one appeared.

"What? How'd you do that?" Ross said.

"I became well aware of your plan from when I had to set my troops out. Now that I have you here I can eliminate you." Gravimon said.

"It looks like we played right into his hands." Davis said.

"Literally." Gravimon said.

"**High Gravity Grip**."

Gravimon expanded both his arms and got a hold of Crescemon. He put the squeeze on her until she was forced to defuse.

"Crescemon!" Ross shouted.

"We'll get you for that." Veemon said as he flew in with his blade to attack.

"**Octogravity**."

Gravimon fired energy beams from the tentacles on his back and hit Veemon causing him to fall to the ground.

"Come on Crescemon. You and the others get up and fight." Ross said as his digimon tried to get up.

"If you can defeat me just how do you plan on getting past my army?" Gravimon said. The walls behind him came down and revealed he had another set of an army with hundreds of digimon.

"Oh man. We walked in right where he wanted us." Veemon said. Soon they were surrounded by Gravimon's army.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Davis said. Then blasts of wind came down from above. They looked up to see Hope and Yolei come down.

"Hang on guys." Yolei said.

"Yolei, Hope try and provide us some cover." Davis said.

"Got it." Hope said.

"I've got it." Renamon said as she pulled out smoke bombs. She tossed them down and created a giant cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Davis and the others were gone.

"They've run away, but I manage to get one." Gravimon said as he Ross wrapped in his tentacles.

…

Underground

Davis and the girls slid down a tunnel into the underground river and met up with Ken and Cody.

"Thanks for making our escape route Cody." Davis said.

"How did you guys know about this underground river?" Hope said.

"We spotted it when Ross tried to blast me and Davis." Cody said.

"Yeah what was with Ross?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. That wasn't like him at all." Hope said.

"Speaking of Ross, where is he?" Ken said as they noticed that he wasn't with them.

"Don't tell me he got caught by Gravimon." Davis said.

…..

Ross

Ross was unconscious in a dark room. He was just regaining it and noticed that his goggles were gone.

"What's going on?" Ross said.

"Looking for these?" He saw through the shadows to see Gravimon and he was holding onto Ross' goggles.

"Hey give me that." Ross said as he reached for his fusion loader, but saw it was gone too.

"I understand that the leader wears these, but isn't Davis Motomiya the leader?" Gravimon said.

"I have my reasons. What do you want from me?" Ross said.

"Well actually Ross I really don't see a reason to fight you." Gravimon said. "Do you know who it was that gave you your fusion loader Ross? It was Bagra himself."

"What?" Ross said.

"Lord Bagra gave you a fusion loader thinking you could be a useful human to his side." Gravimon said. "After all don't you want to be something your brothers couldn't?"

"What? How do you know about that?" Ross said.

"I know all about your Ross. You feel as though there are times your father isn't proud of you, or anyone that knows your brothers is proud of you." Gravimon said. "That's why you came to the digital world."

"How do you know all this about me?" Ross said.

"I've been watching you for some time." Gravimon said. "Ross I can give you power. You could rule part of the digital world. All you have to do is one thing. I want you to destroy Davis Motomiya."

"Destroy Davis?" Ross said.

"Think about it Ross. If you do this then he Bagra Army will be proud of you." Gravimon said. "Isn't that what you wanted? To be recognized, to show you're not like your brothers. Well now could be your one and only chance." Gravimon said. It was like Gravimon was reaching into the darkest part of Ross' heart and it was working.

…

The Digidestine

Davis and the others were racing out of the caves so they could get back to Gravimon's fortress to save Ross.

"Davis should we really be doing this? Ross tried to waste us earlier." Veemon said.

"He's still a member of our team." Davis said as they made it out, but then they saw Zekecrescemon and Ross.

"Ross! You managed to escape." Hope said, But Zekecrescemon fired an energy shot as a warning.

"Ross what are you doing?" Davis said.

"What I must." Ross said.

To Be Continued…

Davis: Okay Ross has really lost it. Even Deckerdramon tries to stop him, but Ross won't listen to him or anyone. Apparently it all has something to do with his brothers. Sometimes I wonder why we all can't get along.


	42. Great Fusion Within

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Well we entered Canyon Land, the second to last land of the dark generals. When we did Ross went back to doing things his way. That caused him to end up getting capture by Gravimon. Then Gravimon messed with his feelings and now Ross is out to destroy me.

"Great Fusion Within"

"Ross is this some kind of joke because if it is then you're taking it way too far." Yolei said as they were all faced with Ross and Zekecrescemon.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ross said.

"Ross what is this about?" Davis said.

"It's time I take things into my own hands. It's time that I show myself and be what no one else could. The only way to do that is to beat you Davis." Ross said.

"You're not making any sense." Veemon said and looked to Zekecrescemon. "Zekecrescemon how could you just agree with this?"

"I follow Ross' orders regardless of what they are. Now become Omniveemon and let's get this over with." Zekecrescemon said.

"They really lost it." Wormmon said.

"Davis what should we do?" Hope said.

"I don't want to fight a friend, but I think we have no choice. You guys just stay back. I'm the one he wants." Davis said. "Veemon are you ready for this?"

"I've been wanting to do this for some time." Veemon said.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to….Omniveemon!"

"You've had this coming for a long time Zekecrescemon." Omniveemon said.

"Bring it on then." Zekecrescemon said. They both charged in at each other and their fists collided.

"**High V Kick**."

Omniveemon flipped forward with a V forming from his foot, but Crescemon jumped out of the way.

"**Lunar Cycle**."

Zekecrescemon spun around firing the crescent slashes, but Omniveemon backed out of the way. Zekecrescemon then came in front of him and tried to bring her leg down, but Omniveemon blocked her and pushed her back. While they were fighting all the others felt the impact of their attacks.

"This is intense." Renamon said and noticed that Hope seemed real concern. "Hope what's wrong?"

"It's Ross. I've known him since about second grade. I've never seen him like this." Hope said. "I don't understand what's wrong with him. Ross please talk to us. What's the matter?"

"Don't bother. You wouldn't begin to understand. Zekecrescemon hurry and finish this." Ross said and Zekecrescemon brought her shields together.

"**Lunar Eclipse Cannon**."

Zekecrescemon fired the energy blast and hit Omniveemon as he was being pushed back.

"No way I'm losing to you." Omniveemon said.

"**Twin V Victory**."

Omniveemon tossed the two energy Vs and managed to hit her. Both of them were breathing hard.

"This can't go on. Let's finish this." Omniveemon said.

"We actually agree." Zekecrescemon said as they both began to glow a bright gold light.

"I think we better stand back." Greymon said.

"Yeah. This is going to be a big one." Garurumon said as they all moved back.

"**Omni Strike**."

"**Ancient Moon Demise**."

A gold outline of Omnimon appeared around Omniveemon and Zekecrescemon was covered in a gold ball of light, as the two charged in at each other full force. They both collided and it caused a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw that Omniveemon became Veemon, but Zekecrescemon stayed the same.

"That's it. Now finish him." Ross said,but Zekecrescemon became Crescemon and collapsed.

"That will teach you." Veemon said.

"Veemon get back inside the fusion loader." Davis said as they both got their digimon back in their fusion loaders.

"I'm not done yet. Reload Rizegreymon, Crowmon, Gigaseadramon." Ross said as his three digimon came out.

"You still want to keep going?" Davis said, but before Ross' digimon made a move Deckerdramon came out.

"That is enough Ross." Deckerdramon said.

"What are you doing Deckerdramon?" Ross said.

"Davis you and the others find some place to rest. I shall try to reason with Ross." Deckerdramon said.

"Uh okay." Davis said as they all made a run for it.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Ross said.

"Ys, to try and bring you to your senses." Deckerdramon said. "Ross I choose to go with you because you have a strong heart when you stood up for Hope, but now attacking your friends; I cannot follow that order."

"You're turning against me?" Ross said.

"Ross I've been keeping a close eye on you." Deckerdramon said. "I know that your rage is towards your brothers. You wish to be recognize by people who know your brothers, but not compare you to them, but you're taking that rage out on your friends."

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Ross said.

"I'm only telling you this because I'm concerned for you." Deckerdramon said.

"Everyone thinks they need to be concerned about me." Ross said. "What? Do they think I can't take care of myself? Well I've had it." He said as he took off his goggles and tossed them to the ground.

"Pick that up right now." Deckerdramon said.

"If you're not with me then you're against me. All three of you get him out of my sight." Ross said as all three of them attack.

"Stop. If you really care for Ross you won't do this." Deckerdramon said.

"We do care for him." Rizegreymon said.

"Enough that anything he says we will do and we will eliminate anything that upsets him." Crowmon said. Crowmon lifted him and then Rizegreymon and Gigaseadramon fired at him. Davis and the others turned around and saw he was attacking Deckedramon.

"Stop it Ross!" Davis shouted. Gigaseadramon whacked Deckerdramon with his tail. Crowmon fired energy shots at him. Then Rizegreymon smacked him with his revolver. Inside Ross' fusion loader Dracomon was watching while Crescemon was healing.

"Stop it Ross. Deckerdramon's your friend. Why are you hurting him?" Dracomon said. Crescemon began to regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Crescemon said. Deckerdramon was knocked down and was barely holding himself together. It looked like Ross' digimon were about to finish him.

"That's enough!" Davis said as he stood in front of Deckerdramon with his arms out.

"Now what are you doing?" Ross said.

"I don't know what your problem is Ross, but you shouldn't take it out on Deckerdramon." Davis said. "What's the matter anyway?"

"Just let it go. You wouldn't begin to understand." Ross said.

"It's about his brothers and his father." Deckerdramon.

"His brothers? You mean like Ryan?" Hope said.

"You know one of his brothers?" Cody said.

"He went out with my sister, but that's beside the point." Hope said.

"You see Ross feels like he's always compared to his brothers and he doesn't like it." Deckerdramon said. "Most of that comes from his father. Ross feels like he's always trying to push him to be like them and anyone else that know them Ross thinks no one is proud for who he is."

"That's what this about?" Ken said.

"That's why Ross came to the digital world. It's so he could do something his brothers couldn't." Deckerdramon said. "Gravimon reached into the dark part of Ross' heart with those feelings to destroy you."

"Now this is making sense and everything about Ross." Yolei said.

"Even I didn't know he felt that way." Hope said.

"Davis the goggles you wear represent leadership and courage, but to Ross they represent independence, one of a kind." Deckerdramon said.

"Wow Ross that must really be tough." Davis said.

"Don't act like you know how I feel." Ross said.

"Okay so we don't understand how you feel." Veemon said as he came out of the fusion loader fully healed. "That doesn't mean we can't feel sorry for you. Davis trusted you, gave you his friendship. Can't you see that we're trying to help you?"

"**Gravity Bang**."

They all looked up to see a giant dark ball of energy about to come down upon them. Deckerdramon got over all of them and tried to keep them safe. Up above them was Gravimon.

"So Ross couldn't destroy them, but this will." Gravimon said.

"Deckerdramon! What are you doing?" Ross said.

"What I have to." Deckerdramon said. "I don't know who your family is exactly, but I say you are amazing and if you don't believe me then listen to it from someone else." Ross' goggles glowed and went up to him and Ross saw his Dad in the lens.

"Dad?" Ross said.

"Yes Ross. I'm here." His Dad said.

"I relayed to him everything and I'm using the last of my power for him to communicate with you." Deckerdramon said.

"Ross I'm sorry I made you feel that way." His Dad said. "I just wanted to make you the best you could be, but for what you're doing for this world is amazing. You also have great friends and digimon to help you along the way.

"I see now." Ross said with a smile. "It's because of coming to this world that I made who I am and I have great friends like all of you to help." He said to all the others.

"You got it." Davis said giving him a thumbs up. Then the orb exploded and Deckerdramon collapsed with data coming out of him.

"Deckerdramon!" Ross said. "Deckerdramon I'm so sorry. Get inside the fusion loader quickly."

"No. This is where it ends for me." Deckerdramon said. "Combine you hearts and friendship. With all of you as one now you can unlock great fusion." He said before he burst into data.

"DECKERDRAMON!" Ross cried with tears running down.

"I'm sure going to miss the big guy." Veemon said. Ross placed his goggles on and got serious.

"Davis. I'm ready to take him down if you are." Ross said.

"Let's do it. All six of us together." Davis said as all their fusion loaders began to glow.

"I'm ready to go too Ross." Crescemon said as she came out of his fusion loader.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"Crescemon digivolve to…Zekecrescemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ultradillomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Gigawormmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to….Spirenamon!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirenamon!"

"Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Great Fusion!" All of them fused together in a bright golden light and rose through a gold cloud. It looked like Veemon X5, but parts of his armor was gold including his helmet.

"Veemon X10!"

"Now the real battle is about to begin." Veemon said.

To Be Continued…

Davis: This new power is amazing, but Gravimon won't go down. Unless we find his core we won't be able to destroy him. Well that won't stop us, especially when we work as one.


	43. Take The Core

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

After Ross nearly tempted to destroy us Deckerdramon tried to reason him, but Ross wouldn't listen. He even turned against him. We finally figured out what drove Ross and hearing his father's voice had him finally be part of us. Deckerdramon is gone, but now we have a new power to help us out, Veemon X10.

"Take the Core"

"**Almighty Fire**."

Veemon created a tremendous golden flame from his hands and released it, but Gravimon was able to move out of the way.

"Where could have this new power come from?" Gravimon said.

"Deckerdramon gave us this power and for him we'll use it to finish you." Ross said.

"You can say that again." Veemon said as he started swinging his Snimon blade around, but Gravimon was able to avoid him. "Stand still."

"I don't think so." Gravimon said.

"**Octogravity**."

He fired the energy beams from his tentacles, but Veemon was able to block him.

"Take this." Veemon said.

"**Ten Victory**."

He formed one giant V with nine other V's around it. He launched it and manage to blast Gravimon. He was pushed back into a cliff and was broken into pieces and was destroyed.

"Alright." Davis said.

"That power was incredible." Hope said, but then Davis winced in pain. "What's wrong Davis?"

"It's my arm. Something must have hit it during the fight." Davis said as he had a bad bruise on his left arm.

"It looks bad. We should get that looked at." Hope said.

"Hold up. Something isn't right. Gravimon is destroyed, but just look." Ken said as they all looked up in the sky as they saw nothing changed. "The path to the next land isn't opening."

"Ken's right, but Gravimon was defeated." Yolei said.

"We better regroup and figure out what's going on. Plus we should probably get Davis' arm treated." Cody said.

"Good idea." Davis said.

…

Gravimon's castle

"Those foolish humans think they won, but they don't know that master Gravimon is invincible." Anubismon said as he carried one of Gravimon's tentacles down the halls. What he failed to notice was that Monitamon and Strikedramon were following him.

"That's one of Gravimon's tentacles. What could he be doing with it?" Monitamon said.

"Let's find out." Strikedramon said as they sneak down the halls. Anubismon took the tentacle to a special room and placed it on a table. Then it began to glow and Gravimon was reformed.

"Thank you Anubismon." Gravimon said. "Those humans have no idea that as long as my core stays in tact than I can regenerate." Strikedramon and Monitamon watched as they send the message back to the others.

…

The Digidestine

They took cover inside a cave and saw what Strikedramon and Monitamon saw.

"So that's how it's done." Ken said. Hope just finished tying up Davis' arm in bandages.

"There. That's about as best as I can do." Hope said.

"Thanks Hope. So what do we have?" Davis said.

"Apparently Gravimon can regenerate even from a small part of his body." Hawkmon said.

"The only way we can destroy him is if we find his core and destroy it first." Renamon said.

"Good work Strikedramon and Monitamon. Stand by and see if you can find anything." Hope said.

"Roger." Strikedramon said, but then they saw the both of them grabbed by Anubismon.

"What do we have here?" Anubismon said.

"Okay we could use a little help." Monitamon said and then they lost the signal.

"Oh no." Hope said.

"Don't worry Hope. Those two are cunning and strong. They'll be alright." Armadillomon said.

"Hey guys." Ross said. "I want to say I'm….sorry and thank you."

"Don't worry too much about it." Veemon said.

"Veemon's right. Everything's alright now." Davis said.

"But Deckerdramon is gone and I did some bad things to all of you." Ross said.

"Well Ross Deckerdramon brought you back to yourself." Hope said. "I think he would want you to keep fighting and for you to be fighting with us."

"So let's find Gravimon's core and take him down as a team, for Deckerdramon." Davis said as they all placed their hands on top of each other as a team.

…..

The Next Day

Gravimon was expecting Davis and the others to return since he captured Strikedramon and Monitamon.

"Now where could they be?" Gravimon said. He then looked out to the land and saw Ken and Cody stepping forward to his castle. "Only two of them?"

"You ready Ken?" Cody said.

"I'm all set. Reload Angemon, Slushangemon!" Ken said.

"Reload Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon!" Cody said as they let out all four of them.

"Hmm, something doesn't seem right, but I can at least destroy these two." Gravimon said. He unleashed his army. Angemon and Ikkakumon fought on the ground and Slushangemon and Kabuterimon took to the sky.

….

Inside

Two Wendingomon were standing guard in front of a door. That was until Mervamon came down and knocked the both of them out.

"That was too easy." Mervamon said.

"Nice work Mervamon." Hope said as she, Yolei, and Ross came out of hiding and went down.

"Monitamon and Strikedramon should be held at the end of this hall." Yolei said, but they were cut off by Anubismon.

"Going somewhere?" Anubismon said.

"You guys go on. I'll take care of this one." Ross said.

"Are you sure?" Hope said.

"Don't worry I've got this." Ross said.

"At least allow me to get us through." Mervamon said as she had her snake arm attack. Anubismon blocked her and the girls managed to slip past him. Anubismon was about to go after them.

"Your fight is right here." Ross said.

…..

Outside

Gravimon was watching as Ken and Cody were fighting his army, but he couldn't help, but be curious on what the true meaning of this attack was.

"I don't understand. Where is Davis Motomiya and this X10?" Gravimon said.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Gravimon turned around and saw Veemon X10 behind him and kicked him down and out of his castle.

"Diversion, not bad." Gravimon said as Veemon came down with Davis on his shoulder. "You should know though that until you destroy my core you can't destroy me."

"Then we'll just have to beat you down until there's nothing left." Davis said.

…

Inside

Anubismon was crushed into the wall as Ross had out Gigadramon and Rizegreymon.

"Okay this guy is finished." Ross said.

"You think you won?" Anubismon said. "You haven't won yet boy. You're going to have to make a very tough decision."

"Shut him up already." Ross said as Gigadramon fired a missile and destroyed him. Hope and Yolei made it to the prison cells and freed Monitamon and Strikedramon.

"Are you two okay?" Hope said.

"Yeah, thanks." Strikedramon said. Then Karatenmon appeared behind them.

"Karatenmon did you find anything on the core?" Hope said.

"No. This so called core isn't here." Karatenmon said.

"If the core isn't here then where could it be?" Hawkmon said.

…..

Outside

Gravimon fired more energy beams at Veemon, but he moved out of the way and sliced Gravimon's arm off, but it came right back.

"It's useless. You can't destroy me." Gravimon said.

"What's taking the others so long?" Davis said.

"I think it's time I end this." Gravimon said and held up a dark fusion loader. "Dark Fusion!" Gravimon fused will all the digimon in his army and became Gravimon Darkness Mode.

"Davis!" He saw the girls and Ross were coming over towards them.

"We looked everywhere. The core isn't here." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said as Ken and Cody came by.

"Now what do we do?" Cody said.

"There doesn't seem to be an end to Gravimon." Ken said. Then Davis got down in pain as he held his bandaged arm. "Davis!"

"His injury must be more serious than I thought." Hope said.

"Don't worry. I've got this. Veemon are you with me?" Ross said.

"Just hop on." Veemon said as Ross got on his shoulder.

"Oh please. You can't stop me either." Gravimon said as he started firing energy beams, but Veemon was able to fly out of the way.

"**Buster Laser**."

Veemon fired an energy laser from his Snimon blade at Gravimon, but it didn't stop him as he just regenerated.

"**High Gravity Grip**."

Gravimon reached out with his arms and grabbed the both of them as they were getting shocked. Then Gravimon let go as Ross fell off.

"You know Ross there is one way to destroy me. Just destroy your friend Davis." Gravimon said.

"What? How will that help?" Ross said. Then Davis screamed in pain. The bandages burst off and it showed a green object coming out of Davis' arm. "Whoa what is that thing?"

"I knew you were try to find my core so I hid in Davis' arm." Gravimon said. "If you want to destroy my core then you'll have to destroy Davis."

"You monster." Ross said.

"I can remove it if you just surrender as another option. It's your choice Ross." Gravimon said.

"Don't listen to him Ross." Davis said, but he crouched down in pain.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to destroy Davis to destroy me or surrender?" Gravimon said.

"Davis never would turn against me. I can't do that to him." Ross said. "Okay Gravimon, I'll surrender."

"No Ross." Davis said.

"It will be alright Davis." Ross said.

"Really? Then give me your fusion loader." Gravimon said. Ross reached over and placed his fusion loader down in front of Gravimon. "I really expected more out of you Ross." He said and then fired his energy beams. They all thought it was the end since Ross wasn't moving, but then Davis jumped in the way.

"Davis what are you doing!?" Ross said.

"If his core is in me then so be it." Davis said.

"You're crazy!" Gravimon said.

"You think so?" Davis said as he wasn't going to move out of the way and Gravimon grew nervous.

"Core come out!" Gravimon said as he stopped his attack and the core flew out of Davis' arm with Ross catching it.

"Sheesh Davis you nearly gave me a heart attack." Yolei said.

"I knew Gravimon wouldn't risk destroying his core. That's why he offered for Ross to surrender otherwise he wouldn't have said anything." Gravimon said.

"You underestimated our trust in each other Gravimon and that will be your downfall." Ross said as he crushed the core.

"Now you're finished this time." Veemon said as he came down and sliced Gravimon in two. This time he really was defeated as the path to the next land opened up.

"Nice going everyone. Another land has been conquered." Davis said.

"I was beginning to think we wouldn't make it out of that one there for a little while." Yolei said.

"But it all worked out." Hope said.

"Well now it's off to the next land and the final dark general." Ken said.

"But I have a feeling that this may be our toughest battle yet." Davis said.

To Be Continued…

In the next land, Bright Land, we meet the dark general, Apollomon, but it turns out he's not really a bad guy. That doesn't explain all the weird things that is going on and it looks like Hannah knows something. It's all next time.


	44. Bright Darkness

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

While we were still in Canyon Land we unlocked the power of Great Fusion. We also learned that Gravimon couldn't be destroyed until we destroyed his core, and he put it inside me. That's when I faked him out, forcing him to take his core out. Now we're off to face the last Dark General.

"Bright Darkness"

Davis and the others were emerging in the final land and they were getting a good view of the place. The sky was so bright and it was a giant tower, but everything below was a wasteland.

"Man that light is so bright. I think I'm about to go blind." Veemon said.

"So this is the final land? It doesn't really look like its being run by a Dark General." Davis said.

"You think so? Then look at that." Renamon said. They saw that digimon were caught in spikes and pinned to the ground.

"How awful. What happened here?" Hope said.

"This has to be the Dark General's doing. Let's see if we can help them out." Ken said as they all went down to try and get them out.

"What happened here?" Ross said as he tried to help a Turuiemon.

"The Dark Genreal, Apollomon, did this to us." Turuiemon said.

"This is low, even for a Dark General. Why would he even do this?" Cody said.

"Where is this no good varmint?" Armadillomon said.

"You'll find him at the top of that tower." Turuiemon said.

"Hawkmon fly up there and try to find out about him." Yolei said.

"I'm on it." Hawkmon said as he flew up, but when he got close to the tower something pushed him into the ground. "That was weird. I don't know what I hit, but it feels like something knocked me down." Then a bright light came down and two digimon emerged.

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"Those are Apollomon's strongest digimon, Sethmon and Marsmon." Turuienmon said.

"I take it you are the humans we have been hearing about." Marsmon said.

"That's right. We want to talk to your boss." Davis said.

"If you wish to see our master then you must first get past us." Sethmon said.

"We're good with that. There are two of them so let's tag team them Davis." Ken said and he agreed.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Wormmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Slushangemon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5"

"Wormmon X4"

Veemon flew in and was about to strike with his blade, but Marsmon was able to block him. Wormmon flew in to attack Sethmon, but he jumped out of the way.

"**Judgment Blade** **Guilty**."

Wormmon shot the red energy slash and managed to hit Sethmon.

"Hold on Sethmon, reinforcements are on the way." Marsmon said as they saw a bunch of Dobermon and Grizzlymon heading right for them.

"Sethmon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon! Dark Digi-Fuse!" They all came together and formed Sethmon Wild Mode.

"Where did that come from?" Cody said.

"The Dark General must be watching from that tower." Yolei said.

"**Atomic Heat Wave**."

Sethmon released a powerful gust of heat that hit both Veemon and Wormmon. A few of the digimon pinned down almost got hit as well.

"Stop!" They all looked up to see a ball of light came down and it looked like there was someone in it.

"General Apollomon." Marsmon said.

"So that's Apollomon?" Hope said.

"You are the digidestine correct? If you wish to see me then you must climb to the top of the tower." Apollomon said. "Marsmon show them the way up."

"Yes sir." Marsmon said.

"You've got to be kidding. This is obviously some kind of trap." Ross said.

"I'm not so sure." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Yolei said.

"He stopped the fight and those two said we had to beat them before meeting Apollomon." Davis said. "I think we should take this chance to see what this Apollomon is like, but keep your guard up." They all agreed and head for the tower. Inside were a set of stairs they had to climb, but the more they climbed the more tired they got.

"This is ridiculous. How come we have to climb all these steps?" Veemon said.

"This is the only way up to the tower, to prove one is worthy they must climb these stairs." Marsmon said. "If anything else would to be tried they be sent back to the ground for there is a barrier that surrounds the tower."

"That explains why I couldn't make it up there when I flew." Hawkmon said. Then Hope looked down and saw that it seemed like a bottomless pit.

"Hey what's at the bottom of this staircase?" Hope said.

"That leads to the underworld. Brace yourselves because we're about to reach the top." Marsmon said. When they did it was a green field with small buildings.

"Wow. Compare to down there this place is real nice." Wormmon said.

"Greetings digidestine." They looked up and saw that the general himself was coming towards them, Apollomon, but his right arm was covered in bandages.

"You must be Apollomon." Davis said.

"I am. I welcome you to Bright Land." Apollomon said. "I'm glad I met you when I did."

"Why's that?" Ken said.

"Because now we can join forces." Apollomon said and that surprised them.

"Join forces, with you?" Ross said.

"Why would we join you? You have all those poor digimon pinned into the ground because of those spikes." Veemon said.

"I know, that's to extract their negative energy I regret it terribly." Apollomon said.

"You regret it?" Ross said.

"You see I am not truly your enemy." Apollomon said. "I wish to save the digital world from the ruling of Bagra. I only pretended to be on his side so that when the time came I could stop him, but now that you are here we can stop him before D5."

"What's D5?"

"If it is successful it will be the destruction of the digital world and for the human world as well." Apollomon said. "He requires lots of negative energy for it. The only way I could do that without hurting any of the digimon was to strike them the way you just saw them. If all of us work together now we can stop Bagra before D5 is unleashed."

"Give us one good reason we should even believe you." Ross said and then Davis noticed his arm was leaking a little bit of data.

"What happened to your arm?" Davis said and Apollomon knew he was referring to the bandaged arm.

"I did this to myself. I would make sure I suffered the same way the digimon down there are suffering." Apollomon said. "I would feel their pain and as a result I cannot use my right arm anymore. I can understand your disbelief in me. I will give you some time to think about this. Until than you are free to move around however you wish." He said and walked away.

"What do you think guys? You think he's telling the truth?" Yolei said.

"Hard to tell. He could just be lying us to take us out and that damage arm could just be an act." Ken said.

"I don't think he was acting about his arm. I saw a little bit of data come out of it." Davis said.

"Even so Davis he could have just damaged it in battle." Cody said.

"But he did tell us about D5." Hope said.

"He could have just said that to get us to trust him though." Ken said.

"Well we got to think of something. We got to move on because after this is Bagra's castle." Ross said. "I say we just take him out."

"Hold on. We can't just attack him. We need to know if Apollomon is really on our side." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we can't move on to Bagra's castle unless we take him out." Ross said "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get the code crown and bring Deckerdramon back."

"Davis, do you really think Apollomon is on our side?" Veemon said.

"Maybe he is." Davis whispered.

….

Bottom of the Tower

"Wow that is one big tower." Hannah and Damemon were in Bright Land and were admiring the tower.

"Don't forget Hannah that we're here to meet someone." Damemon said.

"Oh yeah. Where is this guy?" Hannah said.

"Oh there he is, there he is." Damemon said. They looked to see that Marsmon was defeated and the one who did it walked over to him.

…..

The Top

The digidestine except for Davis were faced with Apollomon.

"So what will it be?" Apollomon said.

"Sorry Apollomon, but we're not taking any chances. We're taking you out." Ross said. 'Without Deckerdramon I can't form Crescemon X5 so 3 will have to be enough.' He thought.

"Don't worry Ross. Mervamon can provide some back up since you're not at full strength." Hope said.

"The rest of you stay back. Knowing Davis he's going to try and stop us." Ross said. "Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Renamon, Monitamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X3!"

"Renamon X4!"

"Mervamon help us out." Hope said.

"I'm on it." Mervamon said as she went in and attacked with her sword, but Apollomon managed to block her.

"Please stop, I do not wish to fight you." Apollomon said.

"**Blast Blitz**."

"**Moon Ninja Storm**."

Both Crescemon and Renamon launched their attacks and were able to push Apollomon back. Davis ran over and saw they were fighting.

"Guys stop." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but this is the only way." Ken said.

"No. I think Apollomon is on our side." Davis said as he watched Apollomon being attacked and he wasn't even fighting back. "Veemon you've got to stop them."

"If you say so." Veemon said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X4!"

Veemon flew in to try and stop Crescemon and Renamon, but Armadillomon X4 came and grabbed him before he could do anything.

"Armadillomon, let me go." Veemon said.

"Sorry partner, but I can't let you get in the way." Armadillomon said.

"And I'm sorry for this." Veemon said as he kicked him right in the head, but Mervamon got in the way this time. "Mervamon move."

"No Veemon, this is the only way." Mervamon said.

"Guys I think Apollomon is on our side." Davis said, but they weren't listening. Apollomon was knocked down and Crescemon was ready to fire.

"Let's finish him." Ross said.

"No!" Davis said as he jumped in the way as Crescemon fired. Apollomon saw it and moved in and shielded him.

"Whoa! He just protected Davis." Yolei said.

"But why?" Ross said. Then he noticed that some of the bandages came off and his arm seemed badly injured. "He was telling the truth. If he was really our enemy he wouldn't have done that because he knows Davis is the key to ending this."

"Are you alright?" Apollomon said.

"I'm more concerned about you." Davis said. The fighting ended and it seemed like they were all on the same side.

"So you really are on our side." Ken said.

"Yes. I can understand if you didn't believe me, but now it seems you do." Apollomon said, but then they heard laughter. They turned around and saw Hannah and Tuwarmon.

"Yeah you're on the same side, but not for long." Hannah said.

"Hannah!" Hope said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Apollomon said.

"Don't you remember Apollomon? You did take down Marsmon." Hannah said.

"I did what?" Apollomon said.

"It's true. Not you exactly, but you did." Tuwarmon said.

"Let me show you what I mean." Hannah said as she held up her darkness loader and darkness surrounded him.

"Apollomon, what's happening!?" Davis said.

"This is the dark side of Apollomon. The real Dark General of Bright Land." Hannah said as Apollomon was changing color.

"What?" Apollomon said as part of his real face remained.

"It's true. I am the dark side of Apollomon. My name is Apollomon Whisper."

"Whisper?" Davis said.

"How is this possible?" Apollomon said.

"Bagra knew you wouldn't stay loyal to him so he implanted me into your data." Whisper said. "Now I will have control of your body and destroy the digidestine."

"Davis quick, you must destroy me." Apollomon said.

"What? I can't." Davis said.

"You must or else he will destroy everything." Apollomon said before he changed completely.

"That's better." Whisper said.

"What have you done with Apollomon?" Davis said.

"He is within me now while I have control." Whisper said. "Now it's time you saw what the underworld was like." The floor opened up under the digidestine and it turned into an elevator as they all went down.

'No, Apollomon. Is this my fault?' Davis thought.

To Be Continued…

Davis: Next time we end up in the underworld. This place is whacked. It's like some sort of game and that's how Hannah is treating it. Meanwhile Whisper has control of Apollomon. We need to figure out of here so we can save him.


	45. Dark In Bright Land

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

We arrived in the last land, Bright Land. There we met Apollomon, but he was only pretending to be on Bagra's side. The others didn't believe him at first, but I did. However it turns out he has this dark side to him called Whisper. Now for not showing better judgment we're going to underworld.

"Dark In Bright Land"

"Davis can you hear me?" Davis was beginning to come to. When he woke up he saw he was with the others.

"Good, you're awake." Hope said.

"What happened?" Davis said. "Dark, spikey rocks, doesn't look like we're in bright land anymore."

"Well actually we are." Ken said.

"This is the underworld. Marsmon told us about this place." Yolei said.

"A shaft opened up right under us and we fell through." Ross said. "The only place that doesn't look all bad is that castle." They looked to see a white castle ahead.

"We already sent the Monitamon to check it out." Cody said.

"I'm sorry guys. I couldn't bring myself to attack Apollomon." Davis said. "If I did we wouldn't be down here."

"Don't blame yourself. There are times a warrior has to make tough decisions in battle." Garurumon said.

"Yeah Davis. I bet any of us would have done the same." Veemon said.

"Whisper was a surprise to all of us Davis. We couldn't have known about that." Hope said. Then there was a flash coming the castle. "The Monitamon checked out the castle. Let's see for our self." They head on over and started climbing stairs.

"Oh, not more stairs." Veemon said as they made it to the top. They entered a room that had a throne chair and a giant emerald in the floor. "Oh sweet a throne chair."

"Careful Veemon, this could just be a trap." Garrurumon said, but Veemon already sat in it.

"Ooh a perfect size." Veemon said.

"Don't get comfy. You're not a king." Ross said.

"But I will be. Once we get the code crown back I decided to be king to help others." Veemon said. Then the emerald started to light up and Hannah appeared with a rose pin.

"Hi guys, sis." Hannah said.

"Hannah!" They all said.

"What are you doing here?" Veemon said as he tried to grab her, but he went right through her.

"A projection." Hope said.

"What's going on Hannah, where are you?" Davis said.

"I'm in the other castle on the other side of the underworld." Hannah said.

"There are two castles?" Davis said.

"That's right. Now here's how it will work." Hannah said. "It's me against you general."

"Which one? We're all generals here." Ross said.

"Sorry, but there's only one general I want to fight and that's you Davis." Hannah said.

"But I don't want to hurt you Hannah." Davis said.

"We won't get hurt. It's just a game." Hannah said. "Now here's the deal. We're all stuck in the underworld and the only way out is if one of us is destroyed."

"Destroyed!?" Davis said.

"Hannah this is crazy." Hope said.

"She still doesn't get how serious this is. She still thinks this whole thing is just a game." Yolei said.

"Hannah this isn't a game." Davis said.

"Of course it is. No one gets hurt and I'm playing to win. Even if you lose you'll just be sent back home and lose the game." Hannah said. "Now before we begin there's one question. Do you accept?"

"What do we do?" Ken said.

"We've got to somehow show this girl that this isn't a game." Hawkmon said.

"There's only one way. We'll accept the challenge." Ross said.

"Ross!" Davis said.

"Great. Now before I go there's just one more thing." Hannah said as she shot a little beam at Davis' chest and gave him a white rose pin as well as the castle be lifted as it started to float in the air. "If either one of us loses our rose in battle the gateway will open. See you later and let's have some fun." She said and left.

"Ross why did you accept the challenge?" Davis said.

"I don't like this any better than you do, but there's no other choice. We have to show Hannah this isn't a game we're playing and I have a plan." Ross said.

…

The Black Castle

On the other side of the underworld was a black castle and inside was an army of digimon and above them were Hannah, Machdermon, Damemon, Whisper, and Barbamon Demonic Mode.

"Servants of the Bagra Army, the time has finally come." Machdermon said. "Our enemies, the digidestine, are here in underworld. There are spikes of evil, boiling magma, pulls of lava that will burn any digimon. Here we are invincible and here we will crush them. Now I present the one who will lead us, Hannah."

"Thank you Machdermon." Hannah said. "Now, I've spent my time watching over our enemies. I know how they battle and I have plan." She said and explained it to everyone. "That's the plan. There's no way we can lose." All the digimon cheered and went forward into battle.

…..

The White Castle

They saw on a monitor that the enemy forces were charging right at them.

"We got company coming and they're lead by Machdermon and Barbamon." Cody said.

"Let's hope Ross' plan works." Yolei said. As the army charged in Hawkmon X4 and Armadillomon X4 were sent down with Chaosgallantmon, Slushangemon, and Mervamon.

"It's just as Hannah said. They sent them out and Davis and Ross will be heading for the castle." Machdermon said.

"Get ready. Here they come." Hawkmon said. Machdermon flew in first and grabbed a hold of Hawkmon and Armadillomon and tossed them into a mountain by a pool of lava.

"Is it me or is she even stronger?" Armadillomon said.

"This time you have no chance of winning." Machdermon said. Barbamon was fighting Slushangemon, Chaosgallantmon, and Mervamon. Both Mervamon and Slushangemon tried to attack, but he blocked it with his staff.

"You'll have to do better than that." Barbamon said as he pushed them off.

"Is that the best you can do?" Barbamon said.

"Not even close." Chaosgallantmon said.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you needed for that Veemon fusion?" Barbamon said.

"They understand my revenge for what you've done means a lot to me and they're letting me have it." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Revenge?" Mervamon said.

"He wants to avenge his fallen people." Slushangemon said.

"Wow, what a guy." Mervamon said admiring him.

"Too bad that will never come." Barbamon said.

"**Flames of Evil**."

Barbamon created black flames that circled around them. Slushangemon try to shield Mervamon, but Chaosgallantmon was able to block it for both of them.

"Are you alright?" Mervamon said.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." Chaosgallantmon said. As the fight went on Yolei and Cody watched from the castle with Wisemon.

"This is bad. Digimon like me have almost no power here, but those who have dedicated themselves to evil, they grow more powerful." Wisemon said.

"No wonder they want to fight us here." Cody said.

"Wisemon what can we do? There must be some way we all can make out of this." Yolei said.

"I don't know if there is." Wisemon said as he looked to see Ken on Wormmon X3 and Ross on Gigasedramon taking through the air.

"Almost there." Wormmon said.

"Look out." Gigaseadramon said as they dodged an energy blast and were forced to come down into the spikes.

"It's Whisper." Ken said as they saw Whisper with Sethmon.

"I knew I run into you two." Whisper said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ross said.

"Hannah predicted how you would battle so she sent me here. Now Sethmon let's test your evil." Whisper said.

"I always found Apollomon weak. I'll gladly serve you." Sethmon said as he was creating flames.

…

Hannah

Hannah was in the throne room of her castle with Tuwarmon and was enjoying the show.

"This is great. All of my predictions were right. We can win." Hannah said.

"Yes, a glorious day indeed this will be." Tuwarmon said.

"By the way Tuwarmon, you can go back to Damemon." Hannah said.

"But Mistress Hannah what if something happens? I'm still your bodyguard." Tuwarmon said.

"What could happen? It's just a game and if I get hurt I'll be home." Hannah said. "I just love a place where no one gets hurt."

"Oh, you're right." Tuwarmon said as he tried to hide the truth, but seem to regret it.

…

The Battle

All of them were struggling in their battles. Hawkmon and Armadillomon were tossed into the ground by Machdermon.

"Now it's time to finish this." Machdermon said. She fired a dark energy beam from her metal glove and was blasting Armadillomon. "I'll soon penetrate your armor."

"You think that will help you win?" Armadillomon said.

"What?" Machdermon said.

…..

The Black Castle

Hannah was watching as she was enjoying the show.

"This is great. Soon I'll win the game." Hannah said. Then an explosion went off and saw Crowmon through the smoke. "Crowmon? But Ross is fighting Whisper." He then saw someone coming through the smoke. "Ross what are you doing here?" But it wasn't Ross. "Davis?"

"Surprised?" Davis said.

"What are you doing with Crowmon?" Hannah said.

"It was Ross' plan. He knew that you knew our battle style so he switched our digimon around." Davis said.

…

Flashback

"Fusion Transfer." Ross said as he placed his three digimon in Davis' fusion loader.

"Hannah knows how we attack so by switching our digimon we can trick her." Ross said. "Sure we won't have our digimon digivolve, but our bond will give us the strength to work with each other's digimon."

"You sure about this?" Davis said.

"We need to convince Hannah this isn't a game and you might be the one to do it." Ross said.

End of Flashback

…..

"But Ross is out there fighting." Hannah said.

"Another way to throw you off. We made more than one switch." Davis said. During the fight with Whisper Ross still had on a brave face.

"What are you smiling about?" Whisper said.

"I think it's time we get down to business. Reload!" Ross said and showed he had Hope's digimon.

"We're ready Ross." Renamon said.

"Renamon, Monitamon, Strikedramon, Karatenmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Renamon X4!"

"No, all my predictions was wrong?" Hannah said.

"That's right, and if I have Ross' digimon and he has Hope's, who do you think has mine?" Davis said. Back at the lava lake, Machdermon almost penetrate Armadillomon's armor.

"Almost there." Machdermon said.

"Not quite." She got kicked in the side by Veemon X3.

"Where did you come from?" Machdermon said and saw who was with him. "You."

"Let's show Hannah what our bond of friendship can do." Hope said since she was the one with Veemon.

"No. I can't really lose. Guards!" Hannah said and a bunch of Gorillamon came in the room.

"Reload! Crescemon, Rizegreymon!" Davis said and the two came out. "Are you three ready?"

"If Ross' trust you than we trust you." Crescemon said.

"We're all yours Davis." Crowmon said.

"Lead us how you like." Rizegreymon said.

"Crescemon, Crowmon, Rizegreymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Crescemon X3!"

The Gorillamon attack, but Crescemon blasted them. Tuwarmon tried to attack, but she knocked him off the balcony.

"Now we need to talk." Davis said, but saw Hannah ran off. "Hannah come back." He went after her, but nearly got sliced by a sword.

"I've got you now." Hannah said. "If I use this sword to beat you then I'll win. It's game over for you."

To Be Continued…

Davis: Hannah has really lost it. She still thinks this whole thing is a game. I've got to convince her that digimon feel like we do or else she or someone else is going to get hurt.


	46. Battle The Two Generals

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

Last time we found ourselves in the underworld. There Hannah told us that the only way we could get out is if either she or I are destroyed. Ross came up with the idea for him, Hope, and me to switch digimon. Now it looks I actually have to face this girl. These things are never easy.

"Battle The Two Generals"

Outside the black castle Crescemon X3 was able to toss Tuwarmon against the wall.

"Had enough?" Crescemon said.

"Not even close." Tuwarmon said as he got up.

"Hannah just put the sword down." Davis said as Hannah held a sword. The two were facing against each other inside the castle.

"No way. I'm going to win this." Hannah said. She started swing the sword around and Davis was avoiding getting hit.

'Whoa! She's actually skilled with that sword. Did she take lessons from Cody's grandpa?' Davis thought. He backed up until he spotted another sword next to a statue. He grabbed it and defended himself. "Hannah I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Don't be stupid. This is only a game. No one is going to get hurt." Hannah said.

'Why doesn't she get it?' Davis thought.

"That's right General Hannah." They looked up a set of stairs.

"Apollomon! I mean Whisper." Davis said.

"So you remember me." Whisper said. "I was able to defeat the black and dusk generals of the digidestine. I came here because I thought you could use a little help Hannah, but it looks like you have everything under control. If that's the case I'll take care of the other one." He said as he busted through the wall. Davis saw that Crescemon was brought down by Tuwarmon and Sethmon.

"Oh no Crescemon!" Davis said.

"**Whispering Arrows**."

Whisper fired dark arrows of energy and heat and blasted Crescemon.

"This will all soon be over." Apollomon said.

…..

The White Castle

At the white castle Chaosgallantmon, Slushangemon, and Mervamon were still fighting Barbamon.

"Things are not looking good for us." Mervamon said.

"We can't give up yet." Slushangemon said.

"You're right." Chaosallantmon said. "If I know Davis he wouldn't give up either. As long as he's willing to fight then I shall as well."

"A man that stands by his comrades. I admire that." Mervamon said.

"Now hold on. I stand by Ken." Slushangemon said.

"You sound jealous Slushangemon, but this palsy wousy stuff is making me sick." They looked up to see Barbamon.

"What insolence." Slushangemon said and then Barbamon created more of his flames and attacked causing an explosion.

"What's going on down there?" Yolei said as she and Cody tried to check it out.

"You have yourselves to worry about." They looked up to see Machdermon as she dropped Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Veemon.

"Oh no." Cody said as they both ran out.

…

The Black Castle

Hannah kept swinging her sword at Davis, but he kept trying to block her without hurting her. Crescemon looked through the open door to see the fight.

'Davis is struggling. It's not in his nature to hurt a little kid.' Crescemon thought. 'If he doesn't find some way to beat we're in trouble. How can you beat someone you don't want to hurt?'

"Hannah I don't get why are you doing this?" Davis said. "How did someone like you even end up in the digital world?"

"How did I end up in the digital world?" Hannah said. "It all started when I met Machdermon. She brought me and Hope to this world. She told me it was a game. I rather be in a world where no one would get hurt. Here in the digital world there is no harming others. So Machdermon gave me that pink fusion loader and I came here."

"So that fusion loader was yours, not Hope's." Davis said. 'I think I'm starting to get her now. She's not a bad kid. She's just so sensitive that she doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's why she's acting this way. She think it's all just a game. If that's the case then I know what to do.' He thought and then attacked with his sword with her blocking.

"Davis just attacked!" Crescemon said.

"What's going on?" Tuwarmon said.

…

The White Castle

Yolei and Cody ran out and met up with Hope.

"Hope are you alright?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but we got problems." Hope said as they saw that their digimon were down and Machdermon was with them.

"I'm actually disappointed in you Hope. I expected more of a fight." Machdermon said.

"I'll still find some way to beat you until I get my little sister back." Hope said.

"I don't see how. Disengage fuse!" Machdermon said and split into Crusadermon and Blackmachgaogamon.

"Blackmachgaogamon you assist Hannah. I can handle these three." Crusadermon said.

"Understood." Blackmachgaogamon said as he flew off to the black castle.

"You haven't won yet." Yolei said.

"You haven't seen what we can do when we all work together." Cody said.

"Oh really? Then just how do you plan on using this teamwork now. I have Hawkmon and Armadillomon X4 as well as Veemon X3." Crusadermon said.

"You're forgetting someone." Hope said. Then Crusadermon was tackled by Snimon.

"Don't you touch Hope." Snimon said.

"How could I forget you?" Crusadermon said as Snimon flew back. Then Hawkmon came down with his hammer, but Crusadermon blocked him. It was then that Armadillomon struck her with his lance.

"Nice work." Veemon said.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Hope said getting her fusion loader out.

"But Hope we haven't fused without Chaosgallantmon before." Snimon said.

"First time for everything." Hope said. "Veemon X3, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

The two of them fused together as Snimon's blades attached to Veemon's right arm as well as his wings on Veemon's back.

"Veemon X3S!"

Veemon flew in and tried slashing at Crusadermon, but she was able to hold him back with her sashes. Meanwhile Chaosgallantmon and the others continued to fight Barbamon.

"He's relentless." Slushangemon said.

"Slushangemon I want you to take Mervamon and go help the others." Chaosgallantmon said.

"What? We can't leave you to face him alone." Mervamon said.

"I have a score to settle with him." Chaosgallantmon said. "Not only did he destroy my hoe, but he nearly destroyed me. It was because of him I had a life that I that isn't worth living. I'm only here now because of Davis. I have to do this."

"I can see this means everything to you. Just be careful." Slushangemon said as he grabbed a hold of Mervamon and took off.

"Slushangemon put me down." Mervamon said.

"As soon as we find one of the others." Slushangemon said.

"Leaving so soon." Barbamon said as he went after them, but Chaosgallantmon got in his way.

"You're fight is right here." Chaosgallantmon said. The two of them charged at each other with great power and when they collided it caused an explosion.

…..

The Black Castle

Apollomon grabbed a hold of Crescemon for her to stand and pounded her right through the walls.

"If it weren't for Apollomon I have use of my right arm, but it seems I only need one to beat you." Whisper said. Meanwhile Davis and Hannah continued to sword fight.

'Something isn't right. It's like he's aiming more for my weapon instead of myself.' Hannah thought. She went to strike, but her sword got caught in the wall and Davis broke it in two. Then he slapped her.

"Did you feel that?" Davis said. "Hannah this is all real. I've been to the real world and back and every cut or bruise I got here I had there."

"No you're lying just so you can win. This is all virtual reality that's made to look real." Hannah said.

"No, Machdermon is the one who lied. This place is real Hannah." Davis said.

"Now why did he have to go and tell her that?" Tuwarmon said. Then Veemon kicked him away as the others arrived.

"You alright?" Veemon said as he helped up Crescemon.

"This is all real?" Hannah said.

"He's right." They looked to the door to see Hope with Yolei and Cody.

"That's what I was trying to tell you back in Honey Land." Hope said. "This place is real Hannah, as real as we are."

"Digimon are more than just creatures made from data." Davis said. "They feel, laugh, cry, and get hurt as we do. You've been lied to thinking this was a game."

"So if people get eliminate here it's not for a game, it's for life?" Hannah said.

"Exactly." Davis said. Hannah was sure at first, she was getting confused, but she fought what they were trying to tell her.

"No you're lying. You're only telling me this because I'm about to win." Hannah said. "Tuwarmon time to dark digi-fuse."

"I'm on it." Tuwarmon said as the digimon, including Sethmon and Blackmachgaogmon were being absorbed with the power of the underworld.

"So this is the power of the original darkness loader. I better get out of here." Whisper said as he retreated.

"Ruthless Tuwarmon Beast Mode!"

When he was formed Hannah ran right to him and was placed on the seat on Tuwarmon's back.

"**Tuwarmon Missile Storm**."

Tuwarmon fired missiles at all the digimon. They defused to avoid the missiles.

"We've got to stop her before she hurts someone or herself." Cody said.

"It's time to digivolve guys." Davis said. "Veemon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ultradillomon!"

"**Ultimate Firestorm**."

All three of them charged for an attack, but Tuwarmon shot lava and missiles to keep them back. Hannah's adrenaline was pumping as he kept going. She kept thinking about what Davis said about the digimon feeling.

"No. He's lying. Keep going Tuwarmon!" Hannah said.

"Of course." Tuwarmon said as he kept firing, but then got blasted himself. They saw Spirrenamon, ZekeCrescemon, and Gigawormmon.

"How did you digivolve?" Hannah said.

"We did." Ross said as he and Ken showed up. "It's like we're telling you Hannah, this is no game."

"Davis we're ready to go." Ken said.

"Not yet. We still need Chaosgallantmon for X10." Davis said.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Chaosgallantmon cmae floating down, but his armor was cracked.

"What happened to you?" Davis said.

"It's nothing Davis. Let's do this." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Alright. Let's do this you guys." Davis said.

"Great Fusion!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirrenamon!"

"Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Veemon X10!"

"Oh no." Hannah said.

"I will protect you Hannah." Tuwarmon said as he started firing missiles and lava, but Veemon wasn't even affected by it. He then smacked him away.

"Lookout for the….too late." Veemon said as Tuwarmon hit the wall.

"Tuwarmon?" Hannah said as she saw he was twitching. "You do feel pain, don't you?"

"No it's just a game." Tuwarmon said.

"**Almighty Fire**."

Veemon shot his flames and blasted Tuwarmon as he was blown through the castle walls and blown away.

"That takes care of that." Yolei said as the fusion broke.

"Yeah, but we're not done. Hannah said our only way out is either one of us is destroyed. There must be some other way out." Davis said.

"Guys!" Mervamon said as she and Slushangemon showed up. "Chaosgallantmon is gone. I knew we shouldn't have left him to fight Barbamon alone."

"Relax. I'm right here." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Not that I care, but I'm glad you're okay. You're a real man to walk away from that." Mervamon said.

"What? Oh please I could have walked away from that myself, anyone could have." Slushangemon said.

"You sound jealous." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Absurd!" Slushangemon said.

"Uh oh, it looks like we got a new love triangle." Davis said.

"Digimon crushes. Digimon crushes." Veemon sung with the others laughing, but failed to notice one of Chaosgallantmon's feathers turned to data. Meanwhile Tuwarmon was treating Hannah.

"Hannah are you okay?" Tuwarmon said.

"I think so, but are you sure it isn't real because it feels real." Hannah said, but failed to notice Tuwarmon was leaking data as well.

To Be Continued…

Davis: Next time, Chaosgallantmon goes off to face Barbamon. Meanwhile we try to find Hannah, but none of us will be getting out of here without being…..deleted. Who will? Find out next time.


	47. A Justice Vengeance

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

During our time in Bright Land's underworld we had to face against Hannah. The girl isn't really bad, she's just here because she doesn't want to hurt anyone. We tried to fight her without hurting her. I think she's might be starting to get it. Oh and there's a digimon love triangle going on. Now we just need to find some way to get out of this freaky place.

"A Justice Vengeance"

"Hannah!" Hope called out.

"Don't worry Hope. We'll find her." Ross said as she and him were on their flying digimon looking for Hannah. Meanwhile back in the castle Chaosgallantmon's wounds were being treated.

"How is he?" Mervamon said as Ken was looking at his injuries.

"I'm no doctor like Joe is. Maybe you should get back in Davis' fusion loader." Ken said.

"You don't need to be concerned. I'll be alright." Chaosgallantmon said.

"If you say so. Can you three look after him?" Ken said.

"Of course." Slushangemon said as Ken left and Wormmon, Mervamon, and Wormmon watch over him. Meanwhile Davis, Yolei, and Cody were with Wisemon trying to find a way to escape underworld.

"Anything Wisemon?" Cody said.

"I'm afraid not. The only way we can truly leave this place is if either Davis or Hannah are destroyed since the roses, they hold on their chests, are the keys." Wisemon said.

"But we can't risk that." Yolei said.

"Yolei's right. There must be someway all of us can get out of here." Davis said. "Even if we do we still have Whisper to deal with once we get out, and there must be some way we can separate him and Apollomon."

"One thing at a time Davis." Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon's right. Hannah's missing, Chaosgallantmon's hurt, we're trapped in here, and we need to free Apollomon. There's just so much to do." Veemon said.

"Speaking of Chaosgallantmon, I hope he's okay." Davis said. Back inside, when Chaosgallantmon saw he was alone he tried to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He looked up to see Slushangemon.

"Slushangemon?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"You shouldn't be moving." Slushangemon said.

"I can't stay here. I might have survived against Barbamon, but he's still out there." Chaosgallantmon said. "I have to find him and bring him down. Justice must be brought to him."

"Justice?" Slushangemon said.

"Don't try and stop me." Chaosgallantmon said as he jumped out the window. He ran down a trail and flew off.

"Chaosgallantmon!" Slushangemon called out and Mervamon and Wormmon came out.

"What happened?" Wormmon said.

"Chaosgallantmon just left." Slushangemon said.

"What! We've got to go after him." Mervamon said.

"Wormmon let the others know. Mervamon and I will go after him." Slushangemon said as he lifted Mervamon and flew out the window. Wormmon found one of Chaosgallantmon's feathers and it turned to data.

"Oh no. That's not good." Wormmon said. As Chaosgallantmon flew over the underworld, he was spotted by Barbamon, or what's left of him. He was in a lava lake and lost part of his body and in his original form.

"Was that Chaosgallantmon?" Barbamon said.

"It would appear so." Ghoulmon was across from him with part of his body gone as well.

"I'm going to make that reject of a knight pay for this." Barbamon said.

"What can you do? Our fusion is no more and we don't have much strength left." Ghoulmon said.

"I don't care. I refuse to be destroyed until I crush him with those humans." Barbamon said. Then two rays of light were shined down on them.

"So you want revenge on them?"

"That voice, it's Whisper!" Barbamon said.

"I can use the power of my darkness loader as well as the power of the underworld to give you new power." Whisper said.

"Yes, do it." Barbamon said.

"I don't want to be left like this. Fuse us together." Ghoulmon said.

"Very well." Whisper said as the two of them were lifted and were fusing together.

….

Hannah

Hannah and Damemon were trying to make their way through the fields of the underworld.

"Are you going to be okay Damemon?" Hannah said.

"Of course Hannah. I'm good, I'm good." Damemon said. Then they saw a bright light rise into the sky and the ground began to break apart.

"What's happening?" Hannah said. She and Damemon were then grabbed by Crusadermon and lifted to safety. "Crusadermon what's going on?"

"Whisper is using the power of the underworld to fuse Barbamon and Ghoulmon. Hannah where is Blackmachgaogamon?" Crusadermon said.

"Still in the darkness loader. He hasn't recovered yet." Hannah said. The fusion was finishing as Barbamon rose as a giant with glowing red eyes and his lower half was Ghoulmon. He was now Monstrousbarbamon and everyone saw.

"What is that?" Hope said.

"That looks like Barbamon. Let's get back to the others." Ross said as they flew back. Even Chaosgallantmon spotted him.

"What? What is this madness?" Chaosgallantmon said. Barbamon's power was so great that the entire underworld was breaking apart. Davis and the others, back at the castle, saw what was happening.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"Barbamon is taking in the power of the underworld. This isn't good. If this keeps up everything will be destroyed, including us." Wisemon said.

"This power. It's truly amazing. I've never felt more alive!" Barbamon said. "I will use every bit of this power to destroy the digidestine." The power that he was exerting was bringing the two castle together.

"Wisemon have you figured out how we can get out of here?" Davis said.

"I might be able to open the portal, but I need both those castle in one piece." Wisemon said.

"Okay, then we need to stop Barbamon." Davis said.

"Davis!" They all looked up to see Hope and Ross made it back to them.

"Guys we need X10." Davis said.

"But Chaosgallantmon isn't here." Ken said.

"I am now." Chaosgallantmon said as he flew back. Mervamon and Slushangemon made it back as well.

"There you are." Slushangemon said.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Mervamon said.

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to stop Barbamon." Chaosgallantmon said.

"We need to keep those castles from crashing into each other. Mervamon, Slushangemon can you keep Barbamon busy for us?" Ken said.

"Sure thing." Mervamon said.

"Leave it to us." Slushangemon said.

"Where are you children?" Barbamon said.

"**Blade Of The True**."

An X shape blast came and blasted Barbamon as he saw Mervamon and Slushangemon came down towards him. He looked further up and saw Veemon X10 trying to keep the two castles from crashing into each other.

"I don't know how long I can keep these two apart." Veemon said.

"I don't think so. You are all going to perish here." Barbamon said as he shot giant fireballs from his hand. A couple came close to Veemon.

"Hey. You're suppose to be keeping me safe." Veemon said. Mervamon and Slushangemon came in and tried slashing at him, but he wasn't even affected.

"You cannot defeat me. I will not fall." Barbamon said. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Mervamon and tried to crush her.

"Mervamon!" Chaosgallantmon said while still in the fusion. "Undo the fusion. I have to save her."

"No Chaosgallantmon. We need you here." Veemon said. Slushangemon flew in and slashed at Barbamon's hand and caught Mervamon.

"Wisemon how's that portal coming?" Davis said as Wisemon was firing two beams at the castles'.

"I've just about have it done, but for it to truly work the system has to believe either you or Hannah are destroyed." Wisemon said.

"Are you serious? You haven't hacked your way through that?" Ross said.

"I do have an idea. I can trick the system and have it think you were destroyed Davis. However there's no telling what damage it could to you." Wisemon said.

"Wait a minute. That sounds like a big risk." Cody said.

"Too big of a risk." Hope said.

"Maybe, but we need to get out of here or else Barbamon is going to crush us." Davis said. "Do it Wisemon."

"Alright." Wisemon said. His face began to glow and then he shot a white beam that hit Davis. The rose on his chest was vaporized and he collapsed.

"Davis!" Ken said as they gathered around him.

"The portal is opening now." Wisemon said as a beam of light shot into the sky and the portal began to open.

"Good. Now I don't have to be stuck in a rock and a hard place anymore." Veemon said as he jumped out. Hannah and Crusadermon saw the portal was opening as well.

"The portal has opened!" Crusadermon said.

"But it only should if Davis or I are destroyed. I still have my rose so something must have happened to Davis." Hannah said and she felt upset and guilty.

"This is our chance." Crusadermon said as she jumped for the portal. She flew over and they spotted her.

"Hannah!" Hope said.

"Don't worry Hope we'll find her again. Right now let's get out of here." Ross said. "X10 finish him off right now. We're leaving."

"Right!" Veemon said.

"**Buster Laser**."

Veemon fired his laser from his Snimon blade and blasted Barbamon through the chest. Then they broke the fusion for Chaosgallantmon to have his vengeance.

"This ends right here for you." Chaosgallantmon said as he formed his twin lance

"**Final Devastation**."

Chaosgallantmon launched the energy blast Barbamon and caused an explosion in a dome of light. Wisemon carried the digidestine on his book and the digimon were flying out.

"It's finally done." Chaosgallantmon said as he was being carried by Mervamon.

"No. Wait." Slushangemon said as Barbamon's face was formed. "His rage is too powerful."

"Then I'll finish him." Chaosgallantmon said, but Mervamon held him back.

"You can't." Mervamon said. Slushangemon saw he needed closure to what Barabmon put him through, but he couldn't carry it out. Slushangemon pushed them both through the portal. "What are you doing?"

"I will finish him." Slushangemon said.

"You can't." Chaosgallantmon said.

"You're too injured and you are needed for Veemon X10, our strongest power. I will carry out your justice. Farewell, my friend." Slushangemon said.

"Slushangemon don't!" Chaosgallantmon said as Slushangemon flew down to Barbamon.

"Maybe I did have feelings for Mervamon, but it seems she cares for Chaosgallantmon and I see him as my friend." Slushangemon said. "It's because of you that Chaosgallantmon's life was filled with this torture, but I'm ending it." He said as he crossed his arms. "This is for justice, and this is for my friend you monster!" He flew down with all his power. It could be felt through the portal that cause Davis to awake.

"Slushangemon!" Davis said as he bolted right up.

"Davis what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"Ken….it's Slushangemon." Davis said.

"What?" Ken said as he looked down to the portal. "Slushangemon!"

"It's alright Ken." Slushangemon's voice echoed. "I carry out justice and this was the ultimate justice. Goodbye and thank you for everything." It was true, they couldn't leave until someone was destroyed.

"No. COME BACK!" Ken cried as tears fell down his face.

To Be Continued…

Davis: Slushangemon sacrificed himself to save us and we won't let it be in vein. Since we're off to face Whisper we will beat him, we'll conquer the last land, and then we'll be heading to Bagra's Castle to finish this madness.

AN: For the next couple months you're all going to have to wait a little longer than usual for updates and new stories because i have college work almost all the time so it's going to be some time. Maybe at most a few days


	48. Setting The Dark Sun

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

We finally managed to get out of underworld. Things were hard on us though since Chaosgallantmon was injured and Barbamon would not let us leave easily. Wisemon manage to hack into the system and was able to get all of us out there. Well almost all of us.

"Setting The Dark Sun"

Davis and all the others emerged back at the top of the tower in Bright Land, but when they did the portal closed and Ken fell to his knees.

"No. Slushangemon can't really be gone." Ken said.

"I'm afraid he is, and it's all my fault." Chaosgallantmon said, mostly to himself.

"Ken I know it's hard, I felt the same way about Deckerdramon. If we can get the code crown we can bring them both back." Ross said.

"As well as any other digimon that sacrificed themselves for us." Yolei said.

"Of course to do that we need to conquer this land first and to do that we need to beat the dark general." Cody said.

"Wisemon did you find a way to separate Apollomon from Whisper?" Davis said.

"I did, but I'm afraid it's impossible. Apollomon and Whisper are like two sides of the same coin, impossible to break apart." Wisemon said.

"If that's the case than there's only one thing we can do." Davis said.

…

Whisper

Whisper was in his throne room and he was aware that Davis and the others escape from underworld.

"So the digidestine manage to escape. If that's the case I'll have to force them to my knees." Whisper said.

"No, you must stop this." Apollomon was in his mind trying to fight for control of his body.

"I think not. I will destroy those digidestine and I know how to lure them out." Whisper said.

"What do you mean? I demand you tell me." Apollomon said.

"I will send my forces to attack the digimon down below and the digidestine will be forced to come out and then I shall destroy them." Whisper said.

"You mustn't." Apollomon said.

"Oh I will." Whisper said.

…

Outside

Davis and the others were hiding while they saw some of Whisper's forces move from the tower and it looked like they were heading down.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Whisper must be sending those digimon down the tower, but why? Surly he must've known we escaped from underworld." Hope said.

"I don't think it's us. I think he's sending them to attack the digimon below." Renamon said.

"He's trying to lure us out." Hawkmon said.

"How low can these guys get? Those digimon can't even protect themselves." Yolei said.

"Chaosgallantmon are you alright? Are you still thinking about Slushangemon?" Mervamon said as Chaosgallantmon still held guilt on him.

"It's all my fault. It should have been me, not him." Chaosgallantmon said.

"Uh Mervamon, Chaosgalllantmon." They looked down to see Veemon.

"What is it Veemon?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"Look I know I teased you two a little with Slushangemon, I like to start by saying sorry for that." Veemon said. "Anyway Slushangemon choice to do what he did. I could tell he cared a lot about you Mervamon and saw you as a great friend Chaosgallantmon and I'm sure he would want you two to keep fighting. Once we get the code crown you two will be glad to see him and vice versa."

"Thank you Veemon, that means a lot." Chaosgallantmon said with Veemon walking away.

"Little guy, big heart." Mervamon said.

"What do you expect from someone who will be king of the digital world?" Chaosgallantmon said.

"Okay Davis, what's the plan?" Ken said.

"You guys try and help the digimon below. I'm going to face Whisper by myself." Davis said.

"By yourself?" Ross said.

"Just trust me guys. There's something I got to do." Davis said.

….

Below the Tower

Most of the digimon remained trapped from the spikes keeping them pin down. That was when Whisper's army came down and charged at them. They were all scared until the digidestine's digimon came down from the tower.

"**Meteor Wings**."

Birdramon launched fireballs to keep Whisper's forces from advancing.

"I'll keep them off for a while. Hurry and free the digimon" Birrdramon said.

"Don't worry guys we'll get you out of there." Kabuterimon said as he pry apart some spikes. Spadamon cut them and Puppetmon whacked them.

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

"**Trident Revolver**."

"**Hand of Fate**."

All of them tried to fight off Whisper's army while they tried to free the trapped digimon.

…

Whisper

Whisper watched from a screen the battle going on and he saw Davis and his five digimon were running down the halls to face him.

"So the brave warrior comes to face me alone." Whisper said.

"Davis will stop you." Apollomon said.

"They won't fight me as long as they think I'm a friend." Whisper said.

"Whisper's room should just be up ahead." Chaosgallantmon said.

"I think I see it." Davis said as it was coming up and they entered.

"Davis!" They looked to see it wasn't Whisper they were facing, but what appeared to be Apollomon.

"Apollomon?" Davis said.

"Yes Davis. I manage to regain control of my body and power." Apollomon said. "You don't need to worry. This time I have full control, Whisper is gone now." He said, but Greymon just rammed him in the chest and Chaosgallantmon kicked in the head.

"Nice try Whisper." Davis said and Apollomon turned back into Whisper.

"How did you know it was me?" Whisper said.

"I knew you lied because Wisemon just told me there was no way to separate the two of you." Davis said. "If that was true then you can't really be gone. Also if Apollomon was in control he would have called off those digimon in an instant."

"Well you're smarter than you look, but you can't attack me because you know that means you'll attack Apollomon." Whisper said.

"You're dumber than you look." Davis said. "Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X5!"

"What?" Whisper said. Veemon flew in to strike with his sword, but Whisper blocked him and pushed him back.

"**Slashing Uppercut**."

Veemon tried to give Whisper and uppercut, but he jumped back.

"You actually fight me knowing it could destroy Apollomon?" Whisper said.

"It's the reason I came here alone. I had to face you myself in order to have me fight you even if I have to destroy Apollomon. Now that I can do that I'll beat you like the other dark generals." Davis said.

"Does that mean we came come in now?" The roof was blasted right off and the others were there with their partners in their digivolved forms.

"So you think you can beat me? You haven't even seen the full extent of y power." Whisper said.

"You haven't either." Veemon said as he broke the fusion.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"You think X10 will save you?" Whisper said. "You better think again because not even that can save you against this." He started to float in the air and was forming a dark orb in the palm of his hand and it started to expand.

"**Rising Sun of All Sorrows**."

"What is that thing?" Yolei said.

"It's huge." Grandhawkmon said.

"This is my ultimate attack. Even if I only have one arm it's all I need. I just need to throw this and everything will be incinerated." Whisper said.

"Not if we stop you." Davis said.

"Great Fusion!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirrenamon!"

"Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Veemon X10!"

"**Buster Laser**."

Veemon fired his laser at the sun to keep Whisper from throwing it, but it didn't have any effect on it.

"Trying to stop it is futile." Whisper said.

"We've got to stop him somehow." Ken said.

"If we don't he'll destroy practically everything in bright land." Cody said.

"That isn't going to happen." Veemon said as he fired everything he could to keep Whisper from throwing it. Down below all the digimon saw what was happening.

"That does not look good." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry. The others must be trying to stop Whisper." Gigaseadramon said.

"Are you talking about the digidestine? The same humans that came here?" Turuiemon said.

"That's right. They wouldn't give up and neither will we. You can do it guys." Karatenmon said and all the digimon, digidestine's and civilians, cheered for them to win.

"I'm telling you it's no use." Whisper said. "I haven't even thrown it yet and you still can't stop it. I'm putting an end to this right now."

"Not good. He's going to toss it." Ross said.

"We have to do something." Hope said.

"Say farewell." Whisper said and was about to release it, but then his own right arm stopped him by grabbing his other arm. "What? I don't understand. Apollomon made his right arm useless."

"What's going on?" Yolei said. Davis looked and actually saw a transparent form of Apollomon. It was him who was keeping Whisper from doing anything. Apollomon looked down at Davis and nodded at him. Telling him to finish this because Apollomon trusted them to save the digital world.

"Veemon X10, now's our chance to take him out." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Davis said.

"**Ten Victory**."

Veemon launched the ten Vs at Whisper and blasted him. Then the sun came down and destroyed Whisper. The final dark general was defeated.

"What just happened?" Cody said.

"We blasted him and he ended up dropping that sun on him." Ken said.

"No. Didn't you guys see that his right arm stopped him from throwing it? It was Apollomon." Davis said.

"Well either way the last dark general has been defeated." Ross said.

"Ross is right. Now we can move on to face Bagra himself." Hope said.

…..

Bagra's Castle

Hannah was placed on a bed and she was beginning to wake up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Hannah said.

"Oh good, oh good. You're awake." Hannah saw Damemon was with her, but he looked in bad shape.

"Damemon what happened?" Hannah said, but then remembered what happened in the underworld and still thinks Davis was destroyed. "That's right. We escaped the underworld, but that means Davis is gone."

"Hannah I have to tell you something." Damemon said. "Listen, I don't have much time left." He said and started releasing data. "The truth is this was never a game."

"What?" Hannah said. "So then Davis and others were telling the truth?"

"Yes. I was following orders. Machdermon lied and used you and I went along." Damemon said. "You were such a sweet girl and I couldn't keep lying to you. You good and I'm no good, no good."

"Damemon stop talking. Your data is leaking out." Hannah said as she tried to find the darkness loader to heal him. "Where's the darkness loader?"

"Hannah." Damemon said and Hannah grabbed a hold of him. "I'm sorry, goodbye." His final words were said as he turned to data right in her hands. Hannah screamed and cried as the best digimon she knew was gone. Meanwhile Machdermon was outside.

"So the digidestine managed to defeat my dark generals, but they haven't won yet. I shall now destroy them myself." Machdermon said.

To Be Continued…

Davis: Next time what happens to us is that we face against Machdermon, but she managed to bring back the dark generals we defeated. It gets worse when she steals the digi-cores of Veemon, Greymon, and Garurumon. Is there no end to their evil? It's all next time


	49. Solitary Prison Land

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

When we finally manage to make it out of underworld we decided to confront Whisper. When Wisemon told us we couldn't separate him and Apollomon we had no other choice, but to destroy him. He could have finished us off with that Rising Sun of All Sorrows if a friend hadn't come and helped us out. Now it's time we face Bagra himself.

"Solitary Prison Land"

Hannah remained in her room as she continued to cry over the loss of Damemon and her realizing she has been hurting people.

"What's the matter Hannah?" She looked up to see Machdermon entering her room.

"Damemon, he's gone." Hannah said.

"Oh I see. It is such a tragedy, but we must move forward." Machdermon said.

"No. I'm not doing anything for you anymore." Hannah said. "You lied to me. This isn't a game, this is real. Now because of me Damemon and Davis are gone. I'm not helping you with anything."

"Oh I think you will whether or not you like it." Machdermon said. She reached out for Hannah, but she tried to run. However Machdermon was too fast as she managed to grab her.

"Just what do you plan on doing to me?" Hannah said.

"I need you in order for my plans to become a reality." Machdermon said.

…..

The Digidestine

Davis and the others traveled between lands and finally made it to the last land where Bagra's castle was.

"Whoa, this place is kind of creepy." Yolei said.

"What better place for a big creep like Bagra." Ross said.

"Speaking of which look." Hope said as they stood facing Bagra's castle.

"Okay let's go. The sooner we bring the big guy down, the sooner we get the code crown, and the sooner we can bring the digital world to the way it was." Veemon said as he ran ahead.

"Wait Veemon." Greymon said.

"Don't just go running in." Garurumon said, but then the doors opened and Machdermon came out.

"It's Machdermon!" Davis said.

"Congratulations on making it this far digidestine." Machdermon said. "I'm afraid though that this is where your journey ends."

"You don't scare us." Davis said.

"We beat all of your dark generals and we'll do the same to you." Ross said.

"So you think they were beaten so easily? Well you are in for a big surprise." Machdermon said and the castle shattered.

"It was just an illusion?" Hope said.

"Wait was is this?" Renamon said as they standing over a large crest in the ground with seven extensions at the top of it.

"Now come back my generals." Machdermon said. The seven parts light up and all of the dark generals came back, even Apollomon.

"The dark generals?" Ken said.

"This can't be. We destroyed them." Wormmon said.

"Yeah and what's Olegmon doing siding with them. He values friendship." Ross said.

"Apollomon was also against Bagra. Why are the two of you still working for him?" Yolei said.

"You're only wasting your breath and time. I have control of their bodies." Machdermon said.

"Control of their bodies?" Davis said.

"Yes. Thanks to the power of the code crown, which has now been transformed into the dark stone, their powers are mine to control." Machdermon said as she held up a dark version of the code crown.

"No way." Ross said.

"Yes. Just watch and see. Attack!" Machdermon said.

"**Dragon Infernal Fire**."

"**Arrow Blizzard**."

"**Doom Cannon**."

"**Hydro Pressure**."

"**Twin Broadsword Boomerang**."

"**Sun Punch Arrow**."

"**Octogravity**."

All seven of them attacked and they all manage to barely avoid getting hit by all of them.

"This is bad. They were all tough separately, but together is a real problem." Ken said.

"I'm afraid it only gets worse for you. Dark fusion!" Machdermon said as she fused all seven of them together. "Grandgeneramon!"

"She fused them together!" Yolei said.

"This keeps getting worse by the minute." Hope said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Machdermon said and Grandgeneramon launched a flashflood from the part of Splashmon and washed them all down.

"Come on Davis. Let's take this mutated Frankenstein down." Veemon said.

"Oh you've fought your last battle Veemon." Machdermon said. She used the dark stone and shot beam that hit Veemon. Veemon's eyes went blank and his body collapsed.

"Veemon!" Davis said.

"What did you do to him?" Greymon said.

"That's it you flying trash can, you're finished." Garurumon said.

"You're the ones finished." Machdermon said as she fired the same beam and hit Greymon and Garurumon as the same thing happened to them.

"Greymon, Garurumon!" Cody said.

"What have you done you monster?" Davis said.

"Their digi-cores are now trapped within the dark stone, otherwise known as Prison Land." Machdermon said.

"It's no good. We can't like this." Ross said. "Crescemon can you carry Greymon and Garurumon? We've got to get out of here."

"I'm on it." Crescemon said as she grabbed them both. Davis grabbed Veemon and they made a run for it.

"Run all you like. You've finally met your end digidestine." Machdermon said. They all took cover behind some rocks. Davis tried to get the three back into their fusion loaders, but they wouldn't go.

"It's no good. Without their digi-cores I don't think these three will wake up." Cody said.

"Now what do we do?" Renamon said.

"Machdermon is using the dark generals' bodies. Even if we do defeat that thing Machdermon can bring them back." Yolei said.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Ken said.

"I have an idea. I'm going to go into Prison Land myself and find all three of them." Davis said.

"Wait. You mean you're going to let Machdermon take your own core?" Hope said.

"Yeah and not just Veemon and the others, but Olegmon and Apollomon too." Davis said.

"Hold on Davis. Olegmon I understand since he understands friendship, but Apollomon could be risky. There's also the chance you could bring back Whisper." Ross said. "Besides you don't know what's inside that thing. There's also the fact that there are the other dark generals having their cores inside there. If they see you they'll teary you apart."

"I know, but I have to take that chance for Veemon and the others. You guys just stay out here and hold out." Davis said.

"Are you sure about this?" Hope said.

"Don't waste your breath. When he makes up his mind there's no going back." Yolei said.

"Okay Davis. We'll try things your way, but you better make it out of there." Davis said.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be alright." Davis said. Then an explosion went off and Machdermon found them.

"Have you accepted your fate yet digidestine?" Machdermon said.

"Actually yes. You can send me into Prison Land." Davis said.

"Just you? I'm not falling for your tricks. What are you up to?" Machdermon said.

"None of your business." Davis said.

"Let me guess. You're going to try and find your three friends and try to free them." Machdermon said. "I'll send you in Davis Motomiya, but only because you won't be able to escape and once the dark generals see you that's it." She fired the beam at Davis and his own core was taken as his body fell over.

"I sure hope Davis knows what he's doing. At least this time." Ken said.

…

Prison Land

Prison Land was nothing, but a wasteland with decaying trees and it looked like it goes on forever as Davis walked around in it.

"This is Prison Land? The place looks a lot bigger than it looks in that stone." Davis said.

"What a twist. I never thought you would end up here."

"I know that voice." Davis said ad then Gravimon appeared in front of him.

"Hello again." Gravimon said.

"Gravion! I knew I run into you here." Davis said.

"Did you also know about the rest of us would be here?" Gravimon said as the other dark generals appeared as well.

"How surprising you're here." Whisper said.

"I didn't come here to fight you guys." Davis said.

"Frankly we don't care for your reason. You're about to be crushed and this time you're all alone." Dorbickmon said as he reached for him, but a fireball hit his claw. "Who did that?"

"Now hold on there. Davis I never alone as long as he has us." Veemon said as he stepped forward.

"If Davis is here than he's here for us. Making a big risk like this is what makes him a great friend." Greymon said as he entered.

"On top of that he's our teammate and we all fight together. So if you fight one of us then you fight all of us" Garurumon said when he showed up.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Davis said.

"We're glad you're here too Davis. We know you find some way to get us out." Veemon said.

"Yeah, but right now it looks like we're fighting whether we like it or not." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

Davis: Next time is an all-out fight with the dark generals, but I'm trying to get Whisper back to Apollomon, Olegmon with us since he values friendship, and try to get the dark generals to see they're only being used. I know they're our enemies, but you got to feel sorry for them.


	50. Prison Land Escape

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

We all came to Bagra's castle, but I turns out it was a trick by Machdermon. She's using the body of the fallen dark generals to fight against us. She even took the cores of Veemon, Greymon, and Garurumon. I offered myself for her to take my core, but now it looks like I got face the dark generals again. Good thing I got Veemon and the others.

"Prison Land Escape"

Davis and his three digimon were faced against the dark generals alone.

"Listen. I didn't come here to fight you guys." Davis said.

"We don't really care why you're here." Whisper said.

"Too bad, you're hearing it. I came to free both Apollomon and Olegmon." Davis said.

"Apollomon isn't even here. He's gone." Whisper said.

"I figure freeing him would be tough, but I'm not leaving without you Olegmon." Davis said looking at him. "You shouldn't even be on their side. They don't appreciate friendship like you do."

"Heck after what Machdermon has done none of you should be on her side." Veemon said.

"What are you talking about?" Zamielmon said.

"Machdermon is using your bodies." Davis said. "Machdermon never gave a care for any of you. All of you were only being used."

"You expect us to believe that we were only being used?" Splashmon said.

"Enough talk, let's just destroy this boy." Dorbickmon said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. Are you three ready?" Davis said.

"We're ready Davis." Garurumon said.

"Veemon, Greymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"Veemon X3!"

"I know it isn't much, but it's all we have to work with. We can beat these guys even with this." Davis said.

"You got it." Veemon said.

"**Burning Dragon Flame**."

Veemon shot his flames at Whisper, but it didn't even affected him.

"Is that the best you got?" Whisper said. "This shouldn't take long. So who wants to go first?"

"Allow me." Splashmon said.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

Splashmon launched high pressured water and blasted Veemon as he was knocked down so easily.

"Now it's my turn." Zamielmon said.

"**Arrow Blizzard**."

Zamielmon fired continuous arrows and hit Veemon as he was pushed down to the ground.

"Olegmon help us out. These guys don't care about friendship like you." Davis said and Olegmon didn't know what to do.

"I think I've heard enough of you boy. I'll be the one to finish you." Whisper said.

"Now wait just a moment mi maties." Olegmon said trying to stop him. "Shouldn't we work something out? After all we're all good friends are we not? Surely there must be some other way."

"What are you talking about? We were nothing more, but fighting on the same side." Whisper said and the others agreed and Olegmon could not believe he said that.

"I told you Olegmon. You understand friendship, but they only really care for themselves." Davis said. "You don't have to work on the same side with them."

"Will someone shut him up? Gravimon why not give him a good whack." Whisper said.

"With pleasure." Gravimon said as he used one of his tentacles and hit Davis.

"Davis!" Veemon said. "That was a cheap shot you monsters. He couldn't even defend himself against that."

"If I were you I worry more about yourself." Whisper said. "Dorbickmon it's your turn."

"I've got this." Dorbickmon said.

"**Dragon Infernal Fire**."

Dorbickmon emitted his flames as Veemon was hit. Davis tried to stand, but got hit by Gravimon's tentacles again. Olegmon just watched as they mercilessly attacked them.

"Now who wants to finish them?" Whisper said.

"I'll do it. I'll start with the human." Neomyotismon said.

"**Blue Oblivion**."

Neomyotismon stretched out his arm to attack Davis and that's when Olegmon stepped in.

"You were right Davis." Olegmon said as he pulled out both his axes and stopped the attack.

"Olegmon!" Davis said with joy as he stepped next to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Whisper said.

"Siding with someone who thinks the same way as I." Olegmon said.

"We care for each other like Olegmon and that's what makes him different from the rest of you. Now he's one of us." Davis said.

"Good to have you aboard." Veemon said.

"Even if you have joined them you'll suffer the same fate." Whisper said.

"**Whispering Arrows**."

Whisper shot his dark energy arrows and blasted both Olegmon and Veemon and knocked them down and caused Veemon to defuse.

"You guys are unreal. Even when Machdermon is using you, you don't care who you hurt as long as you have to win." Davis said.

"You're right about that." Neomyotismon said.

"Even with Machdermon as our superior, we hold power to fight for ourselves and we win no matter what the cost. Other than Machdermon and Bagra we take orders from no one." Dorbickmon said.

"Wait a minute. Do you all feel that way?" Davis said and he could tell they did. "If that's how you all feel then how come Whisper is calling all the shots?" That caught all of their attentions.

"What are you trying to pull?" Whisper said.

"The kid has a point. Why are we taking orders from you?" Splashmon said.

"Yeah, you're no better than us." Gravimon said.

"What are you talking about? I'm stronger than any of you." Whisper said.

"Who said that?" Zamielmon said.

"Do I have to prove it? So be it then." Whisper said as he faced against Davis. "This time I will destroy you." He went to attack, but then a bright shining light emerged between them and stopped Whisper from attacking. That light turned into Apollomon.

"I don't think so." Apollomon said.

"Apollomon!" Davis said as he was happy to see him.

"You, but how?" Whisper said.

"We may have shared the same body, but our cores are separate." Apollomon said. "Davis I will transport you and the others out of here. You must destroy the regeneration station Machdermon has placed or else she can bring our bodies back; at least as long as our cores remain here or our bodies remain in her control."

"Wait what about you?" Davis said.

"I cannot leave or else he will come back as well." Apollomon said referring to Whisper. He surrounded them in a barrier and they were being lifted in the sky.

"He's not going anywhere." Whisper said about to attack them, but Apollomon stopped him.

"This is the end for both of us." Apollomon said. He started to glow a bright gold light and charged right in. When he collided with Whisper it caused a massive explosion.

….

The Battle

Machdermon with Grandgeneramon remained facing against the digidestine and waited for Davis, but Machdermon thought time was up.

"I think it's time we ended this." Machdermon said. "Now who wants to be first?"

"Ain't happening you witch." Ross said.

"Oh please. Your leader is trapped and by now the dark generals inside would have destroyed him." Machdermon said, but then the dark stone began to glow and shot out beams of light. Four went to Davis and the digimon and they began to wake up. The other caused Grandgeneramon to defuse and Olegmon was in control.

"It worked!" Davis said.

"Aw it feels good to be back in mi body." Olegmon said as he went over to their side.

"What's going on? What just happened?" Machdermon said.

"Davis you did it!" Hope said.

"You also manage to bring Olegmon with you and he's on our side." Cody said.

"I don't know what you did, but I still have six generals." Machdermon said.

"Make that five." Davis said as they saw Apollomon's body dispersed.

"What!" Machdermon said.

"Okay you guys. Let's finish her off." Davis said as they all got ready.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ultradillomon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Spirenamon!"

"Crescemon digivolve to…Zekecrescemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Gigawormmon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirenamon!"

"Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Veemon X10!"

"Two can play at this fusion game. Dark Fusion!" Machdermon said. She fused her remaining generals to formed Grandgeneramon. Veemon X10 charged into attack Grandgeneramon. As the two were fighting Olegmon took the digidestine to the regeneration station.

"Here's the station Machderrmon uses to revive our bodies." Olegmon said.

"We've got to destroy it." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Olegmon said as he brought out his two axes. He jumped up and smashed the station to pieces.

"Nice job Olegmon." Ken said.

"You will pay for your betraying." Machdermon said. Grandgeneramon stretched out his arm. Veemon thought he was aiming at him and moved, but he was really aiming for Olegmon as his arm went right through him.

"Olegmon!" Davis said.

"You're going to pay for that." Veemon said.

"**Almighty Fire**."

Veemon created his powerful flame and blasted Grandgeneramon as he was destroyed. Machdermon conceded defeat and took off.

"Olegmon are you going to be alright?" Davis said.

"Sorry you went through all the trouble for this Davis." Olegmon said. "I know you folks will be able to save the digital world. There's no better crew." He said before becoming data and leaving.

….

Prison Land

In Prison Land the dark generals were feeling the pain as they were beginning to fade.

"What's happening?" Splashmon said.

"It would seem Davis was telling the truth." Neomyotismon said.

"After all we done. I can't believe they treated us like this. I'm actually hoping the digidestine will win." Dorbickmon said as all five of them turned into beams of light and shot into the sky.

…..

The Battle

"After all that Olegmon is gone again." Cody said.

"Even though the other dark generals were our enemies I still feel sorry for them." Hope said.

"I understand." Ken said.

"I know this is bad, but we're so close." Davis said as he spotted the real castle. "Once we defeat Bagra we'll bring him and Apollomon back with the others. Let's go you guys. It's time for the final battle."

To Be Continued…

Davis: The time has finally come for us to face against Lord Bagra himself, but he's incredible strong. Not even X10can get past him. With the adding power of reaching into the real world how are we going to beat him?


	51. Reach Out For Victory

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

We finally made it to Bagra's land and when we did Machdermon put in Prison Land. There I had to face all the dark generals on my own. I did manage to convince Olegmoon to join us and Apollomon helped us out, but sadly that was the last time. Now it's time we face the head guy ourselves and put an end to this war.

"Reach Out For Victory"

"Let me out of here." Hannah said as she pounded against the orb she was trapped in, resting on a pedestal.

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet Hannah. You're needed for my plans." Machdermoon said and turned to a small Tyutyumon. "I'm putting you in charge to make sure she doesn't escape. I have other matters to attend to."

"What are you going to do?" Hannah uttered fearing the answer.

"I'm going to destroy the digidestine for good and take what is rightfully mine." Machdermon said. After that was said she went to speak with Bagra. "You summoned me my lord?"

"Yes Machdermon. I happen to know that the human Davis Motomiya and his friends are on their way here." Bagra said.

"I shall deal with them personally my lord." Machdermon said.

"No Machdermon. The time has come for me to face them myself. Our ultimate goal is here. D5." Bagra said.

"It's finally time? Excellent." Machdermon said.

"Indeed. Now the only thing left to do is to eliminate our enemies." Bagra said as he stood.

…

Outside

Outside the castle Davis and the others stood facing it.

"This place looks just as creepy as the fake we saw earlier." Yolei said.

"No matter how it works this is the place where it all ends." Ken said.

"That's right. Once we defeat Bagra than everything will go back to the way it's suppose to be." Cody said.

"As well as bringing back all our friends like Deckerdramon and Slushangemon." Ross said.

"Don't forget Hannah. She's inside somewhere, I just know it." Hope said.

"Don't worry Hope. We'll find her, I promise." Renamon said.

"Yeah and once we get the code crown I'll be king and make sure there are no bad digimon ever again." Veemon said and was real excited, but then the doors began to open. When they did Bagra and Machdermon stepped out.

"So we finally meet generals. I congratulate you for making it this far." Bagra said.

"That must be Bagra himself." Ken said as they were all getting nervous yet anxious that they finally meet him face to face.

"I must say it is surprising that you manage to make it all the way here, but now that you have; you get to witness D5 become a reality." Bagra said.

"What is this D5 anyway?" Cody said.

"I'll gladly show you." Bagra said as he revealed his skeletal arm.

"Wait, I've seen that arm before." Davis said.

"We all have. That's the same one that brought us back to the human world during our battle with Boltmon." Hawkmon said.

"Don't tell me he has the power to cause a rip in dimensions." Armadillomon said.

"He's getting ready to launch this D5. I don't know what is, but we better stop him." Ross said.

"He's right. Let's do it you guys." Davis said.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"Crescemon digivolve to…Zekecrescemon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Spirenamon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Gigawormmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ultradillomon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to….Grandhawkmon!"

"Let him have it!" Davis commanded.

"**Twin V Victory**."

"**Grand Hurricane**."

"**Toxic Web**."

"**Lunar Eclipse Cannon**."

"**Spirit Crossfire**."

"**Diamond Dozer**."

All of them launched their attacks, but Bagra just held out his skeleton like arm and managed to block the attacks.

"Not a single one got through to him!" Ken said surprised.

"He even blocked it with one arm. How is that even possible?!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy. We're going to need help." Hope said.

"Help from everyone. Release the others guys. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Puppetmon, all of our strongest ones." Davis said and they all let out their powerful digimon.

"That pitiful army is nothing." Machdermon said.

"But we've got something that is. Time for X10 you guys." Davis said and they all agreed.

"Great Fusion!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirrenamon!"

"Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Veemon X10!"

"**Almighty Fire**."

Veemon launched his powerful flames, but Bagra still manage to block it. All the digimon went into attack, but Bagra shot a pulse of energy that pushed them all back.

"I'm not done yet." Veemon said.

"**Ten Victory**."

Veemon launched his ten Vs, but Bagra's arm grew larger as he grabbed Veemon and put the squeeze on him causing them to defuse and the digimon to dedigivolve.

"How can anyone be that powerful?" Ross said.

"He's…a monster." Cody said.

"You wonder what D5 is, well I will tell you." Bagra said as his arm grew and reached out into the sky and the real world emerged up there.

"That looks like the real world!" Veemon said.

"What is he doing?" Hope said.

"D5 is an acronym. It stands for Dimension Delete, Deadly Destruction Day." Bagra said. "By gathering all 108 code crowns and gathering all this negative energy, I can reach out in to the human world."

…

The Human World

"Anything Izzy?" Tai said.

"I'm sorry, but there just doesn't seem to be anyway into the digital world now." Izzy said. After Davis and the others left the other eight digidestine tried to find some way into the digital world.

"Keep trying Izzy." Kari said.

"We just need to get there somehow." T.K. said.

"I wonder how they're all doing. Time's moving faster in the digital world than it is here." Sora said.

"Hey wait, what's that?" Mimi said. They looked up to the sky and saw Bagra's giant arm come down in their world and all the negative energy he gathered was pouring into their world.

"Wait a minute. Guys that's the same arm that brought us back." Matt said.

"If that's here then that has to mean that Davis and the others failed." Joe said. "Oh man this bad, really bad."

"It's getting worse, look around." Sora said as they saw a cloud covering their world as everything was covered in darkness and people were turning to stone.

"Run for it!" Tai said as they all started running.

….

The Digital World

"Well done Lord Bagra." Machdermon said.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish?" Yolei said.

"I am going to rebuild the digital world and the real world and become their new ruler." Bagra said.

"No way are we going to let that happen. We're taking you down right now." Davis said.

"I did fear that you could be a problem, but now that D5 is underway not even you can stop me." Bagra said. "Now you will watch as both worlds fall from the depths." His power caused the ground to split open and Davis fell in with Mervamon, Puppetmon, Gatomon, Ikkakumon, and Crowmon.

"Davis!" Ross called out.

"Stay focus." Crescemon said.

"I guess you're right. Davis can take care of himself. We've got to bring down that tree he calls an arm." Ross said.

"If I were you I would consider you joining me Ross. I was the one that gave you your fusion loader." Bagra said.

"Is that suppose to mean something? I wouldn't join you if you paid me. You're the one who's going down either way." Ross said.

…..

The Real World

As more and more people turned to stone and more of the real world was corrupted by darkness, Tai and the others tried to get away.

"Keep going. Don't let that stuff touch you." Tai said.

"What else are we suppose to do?" T.K. said.

"Quick, come this way. Follow my voice." They all heard a strange voice.

"Hey who said that?" Kari said.

"You heard him. Follow our voices."

"Look." Joe said as he pointed to a bright light. "I don't know about this."

"It's got to be better than that dark cloud. Head towards the light!" Tai said as they all headed straight for it.

…

The Digital World

After Davis and the digimon went underground.

"Thanks Ikkakumon. Good thing you're soft as pillow and look like one." Davis said as they all landed on top of him.

"Thanks, I think." Ikkakumon said.

"Where are we?" Puppetmon said.

"It looks like a basement of some kind." Mervamon said.

"Davis, can you hear me."

"Wisemon is that you?" Davis said as he looked at his fusion loader.

"Yes. Before you head up I suggest you investigate something." Wisemon said. "There's an energy signature down here that seems similar to when Hannah used her darkness loader. I believe Hannah might be down here as well and this is the source of Machdermon's fusion power."

"Hannah's down here and this is where Machdermon's power comes from?" Davis said. "Then we better check this out."

"Before we do that it looks like we have company." Gatomon said as they saw Blackpawnchessmon and Rookchessmon. Meanwhile back at the surface they all kept trying to fight Bagra, but he used just one arm to block all of them.

"How is it nothing is working?" Wormmon said.

"He's got one arm up in another world and using another to block our attacks. This is insane!" Ken said.

"Now do you see it is useless to fight me?" Bagra said. "My power far exceeds all of yours."

Yes, your power is impressive my lord." Machdermon whispered and then struck him as her metal hand when through his chest and they were all surprised.

"What is the meaning of this Machdermon?" Bagra said.

"What I've been planning from the beginning." Machdermon said. "I always wanted the power Bagra, power you hold, but no matter how hard I tried you always pulled out ahead. That was when I found new power. New power in fusion, but I would need a human. That's when I found Hannah. Now I got what I deserve. I am royalty, I was once a member of the Royal Knights. Now I shall be queen and all your power will be mine."

"Curse you Machdermon." Bagra said.

"You just wasted you last words. Now I shall absorb you and your power is mine." Machdermon said. Bagra was absorbed and Machdermon began to change forms. She gained his skeletal arm with her other arm and legs covered in a bone material and grew red horns as the bottom half of her helmet turned red.

"What did she just become?" Cody said.

"Now I am Darknessmachdermon."

To Be Continued…

Davis: While the others are busy trying to fight off Darknessmachdermon I go deep her in the castle to rescue Hannah. Things aren't looking good though. Darknessmachdermon has destructive power, she tries to steal our digimon, and I'm hold up by a mouse. Don't miss it all next time.


	52. Dawn Of Darkness

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

We finally meet the one calling all the shots, Bagra. When we did he was unleashing his plan, D5. It involves the destruction of both the human world and the digital world. After I got separated from the others Machdermon unleashed her plan. She absorbed Bagra and became Darknessmachdermon.

"Dawn Of Darkness"

The digidestine were faced with Darknessmachdermon after she just absorbed Bagra.

"What's wrong?" Darknessmachdermon said. "You all look like you've seen the unthinkable happened."

"Just when you thought she couldn't get any more monstrous." Ross said.

"How could you do something like this?" Hope said.

"This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" Cody said.

"Very perceive." Darknessmachdermon said as she retracted her skeletal arm and in its place was a giant white tree that rooted in the real world. "Now that I hold this power there isn't anyone who can stop me. Have a look for yourselves."

"**Claw Deletion**."

She extended her arm and swiped it against the ground as data was being deleted. All they made a run for it.

"Quick, get in the fusion loaders." Ross said as they all got the digimon inside their fusion loaders.

"Dive down." Ken said as they all ducked underground in an opening.

…..

Underground

"**Blade Blender**."

Spadamon swung his blade around as he took down some Blackpawnchessmon.

"Not bad for a little guy." Mervamon said.

Davis with a few of the digimon were fighting their way underground against some of the digimon as they were looking for Hannah.

"This place is like a maze." Davis said.

"We're getting close Davis." Wisemon said as he appeared out of his fusion loader. "Hannah should be on the other side of this wall."

"Ikkakumon can you bust this wall down?" Davis said.

"Just stand back." Ikkakumon said.

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

Ikkakumon fired his horn and blasted the wall down and found Hannah.

"Hannah!" Davis said as he ran to help her, but then spotted Tyutyumon. "A mouse is their idea of a guard? Are they getting desperate?" That was Tyutyumon grew about 200 times his normal size. "Did he change form?"

"No. He's been compressing data inside his body and now is letting it all out." Wisemon said.

"Doesn't matter, he's in our way." Mervamon said as she jumped to attack, but Tyutyumon pounded her away.

"Get back." Davis said as they all moved back and Tyutyumon tried to reach for them on the other side of the wall. Hannah began to open her eyes and saw Davis on the other side.

"Davis? Davis I'm so glad you're still alive. Get me out of here!" Hannah called out.

"We've got to find some way through." Spadamon said.

"How do you deal with a giant mouse?" Davis said.

"Wait, what about Gatomon? She is a cat after all." Spadamon said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Davis said.

"What do you want me to do, threaten I'm going to eat him?" Gatomon said.

"Just do whatever you can." Davis said.

"Okay." Gatomon said and put on a scary face.

"Aw, a cat!" Tyutyumon said.

"You might be a lot bigger, but you're still a little mouse in our way." Gatomon said and she did what cats do best against mice.

…

The Battle

"Come out you little rats. I know that didn't finish you off." Machdermon said as the digidestine pulled themselves out.

"What devastating power." Ken said.

"There must be some way we can beat her." Hope said.

"It's only going to get worse for you." Machdermon said.

"What do you mean?" Ross said.

"Why don't I show you?" Machdermon said as she held up her darkness loader and it started a vacuum suction and their fusion loaders started lighting up.

"Hey what's going on?" Veemon said.

"Machdermon is trying to pull us in." Crescemon said.

"She's trying to add our power to hers. I don't know how long I can hold on." Hawkmon said.

"Just try to guys." Ross said as they tried to keep their digimon from being absorbed, but it looked like a losing battle.

…

Underground

"Wow that was actually enjoyable." Gatomon said after she got done with Tyutyumon, but the others were a bit terrified.

"I won't be asking you to scratch my back." Gatomon said.

"Yes, that was quite the experience." Wisemon said.

"I hope to never see it again." Spadamon said.

"I'll get Hannah." Mervamon said as she jumped up and smashed the orb and grabbed Hannah.

"Hannah are you alright?" Davis said.

"Is it really you Davis?" Hannah said.

"Yeah it's me." Davis said.

"I thought you were gone like Damemon." Hannah said, but still sounded upset. "Damemon is gone and it's all my fault. I never knew you could actually get hurt here."

"So now you actually understand." Davis said.

"Yeah and I understand that it's all my fault. I'm no good at all." Hannah said.

"Don't say that Hannah. You are good, you just didn't know any better." Davis said.

"How do you know? What makes you keep going when everything seems to get worse?" Hannah said.

"I just never give up." Davis said.

"But still…" Hannah said, but the snake arm of Mervamon unleashed a gas that knocked Hannah out.

"Mervamon! What the heck did you do?" Davis said.

"I just put her to sleep." Mervamon said.

"Well now that we found her let's get out of here." Davis said.

….

The Battle

Machdermon continued to try and absorb all the digimon and didn't look like they could hang on much longer.

"Face defeat already. You've lost this battle." Machdermon said, but then they all saw a tower collapse with her darkness loader losing power. "That was the fusion generation tower. What happened?"

"Hey guys." Davis said as he and the digimon ran out through the smoke.

"Hannah!" Hope said as she saw Mervamon had her and she handed Hannah over to Hope as she began to wake up. "Hannah I'm so glad you're okay."

"You helped things with my brother. I'm glad I could do the same thing with your sister." Mervamon said.

"What happened to Machdermon?" Davis said.

"She absorbed Bagra." Yolei said.

"Without that power this thing is useless to me." Machdermon said as she tossed the darkness loader to the ground and Davis took it. Then the digimon were reloaded.

"We're set to go Davis. Let's finish her for good." Veemon said.

"Right." Davis said as they all got ready for their final battle with Machdermon.

"Veemon Digivolve!"

"Wormmon Digivolve!"

"Crescemon Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Omniveemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Gigawormmon!"

"Crescemon digivolve to…Zekecrescemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Grandhawkmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Spirenamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ultradillomon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Omniveemon!"

"Zekecrescemon!"

"Grandhawkmon!"

"Ultradillomon!"

"Gigawormmon!"

"Spirenamon!"

Greymon, Garurumon, Chaosgallantmon, Snimon!"

"Great Fusion!"

"Veemon X10!"

"Digi-fusing won't save you this time." Darknessmachdermon said.

"That's what you think." Veemon said as he charged in and was about to strike with his sword, but Darknessmachdermon blocked it with her arm and pushed him back.

"**Claw Deletion**."

"Don't let that claw touch you." Ross said.

"**Almighty Fire**."

Veemon shot his intense flames at Machdermon's claw to hold it back.

"That's not enough to stop me." Machdermon said as it kept going.

"Then let's turn up the heat." Veemon said as he put even more power in his attack and was able to stop her attack. "An opening!"

"**Buster Laser**."

Veemon fired his laser and was able to blast Darknessmachdermon. He then flew and slashed at her across the chest and kicked her back.

"Had enough yet?" Veemon said.

"You haven't beaten me yet." Darknessmachdermon said, but a feeling stopped her. She felt a pain in her head. "What's going on? What's wrong with my head, why can't I move?"

"You thought you could control my power?" A voice said and it sounded like Bagra.

"What?" Inside Machdermon's head she was faced with Bagra. "How can this be? I thought I absorbed you completely."

"You see Machdermon I was aware of your plan from the very beginning." Bagra said.

"You what?" Machdermon said.

"Yes. You claim you are royalty, but it takes more than power and position. You must have image." Bagra said.

"Image?" Machdermon said. "What nonsense are you talking about? I deserve all the power." She said, but then Bagra struck her through the chest.

"One must hold image for the future as well as the power." Bagra said. "No I will do what you did and take your power for myself.

"No this can't be happening to me." Machdermon said as her data was absorbed into him.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she just standing there?" Cody said. Then she was engulfed in a dark energy.

"What's happening to her?" Yolei said.

"Darknessmachdermon is no more." Bagra said as he took her place and transformed. "Now you face Megadarknessbagramon."

"Another name change. Why are they all a mouthful?" Ross said.

"What did you do to Machdermon?" Davis said.

"She tried to absorb me and I returned the favor." Megadarknessbagramon said. With a flex of his dark power he blasted Veemon as it caused them to defuse and they couldn't get up.

"Guys!" Davis shouted.

"Now I can move on with my plans and recreate the human world." Megadarknessbagramon said.

"Hold it." Veemon said as he tried to stand. "Why do you want to recreate the human world? What would that do to all the humans?"

"They are weak and insignificant. I shall recreate the humans with them under my control thanks to the dark stone." Megadarknessbagramon said as he showed he had it inside him.

"No way am I going to let that happen. We worked hard for humans and digimon to live together." Veemon said. "I want to protect both worlds and make sure that we all live in harmony. That's why I want to be king."

"You certainly have image and power. You do seem to have the qualities of a king." Megadarknessbagramon said.

"Then let me show you that power." Veemon said as he charged in.

"Veemon no!" Davis said, but Veemon was knocked down in just one hit of an arm. "Veemon!" He shouted as he ran over to him.

"We can't quit." Veemon said.

"Just stop talking for a minute." Davis said concerned for Veemon.

"The dark stone, that's the key. I know what I have to do." Veemon said as he ran faster than ever. "Here I come monster!" Megadarknessbagramon tried to bring his hand down, but Veemon dodged it and charged at him and struck where the dark stone was. "I'll see you soon Davis." He said as he manage to create a small opening before he turned to data.

"NO!" Davis screamed as all of them were shocked Veemon was gone. Hannah remembered Davis said he never gave up when things were at their worst, but it looked like he admitted defeat.

'You're not giving up now are you?' Hannah thought.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking Veemon." Ross said.

"This is the last time we will see each other. You all will remained trapped in the darkness between worlds." Megadarknessbagramon said.

"**Eternal Darkmare**."

He created a wave of darkness that got to all of them as they disappeared. When they vanished Megadarknessbagramon flew up to the sky as he made his way to the human world as more of his power and negative energy spread out through the entire digital world. Davis was inside darkness as it looked like he lost all hope.

'Veemon. He was my partner and best friend. Now he's gone. How could things get any worse?' Davis thought, but then he remembered what he told Hannah. "Wait a minute I can't give up. I have to keep fighting." Then a bright light shined above him and two arms grabbed him.

"I got him."

"Pull him up." Two voices said as Davis was pulled in When Davis opened his eyes he was faced with Tai and Matt.

"Tai, Matt?" Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari said as she hugged him from behind and saw he was surrounded by all his friends, human and digimon. As the digimon were getting reunited with their partners.

"You guys! It's great to see you guys. Unfortunately Veemon is…" Davis stuttered.

"I already told them." Hannah said.

"Yeah we know, but listen we have a plan that can save him and both worlds." Tai said.

"I believe that's out cue." Two digi-cards came from Tai and Matt.

"Digi-cards?" Davis said.

"Those are the two that helped us." Matt said and they both shot two beams.

"I am Examon."

"And I am Wargreymon."

"You, blue general and child of miracles, is the last hope for both worlds." Examon said.

To Be Continued…

Davis: I don't know what to tell you. It's our final battle as he face against Megadarknessbagramon. Before we can destroy him though we've got to save Veemon and all the other digimon for our final battle and final fusion.


	53. Final Fusion

Digi-Fuse

Digimon, digimon

We live in a digital world

Digimon, digimon

Little monsters everywhere

Digimon, digimon

Join our team let's fuse together

Digimon, digimon

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's digimon fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

Digimon, digimon

This latest adventure was insane. First me and my friends gain these fusion loaders with the ability to digi-fuse. We made some new friends, Ross and Hope, and fought an entire army called the Bagra Army. Then we faced seven generals until we faced the head guy, Bagra. Now we're in a dire situation since Veemon is gone and Bagra is heading for the human world. This will be the battle to end all battles.

"Final Fusion"

After Davis and the others were saved by the original digidestine they met Examon and a different Wargreymon.

"At last we meet." Examon said.

"Who are these two?" Ross said.

"They're the ones that saved us and we've got Boltmon to thank as well in a way." Matt said.

"Boltmon?" Davis said.

"Yes. As you know we were among a group of knights that tried to save the digital world." Wargreymon said.

"When the digital world broke apart we were turned into digi-cards." Examon said. "When Omnimon was sent to the human world, but the both of us were trapped between dimensions."

"When Boltmon came to your human world we were pulled in with him." Wargreymon said. "However, we didn't make it through and got stuck in the opening."

"But as for right now we have work to do." Examon said. "We must head to the human world and stop this darkness for good." They put all of them with in a bubble and transported them. They were just outside the Earth's atmosphere, but even from up there they could see it wasn't good.

"His power reached this far?" Yolei said.

"It's worse than we thought." Sora said.

"This is all my fault." Hannah said and was on the verge of crying.

"No it's not Hannah." Hope said as she and Kari tried to cheer him up.

"But I helped Bagra. I worked with him and gave Machdermon what she needed." Hannah said.

"Look kid you shouldn't blame yourself." Izzy said. "You were tricked and used, but you can make up for all of it right now by helping us stop him."

"Ezekiel's right Hannah. We could use your help now more than ever." Ross said.

"If you're going to agree with me can you at least get my name right?" Izzy said.

"But what I can do?" Hannah said and Davis handed her the darkness loader.

"This is yours. It might have been created from darkness, but I know you can bring the light out from it." Davis said.

"You really think so?" Hannah said.

"I know so." Davis said. Knowing he was believing in her cheered Hannah up and she took the darkness loader. With the light from within Hannah revealed the darkness loader turned into a yellow and white fusion loader. "See."

"Yeah. Now we have a world to save." Hannah said and they all agreed.

"Before you go let's revive Omnimon." Examon said as all the digi-cards came together and gave power in the one for Omnimon. Down in Odaiba Megadarknessbagramon watch over as his forces moved across the real world. It was then he looked up and saw a ball of light came down revealing Davis and the others.

"So you all came back." Megadarknessbagramon said.

"That's right and this time you're finished." Davis said.

"Reload everyone!" All the ones with fusion loaders said as they released all the digimon they had.

"Very well. Then let us finish this. All forces charge!" Megadarknessbagramon said as all the digimon that served him charged in.

"Hannah why don't you do the honors?" Davis said and Hannah agreed.

"Kiwimon, Pawnchessmon! Digi-Fuse!"

"The two groups fused together giving the Kiwimon the Pawnchessmon armor. They charged in and attack.

"Kimamon, Puppetmon, Pteramon! Digi-Fuse!"

All three of them fused together. They formed a shell with wooden plain wings and a propeller in front with Puppetmon steering. He flew over the army.

"Knightmon, Wisemon! Digi-Fuse!"

Both fused together forming Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode. He went in and started slashing at them.

"Hey Ross I'm going to need Rizegreymon." Davis said.

"What are you planning?" Ross said.

"That!" Davis said as he pointed to Megadarknessbagramon. They looked hard enough and saw an opening in his chest. "I think Veemon's data was absorbed into there. If I can get in there and find him, we can win this."

"You think that'll work Davis?" T.K. said.

"It's worth a shot. Rizegreymon, Garurumon! Digi-Fuse!"

The two fused and Garurumon became Rizegreymon's new blaster. He placed Davis inside and started his targeting system until he got a good lock on.

"Target locked." Rizegreymon said.

"Davis be careful and please come back." Kari said. Tai and Matt exchanged looks like they know what the other was thinking. They both jumped right in.

"Fire!" Rizegreymon said as he fired all three.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Davis said.

"Did you think we're letting you go alone?" Tai said.

"Are you sure this will work and we won't crash?" Matt said.

"Allow me to make sure you don't." Omnimon said as he put a barrier around the three. Megadarknessbagramon spotted them coming and he was hit right in the chest. They made it inside as it seem to be an endless set of crystal spikes.

"Look at this place." Tai said a bit enjoyed and freaked out.

"I manage to get you inside, but I'm afraid you're on your own from here." Omnimon said.

"Thanks Omnimon." Davis said and started looking. "Veemon where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Is he really in here?" Matt said.

"He has to be." Davis said. "Although I don't hear that same melody we've heard when the digimon were on the verge of deletion. However I'm not giving up on him. Meanwhile outside the others were doing their best to give Davis and the others time to find Veemon as they fought back with their partners in their digivolved forms. Right now Ross was flying on Crowmon.

"Dracomon, Gigadramon! Digi-Fuse!"

Both of them fused together as Dracomon was given his wings, claws, and tail.

"Gigadracomon!"

"**Giga Draco Missile**."

He fired missiles from his claws and took down a good number of the Bagra army. Ross was about to be attacked until Mervamon came and slashed the enemy.

"You okay?" Hope said.

"Yeah thanks." Ross said.

"I hope Davis and the others are doing okay in there." Joe said.

"This is Davis we're talking about. He might be reckless, but he'll pull through." Yolei said.

"Yes and until then let's give them time." Grandhawkmon said with Ultradillomon and Gigawormmon with him.

"**Grand Hurricane**."

"**Toxic Web**."

"**Diamond Dozer**."

All three of them attacked as they all fought as hard as they could to win this war. As for Davis, Tai, and Matt they continued to look for Veemon.

"Where is he?" Davis said.

"Veemon!" Matt shouted.

"Are you here?" Tai said.

"You are wasting your time. Even if he is here you won't be able to find him." They looked to see a shadow version of Bagra appear in front of them.

"Bagra! Where's Veemon?" Davis said.

"He's gone just like you army is about to be." Bagra said.

"You haven't won this fight yet." Davis said. Bagra reached out and grabbed Davis and lifted him.

"Davis!" Matt said with concern.

"Put him down." Tai demanded.

"You've lost this war. While you did put up a good fight it's futile." Bagra said as he tightened his grip. "Both the human world and the digital world are connected and I now rule over both."

"Not yet." Davis said. Outside Megadarknessbagramon was making his move.

"**Bale-fire Eyes**."

The eyes on his chest glowed red and he emitted a blue flame that was spreading out through the field that would not go out. A few of the digimon got burned and fell back.

"Are you alright?" Sora said.

"Barely." Kabuterimon said.

"What is with that fire?" Izzy said.

"That's not fire. It's really an acid mist." Strikedramon said.

"Dang it Davis. What's taking you so long?" Mimi said.

"We just have to have hope he'll prevail." T.K. said.

"He will. Davis told me he never gives up and I won't either." Hannah said. Back inside the dark stone Tai and Matt pulled each pulled out a crystal and tried to save Davis.

"We said let him go." Tai said as they tried to attack, but Bagra's power was enough to push them both down.

"You're army has lost and so have you." Bagra said as he put the squeeze on Davis to try and finish him. This could have been the end if something didn't come to save Davis. Something did as Bagra got hit in the head and slashed across the chest forcing him to let go.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"Do you always have to cause trouble? What would you do without me.?" They all looked up to see Veemon with Grademon.

"Veemon! Grademon is here too!" Davis said.

"From the sword zone?" Tai said.

"It's great to see you again Davis." Grademon said.

"But how?" Bagra said.

"You can never keep a good digimon down. Davis is known to made miracles happen and I'm his partner. That means I'm the digimon of miracles and another one happened." Veemon said as he held up his arms and the true code crown was formed.

"The code crown?" Bagra said.

"That's right. When I sacrificed myself it gave me the power." Veemon said. Outside a bright light shined up in the sky and four beings were coming down.

"What is that?" Joe said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ross said. The four beings were Apollomon, Olegmon, Slushangemon, and Deckerdramon. "Deckerdramon!"

"Slushangemon!" Ken said.

"Ross! It's great to see you again." Deckerdramon said.

"As it is with you Ken." Slushangemon said.

"Slushangemon!" Mervamon said as she ran over and hugged him with Chaosgallantmon coming down to him.

"It's great to see you old friend." Chaosgallantmon said.

"You too…old friend." Slushangemon said as they shook hands.

"Apollomon and Olegmon are back too!" Cody said.

"That's right my friends." Olegmon said.

"It is time we ended this darkness for good." Apollomon said.

"No. How can this be?" Megadarknessbagramon said and then a beam was shot from his chest. Davis and the others showed up right next to the others.

"Davis you did it!" Kari said.

"Did you guys miss me?" Veemon said.

"No. I won't be defeated so easily." Megadarknessbagramon said. He started to absorb all the data from the area and he started to grow.

"You just don't seem to understand." Veemon said. "You aren't even worthy having the code crown. All you care for is destruction and darkness. Well when I'm done with you I'll make sure there aren't guys like you ever again." The code crown used its power again as digital gates were opening everywhere.

"Don't forget us." Omnimon said as all the digi-cards became actual digimon.

"This is guys. It's time we ended this war." Davis said and they all combined their powers for…

"Final Fusion!" They all said. All of the digimon fused around Veemon as he grew the same height as Megadarknessbagramon. His armor was gold, he grew angel wings, the V on his chest glowed a bright blue, and all of the digimon circled around him.

"Veemon X10 Superior Mode!"

"This is it for you Bagra. It's time you learned that good will always prevail over evil." Veemon said.

"You won't win. I shall win." Megadarknessbagramon said. He tried to attack him, but Veemon blocked with a sword and struck him through the chest and poured all his power into it as Megadarknessbagramon was reduced to data.

"It's finally over." Veemon said as both worlds were returning to normal and the fusion dispersed.

"We did it. We actually won." Davis said as all the digimon were returning home, including the ones that joined them. Even Veemon was going. "Veemon you're going too?"

"I said I recreate the digital world Davis. Someone has to look after it." Veemon said.

"You're finally king." Davis said. He was sad Veemon was leaving, but never been more happy for him.

"Goodbye my friends." Veemon said as he took the code crown and left.

"Hey it will be okay." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss. "Come on. Why don't we go have dinner together?" That made him real happy. The digidestine went their separate ways as Ross, Hope, and Hannah returned home. The war was over and a new digital world will be created. Hopefully one where there will never be evil again.

The End


End file.
